Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult
by Nero Darkard
Summary: Time passed by and the keepers of harmony lived through three winters when the curse of madness found new ways to spread. All of Equestria will have to face new threats. But soon, they will discover that the biggest disaster is not the new enemy, but the knowledge it has. The secret of the curse of madness had leaked.
1. The Visitor

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Warning: This my little pony fan fiction is very grimdark and contains influences from other very grimdark fan fictions. Read at your own risk.

Note: I will ignore several facts from the show to remain accurate to the standards I set up during the events of the first book.

Chapter 1: The Visitor

Darkness is black. A fact only few would disagree with. Saying it is like saying that birds can fly and water is liquid. It seems to be the most obvious thing in the world. But some do know that not all birds can fly and water is not always liquid. So, darkness is not always black either. As the gates of Tartarus opened, the pony standing in front of them was one of those who knew of these facts. Therefore, it was not too surprised to be welcomed with a massive cloud of red darkness.

Cerberus growled as he stared into the demon stronghold, not sure if he really should let the pony walk in there all alone. But the pony had authority over the hellhound and was determined. Feeling far less fear than it should, knowing what it was about to do, it entered and gave Cerberus the signal to close the gate behind it again.

After just a few steps, the first glowing red eyes popped out of the red mist, glued to the pony who was so ignorant as to enter a demon stronghold all alone. If they wanted to, the demons of Tartarus could have murdered it in seconds. They were far more and far stronger than the pony, but they didn't attack. They knew it came to them knowing what it was getting itself into. It knew that entering a demon stronghold was suicide, especially when you came all alone. Still, there it was, walking on the floor made of uncountable bones and red slime.

As if this fact was not confusing them enough, they even knew this pony very well. It was famous. What business did it have with the demons, they were wondering.

The combination of both, its disregard of any kind of self-protection and the fact that nearly everypony in Equestria knew this one made the demons stay back and observe. Although the pony heard, saw and felt the demons stalking it and rushing by in the corners of its eyes, it was not scared. It kept walking deeper and deeper into the stronghold, until it finally reached a huge wall. The pony stopped, gazing at it as if it knew what it was looking at.

Finally, its glance was responded to. The stronghold warden opened its eyes and stared back down to the tiny figure below it. The pony stood completely still with a determined and serious expression. It smelled much less of fear than the warden expected. Then, one of its tentacles tore out of the wall and through the red slime, moving down just in front of the pony and opening a head-sized eye at its end just at eye height with the pony.

"I came to offer demon-kind a deal," the pony spoke.

Now, all of Tartarus clustered around the pony, curious for what such a low creature could offer the demons and why.

As the sun slowly set on the horizon, the pegasi of Ponyville had already finished clustering up the gray clouds above the village and retreated into their homes. The first fine drops started falling down on the land and the soft sound caused by them landing on the wooden buildings and trees filled the village.

Soon, small streams formed together, flowing between the stones of the village's roads. Every now and then, a raindrop made its way through the leaves and fell down on the grass beneath the trees.

On a rare occasion, a drop even managed to fall on a surface made of gold. When that drop became pulled down by gravity, it found itself hanging from the rim of a bell. Finally, it loosened itself from the smooth surface and continued falling. Upon landing on its next destination, the drop waited on the stone texture for others to fuse with it, until the water finally became heavy enough to run down the tombstone in a thin stream.

Ponyville was in peace that evening. All the townspeople were calm in their homes, dining with their families and soon preparing to go to bed. But not all would remain inside for the rest of the day.

Applejack was the first getting ready to leave. She picked up her hat, put it on her head and gave Big Macintosh a hug before she started walking towards Ponyville on her three legs.

At Carousel Boutique, Rarity put some white powder matching her coat color on her neck to cover her bite marks. After she was done, she examined her work in a mirror, adding a bit more powder here and there to perfectly hide her marks. Her eyes then jumped to the reflection of her deformed nose. She watched it for a brief moment with an indifferent expression before she turned her head away again and used her magic to let a raincoat fly over. Once she made sure she was well covered and the rain would not touch any part of her body, Rarity let the door open by magic and slowly went on her way.

Twilight Sparkle was the last to get ready. She still had to finish tidying up the library. After she was done, she went to the kitchen and made a cupboard open by magic. A bottle of pills came flying outside, the cap undoing itself and three pills lifting outside and into Twilight's mouth. Now, the bottle closed again and landed back in the cupboard, which then as well closed itself. With another spell, Twilight turned the sink on and made a sphere of water cluster up. The sink turned off again and the sphere lifted over to Twilight, allowing her to drink it and swallow the pills. As soon as she was done, she opened the library door by magic and went outside. Moments after the door closed behind the purple mare, she used another spell to make an umbrella saddle appear on her back. Finally, she as well started walking.

None of the three mares were in any rush to go to the north-eastern border of the village, but Rarity was the first one to arrive. Only a few minutes later, Twilight arrived as well. They both gave each other a glance, but neither one spoke a word. They just remained their neutral expressions while standing next to each other, gazing along the road uphill.

Ten minutes later, Applejack joined in. Again, the three mares only exchanged a few glances with neutral expression before their focus then returned to the hill in the distance. Minutes passed by and they just stood idly in place, not caring for the gentle rain pouring down on them. As the sun went low enough to let the entire world seem to fade in gray, they finally spotted a figure walking over the hill.

Immediately, the neutral expressions of Rarity, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle became replaced with a soft smile. As the figure slowly came closer and closer, the mares could see it was wearing a black cloak. While at first, all they could hear was the rain, they later were able to hear the hoof steps of the cloaked pony approaching them. Finally, it halted right in front of them.

Several seconds passed while everypony present stood still. The three mares kept on smiling, while the cloaked pony had its head lowered. Finally, a scarred yellow front leg reached out of the cloak and moved up to the hood. A pink mane became exposed, followed by a lightly scarred female face. Finally, the mare opened her eyes. They were of a deep black and had only very little shine in them. The cloaked mare looked at the three friends with no kind of expression.

"Welcome home, Fluttershy," Twilight greeted.

"Hello, girls," Fluttershy greeted back.

Now, the three mares embraced their old friend. Even as Fluttershy embraced them back, she constantly remained her neutral expression.

"Let's get going, y'all," Applejack suggested.

With a nod, the others agreed and started walking towards Twilight's library. On their way there, Fluttershy kept looking around. New houses had been built. Old houses had been torn down. Statues and monuments had been repaired or moved. She wouldn't have thought so many things could change in just three years. At least her friends still looked just like she remembered them. Although this is not exactly a good thing, considering their conditions.

As they arrived at the library, Rarity and Twilight shortly shook out their bad-weather-garments and hung them up on a clothes hanger. Applejack shook the rain out of her coat and dried her mane with a towel Twilight handed to her. The purple mare then cast a spell on Fluttershy's cloak to instantly dry it. She knew she would prefer to keep it on at all times, just like most reapers. Fluttershy bowed down shortly in response to express her gratitude. After the library door closed behind them, the four friends went over to a table and sat down.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Fluttershy?" Twilight wondered.

"No, thanks," the yellow mare replied.

"Or maybe a hay sandwich?" the purple mare kept asking.

"No. I'm good," Fluttershy answered.

For a moment, Twilight's eyes wandered to the ceiling and she gained a thoughtful expression. Then, she stood up again and went over to the yellow mare.

"How about this?" she asked, offering Fluttershy her left front leg.

The yellow mare looked at it for a moment, again showing no kind of expression. Then, her glance lowered to the ground.

"It's okay, Fluttershy. I wouldn't offer this to you if I wouldn't agree to it. You must be pretty starved if you don't even accept regular food anymore," Twilight ensured.

The reaper mare hesitated for a moment, but then agreed with a nod. She gently held Twilight's front leg with both of her own and brought her mouth close to it.

Fluttershy opened her mouth and carefully bit into her friends leg, starting to drink her blood. Twilight showed only minimal reactions to the pain and just waited for her friend to finish. Both Rarity and Applejack were not sure if they should be watching or looking away, so they decided to lower their glances to the table in front of them.

After a few minutes, Fluttershy was done. She slowly removed her fangs out of Twilight's leg and used her left front leg to wipe the blood of her lips.

"Thank you... and sorry," the reaper mare spoke meekly.

"No problem. We know you need this," Twilight commented while casting a healing spell on herself to seal the wound.

"Ah bet ya experienced quite a lot since you started yer new life. Care to share a few stories?" Applejack requested.

"What would you like to know?" Fluttershy wondered.

"First of all, how are you doing, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well... fine, I think. It's hard to tell when you can't feel anymore... How are you all doing?" the yellow mare asked back.

"Since I gained the ability to use arcane magic, my skills improved a lot. I can literally feel the magic flow around me now. I don't even need spells anymore. I just need to think of something to happen and it happens. Pretty useful when it comes to chores. I can simultaneously read a book, cook dinner and clean the house. Though there are still a few things I can't do..." Twilight started, her voice slipping in guilt at the end while looking at Rarity and Applejack.

"It's fine, my dear. I really don't care too much about my scars or nose. Other ponies may give me weird looks at times, but I just ignore them. Focus on fixing your own medical condition first," Rarity commented.

"You are still struggling with your organ damage?" Fluttershy wondered, looking at Twilight.

"Yes, sadly. The blow I got in the stomach was really hard. I had to go through multiple surgeries and am still on medication. The doctors say they don't know if I will ever fully recover," the purple mare answered.

"I'm sorry to hear," the yellow mare commented with a neutral tone that made it clear she rather spoke out of formality and not because of actual emotions. Yet, her friends understood and so they didn't care.

"Well I have to say that the fashion business is going splendid! Many magazines title me as 'Star Designer' by now and Filly Fashions even called me 'the greatest artist of the century'!" Rarity explained.

"Impressive," Fluttershy commented, then turning her head to Applejack. "What about you?"

Immediately, the orange mare let out a sign and hung her head.

"Honestly, it could be goin' better. The farm feels so empty without Granny Smith and Applebloom. Big Mac and I really miss 'em... and the apple business is still doin' poorly. The new apple trees are all too young to carry fruit yet and since ah can't buck 'em anymore, we have to pay extra workers. I tell ya, without Rarity's help, I'd be bankrupt by now," she explained.

"I wished there was anything I could do for you..." Fluttershy commented.

"You got yer own duties, Fluttershy. Bein' a reaper is hard enough, so don't sweat it. Ah reckon I'll just have to keep going somehow 'n see how it all turns out," Applejack replied.

"Okay..." the yellow mare spoke.

"Enough about us now. Tell us something about you, darling!" Rarity requested.

"Well... there really is not all that much to say... I'm still an apprentice in training, so I don't get a lot of missions from Mistress Celestia. It's really just a coincidence I found and consumed enough demons I could handle to make my eyes go black," Fluttershy explained.

"Who is your mentor, by the way?" Twilight wanted to know.

"Her name is Crystal Blossom. A very experienced elder, but known for her benevolence. Mistress Celestia figured that she would suit me the most," the reaper mare replied.

"Definitely have to agree with that," Applejack commented. "How yer gettin' along with the other reapers?"

"I barely met any so far. I spent most of the time on top of Death Rock Mountain. But it seems like they like me... if that can be said for reapers," Fluttershy answered.

"Who knows. We all saw what Obsidian turned out to be capable of... Oh... I'm sorry... bad choice of words..." Twilight spoke.

"It's okay. But now that we are speaking of him... Can we maybe go visit the graveyard? It's been so long..." the yellow mare requested.

The three mares exchanged a few glances, then nodded in agreement.

"I don't see why not. It's still barely raining outside," Rarity spoke.

"Thank you," Fluttershy replied and got up from the table. Her friends followed immediately and they all got ready to go outside again.

Six minutes later, the four friends arrived at the Ponyville graveyard. Among the many graves, there were seven which were especially important to them:

"Here lies Scootaloo. May she find her idol again in the afterlife."

"Here lies Sweetie Belle. The most innocent of souls can encounter the most cruel of fates."

"Here lies Applebloom. She was torn out of her family too soon."

"Here lies Granny Smith. Her body may perish, but her legend will not."

"Here lies Rainbow Dash. She died before her dreams could come true."

"Here lies Pinkie Pie. She will be dearly missed by many."

While Twilight, Applejack and Rarity watched these graves first, Fluttershy went straight for the seventh.

"Here lies Obsidian Shards. He remained being an enigma until the very end."

Minutes passed by with the gentle rain being the only thing to fill the silence. Fluttershy gazed down on the grave for a while before her head then moved up to the miniature replica of the Seven Sounds Bell on top of the tombstone.

"Somepony seems to take good care of it. Its still just as shiny as it was on his birthday," she commented.

"We come out here every once in a while and polish it. None of us can forget all the things that happened and all the friends and family members we lost through the demons and Maledictum Insania... Seven dead ponies in just one year... Seven... and all except of Granny Smith found an end unworthy for them. Especially Obsidian... after all he had been through, he deserved to die in peace. But instead, he died in fear and insanity..." Twilight spoke.

"No. That's not true, Twilight," Fluttershy disagreed. "I was there up close when he died. I gave him what he, deep inside him, wished for the most. He died with a smile on his face. At the very end, he found his salvation."

Now, the three mares came over to Obsidian's grave as well and looked down on it for a while. Many memories filled their minds. Happy ones. Sad ones. Tragic ones and horrible ones.

"Ah still remember the golden time of yer relationship with him, Fluttershy. I really wished for things to work out for both of you. Yer both were so happy... Sometimes... ah was a lil' bit jealous of you two," Applejack commented.

No reply was given this time. The reaper mare just kept gazing at the grave, apparently diving into happier memories. Finally, Twilight placed her right front leg on her shoulder.

"I can't believe how much you have become like him..." she commented. Now, Fluttershy turned her head over.

"You really think so?" she wondered.

"Yes..." Twilight replied.

"Is that... a good or a bad thing?" the yellow mare wanted to know.

"I guess its neither the one, nor the other. I would much rather describe it as... destiny," the purple mare answered.

"Seems appropriate..." Fluttershy commented.

The four friends spent a couple of minutes more in front of the grave, remembering the year they spent with Obsidian and how much it had changed their lives. But ultimately, it got dark.

"I think we better go home now. I still have to give Opalescence her dinner. Where will you be staying, Fluttershy?" Rarity wondered.

"Mistress Celestia assured me that my cottage would become property of the local wildlife. I want to see how they have been treating it and I am pretty sure they will let me stay while I'm in Ponyville again," the yellow mare replied.

"Sounds good to me. Well, ah better get goin' now, too. Winona's waitin' on her dinner as well. Ah'd hate to let one of the last things I can still do hangin'," Applejack spoke.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, friends," Fluttershy said.

"Bye, darling. It's good to have you back, even though its just for a few days," Rarity spoke and went on her way.

"I very much agree with that. See you tomorrow, Fluttershy," Twilight said and started walking home, too.

The library door closed behind the purple mare and she hung up her umbrella saddle again. With a sigh, she summarized her feelings about this evening. It was good to have Fluttershy back, but this reunion turned out to be much more depressing than she hoped. If Pinkie Pie would still be... No. She really should not start thinking that way, Twilight told herself. Pinkamena Diane Pie was a monster in disguise. Sooner or later, she would have tortured them all to death and eaten their bodies. The idea alone still gave Twilight the chills and until now, she still could not enjoy sweets anymore. Pinkamena might have been great at throwing parties and would have been sure to turn today into a big happy celebration, but it would not have been worth it. Who knows who would have been rotting in her torture room while they were celebrating.

So much had happened. So much had changed. The events of three years ago never stopped occupying Twilight. Although Princess Celestia tried to keep her and her friends out of the secret war against the demons as far as possible and considered their role in the war to be over, Twilight did not really feel the same way. She had seen just too much. She could not just pretend to have forgotten it all and keep going through her daily routines, lying into everypony's face about Equestria's safety.

The purple mare was snapped out of her thoughts when Owloysius entered through a window.

"Ah! Good evening! I'm surprised you are awake already," she spoke.

The owl hooed a few times in response and then flew over to the kitchen to pick up a plate.

"Thanks for the help. I'll do the cooking then," Twilight commented.

By now, she even had a few spells to create food out of magic. But they were not comparable to home-cooking and with her abilities, she didn't even have to be in the kitchen. So, as the purple mare used her magic to fill a pot with water and slowly heated it over a magical fire in order to make vegetable soup, she was over at her history shelf, sorting back a few books ponies had been lending from her. As she was just half done, somepony suddenly knocked at her door.

"Huh? Who could that be at this hour?" she wondered and went over to the door.

As she opened it, she saw an orange brown mare wearing a red robe with three black claw mark symbols on it.

"Excuse me. Are you Twilight Sparkle?" the mare wondered.

"Um, yes. Who are you?" Twilight asked back.

"That's not important right now. I need to tell you something. Can I come in?" the mare requested.

"Well I was just about to make dinner, but okay," Twilight agreed and turned around.

As she went back in the middle of the library, she could hear her visitor following and closed the door.

"So, what is it that you needed to-" the purple mare started but found herself interrupted by a loud shout.

"For the demon queen!" the orange brown mare suddenly yelled and started running.

Twilight could turn around just in the last second to dodge a knife that aimed for her neck. As the mare tried to swing a second time, Twilight pulled a book out of her shelf by magic and used it as a shield.

Still not understanding what was happening right now, the purple mare started running towards the door. But the mare blocked her way. She was about to strike again when Owloysius tossed a plate against her head. Now distracted for a moment, Twilight had a chance to see the expression of this mare.

Her eyes were wide open and bloodshot while her pupils had shrunk to tiny black beads. She had a huge grin on her face and even shook lightly in excitement. Twilight knew this face just all too well by now. This mare was one of the ponies affected by Maledictum Insania. The mere fact that she suddenly switched to insanity out of thin air surprised Twilight a lot.

Now understanding that she would not get out of this situation without a serious fight, Twilight lifted up the boiling hot water pot and allowed it to come levitating behind her. As the insane mare tried to assault her again, she quickly emptied it over her face.

The insane mare screamed in agony, causing her to let her knife drop to the ground. Twilight instantly covered it with the pot and pushed both out of reach for both of them by magic. After that, she lifted the mare into the air in order to disable her.

"Why are you doing this?" Twilight wanted to know.

Instead of an answer, the mare just laughed shortly and pulled a small bottle out of her robe. It was filled with dried leaves, which she then emptied in her mouth and started chewing. Almost instantly, the mare started coughing heavily, followed by choking just a second later. As another moment passed, she stopped moving and appeared to be dead.

Instantly, Twilight dropped the mare to the ground and left the library, making a large bow around her and telling Owloysius to do the same. The mare had committed suicide with a poison and there was only one plant in all of Equestria that had such lethal properties: Basilisk Tongue.

The rest of the night, Twilight sought safety among her friends. Tomorrow, she would discover that her role and those of her friends in the secret war were far from over.


	2. A Decision

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 2: A Decision

The villagers were very confused when they saw the Ponyville library completely sealed off the next morning. Even more confusing were the actions of Derpy Hooves. She kept patrolling around the library and used a piece of charcoal to draw some kind of symbol around it. Somehow, the symbol reminded them of those she had as cutie mark, which she by now did not need to paint to bubbles anymore. Finally, Twilight Sparkle and her friends met up with the grey mare.

"Morning. Hey, Fluttershy! Haven't seen you in ages! How are you doing on your training?" Derpy greeted.

"Good, I think," Fluttershy replied.

"That's nice to hear. I still remember how boring the first few years were for me. Barely any missions and mostly just patrolling around. But don't worry. It will get more exciting once you get stationed in a city," the grey mare assured, smiling widely.

None of the friends could respond that smile. Of course, Derpy was a reaper for over fifty years already and used to these things. But for ponies, an assault is nothing they can just see as a minor thing that happens from time to time.

Twilight had informed all her friends and Derpy about the assassin who committed suicide after failing to kill her. They exactly knew they should not talk about this publicly, so they just remained silent. One of them was a lot calmer than the rest, though.

"Ya've been awfully quiet since that happened, Twi. Ah'm startin' to get worried about 'cha," Applejack commented.

"Oh, you have good reason to be worried... I'm worried myself," the purple mare replied.

"It's been a few years since the last time we saw something like... that. I can imagine you must be quite shocked right now," Rarity analyzed.

"That's just the thing that worries me. I'm not shocked in the least. I think after all we have seen, I just became dulled. The only thing I would describe as shocking is how automatically I reacted... Is she still inside?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. Along with the gas, which is why I set up this catalyst rune here," Derpy replied.

She really had a talent when it came to rune magic. Twilight once attempted to draw a few very basic runes, but she needed dozens of attempts to get them right. A whole set of mathematic and graphic tools were needed to her to draw even the simplest runes in the required perfection. So, it is no wonder that Twilight was always quite impressed when she saw how perfectly Derpy could draw them by hoof, and in record time at that.

As the grey mare activated the catalyst rune, the charcoal lines gained a very mild, grey-greenish hue coming from the library and spreading outwards through the lines as if they sucked out the poison gas. As soon as the whole rune had minimally changed in color, it disappeared into thin air.

"All done. You are free to go inside now. H-hey, hey! Twilight and her friends! Not you guys! Stop being so curious and go do your own duties!" Derpy spoke to prevent the villagers from marching in.

"Thank you, Derpy," the purple mare replied and stepped inside, followed by her friends.

The mare who attacked Twilight last night was no longer at the same place where she had died. Like all ponies living in Equestria, Maledictum Insania forced her to wake up again as an undead. It seemed like she spent most of the night trying to get back on her hooves and leave the library, but miserably failed to do so because the poison she consumed had drained her of all her strength and cramped her muscles.

The table in the main room had been tossed over and several books were scattered on the floor, as if the mare had tried to get up by crawling up on the shelves. In the countless attempts to stand back up, she even tore a hole in her red robe.

Now that the poison was neutralized, the mare could finally stand up again. She was very shaky on her legs, leaning against the wooden stairs leading up to Twilight's bedroom. But what truly puzzled the purple mare was her expression. She no longer had this typical grin and these horrifying eyes. Instead, her expression was of confusion and suffering.

As the mare spotted Fluttershy, her expression swiftly slipped into extreme fear. She fell back over again and slid backwards on her back, apparently falling into panic.

"N-No! Lo...yalist! Get... away!" she spoke with a very rough voice and coughing so heavily, she could barely speak out a single word clearly.

"Loyalist? Don't you mean reaper?" Fluttershy asked neutrally.

"S-scum! Trai... tors! Here...tics is... what... you are!" the mare kept speaking, still coughing very badly.

"What is she talkin' about?" Applejack wondered.

"I have no idea," Twilight replied, then turned back to the undead mare, gaining an angry expression. "But I would very much like to find out! Explain yourself! Why are you here and why did you try to kill me?"

"Haha... hahaha! Not... telling you... anything! Hope Night... mare Moon.. kills all... of you!" the mare tried to shout in a mix of coughing and laughter. Now, the expressions of Rarity and Applejack slipped into shock.

"Did... did she just say Nightmare Moon?!" Rarity wondered in disbelief.

"So I wasn't just imagining that... She knows of Nightmare Moon and even called her the demon queen," Twilight spoke calmly.

"What in tarnation?! How in Equestria is that even possible?" Applejack shouted out.

"Theh... hehe... Keepers of... lies. Har... mony. Fake... All a... lie. Burn to... death!" the undead mare kept mocking.

Ultimately, Fluttershy had had enough. She turned her head sideways, letting a dark cloud appear in front of her mouth. It immediately formed into a sturdy black scythe, which she then picked up and started approaching the undead mare with.

"She's not in my book of death, but I already learned that all undead ponies have to be reaped on sight. I don't know what has gotten into you to say and do all this, but I will still make you stop suffering," the yellow mare spoke.

"No! No! Go... away! Demon... Queen! Help me!" the undead mare shouted, trying to crawl away.

While she turned around on her stomach in order to get back up again, Fluttershy simply rammed her scythe through her back. The undead mare collapsed nearly instantaneously and her soul began to rise out of her body moments later.

"Ugh... Why does reaping always have to be so graphic... " Rarity commented in mild disgust. "Well, I suppose we would not have gotten anything out of her."

"Ah just don't understand! How could she've known of Nightmare Moon and her bein' the queen of them demons? Ah thought we were the only exception ever made when it comes to sharin' that secret! Or do reapers just curse everypony with the curse o' secrets these days?" Applejack wondered.

"Well, no. You are right, Applejack. It should have been absolutely impossible for her to know all this. I have no idea where she got that information from," Fluttershy answered.

"Anyway, we better inform Princess Celestia. I will write to her right away," Twilight suggested.

"That will not be necessary," a soft, female voice spoke behind them. "Apprentice Derpy Hooves has already done that for you, which is why I am here."

As the group turned around, they were facing a light blue mare with snow white mane. As the black eyes, the cloak, the curved horn and the demon wings indicated, she must have been an elder reaper. Her cloak was wide open and moved to one side, exposing her cutie mark: A snowflake surrounded by a blue magical aura. Fluttershy immediately bowed down to her.

"Salvē, elder Crystal Blossom," she greeted.

"Salvē, apprentice. It is a shame the reunion with your friends took such an unpleasant turn," Crystal greeted back.

The light blue mare then started walking towards Twilight, Applejack and Rarity, bowing down to them.

"It is an honor to meet you, keepers of harmony," she spoke.

"Wow, wow. It's alright. We aren't even keeping the elements of harmony anymore," Twilight commented.

"Even so, you still earned your title. You can not imagine how much good your actions have done for the land and for us," Crystal Blossom spoke, then got up again. "But Mistress Celestia does not want any of you to carry any more burdens. She sent me to investigate the case."

"I see..." the purple mare commented, then turned her focus back to the dead mare, whose blood now started to soak the floor.

"Do not be worried. We will take care of the body and clean up for you. So, what can you tell me?" Crystal asked.

"She just randomly appeared at my door while I was making dinner. She told me she had to inform me about something, so I let her in. But as soon as I closed the door, she started attacking me with a knife. I was able to defend myself and disarm her, but then she poisoned herself. I am pretty sure the leaves she swallowed were from a Basilisk Tongue flower," Twilight explained.

"Hm... and she knew that Nightmare Moon still exists and that she is the queen of the demons? Did I hear that correctly?" Crystal inquired.

"Yes. That is the confusing part. I guess it is normal that an insane pony would attack another pony from time to time... But that does not explain why she knew of Nightmare Moon and the demons. Also, there was something very odd about this mare," Twilight replied.

"What do you mean?" the light blue mare asked.

"She... I don't quite know how to describe it... One moment, she appeared to be perfectly normal. The other, she suddenly showed all signs of insanity. Then, when we just confronted her again, she looked normal and sane again. It's like she could flip a switch in her behaviour, enabling her to choose to either appear sane or let out her madness..." Twilight explained.

Her focus lowered to the ground and she bit her lower lip. Memories flooded her mind. Pictures of days gone by. Of a past she would have prefered to just forget if she could.

"The only pony I ever heard of being able to do that... was..." Twilight spoke, pausing for a brief moment, since this was still a very difficult topic for her. "Pinkamena Diane Pie..."

Applejack and Rarity gained expressions of fear, disgust and sadness as soon as she spoke out that name. Even Fluttershy seemed to still be affected by those memories, since she turned her head away and glanced to the ground. Crystal Blossom observed the four friends.

"It fills me with remorse to see how much you are still suffering from Obsidian's last mission. We reapers forced you through all of this... I still wished Mistress Celestia would have been able to find a better way," the light blue reaper mare spoke in condolence.

"Don't..." Twilight started again, bringing her by now tear filled eyes back on the same height as Crystal's. "Don't take it that way. I am very, very grateful your kind showed me all this. I really prefer knowing the truth than living a lie all my life long. What was done had to be done and you reapers pulled it off the best thinkable way."

"I am quite stunned how strong you are. You four ponies truly are extraordinary. Anypony else would have fallen under the influence of Maledictum Insania by now," Crystal commented.

"No. Never again. I've already been at the brink. I won't let the curse take me that far ever again..." the purple mare spoke, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Sorry... I need to be alone for a moment... These memories are getting a bit much right now... I'll be in the graveyard if you are looking for me."

"Certainly," Crystal Blossom spoke and bowed down.

While Twilight left the library, Rarity and Applejack were sitting around the table again. They as well had tears in their eyes and were sinking into the memories of their two lost friends Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie with mixed feelings.

Fluttershy did not join them. She was still looking at the ground. But suddenly, something caught her attention. For the fraction of a second, she could have sworn to have seen something in the corner of her eye. Something grey that didn't feel like Derpy, standing by the window. But as she raised her head again, nothing was there.

While it was true that the memories were still a heavy burden for Twilight, they were not the main reason why she left the library and aimed for the graveyard. As she sunk into thoughts, Twilight realized she did not visit a certain grave yesterday, filling her with guilt. So, she wanted to make this up immediately.

"In Memory of Spike, the dragon. The best friend a pony could have."

Twilight stopped in front of the grave and gazed at it. She quickly came to realize somepony had placed down fresh flowers on it, causing Twilight to smile gently and a tear to roll down her face. It made her happy to know that, although years had passed, Spike had not become forgotten.

Not much later, her last memories of him resurfaced. How they were fighting, how he was leaving and how this filthy demon Despair presented what she had done to the baby dragon. Twilight's expression shifted into anger and she pressed her eyes shut while showing her teeth.

To her, it never stopped. In the last three years, she never could just leave all the horrors behind her. She couldn't and she didn't want to. Deep inside, she always wished she could have done more. Not just for Spike, but for all her now dead friends. Of course, the purple mare knew she could not be blamed for not directly participating in the war against the demons. Neither Obsidian Shards, nor Princess Celestia wanted her to. But still...

Suddenly, Twilight could hear hoof steps behind her. As she turned around, she spotted Crystal Blossom, approaching her.

"Your friends are worried about you, Twilight Sparkle," she spoke.

"There really is no need for that. I'm fine and I mean it this time. No matter what, the curse of madness won't get me a second time..." Twilight replied.

"Yet I can see that there is something going on inside you. I can confirm that you appear to be stable, but I can also see that the recent events seem to have started stirring some thoughts in you," Crystal analyzed.

"Honestly, I am impressed how much you care for an elder reaper. When I think back to Obsidian... he was so cold for the longest time and as soon as he started warming up, he also started to break down," the purple mare commented carefully.

"Obsidian... yes... His life was one of the hardest, even for a reaper. You have to see... He never had a choice. He knew nothing but duty, obedience and pain. But the big difference between him and me is that he was forced into the live as a reaper, while I chose it on my own free will," the light blue mare spoke.

"You performed the Tradition willingly? There are ponies who actually do that?" Twilight wondered in genuine surprise.

"Yes. You see, I was unicorn-born with my special talent being ice magic. Where I came from, this did not really bring me far. I was always very unsatisfied with my life, because I felt like I could do much greater, much more important things for all of Equestria. Then, one day, a dying elder reaper showed up. I befriended her and she entrusted me that she was looking for a successor. I instantly saw this as my one big chance to finally be able to help all of Equestria in a much larger scale. Even though she warned me that this would have big consequences for me, I did not care. I had no family that would miss me and barely any friends who would wonder where I had gone to. Not even the Tradition itself could scare me off. I wanted this destiny more than anything and up until today, I never regretted my decision," Crystal explained.

"Wow... that is... pretty impressive... To imagine you gave up so much and accepted so many burdens just because you wanted to help..." the purple mare commented.

"Maybe. I can just say that even Mistress Celestia sees how much I strive to help others, which is why I am, by now, one of the oldest living reapers," the reaper mare spoke.

"How old if I may ask?" Twilight wondered.

"426 years," Crystal replied, causing Twilight's mouth to fall open.

"That's nearly one hundred years older than Obsidian was! How come you could handle your duties for such a long time?!" the purple mare asked in stun.

"You really have to see how special Obsidian was in his ways. While most of us know a healthy pace, he only existed to please Mistress Celestia. No matter what she demanded, he would do it. He risked his life countless times... I am actually surprised he made it until the end of his book of death..." the reaper mare explained.

"Hm... I suppose..." Twilight spoke, her focus returning to Spike's grave.

A few minutes passed by while the purple mare's thoughts ran wildly through her head. Somehow, it deeply impressed her how much Crystal Blossom was willing to do to help Equestria stand strong against the demon threat. Slowly, it seemed like Twilight's mood started to change. From thoughtfulness and sadness, an expression of determination slowly began to grow on her face. Finally, she closed her eyes and nodded towards the grave.

"Alright. Let's go back," the purple mare finally spoke.

Crystal nodded shortly as well, then turned around and began to walk. Twilight followed immediately, her pace slowly increasing until she was equal to the reaper mare. She had just set her mind on a decision and needed to inform the rest of her friends. Hopefully, she would be able to convince all of them to join in. Together, there might be a chance for them.


	3. Begin of a Journey

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 3: Begin of a Journey

The body and all traces of the incident in Twilight's library were already removed when the purple mare returned. Applejack and Rarity immediately turned to the front door, their worry visibly written in their faces. But just a moment later, their expressions became replaced with surprise and curiosity when they saw their friend. All the sudden, Twilight had this very determined expression on her face. She almost looked angry. They immediately knew that something was going on.

"Twilight? What's the matter?" Rarity wondered.

The purple mare did not reply immediately. She knew that, as soon as she revealed her decision, it would lead into a big discussion. So, she first took her time to walk over to the table and sat down. Fluttershy as well realized something was about to happen, so she joined in. Only Crystal Blossom stood in the background, observing the four friends.

Twilight felt the eyes on her. They knew her so well by now, they could already tell that she was about to say something that would shock them all. This was only more confirmed by the fact that she even took a deep breath in and out, precisely thinking through how she was going to present this and what she was going to say.

"Girls... I have been thinking. After all that happened, none of us can live the same life as before anymore. We have all lost a lot: Friends, beloved ones, family members... And not a single one of us is unscarred either," the purple mare started.

"What are ya goin' on about, Twi?" Applejack wondered.

"There is no way we can ever return to the way things used to be, Applejack. Not now that we know all this. But going back isn't the right thing to do anyway. I have come to think that we should use our knowledge to prevent others from going through the same horrors we had been through," Twilight explained.

"You know we can't tell anypony about Maledictum Insania or the demons, Twilight. We are all under the curse of secrets and even if we could, you know that this is not supposed to be public," Fluttershy disagreed.

"I am not talking about spreading knowledge. I have decided that I want to play a role in the war against the demons once again. Just this time, I want to be involved much more," the purple mare stated.

"What?!" Rarity shouted in disbelief. "Darling, are you out of your mind?! After all this... After all we have been through and after all we have lost, you haven't had enough?!"

"Rarity... I can't go on like this anymore. Pretending everything is fine when it's not. My eyes have been opened to what is truly going on and now, I can't shut them anymore. I see the signs of the war all around me. Just looking at this assault is evidence enough that things are far, far from being over. How am I supposed to ever find rest when I precisely know I can do something to help and all I do is sit here and go through the same routines everyday?" Twilight asked.

"It is dangerous out there, Twilight. The deeper you dive into the plans of the demons, the more likely it is you will get killed. You are not a reaper, so what you are planning to do is suicide if you do it all on your own. Especially in your condition," Fluttershy tried to reason.

"And that is why I'm talking to all of you about this. Ponyville doesn't really need any of us to survive. But with our talents and our knowledge, we can do so much to help others. Maybe, if we all work together, we can make a significant change in this demon war," the purple mare spoke.

"Are you... Sugarcube... are you asking us to join in with you?!" Applejack asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Please. You know I need you guys. Without all of you, I'm nothing. I won't be able to do this on my own. I might be smart and my arcane magic might make me quite powerful, but when you are not around it's like a large part of me is missing," Twilight answered.

"Oh my stars... I really, really don't like this idea... I mean... for you, I would run through Tartarus and out a second time any day. It's not impossible to arrange either, since I am making so much money by selling my designs that I could help finance Sweet Apple Acres for at least a whole year, even when being absent. But if there is one thing we have been taught, then it is that meddling in demon affairs will cause a lot of trouble," Rarity worried.

"I'm not aiming to go directly for the demons. I'm much more concerned about this assassin. She knew things she shouldn't have been able to know... And if there is one pony knowing this much, we can be pretty sure there are more," Twilight responded.

"This is concerning indeed," Crystal started speaking, slowly approaching the group. "I have been dealing with demons and insane ponies for a long time now and even I have never heard of such a case before. We reapers have been successfully keeping this secret for more than a thousand years. Now, all the sudden, it is leaking. That has never happened before, so we can not possibly grasp the consequences. Whatever it takes, something must be done to prevent the forbidden knowledge from spreading any further."

"Exactly. How can we all just sit here and pretend we don't see or hear anything when we know something is going on that must be stopped at any cost? I know all of you for long enough by now to know that you as well never stopped thinking about the past. It will never let go. So instead of trying to go backwards, we need to go forward," Twilight commented.

She had them there. Rarity was about to give a countering argument, but found herself unable to say anything. A moment of silence passed by before Applejack closed her eyes and let out a semi-annoyed sigh.

"As so often, ya're right, Twi. It just never stops hauntin' you. Ah can't stand up a single mornin' without looking at mah leg stump and thinkin' about it all. Sometimes, ah wished I had known of what was goin' on sooner. Maybe ah could have stopped it all," she commented.

"And that is exactly how I am feeling. I can't live with that anymore. I need to help. I need to be involved again. Please... I know I'm asking for a lot here, but only if we stick together, we will have a chance," Twilight pleaded.

"You know what, darling? You got me convinced. The more I think about it, the more I can only agree with you. I simply can't tolerate an Equestria in which you can not even open your door anymore without fearing for your life! Whatever it is that's behind the mystery of this unstylish assassin, I will help you to find it out!" Rarity finally announced.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me," Twilight spoke in relief, followed by a shrug from Applejack.

"Well, can't argue with that now, can I? Ah praise mahself as the most dependable of ponies and I'm not gonna let any doubts about that come up! Ya got me for yer plan, Twi. But go easy on me, will ya? Ah already know it'll be hard for me to be away from Big Mac... He's the only family I have left at home..." she spoke.

"Of course. Thank you. Thank you so much," Twilight replied with a warm smile.

Only Fluttershy hesitated with her answer. She had her right front hoof placed over her mouth and her black eyes focusing a very meaningful gemstone she was wearing on her cloak all the time.

It was the heart pin she had gifted to Obsidian while he was still alive. From the day on she turned into a reaper, she never removed it and made sure nothing would happen to it, no matter what she had to do. It was her most precious memento, since it symbolized everything Obsidian and she ever had.

Nearly another minute passed until Fluttershy finally started speaking.

"You know I would join in, Twilight. There is nothing in the world I wish for more than to be with all of you again. But even though Mistress Celestia is going very easy on me, I still am sworn to her. I'm not sure if she would agree to your plan either," she explained.

"I suppose there is only one way to find that out, apprentice. Miss Twilight Sparkle needs to contact and inform her about this plan. If you do so, I would very much appreciate if you would consider me as your guardian for the duration of your journey," Crystal Blossom suggested.

"You actually think this is a good idea? And you even want to help us?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Seeing what all of you have been able to achieve within just one year of being minimally involved in the war, I have absolute confidence in your abilities, keepers of harmony. There is no reason for me to doubt that Miss Sparkle is correct in her assumption that, if you all work together, you can make a big change in the war and effectively help stopping the forbidden knowledge from spreading. Therefore, I would be honored if you would allow me to support and guard you," the elder reaper mare replied.

"The more help we can get, the better. Seeing how you are Fluttershy's mentor, I think having you with us would be a huge advantage. I will suggest you as our guardian, but only under one condition," Twilight stated.

"Let me hear it," Crystal spoke.

"Just drop the titles and call us by our names," the purple mare requested with a little smile.

"As you wish, Twilight," the elder reaper mare agreed with a nod.

Nearly ten minutes passed until the purple mare finally came back downstairs. Judging from the typical noises caused by sending and receiving letters that could be heard the whole time, she and Princess Celestia had been exchanging many scrolls in an at least equally big discussion. Now, she had a final answer from the Princess of the Sun, which she brought down, unrolled and started reading out to her friends.

"Twilight Sparkle. My dear, faithful student. I really wished you would not have put me in this situation. What you are asking me for right now is literally my permission to let you risk your life and those of your friends in a war I hoped to keep you all out of. Yet, I can hardly stop you from doing what you think is right. All I ask for in return is that you will be careful and stay in contact with me. I will try to help you wherever I can, starting right away. Please read out the following two orders to Crystal Blossom and Fluttershy.

"Elder Crystal Blossom. I hereby assign you as the personal bodyguard of the keepers of harmony. Your task will be to support them in every way you can and protect them with your life. I expect of you to do your very best.

"Apprentice Fluttershy. I hereby assign you to Twilight's investigation team. Elder Crystal Blossom will continue training you during the journey. I wish you and your friends the best of luck. Please, stay safe, my beloved subjects," Twilight read out loudly.

"Well that's good news then, ah suppose. But where do we begin?" Applejack wondered.

"First of all, we need to know where this mare came from," Twilight commented while disposing of the letter.

"While removing the body, a train ticket fell out of her robe. Judging from the stamp, she traveled all the way from Baltimare to here. I would suggest we start gathering information there," Crystal Blossom spoke.

"This is a pretty good start. We already have a trace. I think we all should prepare for this journey and meet up at the train station tomorrow. Is that okay with all of you?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. I need at least a day to pack and make arrangements," Rarity agreed.

"I don't need to prepare anything, so this won't be a problem for me," Fluttershy confirmed.

"Well... Ah think a day'll be enough for me to convince Big Mac," Applejack agreed as well.

"I will be ready when you are," Crystal confirmed.

"Alright then. So tomorrow it is. Thank you all so much for joining in with me. I honestly don't know what I would do without you," Twilight commented with a smile.

The next morning, the pegasi of Ponyville were still occupied with busting the remaining clouds above the village. The sunbeams were bright and warm, quickly breaking through the gaps between the clouds. Everything pointed out for this to become a beautiful day. Applejack brought herself to believe that this was an indicator telling her she was doing the right thing.

As the orange mare turned around, she saw the tear filled eyes of her brother. To him, this parting was just as difficult as it was for her. After all that had happened, their bonds grew a lot stronger, as they could only see past their losses by comforting each other.

"Oh please keep it together, big brother... This is already hard enough as it is... I'll write to ya whenever I can, okay?" Applejack asked, trying not to break out in tears herself.

"Eyup..." Big Macintosh replied.

Applejack did some last check-ups on the finances and the schedules of the farm workers. She really didn't want to go, but she had to. Her friends needed her and being needed was the best thing that could happen to her currently. As long as she could just provide minimal support, this whole investigation would be worth it, she kept telling herself.

"AJ..." her brother started suddenly.

"Yes, Big Mac?" the orange mare asked.

"Please be careful..." he requested.

"Ah'll do mah best. Don't cha worry. Ah promise I'll come back in one piece... Well, at least as much as I still am..." Applejack assured.

The siblings embraced each other one final time. Then, the orange mare placed several large bags on her back and started walking.

About an hour later, the keepers of harmony and Crystal Blossom found themselves sitting together inside a train to Baltimare. Their journey had just begun and it was impossible to tell how long they would be gone. As time passed by, the uncertainty of the group kept them silent and thoughtful. Rarity tried to distract herself by polishing her front hooves. Applejack kept wandering up and down the wagon. Fluttershy sat in a corner, trying to meditate. Twilight kept looking out of her window with an expression of determination and worry. Only Crystal Blossom seemed to remain in the present with her thoughts and observed the group. After a while, she decided to walk over to Twilight and sit next to her.

"You are doing the right thing," she started.

"I know... I know... I'm just feeling a little guilty forcing my friends into all this. They may have agreed, but I just know they all actually had enough... I'm wondering about my own motivation... Do I really want to help? Or am I just doing this because I want to compensate for all the deaths I couldn't prevent..." the purple mare wondered.

"Why can it not be both? What is wrong about trying to help others because of personal motives?" Crystal asked back.

"I'm honestly not sure..." Twilight stated.

"Listen to the words of a mare that had lived through centuries: It does not matter why you want to save the world. The only thing that counts is your effort in just trying to do that. I have seen so many reapers come and go. All of them had different motivations, but they all had the same elementary attitude of trying the best they could to protect pony-kind from demons and insanity. Ever since we started serving Mistress Celestia, it had been just like this and the results speak for themselves," the reaper mare spoke.

After letting these words sink in for a moment, Twilight began to smile.

"Heh... You are pretty good at motivating, you know that? I can see why Princess Celestia wanted you to be Fluttershy's mentor," she commented.

"Perhaps. But there are a few things I can not help her with," Crystal commented, then turned her head over to the yellow mare who was deeply sunken into meditation by now.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Twilight wondered, as well focusing Fluttershy.

"Well, I suppose you did notice a drastic change in her behaviour, since you knew her when she was still a pony. But seeing it from the perspective of an elder reaper, this change is not drastic enough. Of course, she is a miracle in every way. By far the most talented reaper I have ever encountered. She learns incredibly fast and her skills are just stunning. Within just the first three years, she already consumed enough demons to turn her eyes black. This is something that takes an average apprentice at least fifty years," Crystal started.

"Wow... now that you mention it, that is pretty stunning. But she is acting like it is no big deal," the purple mare commented.

"Yes. She is very modest. That is a big plus for a reaper, just like her strong affinity to darkness. Since she also has an affinity to nature, she is one of the only reapers wild animals actually trust and help. It just amazes what she is capable of, and I am by far not the only one who thinks so. Most of us are deeply impressed with the way she handles her tasks. When she has to reap a pony, she is very gentle about it. What at first looked like she was disregarding our rules turned out to be a complete redefinition of our methods. She reveals herself to her victim, explains her motives and still, she somehow is capable of gaining her victims trust and agreement. So far, next to every single pony she killed agreed to it and died peacefully. It is a real joy to watch," the reaper mare explained.

"That sounds beautiful... Obsidian really judged her right. I would have never thought she had this much in her... But if she is so good at everything, why do you think she has problems?" Twilight wondered.

"Her problems are not within her tasks, but within her personality. As I said before, the change in her behaviour is not drastic enough for what she is capable of. Three years had passed since the death of her beloved one and she is still mourning. She just can not let go of the past and as long as she is busy with her sorrow, she will not be able to advance," Crystal stated.

"I... I feel so sorry for her... Even though we all got hit pretty badly in every thinkable aspect, she got hurt the most. Obsidian meant so much to her... Is there any way we can help?" Twilight wanted to know.

"No. The only one who can help her is herself. She must deal with this on her own and none of our efforts will accelerate the progress. Only if she can change her way of thinking and overcome her depression, she will be able to grow," the light blue mare replied.

"I wish her the best... I know we won't be around for her forever. She will eventually outlive all of us, but I really hope her future will be happier again," Twilight spoke.

"So do I. She would deserve it," Crystal agreed.

The rest of the travel took only a few more minutes until they finally arrived in Baltimare. As soon as they left the train station, they began searching for a hotel to stay. Despite the long trip, they all wanted to get started as soon as possible.


	4. Exodus

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 4: Exodus

Baltimare was a medium-sized city at the eastern coast of Equestria. Despite its high population, the buildings were all rather small and consisted of two floors at maximum. Therefore, all houses were tightly packed together to save as much space as possible. As the keepers of harmony roamed through the streets, it made them feel like they were in the exact opposite of Ponyville. Noisy, bustling and crowded.

Everything about Baltimare clearly spoke out its specialization in transportation by ship. The harbor area was so huge, it made up a third of the whole city. There were countless smaller and bigger shipment companies and ponies could constantly be seen transporting goods from the harbor to the city and vice versa. Since the Griffon Empire lay just on the other side of the ocean, it also was just common to see a griffon walk or fly by every now and then.

"Land sakes! This place is like an ants nest! How are we ever gonna find anythin' around here?" Applejack wondered.

"We just need to be methodical. Let's just do it the same way we tried back then in the Crystal Empire: Divide the city into sectors and each one of us searches a part for information," Twilight suggested.

"I would not recommend to ask around too much, though," Crystal commented.

"Huh? How are we supposed to gather information if we don't ask the ponies living here?" the purple mare asked with a confused expression.

"If your assumption is correct and we are dealing with multiple insane ponies, it is likely they are organized. If we start asking around, we might arouse their attention and alarm them. In order to truly find out more, we need to be subtle," the reaper mare explained.

"Well that makes sense. But don't you worry, my dear! I can be very subtle. Those crazed ponies won't suspect a thing!" Rarity agreed.

"I do not doubt your skills, Rarity. The many years simply have taught me to be cautious. While I do know that insane ponies are very often incapable of thinking rationally, it is still suspicious we got our first clue that easily. We should not exclude the possibility that this could turn out to be a trap," Crystal replied.

"Hm... you are right about that. Come to think of it, that idea should have crossed my mind sooner. Well you have a lot more experience in this, Crystal. What do you suggest we should do?" Twilight asked.

"Act unsuspicious. Just sit down somewhere and listen to conversations. Apprentice Fluttershy is currently in stealth training, so she should be able to give you some good advice," the elder reaper mare spoke.

It did not require a lot of effort for any of the mares to understand why she delegated this task to her trainee. Even though Crystal Blossom was an elder reaper and therefore much more experienced, she wanted to create moments for the friends to be together. Fluttershy really did not exaggerate. For such an old reaper, Crystal Blossom truly was very caring.

Slowly, the presence of the light blue coated and white maned mare started to become strangely appealing to the keepers of harmony. She had a certain calmness about her that they only knew from elder reapers. The thought of having one around again for a longer period of time was nearly... nostalgic.

In fact, the more Twilight looked at Crystal Blossom, the more she felt like this mare reminded her of somepony else she used to know. She just wasn't entirely sure who that would be. But that was not important at the moment either. Twilight needed to stay focused.

"Alright then. Fluttershy, would you-" the purple mare started, but became distracted by a magical sound.

A small cloud of smoke gathered in front of Twilight and turned into a scroll. At first, she expected it to be a letter from Princess Celestia. But she quickly came to realize that it did not carry the royal seal.

"Hang on," Twilight requested, picking up the scroll by magic, unrolling it and starting to read.

"Twilight Sparkle,

What were you thinking to start an investigation on a murder?! Especially in your condition! First you completely disregard telling us about Spike's death, then you make up some shady story regarding how you got your organ damage, and now this?! We need to have a serious talk, young lady!"

"Who's writin' to ya, Sugarcube?" Applejack wondered.

"Mom and Dad. It seems like Princess Celestia informed them about my investigation... They are not quite happy about it," Twilight replied and kept on reading.

"We are your parents, Twilight! We are worried about you! What are we supposed to think when you act like this? It is one thing that you could not tell us about Spike in time because you were so depressed about his death. But why in Equestria has it to be your mentor who tells us about your dangerous activities? Please respond as soon as possible!

Signed, your parents."

"Yep... she told them..." the purple mare finished.

After she rolled the scroll back together and stored it in one of her saddle bags by magic, Twilight made a fresh scroll, quill and traveling inkpot levitate in front of her face.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm sorry you had to learn it that way. I was afraid you would get mad at me. But please, you have to understand. I changed in the last few years. I saw a few pretty bad things and I'm not even allowed to talk about most of them to you. I'm aware how my actions look like, but I have no other option. I must do this, despite my organ damage. Please understand.

Your daughter, Twilight.

As soon as she finished the letter, she turned it into magical smoke and sent it on its way. She already knew that this reply would not be enough.

"I am sure they are just worried about you, darling," Rarity commented.

"Yes, they are. But they do have a point... I'm not writing to them or seeing them very often. I can imagine what kind of a shock it must have been for them to hear what has happened to me... Anyway, back to topic. We better go some place where we are undisturbed," Twilight spoke and started walking.

A week had passed by and another nighttime began in Baltimare. Compared to how busy the city was during the day, it was rather peaceful at night. Barely anypony was still outside. It seemed like Fluttershy was the only one walking through the dark back streets of the city.

So far, the investigation wasn't going very well. Even though Fluttershy taught them all she knew about sneaking around and spying on ponies at great length, they just couldn't get any useful information. This frustrated Twilight so much that Fluttershy volunteered to go out tonight for an extra round.

She hoped that the ponies they were looking for would rather use the dark hours to meet up than the daytime. But it seemed like Baltimare and Ponyville both had the complete inactivity of the citizens during the night in common.

After a while, Fluttershy decided to stop and sit down in the shadow of a sculpture. Her glance fell down to the heart pin on her cloak and slowly, she started sinking into memories again. Remembering the happy times she used to have had become her favorite thing to do when she was not busy with any tasks. She really missed her old life, free from any worries. Her old home in that peaceful cottage a bit secluded from Ponyville.

But mostly, she missed her beloved one. Life just wasn't the same anymore without him. Even though three years had passed since his death, she still didn't get used to the thought that she would never see him again. She didn't want to either. The memories and lessons of Obsidian Shards were all that kept her going. At times, she thought that, if he would have never come into her life, she would not have made it.

Yet, all had changed. Now she was here in Baltimare, as a reaper, trying to help her friends chasing after something which none of them even knew what it actually was. Fluttershy started wondering if all of this made even any sense.

Suddenly, the yellow mare saw something in the corner of her eye. As she turned her head, she was looking directly at a gray figure. The same one she saw in Ponyville. Though she could not clearly say what it was. It was just too far away, but seemed to be about the size of a pony and looking directly at her. A moment later, the gray figure went behind a corner.

Fluttershy decided to get up again and followed the figure. But after she stepped around the corner, she had to realize it had vanished. She was about to leave when she heard hoof steps ahead of her. So she quickly hid herself in the darkness again.

After a few seconds, she spotted a mare coming from the left corner ahead, nervously looking around and then walking to the right, down another street.

This made Fluttershy suspicious. Why was she so nervous? Did she have anything to hide? The yellow mare decided that it might be worth it to follow.

She lifted up into the air and carefully landed on the roof of a nearby building. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she kept flying from building to building, making sure to constantly stay out of the mare's range of sight. Finally, the mare reached a small warehouse close to the harbor, featuring no windows and thick stone walls.

The mare knocked four times on the only door of the warehouse. A few seconds later, the door opened by a narrow gap. Fluttershy could hear the mare whispering, but it was too quiet for her to understand. So she landed back on the ground behind the warehouse, hiding in its shadow.

The yellow mare went around the corner and came as close to the mare as she could get. Then, she carefully laid down to the ground and listened.

"So Cinnamon has not returned, yet?" a female voice asked.

"No... Gosh, that fool! I can't believe she went off all by herself! She wasn't even halfway done in her training! She still can't control the blessing! And worst of all: She took her robe with her! What was she thinking?!" the mare Fluttershy had been following spoke in frustration.

"You know how impatient she was. Actually, I can understand her. After that damn alicorn tyrant Celestia sentenced her father to death, I wouldn't have wanted to just sit around and wait for an order in her position either," the other voice commented.

"Still, she was anything but ready for an assault mission! She doesn't even know how to fight! What if she failed? What if she busted us? It hasn't even been a month since we extended from Trottingham to here and we might already be in trouble!" the mare worried.

"Relax. Don't worry. Even if she failed to kill Twilight Sparkle, nopony has any idea about us. We are too well hidden and too well organized. Just go by the plan. Soon, our time to rise will come anyway," the other mare reinsured, causing the first one to sigh in relief.

"You are right... There's nothing to be worried about. If Cinnamon died, then she did in honor of Nightmare Moon. If not, we will kill her anyway, since she didn't follow the rules. But for now, I think it's time you go home. You look tired," she spoke.

"Yeah... it's been a pretty long watch shift. Good night," the other voice agreed.

Fluttershy could hear the door open and the clattering of two sets of hooves. Then the door closed and locked again while she heard one of the mares walking into the distance.

The yellow mare had heard enough. This was the evidence they had been looking for. She needed to inform her friends about this discovery immediately.

After she snuck back around the corner, Fluttershy lifted into the air and flew away from the warehouse in a large bow to prevent any chance to be discovered.

On the next morning, Twilight Sparkle and her friends met up behind a corner close to the warehouse Fluttershy had been observing.

"So this is the building?" the purple mare whispered while glancing around the corner.

A dark blue earth pony stallion was standing in front of the door, constantly looking around with a serious expression. He seemed to be guarding the building.

"Yes. The two mares last night said they had been planning the assault on you and that they came here from Trottingham not long ago," Fluttershy confirmed.

"Well, now we know who's responsible for that. But what are we gonna do next y'all?" Applejack wondered.

"I'm not sure... but I am very curious about what they are hiding in there," Twilight commented.

"Perhaps I should walk up to that guard and let my charms do their magic. I might be able to convince him to let us enter," Rarity suggested.

"The last thing we want right now is for them to know our faces. The moment we lose our anonymity is the moment our investigation will become a lot more difficult. I strongly suggest we should leave this instant," Crystal spoke.

"We are so close to solving this! All answers are just in front of us! We can't leave now!" Twilight disagreed.

"No, Twilight. She is right. If they spot us now, we can forget about ever getting in there. I think it would be better to just observe the warehouse for a few days and see if we can find out more from the outside," Fluttershy recommended.

"That sounds reasonable. Don't 'cha worry, Twi. We'll get 'em eventually. We shouldn't rush it now that we are that close," Applejack agreed.

"Alright..." the purple mare spoke with a sigh. "I need to take my medicine anyway. Let's go back and work out a plan."

The group turned around and went back on the main street. But while they were walking, they came across a pink unicorn mare. She acted as if she was working for a shipment company, facing several wooden crates and making notes on a clipboard. But in point of fact, she was observing the group in the corner of her eye.

As soon as they went out of sight, the mare placed the clipboard aside and started sneaking away. Several minutes later, she arrived at the warehouse and went to the blue stallion.

"What are you doing here?! Are you crazy?! Get back on your position before anypony spots us!" the stallion protested.

"I saw something... a group of ponies, guarded by two reapers at once," the mare started.

"That's nothing new. We see that happen every once in a while," the stallion commented.

"I know, but those weren't ordinary ponies. One was a white unicorn mare with blue mane who had a strange nose and bite marks on her neck. The other was an orange earth pony mare wearing a cowboy hat who had a missing right front leg. And most importantly, they were lead by a purple unicorn mare," the pink mare continued.

"Hang on... Are you saying that..." the blue stallion spoke.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure those were the 'keepers of harmony'," the mare finished.

"How in the name of Nightmare Moon can they be here?!" the stallion wondered in shock.

"That's pretty obvious. Cinnamon failed. I knew that fool would cause us some trouble eventually," the mare spoke in a frustrated tone.

"Damn... Alright. I guess we need to abandon Baltimare then. Inform the others. We need to get this done in less than half an hour," the stallion ordered.

The pink mare instantly turned around and started running while he went inside the warehouse and locked the door.

"My lords, we have a problem," he spoke.

The keepers of harmony had been observing the warehouse for three days now. No matter when Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom came, they never managed to see a pony around the building anymore. At first, they thought that this was just part of their routine. But now, they started getting suspicious. At midnight of the third day, the group decided it was worth the risk to approach.

It was Rarity who first went up to the door of the warehouse and knocked at it four times. She waited a moment, but nothing happened.

"Hellooo! Anypony home?" she called in a friendly tone.

Again, she got no response. As Rarity decided to knock again, she realized that the door wasn't locked. She carefully opened it and glanced inside. Then, she turned around to the group.

"Um... Twilight... You may want to see this..." she spoke.

Twilight immediately ran over and opened the door.

"What?! No! No, no, no! It's empty! Nopony is here! I was so close... Shoot!" the purple mare started shouting.

"Calm down, darling! Somepony might still be around and watching us!" Rarity worried.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down when the answer to all our questions just vanished! I knew we should have gone straight for it! I knew it!" Twilight kept shouting.

"I still stick to what I have said. Even though they got away, revealing ourselves would have been a very bad move," Crystal commented while approaching the purple mare.

"But the fact that they are gone now means they might have noticed us anyway! I mean, they don't just disappear like that for no reason! Especially when they just got started with whatever they are doing!" Twilight countered.

"Better safe than sorry, Sugarcube. Don't 'cha worry. This is bigger than we thought anyway. They came from Trottingham, remember? Ah am pretty sure that we can find something over there, too," Applejack commented.

"She's right, Twilight. Nothing is lost, yet. In fact, we even learned something from this: They are very careful and organized. We are dealing with a well prepared group here," Fluttershy agreed.

"I... guess that's true. Sorry I snapped like that. This all just means a lot to me. I really hoped to solve this mystery quickly," Twilight apologized.

"It's fine, darling. We fully understand. Don't worry. You got our support, no matter what," Rarity spoke.

"Thank you... Well... Seeing that there's nothing else to do here anymore, I guess we should start heading to Trottingham tomorrow," the purple mare commented.

"Sounds good to me. No reason to give up so soon! We're just gettin' started!" Applejack agreed.

Twilight glanced inside the warehouse once more to make sure they would not miss any clues, but it was entirely cleaned out. With a sigh, she finally closed the door again and started walking, followed by the rest of the group.


	5. The Loophole

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 5: The Loophole

The candle was nearly burnt down and its fire started to become weak when Princess Celestia finally finished the last letter for tonight. As so often, she spent several hours of the night-time lying on a large pillow on the balcony of the highest tower of Canterlot Castle, accompanied by her sister Luna.

"The times have really changed, have they not?" the dark demi-goddess asked.

"Yes... it is ironic. In the peaceful era of Equestria, we never had a chance to be together like this... I should have started involving the ponies in national management tasks much sooner. Perhaps it would have never come this far then..." Celestia spoke lowly.

"Let the past be the past, sister. It can not be undone, but the future can still be changed. I hold no grudge against you either. The way things currently are for me is all I ever wanted. I get to meet ponies and be with you every night. Having you back as my sister makes me happier than I can express," Luna replied.

"I have seen so much blood, Luna... So much destruction and violence. So much desperation... It just never stops. Now, even Twilight Sparkle had been nearly killed, even though she is under my protection..." the bright demi-goddess kept speaking.

"Twilight Sparkle can take care of herself. You know that. She is the mightiest mortal pony that has ever lived and if that was not enough already, she has very capable friends and is under constant protection of two mighty reapers at once. You need not worry about her," her sister commented.

"She should not even feel the need to protect herself. Neither should she feel the need to help me fight insane ponies. Nopony should. All I ever longed for was to create a land of peace and harmony. But instead, Equestria became filled with monsters, demons, violent mad subjects and curses..." Celestia replied.

"The times have already changed and they will keep changing. There will be happier times coming. One day, we will complete the task we are working for more than a thousand years now. We will save Equestria and defeat Nightmare Moon once and for all. Do not doubt, sister," Luna motivated.

"Thank you... After all the support I have given others, it really feels good to receive some. I honestly would not know what to do anymore if it weren't for you. These one thousand years without you were just so horrible..." the bright demi-goddess spoke.

"I am back now and I will remain by your side until the end of all things. We are sisters and always will be, no matter what," the Princess of the Night assured with a smile.

Celestia smiled back, closed her eyes and confirmed with a nod. Then they both turned their focus down to Canterlot. Minutes passed by until a scroll suddenly appeared next to the bright demi-goddess, which she immediately unrolled.

"Oh no..." the Princess of the Sun commented in a sad and disappointed tone after reading.

"What is the matter?" Luna wondered.

"Twilight Sparkle's investigation team discovered that the mare who tried to assault her was a member of a bigger organization of Maledictum Insania affected subjects," Celestia replied.

"Really? Insane ponies can organize themselves?" the dark demi-goddess asked in confusion.

"Yes, though it is rare. They usually are not capable of thinking logically enough to hide themselves for long or perform any important actions. Most of the time, these organizations destroy themselves, as their members attack each other," Celestia replied.

"What does Twilight Sparkle say about this organization?" Luna wanted to know.

"She is not sure what to think of them, yet. Although the lower ranked members seem to be very irrational and carelessly give out information, it seems like the leading positions are very well organized. They quickly discovered the hideout of this group in Baltimare by just tracking down individual members. But as soon as the insane subjects noticed they were being observed, they vanished from the city," the Princess of the Sun answered.

"This is no good... If they are this careful, it will be difficult to root them out. What does Twilight Sparkle plan to do next?" Luna asked.

"She wrote that they have evidence this group came from Trottingham, so they will head there next," Celestia replied.

"I think it would support them if we inform the reapers stationed in Trottingham," the dark demi-goddess suggested.

"I agree. I will write to them right away. Anyway, it has been a long night for me, Luna. See you tomorrow," Celestia spoke.

"Good night, my sister," Luna replied.

It was close to sundown when the train finally arrived in Trottingham. Applejack was the first to leave, her face instantly showing a smile.

"Now that's more like it! Still a big city, but with plenty o' trees around! Ah bet they have a lot of gardeners employed around here!" she commented.

"Oh my. This really is a pretty town! Perhaps I should travel around Equestria more often!" Twilight agreed as soon as she left the train herself.

"Yes. This is certainly a nice place. I bet I can get the animals living around here to help us," Fluttershy suggested.

"A very good idea, apprentice. Though we better not talk about important things loudly in the public. Somepony might be spying on us," Crystal added quietly while leaving the train.

"Hm, but I certainly think this place needs a little bit more... style. I barely see anypony walking around in a decent dress. Perhaps I should create a fashion line specifically for Trottingham. I bet I can make plenty of new customers here!" Rarity spoke.

"Hehe. I'm likin' this side of you, Sugarcube. Glad to see you finally get over your obsession of details and start thinkin' practically," Applejack commented with a lightly mocking expression.

"Now what do you mean by that?!" Rarity responded, mildly scandalized.

"Ah it's nothin' big. Just this rodeo pony here knows a lil' bit more about bein' competitive," Applejack kept going.

"Why you!" the fashion diva started.

"Girls! Keep it serious! We are here on important tasks!" Twilight spoke to snap them out of it.

"So how should we get started?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I think asking the animals is a good idea, Fluttershy. Let's see what they-" the purple mare started, but found herself interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, coming from Crystal. "What is it?"

The elder reaper mare did not reply. Instead she made a gesture telling them to be quiet and minimally tilted her head over to the shadow of a nearby building. As the group looked over there, they saw another reaper, so well hidden that they would not have noticed him if the light blue mare had not informed them about his presence. He was looking at the group and carefully beckoned them over.

They instantly became silent and calmly started walking over to the reaper, trying not to look around too much to prevent arousing suspicion. The reaper started retreating around the corner of a backstreet, signaling them to follow. Finally, as the group met up with the reaper at a remote impasse, he removed the hood from his head and bowed down to the mares.

"It is an honor to meet you, keepers of harmony. Mistress Celestia informed me about your journey and ordered me to support you," he spoke quietly.

"Now that is very useful. We were just thinking about how to start gathering information around here. Did you or the other reapers protecting this place notice anything suspicious?" Twilight asked in the same low tone.

"Yes. We do not know how, but ponies keep disappearing at night. Who- or whatever causes this to happen, it must be very skilled. We just can not track it down," the reaper stallion replied.

"That sounds like it would be a demon," Fluttershy commented.

"No. It is definitely not a demon, otherwise we would sense it. But we doubt it is a pony either," the stallion answered.

"What makes you think that?" Crystal wondered.

"I am afraid to say, but as a matter of fact, this abductor is also kidnapping reapers. Five of us were originally stationed in this city. Only one other and me are left. We have not seen the missing three in weeks," he replied.

"Kidnapping reapers?! What in Equestria would be able of doin' that if it's not a demon?" Applejack wondered.

"Twilight... Do you think it has something to do with the ponies we are tracking down?" Rarity added.

"I have no idea, but this all is very suspicious. Something is definitely going on in this town," Twilight replied, then turned back over to the reaper stallion. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"I am very sorry to disappoint you, keeper of magic. But that is all we know," he replied.

"Well at least we have a clue. Better than nothing. Thanks for the help. Let us know when you or the other reaper notice anything," Twilight thanked him.

"We certainly will. Valē," he replied and turned over to Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom. "Purity and sacrifice for Equestria."

"Purity and sacrifice," both replied at the same time.

While the reaper stallion snuck away, the group turned around and went back on the main street.

"Kidnapping reapers... What do you think this means? What do they want with them?" Rarity whispered.

"I can not say I have heard of something like this happening ever before," Crystal replied. "Insane ponies and the undead fear us. Demons avoid us. Monsters do not even get a chance to come anywhere close to a city of this size. Frankly, I am puzzled."

"But if this abductor is so skilled that it can handle reapers, it would definitely not be a good idea to wander around alone," Fluttershy analyzed.

"You are right. If we go around, we should always be in groups of at least two. For now, we should look for a place we can retreat to and observe Trottingham for a few days," Twilight suggested.

The group nodded in agreement and started looking for a cheap hotel.

Two unsuccessful days of observation later, Crystal and Fluttershy found themselves patrolling through the backstreets of Trottingham together at night. This pattern started to get repetitive to all members of the group. The regular ways of observation and gathering information just didn't seem to work on these ponies. Somehow, it felt like they precisely knew how to dodge the reapers.

"Any updates from the animals?" Crystal asked in a whispering tone.

"Sadly no. This is so strange. How can not even birds and squirrels notice anything?" Fluttershy whispered back.

"A whole organization of insane ponies. So well hidden that not even the animals can see them. It makes me wonder how long they have been around," the elder reaper mare spoke.

"You think they have been working together for a while now?" the yellow mare asked.

"At this point, this can very well be assumed," Crystal replied.

"Then how come they never acted before?" Fluttershy wanted to know.

"Perhaps they were just not ready. Think about it, apprentice: These ponies have set up operation centers in at least two bigger cities. For irrational beings, they are surprisingly well organized and their first publicly noticed slip-up was an assault on nopony less than the leader of the keepers of harmony. This knowledge is already enough to safely assume a conspiracy against our mistress," the light blue mare analyzed.

"That sounds dreadful. But I still don't understand how their knowledge about Nightmare Moon fits in all of this," Fluttershy commented.

"Neither do I. But the more we find out, the clearer it becomes that this must be stopped. We must track down the leaders of this organization and eliminate them, no matter what," Crystal spoke.

"It seems like it. I just hope we-" the yellow mare started before she suddenly became distracted and halted.

In a bit of distance in front of her was the gray figure again. This time, it was closer than before.

"Mentor... Do you see that?" Fluttershy asked.

"See what, apprentice?" Crystal asked back, trying to find what she was looking at.

"This... I think it's a pony. Gray. Nearly glowing. You can't see it?" the yellow mare wondered.

At this moment, the figure reached out something that looked like a front leg in Fluttershy's direction.

"No. I do not see anything that would fit your descr-" Crystal wanted to say, but suddenly found herself gagging on blood.

Fluttershy quickly turned around and saw a creature slicing a blade through the elder reaper's throat. Instinctively, Crystal grabbed the attacker and tossed it over her shoulder, disregarding the fact that she was bleeding out. Though it landed right back on its legs and started charging Fluttershy.

While she summoned her scythe, Crystal used her last strength to throw herself between the aggressor and her apprentice, holding it back just long enough for the yellow mare to start an attack.

As the blades kept swinging, Fluttershy had to realize that her enemy was very skilled. It could block and parry most of her attacks. There was no doubt that this had to be the abductor they had been warned about.

Every now and then, Fluttershy felt the blade slicing across her front legs and stabbing in her stomach. But ultimately, she was able to dodge an attack that brought the aggressor out of its balance. She used this moment to get behind it and hit her enemy in the back of its head with the end of her scythe handle.

The aggressor instantly fell to the ground, unconscious. Fluttershy as well sat down for a moment to breathe and recover. The cuts and stabs were burning a lot and she felt her warm blood running down her body. As she looked at herself, she realized that she was heavily bleeding. But she could not allow herself to pass out now. It would not take long before the attacker would wake up again and then, both her mentor and she would be in big trouble.

Now able to concentrate on something else than defending herself, Fluttershy finally got to realize that it indeed was a pony attacking her. A middle aged pegasus stallion, whose coat had the color of sandstone and a dark brown mane.

The yellow mare put all her strength together and got back up on her legs to look around. Again, the gray figure had disappeared. Instead of trying to look for it, Fluttershy went over to Crystal Blossom. She had bled dry by now. But as with all reapers, this would not be enough to truly kill her. Knowing this, she tried to shake her mentor awake again.

It took half a minute, but Crystal finally came back to her senses. The heavy loss of blood made it difficult for her to stand, but she forced herself back up as well and nodded to her apprentice. After that, both of them went over to the knocked out pegasus, picked him up and started limping back to their hideout.

Twilight, Applejack and Rarity were already sleeping when they heard knocking at the door of their hotel room. Twilight forced herself up and used her magic to unlock and open the door. Her sleepiness instantly became replaced with intense shock as she saw the two heavily injured mares enter, carrying another pony with them.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you two?!" she shouted, waking up Applejack and Rarity, who as well instantly became wide awake and gasped at the sight presented to them.

"In the name of Celestia! Quick, Rarity! Get me the first aid!" the orange mare shouted.

Rarity already jumped out of her bed when she was stopped by Fluttershy raising her hoof.

"Don't worry... We are fine... It will heal up soon," she spoke in an exhausted tone.

"What about Crystal? Look at her throat! How come she survived that?" Rarity wondered.

Twilight opened her mouth in attempt to explain the situation, but she found herself unable to put her thoughts in words. It was now that she remembered she had been cursed to not reveal this secret four years ago. So instead, she turned her head over to Fluttershy. She understood without a word and nodded shortly.

"Girls. There are a few things about reapers that they haven't told you about, because they feared it would warn Pinkie... Pinkamena from her execution. The reaper curse makes it impossible for us to die by conventional means. We are immortal. No matter how badly we get injured, we do not turn into undead. As long as a reaper is well fed, it will recover from even the most lethal injuries," the yellow mare explained.

"But... uh... what? Then how did Obsidian die?" Applejack wanted to know.

"That is something I can explain. There are only two ways for a reaper to die. They either have to be devoured by a demon or be killed using a reaper scythe. Anyway, enough for that. What is going on now? Why are you hurt like this and what's with the stallion?" Twilight wondered.

"This pony here is the abductor we had been warned about. There is absolutely no doubt about that. He managed to sneak up on Crystal and slit her throat, then tried to disable me as well. I could only knock him unconscious by sheer luck, otherwise he would have kidnapped us like the other reapers," the yellow mare explained.

"And yer bringing him here?! Alive?! Are ya nuts, Sugarcube?!" Applejack shouted in disbelief.

"No, AJ. That's actually a good thing," Twilight disagreed.

"Darling! You can't be serious! Why in Equestria would it be a good thing to have such a dangerous pony right here?!" Rarity argued.

"Because now we can turn the game around. The kidnapper is now the hostage. We just need to tie him up well and constantly watch him. Then we can interrogate him and finally get some answers," the purple mare explained.

"Ah don't feel quite comfortable with that idea, Twilight. But if you say that's the right thing to do, I'll give him my strongest knot. He won't have a chance to get out of that one," Applejack spoke.

"Very well. Then let's get to it. Fluttershy, Crystal Blossom: I want you two to rest it for now and recover. You have already been through enough for tonight and we will need you at your full strength for this," Twilight ordered.

"Thank you..." Fluttershy spoke while Crystal nodded in understanding. Then they both helped each other to walk into the bathroom to wash the blood off.


	6. Insight

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 6: Insight

It was another beautiful evening in Canterlot. The sun slowly set over the city, tinting all buildings in gold as two famous unicorns slowly walked through the streets: The much-loved high society celebrity Fancy Pants and his sidekick, the top model Fleur De Lis.

It was the usual time of the day where these two could be together without being surrounded by fans and friends. But while Fancy Pants had his head high and admired the evening beauty of Equestria's capital, Fleur kept looking at the ground. Finally, they both arrived at Fancy Pants' apartment.

"And I say! It wasn't before the incident with Miss Rarity's scars and nose that I found out she is actually a keeper of harmony! Can you imagine?" Fancy asked while he used his magic to open the door and stepped inside.

"Sounds unbelievable," Fleur replied, stepping in moments later.

"I instantly knew there was something special about these lovely friends of her's. Yet, it is hard to imagine such important ponies are barely recognized and were forgotten so fast! I took the liberty to do a little research on them and they actually saved Equestria multiple times from complete disaster!" the stallion celebrity spoke in fascination.

"That also sounds unbelievable," the top model kept commenting.

"Still, despite it all, they keep living normal lives! Such humble mares. I say, it is absolutely admirable!" Fancy stated while eyeing up his art collection and rearranging it with magic.

Fleur De Lis just stood nearby, not saying a word. Her eyes fell on a collection of professional photos featuring her and Fancy Pants. As he finished rearranging the drawings, he kept scrutinizing them for a moment, rubbing his chin with his right front hoof.

"She really is something extraordinary, is she not?" he suddenly commented.

"Who?" Fleur asked.

"Why, Rarity of course!" Fancy replied.

"Oh, yes. She is talented... generous... charming..." the unicorn model spoke, her voice getting lower and lower after each word.

"I say. Fleur, my dear. Are you okay? You have been worryingly quiet this evening," the unicorn stallion wondered.

"No, No. Don't you worry. I am quite alright," Fleur replied and threw a pose on the sofa.

"Well if you say so. But remember: If there is something bothering you, you can always come to me," Fancy Pants offered.

A minute of silence passed while he went to the kitchen and picked a bottle of high quality grape juice, pouring it into two crystal glass cups. This usually brought the smile back to his friend's face.

"You know, it has been years since I last spoke to her. Perhaps I should invite her over for a while. I would be very much interested in finding out more about this wonderful mare at a candlelight dinner," he kept speaking.

Suddenly, Fleur's eyes went wide open and moved over to Fancy Pants. Though she quickly had to put herself back together as he returned with two floating glass cups, handing one over to her.

"To good friends!" he spoke and took a sip.

"To good friends..." Fleur replied with a faked smile and started drinking herself.

The rest of the evening, Fancy Pants kept on speaking about his latest charity auction and the several hundred thousand bits he made with it, going to the Appleloosa expansion program. Though Fleur barely paid any attention.

As it started getting dark, Fleur De Lis left Fancy Pants' apartment and started walking home to her own. Her eyes constantly were stuck to the ground, sunken in thoughts with a sad expression on her face. But while she went through the darker streets of the capital city, she suddenly found a pony blocking her way. As Fleur rose her head, she could see a long red robe with three black claw marks on it.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

We have been interrogating the abductor for five days now without any progress. He completely refuses to cooperate and all we could get out of him so far were insults. I am starting to lose my patience with him. Sadly, that is all I can say about our progress. The reapers just can't find any traces. We will try getting information from him for one more day. After that, I would appreciate it if you could ready a convoy to take him into custody.

Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

As soon as she finished the letter, the purple mare dissolved it into magical smoke and sent it on its way. All of her friends were standing nearby and looking at her as she sighed in frustration and hung her head.

"Okay, girls. One more try. I'm really sick of this guy by now," Twilight spoke in a demotivated tone.

"You are not the only one, darling. I still can not believe he dared to call me filth," Rarity commented angrily.

"Yet we barely have any other option than to deal with him. If he is a member of the organization we are tracking down, he might be our only chance to find out more. We need to crack him open somehow," Crystal analyzed.

"I don't want to step down to his level, Crystal. But you are right. We really need to get him to speak. I already asked the princess for a convoy to get him out of here," Twilight replied.

"Well what are y'all waitin' for then? Let's get to it!" Applejack spoke and opened the door to their improvised interrogation room.

Since they had no better place to put this stallion, the group rented another room. Luckily, there were barely any tourists in Trottingham at this time of the year, so they could claim the room which was connected to theirs.

In order to ensure the stallion would not get any chance to escape, the keepers of harmony had moved all furniture to the walls, placing only a single chair in the middle of the room for the abductor to sit on. Furthermore, Twilight used her magic to enchant the chair, the rope which kept him tied and the walls of the room. No matter how much he struggled, he would not be able to move the chair or break the rope. No matter how loud he would get, no one would hear him.

But he never even attempted any of that. For days now, he just kept sitting there, hanging his head and waiting for the mares to return for yet another round of interrogation. Each time they entered, he just gave them a despise-filled glance without even lifting his head.

"Ok. Listen closely. This is your last chance to speak. You better use it," Twilight started.

"Hehe. You call this interrogating? Tieing me on a comfortable chair in the middle of a hotel, giving me food and water and letting me use the bathroom? No torture at all? You keepers are pathetic," he spoke mockingly.

"We are not like you! Be lucky you are being treated nicely!" Rarity spoke angrily.

"Right. You are not like me. If I would hold you hostage, the least thing I would do is make you look like that country cripple over there," he spoke, glancing over to Applejack.

"Why, you dirty little-" the orange mare started, approaching their hostage in order to beat him.

"No, AJ!" Twilight spoke and reached out her left front leg to stop her. "I already said I don't want to go down to his level! Look. We know what you have done. I am very close about to contact the royal guards. That would mean spending the rest of your life in a dungeon. Your only way out of this now is to finally answer our questions. Why did you attack the reapers? Where did you bring the ponies you kidnapped? Do you belong to an organization?"

"As if I would be afraid of the dungeons in Equestria! There is barely any difference between them and this hotel room! Just do me a favor and kill yourself, okay?" the abductor kept mocking.

The keepers of harmony sighed in frustration and hung their heads. It was useless. He just wouldn't speak, no matter what. They were about to give up on him when Fluttershy suddenly stepped forth.

"I really hoped I wouldn't have to go that far... But I guess I have no option..." she spoke while walking right in front of the pegasus stallion.

"Haha! Finally you are stepping up the game? What are you going to do with me? Kill me maybe? Or do you... Oh gosh... What is with your eyes? Oh my gosh! No! No! Stop it! Stop it!" he suddenly started yelling.

The group became puzzled. Fluttershy was just standing there, not doing a thing to him. Yet, he kept shifting around in his chair in complete panic. Then suddenly, it became clear to all of them what was happening right now.

"I won't stop unless you answer our questions," the yellow mare threatened.

"Okay! Okay! I will speak! Just please! Stop staring at me like this!" the stallion pleaded.

As Fluttershy broke the Stare and stepped aside, he instantly hung his head, panting and shaking in stress.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Twilight wanted to know.

"It is cruel, Twilight... I hate being cruel... By now, my Stare is very powerful. I can traumatize ponies if I overdo it..." she answered, turning her head away in shame.

"There are times where we cannot afford to be kind, apprentice," Crystal started, unfolding a bat wing over her. "But you certainly are going the right path. Cruelty can only bring more chaos, madness and suffering."

The group now refocused the still shaking stallion, staring at them in fear.

"So you are willing to speak now?" Twilight wondered.

"Yes... Yes, I will... I don't care if they kill me for that. I'd rather die than go through that a second time..." he spoke lowly.

"They?" the purple mare asked.

"They... You are right... I am a member of an organization..." the stallion spoke.

"What organization is that?" Applejack wanted to know.

"We... call ourselves the BloodClaw Cult..." he replied.

"The BloodClaw Cult?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes..." the abductor answered.

"And what do you do?" Twilight wondered.

"We worship the true gods of Equestria... The demons and their queen, Nightmare Moon..." the pegasus stallion replied.

"You what?! Are you completely out of your minds?!" Rarity shouted in shock.

Now, the stallion seemed to be offended. He rose his head again and gave Rarity a glance of absolute hatred.

"The demon queen and her godly children are a million times more honest and true than your oh so beloved tyrant princess will ever be, you damn heretics!" he growled.

"How can you say such a thing? How can you be so blind? The demons are evil. All they want is to destroy the world," Fluttershy commented.

"No. You know who is truly blinded? You! You are all blinded by the light of this forsaken alicorn! I don't expect of any of you to understand, but your foolishness is what will kill all of you," the stallion spoke loudly.

"Okay. Enough of that," Twilight spoke. "Let's get back on track here. Why did you attack the reapers?"

"We need their blood..." he replied shortly.

"What for?" the purple mare wanted to know.

Now, the pegasus stallion became silent. Apparently, they were hitting an a lot bigger secret now, so he just hung his head.

"Do we need Fluttershy to give you the Stare again?" Twilight threatened.

"No! Anything but that!" he instantly shouted.

"Then answer my question: Why do you need reaper blood?" she asked anew.

"For... incarnation rituals..." the stallion replied, hesitating a lot.

"And what in tarnation does that mean?" Applejack wanted to know.

Again, the stallion remained silent.

"I think I have an idea... oh gosh I hope I'm wrong..." Twilight replied in worry.

All eyes focused on her while she stared at the stallion. Her mouth opened and two words escaped which she should not be able to form in front of him.

"Maledictum Insania," she spoke.

It took the group a moment to realize, but then they all became wide eyed and stared at the stallion in disbelief. He, though, just kept hanging his head.

All keepers of harmony had been cursed with the curse of secrets when they learned about this greatest of all secrets. This meant that, unless the pony they talk to already knew the secret, it would be impossible for them to put it in words. The fact that Twilight could speak it out could only mean one thing.

"Ya know about the curse of madness?!" Applejack shouted in shock.

"What you call a curse, we call a blessing. The ability to see the truth and gain unimaginable power through it," the stallion replied.

"How much do you know about it?" Crystal wanted to know.

"Everything. Absolutely everything. We know it is Nightmare Moon's gift to Equestria. We know it gives us enormous power. We know it saves ponies from death and we know that it is this blessing that allows worthy ponies to ascent into the godly ranks of demons. This is why we need reaper blood. It contains high concentrations of the blessing," he spoke calmly.

"It just blows my mind how wrong you are about everything!" Twilight commented while holding her head with both front legs. "It is not a blessing and there is certainly nothing good about it! It is this curse which causes all of Equestria to suffer!"

"And exactly that foolishness is what will kill all of you. Heretics... they never understand," the stallion replied.

"But... You... This..." the purple mare tried to speak.

Now, Crystal Blossom went over to Twilight and placed a front hoof on her shoulder to calm her down. As soon as she had herself under control again, the reaper mare's eyes turned to their hostage.

"Where do you meet?" she asked.

"I... I can't tell you..." he spoke.

"I guess you need another Stare then," Fluttershy commented.

"Ugh! Okay! Our church here in Trottingham is a newly built house downtown! But even if you can find it, there is no chance for you to get in!" the stallion answered.

"Why?" Crystal wanted to know.

"We guard our churches with our lives! No heretic is allowed on our holy grounds! If you try to get in, they will kill you. Even if you sent a whole army, you will not be able to find it! We can move our churches faster than Celestia can put together her troops!" he replied.

"We already witnessed that. But still, there must be a gap in your security. A way to enter without getting seen. You better answer this question, or I will tell Fluttershy to stare at you for the next hour!" Twilight spoke, already starting to get very angry at the cult.

"Oh gosh... I'm so dead... F-fine... The house is three stories tall, but we only use and guard the first floor and the basement... There is a manual dinner lift... barely wide and tall enough for a pony to fit in... It is meant to transport food and clothing, but we do not use it..." the stallion explained.

"Does it go to the top floor and reach all the way down to the basement?" Crystal wanted to know.

"Y... Yes..." he replied.

"Good. Now give us the address of this church," Twilight insisted.

"Puddinghead Ave 27... A dark blue house with hedge fencing around it... Forgive me, Nightmare Moon..." he answered.

"Finally," the purple mare commented and started casting a sleep spell. Moments later, their hostage was knocked out.

"I can't believe it... This is so awful... They know everything. Just how could this happen?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I don't know, but this is a catastrophe. A demon worshipping cult... I can't believe such a thing exists..." Twilight replied.

"I completely agree. It is beyond me how they can know this greatest of all state secrets. If this knowledge becomes public, it will lead to mass hysteria. Furthermore, if the BloodClaw Cult keeps growing, we have to seriously worry about the security of the entire land. We must act instantly, or the results could be devastating," Crystal added.

"But how are we going to stop this cult? What are we going to do?" Rarity wondered.

"Even though we finally got some answers, we are still just scratching on the surface. We need to investigate deeper into the BloodClaw Cult. The only way I can see how we would be able to do that would be by sneaking into this church and spying on them," Twilight suggested.

"That sounds mighty dangerous, Sugarcube," Applejack worried.

"I know, but there is no other way. We know who we are dealing with now, but we don't know anything about the way they organize. This cultist has provided us with a chance to proceed now and we should use it. If we don't we will just keep chasing after shadows," the purple mare replied.

"Sadly, I have to agree. The best way to find out more about the cult would be by infiltrating it. But as your personal guard, I have to warn you. Since the cult seems to have a strong hatred towards reapers, Fluttershy and I will not be able to follow inside. If they see us next to you, it would bring all of you into danger. As paradoxic as it may sound, it would be safer if the three of you go without us. Yet, that also means we will not be able to help if something goes wrong," Crystal explained.

"I guess that is a risk we have to take. You heard him. If Celestia tries to take down the church, they will just move away before the royal guards and reapers even arrive. Even if they succeed, we would only cut off a tiny leaf of a giant tree," Twilight answered.

"Well... I agreed to join your investigation and I am not backing out now that you need me, Twilight. I may be completely out of my mind, but I will come with you," Rarity agreed.

"Ah guess y'all need me too then... Let's just hope we get back out alive..." Applejack spoke.

"Don't worry. If we can survive Tartarus, we can survive this as well. Sorry for pulling you into this, girls... I'm so, so glad I can count on you. I suppose we should do this as soon as possible, before they start suspecting something and vanish again. I would say we do this tonight," Twilight explained.

"So it is tonight then... Ah better get rested up and prepare..." the orange mare stated and turned around.

The others followed her soon. Only Twilight remained in the room next to the stallion, letting an ink pot, quill and scroll fly through the open door. She needed to tell Celestia about their discoveries and that the royal guards should come for the cultist this afternoon already.


	7. Shifting Perspective

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 7: Shifting Perspective

The cultist had been sitting in his detention cell for not even a complete hour when he had already lost track of time. He kept sitting in the dark, not moving a muscle. He was waiting, but not for his trial. As he finally heard something approaching him from behind, he did not even dare to raise his head. He did not need to see to know who was behind him, gazing at him in hatred and disgust.

"I... sold out the cult..." he spoke.

"I know," a strangely echoing female voice replied calmly.

Ten seconds of silence passed, the cultist still staring at the ground and sitting idly. As the creature behind him realized he did not know what to say, she continued speaking.

"How much did you tell them about the Trottingham church?" the voice asked.

"They know about its location and the dumbwaiter..." the cultist answered.

The creature behind him did not reply. Surely, this could be seen as a problem. But then again, this could also be turned to her advantage, she figured.

The pegasus stallion felt a front leg on his shoulder. As it wandered down to his chest, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"You know what is going to happen now, don't you?" the female voice asked again.

"Yes... Please forgive me..." he spoke.

"Nightmare Moon does not forgive," the echoing voice replied.

Now, the pegasus stallion could feel teeth coming from the leg and directly behind him ramming into his body. Moments later, he found himself drowning in a world of unimaginable pain, hearing his own flesh tearing and his bones breaking. Everything became red, followed by black moments later.

The stallion screamed so loud in agony that the entire police station became alarmed. But by the time the officers rushed over to the cultist's cell, it was already too late. All they could find was a bleeding mush of fur, feathers and bones.

The moon was already high up when the keepers of harmony and their reaper bodyguards met up behind a building not far from the blue one which they had been informed was the cult's church of Trottingham. Twilight, accompanied by Fluttershy, came several minutes earlier to the meeting point than the rest of the group in order to spy on the building. She was so lost in her observation that she became startled as the rest of her friends approached.

"Good gosh! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she complained quietly.

"Terribly sorry, darling. So? What do you think? Are they still there?" Rarity whispered.

"I can't tell for sure. I haven't seen a single pony walk in or out. Actually, I'm starting to wonder if he told us the truth," the purple mare answered.

"That would be a first. I never had a pony who dared to lie to me after experiencing my Stare," Fluttershy commented.

"Yet, you also have not been dealing with a member of the BloodClaw Cult before, apprentice," Crystal Blossom added. "We can not even begin to guess what they are capable of."

Twilight kept observing the blue house for several minutes longer. Then finally, she saw something suspicious. A light blue unicorn mare stopped in front of the house and began to look around carefully. Twilight retreated back and used a small illusion spell to help her see around the corner without getting seen herself.

"Girls, I think they are still here. This mare here puts a lot of effort in making sure she is not being observed," the purple mare spoke.

The entire group focused on the illusion. The mare continued carefully scanning the entire street before she eventually opened the door by magic and stepped inside.

"Ah think that's reason enough for us to go in," Applejack stated.

"Agreed," Twilight spoke, letting the illusion disappear again. "Okay then. Fluttershy, Crystal: We need your help to get on top of the building unseen. Once we are inside, I want you to stay nearby. Everypony ready?"

"Ready," Rarity spoke.

"Ready," Fluttershy confirmed.

"Ready," Crystal spoke.

"One moment. Before we do this, I have a question," Applejack requested, then turned over to Rarity. "What in tarnation do you need that for?!"

She pointed at a necklace around the fashion diva's neck. It was so completely overstuffed with gems to the point that you could not even see the chain anymore. The others noticed it too, but did not think about commenting on it. Rarity, though, just shook her head slowly and smiled.

"Oh Applejack. You don't really think I would go on such a dangerous mission unarmed, do you?" the white mare wondered.

"Oh so that's why your luggage is so darn heavy! Ya brought all yer gems with you! Okay, ah can live with that," the orange mare commented.

"Now that we are speaking of it. I hope you do realize this is a stealth mission and any noise coming from you can risk your life," Crystal wondered.

"Come on now. I may have a focus on looking fabulous, but I am certainly not an amateur!" Rarity spoke, shaking her head several times.

Although the jewel necklace moved around a lot, not a single sound could be heard from it.

"Not a peep... How did you do that?" Applejack wondered.

"All a matter of technique, my dear. All a matter of technique," Rarity replied proudly.

"I think that's settled then. Let's go," Twilight spoke.

The two reaper mares nodded in confirmation. While Fluttershy picked up Twilight, Crystal carried both Applejack and Rarity at once.

As they lifted into the air, they first flew half a mile away from the blue building, changing directions frequently between the streets and seeking shadow. This was in order to prevent any chance of being tracked down. Then after several minutes, they lifted high up into the air.

The reaper cloaks allowed them to stay completely unseen in the night sky, so they could finally aim straight for their target. Hovering closely above the roof, Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom looked for a place where they could let the mares down. It was the elder reaper who noticed that one of the windows was not locked properly and opened it by magic.

One by one, the keepers of harmony climbed through the window into an empty apartment. The wallpaper, the ceiling and the flooring were so new that they could still smell the adhesive. Nopony was nearby and after just a minute of sneaking around, they could find the dinner lift. It seemed like they really got the truth out of the cultist.

"Okay girls. No turning back now. Try to avoid getting seen or heard at any cost. Stick to the shadows and never walk into a light. I'll go down first and see if its clear. You wait for my signal," Twilight whispered.

After Applejack and Rarity nodded in understanding, the purple mare used her magic to quietly open the lift and slowly climbed inside. She barely fit in and had difficulties closing the door again. But eventually, she could position herself right and used her magic to slowly lower the lift.

A minute passed by and she still did not hit the bottom. Suddenly, Twilight heard hoof clattering. She instantly stopped the lift and tried to be as quiet as possible. It sounded like several ponies were just on the other side of the wall, speaking to each other. Although she could not understand what they were talking about, she could figure that she now reached the ground floor.

Fighting against the slowly rising claustrophobia, Twilight kept waiting for another minute until the voices finally vanished again. She let out an unhearable sigh of relief and continued lowering the lift.

Not much later, she finally hit the ground. The purple mare did not want to rush it now and make a fatal mistake, so she kept sitting in the lift for a moment longer, listening closely to what was going on outside. As she heard nothing, she opened the lift by a narrow gap and glanced outside. Nopony was there.

Very slowly, Twilight opened the door. She was surrounded by large removal crates in something that looked like it was meant to become a lavatory. The purple mare left her cover and started sneaking between the crates.

Everything seemed to be clear. Her friends could come down safely, so she made the food lift go back up, signalling the others to follow. A few minutes later, Applejack and Rarity arrived in the unfinished lavatory as well.

Twilight again lead the way, sneaking up to the only door out of this room and slowly opening it. As she glanced through the door slit, she could see a good dozen of ponies sitting together in a relatively small room. All of them were wearing red robes decorated with three black claw marks.

"So we praise you, Nightmare Moon, as queen of the gods! You, oh greatest of all punishers, are the undeniable true ruler of this world!" a male voice praised.

"All hail the demon queen," the ponies chanted in response.

After Twilight made sure none of them were near their door, she waved Applejack and Rarity over to spy along with her.

"I can not believe what I am seeing here! This is just dreadful!" Rarity whispered.

"Ah know. Can't believe how many those are and that they believe this rubbish," Applejack replied.

"No. Not that! Look at the robes! They are so crudely made! And what a poor choice of color! It is so irritating to the eye! I think they should rather get arrested for poor fashion choice than for worshipping demons!" the white mare stated.

Both Twilight and Applejack just rolled their eyes and returned to their observation. By now, the whole room was filled with incomprehensible mumbling.

"What do ya think they're doing?" Applejack wondered.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like they are praying to that picture of Nightmare Moon over there... Oh, look!" Twilight spoke quietly.

One of the cultists entered with a pig on a leash. It was clearly in panic, but they still forced it up on something like a podium covered in sinister markings.

Three cultists at once held the pig immobile on the platform, turned sideways facing the crowd. Then a fourth approached with a strange looking dagger. Its blade was waved and the hilt showed demonic faces. The cultist stopped in front of the pig and held the dagger with both front legs into the air.

"In blood she was born and in blood it shall end. Another soul we offer to you, mistress of red shadows," he spoke.

As soon as he finished speaking, he rammed the dagger into the pig's throat. Directly after, the blade retreated to leave it squealing loudly in pain. But just moments later, the animal's screams became drowned by its own blood running out of its mouth and neck. The red liquid flew into the gravure on the podium, creating red lines.

Rarity had seen enough. She became sick from the sight and retreated, placing a front hoof on her mouth in desperate struggle to not throw up. But she was not the only one disgusted by the sight. Twilight and Applejack as well had revulsion written in their faces.

"By all things that are good... This... This is just so wrong..." Applejack commented quietly.

"Well... good thing Fluttershy doesn't have to see that. I bet she would still get enraged over seeing an animal getting killed for no reason," Twilight replied.

The cultists kept mumbling while watching the death struggle. As the pig stopped moving, they just tossed it down from the table and stepped aside. Now, Twilight could see that the blood actually flowed along the lines down to a bowl, where it gathered up. Suddenly, the cultists returned with another victim. But it was not an animal this time.

Dragged out on sturdy chains around the neck, the cultists were pulling a reaper mare who seemed to be so drained of her strength that she couldn't even move anymore. They just placed her on the same podium and slit her throat like they did with the pig, allowing her blood to mix in with the animals'.

"I get it... They are diluting the reaper blood this way..." Twilight commented.

"Ugh... Sorry, Twi... Ah can't watch this anymore... I'm gettin' sick..." Applejack announced quietly and retreated.

The purple mare also had to struggle with nausea, but she forced herself to keep watching. She needed to gather as much information as possible.

The reaper mare was next to unconscious when one of the cultists came up to her and lifted her head, making her look into his eyes.

"Today is your lucky day, traitor. You have run out of use for us," he spoke, then turned around to the other cultists. "Bring her to the sanctuary along with the pig carcass."

Without speaking another word, the cultists dragged the reaper mare and the dead pig into a room close to them. After that, all of the cultists suddenly went in a line. One by one, they grabbed a bowl, dipped it in the blood mixture and drank it.

Twilight flinched at the sight. To imagine they were all doing this on their own free will... Yet, something caught her curiosity.

"Sanctuary... What do they want with dead bodies in a sanctuary..." she whispered.

Rarity and Applejack had recovered by now, but still stood back and just shrugged in response. After every cultist had a bowl, they all sat back down except for one to stand behind the podium again.

"Maledictum Insania. The blessing of truth. The power of the demons, given to pony-kind. Embrace this gift just as you embrace the red darkness. Spill the blood of non-believers and serve our lords. Only then, they will deem you worthy of joining their ranks. Thank you all for coming tonight. Let us continue on our plans of taking over the orphanage," he spoke.

"Good gosh! They want orphans?!" Applejack commented quietly in shock.

"More blood or possible followers I would assume... Such monsters..." Twilight replied.

For the following half hour, the cultists discussed a detailed plan of how to effectively position members of the cult in administrative bodies and bring Trottingham into a financial crisis, which would force the city to hand out the leadership of the local orphanage. This plan included assassinating several ponies, among them the current manager of the orphanage, who then would get replaced by an undercover cultist. Twilight could just sit there with an open mouth as she heard of how well they had thought this through.

"By Celestia... If they pull this off like they say, it would actually work..." she commented.

"We can not let that happen, darling. We need to get out of here and warn the city!" Rarity suggested.

"Not yet. I really want to know what's inside that sanctuary. It seems to be very important to them from what I can make out of their glances. This might just be the biggest secret we can find here," the purple mare replied.

So the keepers of harmony spent more than an hour in the lavatory, trying to be as quiet as possible and waiting for an opportunity to come out. Ultimately, the meeting of the cultists came to an end. They all stood up and went upstairs.

Twilight waited a few more minutes to make sure they truly were done down here before she decided to fully open the door and sneak outside. Now in the middle of this room, she had to admit it really looked like something that could be called a church. Rich red and black decor was hung on all walls, most of them featuring demons or Nightmare Moon herself. Yet, there was barely anything useful. The cultists did not take any notes and just discussed their plans verbally.

After the group made sure they had not missed anything down there, they went over to the black door leading to the room the cultists declared as their sanctuary. As Twilight opened it, she could instantly make out that this had to be the largest room in the basement. It was very dark and they could not see the other side.

"I'm getting the feeling that this whole building was actually made with the cult specifically in mind. Otherwise I would not find a logical explanation why anypony would need such a big basement," Twilight commented.

"So the whole apartment part is just a disguise. The BloodClaw Cult has a lot of power... it is terrifying..." Rarity added.

"Well, if we have come this far, we might as well just go in there," Applejack suggested and walked ahead.

Twilight and Rarity followed immediately and closed the door behind them. Now it was pitch black inside, so the purple mare used a light spell to illuminate the room. Though it barely had any effect. The darkness in the sanctuary seemed to be magical, trying to resist the light.

As the group started walking, they could hear the sound of a blade getting sharpened. Instantly, all three went into battle stance and slowed down their approach. Nowhere could they see the pig body or the reaper mare. Everything was just black, even the floor, walls and ceiling.

The closer they came to the metallic sound, the more they could hear another as well. A desperate whimpering. As they finally reached its source, they all instantly stopped.

The three mares were paralyzed with wide open eyes and mouths. They could not believe what they were looking at. In front of the was a blood stained torture rack, holding a pony they all knew.

"R... Rainbow Dash?" Twilight spoke.

The light blue pegasus mare kept her head hanging and cried the whole time. But as soon as she heard her name, she slowly lifted her head, gazing at her friends with an expression of complete desperation.

"Twilight... Applejack... Rarity... Help me..." she spoke with a voice suiting her expression.

The mares kept sitting in place idly, still trying to understand what they were looking at. The sound of blade sharpening suddenly stopped and instead, something clattering came towards them. Moments later, another pony stepped forth from behind the rack.

"Ah! There you are! I've been waiting for you! Ready for a little torture party? Dashie is the guest of honor after all!" a pink earth pony mare spoke with a knife in her mouth.

She was wearing a patchwork dress of cutie marks featuring pegasus wings on the back. Along with that, she was wearing a necklace made of various unicorn horns. At the sight of this mare, the group became shocked even much more.

"Pinkie Pie?!" they all spoke out at once, half yelling.

"Yep! It's me! Your good old auntie Pinkie! I'm so glad I can see you guys again! I thought I would never get to be with you anymore. But now you are all here!" Pinkie replied with a giggle.

"And Ah am so glad Ah can be with you, mommy!" a young female voice spoke to the left of the group.

As Applejack, Rarity and Twilight turned, they saw another pony approaching them which they thought to be dead for years now. The sight of this teenage filly brought tears into Applejack's eyes.

"Applebloom..." she spoke.

"Hi, sis'! Have ya come to let me down again? Ah can't believe ya let me get killed! What kind of sister are ya?" the filly blamed.

"I... Applebloom... I..." the orange mare started, unable to put her feelings in words.

"Guys... Please... Get me down from here... Please..." Rainbow Dash kept pleading.

"Oh no no no no no! You stay right there, Dashie! This is your party!" Pinkie Pie commented while bouncing around the rack.

Suddenly, another voice could be heard screaming.

"Rarity! Rarity!" another teenage filly spoke while running towards the fashion diva and embracing her, crying loudly.

"S... Sweetie Belle... Oh my stars... Is... Is that really you?!" Rarity wondered with teary eyes and deeply shocked.

Twilight just sat there with an expression of complete disbelief as her eyes wandered all around her. More and more ponies they thought dead appeared: Scootaloo. Snails. Granny Smith. But the one which shocked Twilight the most was not a pony.

"M-Mommy?!" a young male voice spoke.

"Spike..." Twilight analyzed, her eyes instantly filling with tears.

The baby dragon stood just in front of her, his eyes as well full of tears as he glanced at the purple mare.

"Twilight... Mommy... You're back... I'm... I'm so sorry..." he spoke while slowly approaching Twilight.

"Ah wouldn't have thought Ah'd see ya back so soon, Jackie," Granny Smith commented.

"Granny... Applebloom... Granny..." Applejack kept speaking, unable to move and crying heavily.

"Sis'... Please get me out of here. Please! I can't take it anymore! Please, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle pleaded.

The longer this scene continued, the more overwhelming it became. Applebloom kept blaming Applejack. Rainbow Dash continuously cried in desperation and begged for help while Pinkie Pie toyed with her wings. Sweetie Belle cried her soul out while Rarity held her tightly and cried along. Both of Twilight's friends had completely given up to even try to understand what was going on by now and just found themselves unable to handle the situation and the emotions it evoked in them.

Only Twilight kept observing. Only Twilight could bring her eyes off from those dear to her to watch her friends. Then, it suddenly became clear to her: They were slowly being surrounded.

The purple mare made a radical decision. Using her arcane magic, she blasted Spike away and used arcane shockwaves to separate Rarity and Applejack from their family members. The shock over her actions were clearly seen in everypony's face.

"What in the name of Celestia are you doing, Twilight?!" Rarity shouted in anger.

"Wake up, girls! This is a trap!" the purple mare shouted back.

"A trap? What do ya mean Twi'? How can they be a trap? Applebloom... Granny Smith... Rainbow, Pinkie... Even Spike is here!" Applejack argued.

"That's just it! Come back to your senses! You know they are all dead! How can they be here? It makes no sense!" Twilight stated.

"Twilight... You can't be serious! Get me off here! Please! I'm begging you!" Rainbow Dash kept pleading.

Everypony was staring at Twilight while her purple arcane aura kept her floating in the air. Her white eyes lowered to the ground as she tried to come to a decision.

"Wait a moment... The cult is worshipping demons. It would only make sense if they would get in contact with them as well... A sanctuary... A holy place for holy beings... They need to be fed with flesh..." the purple mare analyzed. "Girls. Those are not our friends and family members. We are facing a group of demons here."

A moment of silence passed, everypony staring at Twilight. Then slowly, the expressions of their dead friends and family members shifted to sinister smiles. Directly after, their eyes began to glow red.

"The keeper of magic is smart," Spike commented in a different voice.

"She can see through our disguise," Pinkie continued.

"We must not-" Scootaloo spoke.

"Let them escape-" Granny Smith continued.

"With this knowledge," Rainbow Dash finished.

Suddenly, the pegasus mare began to change color and move around strangely on her rack, followed by all the other disguised demons doing the same. All of them started to suddenly grow additional limbs, mouths, eyes and heavily changed their appearance to nightmarish, abstract masses of black flesh and blades.

"Girls. Let's get out of here. Let's go! Go! Go!" Twilight shouted and turned around.

As Rarity and Applejack started running too, one of the demons screamed loudly while the others began to chase after the group. The three mares ran as fast as they could, but the demons were still a lot faster. Just as the first one was about to catch up, Twilight launched an arcane bolt behind her, sending it flying.

The three mares rushed out the sanctuary and aimed straight for the stairs up. But the cultists had heard the scream and explosions and were rushing down with blades in their mouths.

Twilight launched an arcane shockwave right at them, scattering them apart. But the cultists instantly formed back together and blocked the stairs.

Now forced to fight, Rarity used her magic to tear an aquamarine out of her necklace and launched it at the sanctuary door, sealing it with a thick layer of ice. While the demons tried all they could to break through, the first cultists started charging the group.

Applejack could dodge a few attacks and even land a hard kick on one of the cultists, but she could hardly keep up the fight with one leg missing. Twilight decided to play for time and raised an arcane shield around them, but the unicorn members of the cult instantly began to cast counterspells. Twenty seconds passed when several cultists on the stairs suddenly found themselves getting sliced in half. As the remaining ones turned around, they saw Crystal Blossom and Fluttershy fighting their way down.

With this support, Rarity decided to start a distraction. She gave Twilight a signal to remove the shield and used a ruby from her necklace to start a big fire, filling the whole basement with smoke. While the cultists were coughing and trying to see through the smoke, the group rushed over to the stairs, where they were picked up by the two reaper mares.

Finally, the demons broke through the ice. But before they could even reach the mares, Crystal decided to give a first impression of her special talent. With one quick spell, she froze the entire basement over, immobilizing every creature that did not belong to their group. This gave them just enough time to rush out of the blue house before the demons could break free from the ice again.

It was over. The keepers of harmony escaped. The demons did not want to reveal themselves in the middle of a city, so they just turned around and waited for the cultists to break free.

Nearly five minutes passed until they all were able to move freely again, shaking all over. The cultists grouped up in front of the demons and bowed down.

"My lords... We have disappointed you... Forgive us..." one of them spoke.

The demons mutely exchanged a few glances. Then they suddenly turned around. Behind them was another set of glowing red eyes, hiding in the dark.

"You did not disappoint. This is just-" one of the demons started.

"As we planned," the figure with an echoing female voice hiding in the shadows finished.

"But... They escaped!" another cultist stated,

"Planned," a demon spoke.

"Predicted," another added.

"Executed," a third finished.

"W... what do we do now?" one of the cultists wondered.

"The time has come for you to rise. If the keepers of harmony want war, they can have war. Now, the hiding ends," the echoing voice in the dark explained.

"It is time... It is time! Finally!" another cultist commented.

Suddenly, the mood in the destroyed church changed entirely. Loud cheering broke out. Even the demons seemed to laugh quietly in satisfaction.

"I need to return. Black Widow will certainly want to hear the news," the creature in the dark spoke.

The other demons nodded in understanding and began to walk back inside the sanctuary. Moments later, the pair of red eyes hiding in the shadows vanished again.


	8. Joining Forces

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 8: Joining Forces

After escaping the Trottingham church, Twilight and her friends ran as far away as they could. Fearing to still be followed by demons or cultists, the group did not stop until they reached a large meadow outside of the city. A few hours later, the sun slowly began to rise again. Yet, none of them could even think of sleeping after what they had just experienced.

As usual, Twilight's motivation quickly returned. She sent a letter to Princess Celestia, warning her about the cult's plans. As soon as she was done, she turned to Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom.

"I know its a bit late, but... thank you for helping us. I'm not sure if we would have made it out without you two," the purple mare spoke.

"It's alright, Twilight. But what exactly happened down there? None of you could say a word until now," Fluttershy wondered.

"We ran into a trap. In case you didn't see them: There was a group of demons hiding in the sanctuary of the church," Twilight started.

"I saw them. What did they do?" Crystal asked.

"They pulled some pretty nasty mind-tricks on us, making us believe they were our long dead friends. Demons sure are talented monsters... They could imitate them to the smallest detail," Twilight explained.

Crystal Blossom lowered her head and placed her right front hoof on her chin. A moment later, she looked back at the purple mare.

"Did you see anything through which the demons could have come to the city? A tunnel? A teleportation rune or some sort of portal?" Crystal wanted to know.

"No. Nothing like that. In fact, it looked more like these demons were living down there for a while now. The sanctuary was well prepared, very spacious and enchanted with some kind of odd magic that repels light," Twilight explained.

Again, the elder reaper seemed to sink into thoughts, lowering her head while rubbing her chin.

"I am puzzled," she spoke, then turned over to her apprentice "Did you sense anything from the outside?"

"No. I'm pretty surprised myself. Reapers can sense demons, even from some distance and through walls. Why couldn't we sense those?" Fluttershy asked.

"Wait... you couldn't sense them?" Rarity asked in the background.

"Well... No... I should have been able to feel their presence, but I had no clue they were here until I saw them," Fluttershy stated.

"What were these demons like, Twilight?" Crystal wondered.

"Wow... Describing that would be next to impossible. I don't even know how to begin. Nothing about them made any sense. They were just... like... masses of black flesh, limbs, blades, claws and fanged mouths," Twilight tried to explain.

"Didn't you just say they looked like our dead friends?" Fluttershy wondered.

"They did, but then they... changed," the purple mare continued.

"Changed?" Crystal repeated.

"I really don't know how to describe it any better. They could shapeshift into anything they wanted to be. None of them looked like the other once we uncovered them," Twilight stated.

"Mentor, what kind of demon were they?" Fluttershy wanted to know.

"That is exactly what puzzles me. I have never heard of demons with such advanced shapeshifting and disguising abilities... But I have a grim suspicion," the elder reaper mare answered.

"What kind of suspicion?" Twilight wanted to know.

"Change... About three years ago, the changelings planned a large-scale onslaught on Equestria. We prepared for a war against them, but before it could even come this far, the demons executed a surprise attack and rendered them extinct. I was the first to arrive at the scenery after the massacre was over and I quickly came to realize that all they wanted where the souls of the changelings. We soon came to the assumption that the demons did this because they were preparing for a massive attack, but it never came to that. We had been maintaining Equestria in crisis state for months without any kind of response from the demons. This made us wonder what their true intentions really were... I suppose now we have the answer," the light blue mare explained.

"Are you saying that those nasty things we have seen were demons who ate changeling souls?" Rarity wondered.

"Oh my goodness... I have heard of demons getting stronger, ranking up and transforming when they devour specific souls, but to think they planned to create a whole new type intentionally..." Fluttershy commented.

"Demons with the perfect disguising ability of changelings... So well mastered that not even reapers can sense them... They could freely roam through the streets and we would have no way of telling that they are there," Crystal analyzed.

"Oh gosh... Now I'm starting to understand how the BloodClaw Cult organizes... If they don't just worship demons, but actually cooperate with them, they can set up a whole new form of structure. That would explain why they don't take any notes. If at least one of the cultists is actually a disguised... let's just call this new demon type skin-walkers for now... so if one of them is actually a skin-walker, it can memorize all their decisions and very quickly pass on the order to other demons and cultists," Twilight stated.

"Incorporating demons in their management structure would make the communication of the cult extremely effective. Not only are most demons very strong and fast, but these skin-walkers would also be able to just pass through any kind of security unseen. Nightmare Moon created a legion of perfect spies..." Crystal added.

"Oh my stars... Everything seems to look much darker than we thought, doesn't it? I just hope that... Um... Applejack, darling. Are you alright?" Rarity spoke.

The group turned over to the orange mare. It was now that they realized she had been very quiet so far. She did not reply and just kept sitting idly, staring at the ground before her.

"Applejack?" Twilight called.

Again, no response was given, worrying all of her friends. As they walked over to her, they could see tear trails on her face, along with an expression of shock.

"Oh no... She is traumatized... Seeing Applebloom and Granny Smith like that must have been too much for her..." the purple mare analyzed and gently embraced the orange mare.

Rarity went right in front of her and placed her front hooves on Applejack's shoulders.

"Applejack, darling... I completely understand that this must have been a shock for you, seeing how much you cared about them... But you can not let yourself go like that now. We are all here for you," she spoke.

Applejack slowly nodded in response, but still was not able to move or speak. Fluttershy wanted to join in and already took a few steps when she suddenly saw something.

The gray figure had returned. This time, it was standing behind a large bush not far from them.

"Huh? What is that?" Twilight suddenly spoke.

"What is what?" Rarity wondered.

"I... I don't know... There suddenly is some really strange disturbance in the flow of magic," the purple mare explained.

"Girls... whatever it is, it's over there," Fluttershy whispered, pointing towards the bush.

Twilight instantly cast a spell that made a large net appear, launching it over to the bush. Just before it could hit its target, the gray figure vanished again. But still, the net seemed to wrap itself around something.

"Gotcha!" Twilight commented and started running over to the bush.

Fluttershy just stood in place, blinking a few times in confusion when Crystal came over to her.

"You have very sharp senses, apprentice. Even I did not notice that. Well done," she congratulated.

"Actually... that was not what I-" the yellow mare started.

"Aha! Girls, come over here for a second," Twilight requested.

Behind the bush, they found a mare in dark clothing. She shifted around in the net, struggling to get free.

"What in Equestria are you doing? Let me out of here!" she yelled.

"What were you doing behind that bush? Spying on us?" Twilight wanted to know.

"Spying?! I have no idea what you are talking about! I was just having my morning walk!" the mare replied, scandalized.

"At dawn? Yeah, right," Twilight commented.

"What can I say! I'm an early bird! Is that a crime?" the mare asked.

"No, but worshipping demons and believing in Maledictum Insania as a blessing is," Twilight replied.

With that statement, she clearly got her. The trapped mare looked around nervously, apparently trying to come up with an excuse. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't think of a way to believably explain why she knew of the curse of madness.

"Dang it..." the mare spoke and stopped struggling.

"That's better," the purple mare commented.

"Now the question is, is she a pony or a skin-walker? I mean you did feel something strange about her," Rarity wondered.

"I couldn't feel anything about those we met, so I don't think she is one. Also, this wouldn't have been so easy if she was a demon," Twilight explained.

"Pff... Skin-walker... What a disrespectful name for our lords," the trapped mare commented.

"I do believe you owe us some answers. Did the demons send you or did you come here on your own?" Twilight wanted to know.

"The only thing I will tell you is that this is just the beginning. You keepers of harmony started a fire that will burn down the whole world. We consider you our number one prey now and we will hunt you down," the mare spoke.

What followed then was something none of them would have expected. They were dealing with a member of the BloodClaw Cult so professional and loyal that she actually preferred to bite off her own tongue over revealing any secrets of the cult. The sight shocked all of the keepers of harmony and even gave Applejack her voice back.

"What in tarnation?!" she shouted.

The mare moaned in pain as the blood gushed out of her mouth and she stared at the mares in hatred.

"The cult believes in Maledictum Insania as a blessing and source of power. Perhaps they are able to use the properties of the curse to perform such rash actions, violating any sense of self-protection. She is our enemy and just made herself useless to us. We might as well just end her suffering," Crystal spoke and stepped forth.

In one quick movement, she summoned her scythe and decapitated the mare. Moments later, her soul left the body and vanished into the air.

"Ah! Warn me next time!" Rarity spoke in shock and turned her head away.

"Apologies," Crystal replied and bowed down a bit.

"W... Well... W-what are we gonna do now, y'all?" Applejack wondered.

"I have no clue... The cult is searching for us in Trottingham now. I guess the population and size of the city is too low for us to stay hidden for long. The only one who could have given us an idea where to look next is dead now. Not that I'm saying what you did was wrong, Crystal. But now we are stranded in our investigation," Twilight replied.

"D-do we really... wanna go on? After that? I-I mean..." Applejack stuttered.

"I know this is hard for you right now, AJ. But we all knew this would become dangerous. They want to prevent us from meddling any more in their affairs. Yet, now that we know all this, it is even much more crucial we keep going. We can't let them get away with their plans," the purple mare stated.

"Ah...g-guess you're right... Darn... A-ah just can't get over it... Granny... Applebloom... S-she's blaming me for her death..." Applejack spoke.

"She is not, AJ. That was just a trick of the demons. They just wanted to guilt-trip you. You know that," Twilight explained.

Again, the orange mare did not reply and just hung her head instead. So Rarity stepped next to her and placed a front hoof on her shoulder.

"Darling... I know how hard it is to lose a sister... I lost mine as well. I can fully understand how much you are still struggling with this. But we can not let ourselves get drowned in sorrow. We must keep going. Not only for ourselves, but also for our friends and families," she spoke.

Applejack was listening, but gave no form of response. Rarity figured it would be the best to try to find something different to talk about right now, so she eyed up the dark dress this mare was wearing. She wanted to find something about it which she could make fun of to lighten the atmosphere again. But she actually had to admit that this dress was well made. In fact, it reminded her of something.

"Wait a minute. Girls! I know where this dress is from!" she announced.

"Really?" Twilight wondered.

"That kind of clothing is in high demand in Manehattan! I have been informing myself about the styles of this city not too long ago! She must have come to Trottingham for a meeting and then was assigned to spy on us! Hah! They forgot about Rarity it seems!" the fashion diva spoke, throwing a pose in pride.

"Excellent observation, Rarity! This is great! Now we are back on track!" Twilight commented in excitement.

"Manehattan is a darn huge city, Twi. If the cult's there as well, we gotta be extra careful," Applejack spoke.

"Don't worry, AJ. With the cult hunting us now, I didn't plan to go on any more dangerous missions anyway. We must think of other ways to gather information from the cult and foil their plans," the purple mare replied.

It was decided. Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom took care to dispose of the dead cultist. But while they were transporting her away, Fluttershy's eyes kept jumping back to the bush. Just what is this gray thing? What did it want from her and why can't anypony besides her see it?

"Is something wrong, apprentice?" Crystal wondered.

"I saw this gray figure again. It seems to follow me," the yellow mare replied.

"Strange. I have not seen this gray figure so far. Perhaps one of the demons you had been fighting before gave you some sort of curse that affects your perception. I will have a look at it once we are done here," the elder reaper stated.

"Perhaps... thank you, mentor," Fluttershy spoke.

Now having to be much more careful when using public transportation, the group spent the next three days using close to empty trains and alternate routes to reach Manehattan. Applejack did not exaggerate when she said that it was a big city. Most buildings were at least six floors tall and carriages were constantly stuffing the streets. Thousands of ponies were seen out of the houses all the time, making it a real struggle to walk through the city. This crowdedness in combination with the loud city noises was something the keepers of harmony quickly found very hard to handle, since they were only used to the quiet, sparsely populated Ponyville.

Constantly, the group had to squeeze through the masses while paper boys were shouting out the newest headline:

"Special edition! Series of mysterious celebrity disappearances continues! Hoity Toity vanished from his manor!"

"Huh? Hoity Toity disappeared? I'm buying one!" Rarity spoke, using her magic to lift two bits out of her saddlebag and handing them to the paper boy.

"Thank you most kindly, lady! Here you go!" he replied and handed out a fresh newspaper.

"Celebrities disappearing? That sure sounds suspicious," Fluttershy commented.

"The BloodClaw Cult is planning to infiltrate and dismantle the organization structures of Equestria. It might well be that this is part of their plan, too," Twilight assumed.

The group continued walking down the bustling streets of Manehattan, not yet knowing where to settle down. Rarity found herself so lost in the newspaper that she accidentally bumped into a stallion.

"Hey! Watch where you are... By Nightmare Moon! Heretic! Guys, they are here!" he shouted.

At once, a group of stallions appeared, surrounding the keepers of harmony. All of them instantly went into battle stance and the reapers summoned their scythes. But before any of the cultists could even attack, one of them was launched away by another pony pouncing him.

"Oh no, ya don't!" a female voice shouted.

Suddenly, dozens of police officers appeared and swiftly pinned down the group of stallions. A moment later, the situation was defused.

"A bit radical, but effective! Well done, trainee!" one of the officers spoke to the mare who did the first move.

As the mare made sure she had the cultist shackled and disabled, she stood up again. It was a light brown teenager with short amaranth mane and tail with light green eyes. She was wearing a police uniform and hat, yet seemed to be still in training.

"Thanks, commissioner," she replied, then turned to the group. "Are ya alr- Applejack! What are ya doin' here?!"

"Babs Seed! Heavens to betsy, you have grown! Ya're workin' for the police now?" the orange mare wondered.

"I sure am! Have a look at that!" Babs replied and turned sideways.

It has been years since the last time they met Applebloom's cousin. A lot seemed to have changed since then, since she now had her cutie mark. It was a set of hoof cuffs.

"Now that's impressive! The apple family never had somepony with such a talent before!" Applejack commented.

"Heh, thanks. Actually, I owe my cutie mark to you! After the lessons you and AB taught me, I finally could deal with my bullies. Didn't take long then that they gave up on teasin' me and tried to bully a younger classmate. When they tried to steal his lunch money and I fought for him to get it back, I discovered that I'm really good at dealin' with criminals! So naturally, as soon as I was done with school, I signed up for the Manehattan police!" Babs explained.

"That is amazing! Congratulations, Babs!" Twilight spoke.

The teenager grinned widely in pride and looked over to Applejack, hoping to hear a comment from her. But she suddenly gained a sad expression and looked to the ground. As soon as Babs Seed mentioned her younger sister, she remembered the scene of a few days ago and that Babs still didn't know about what had happened to her.

"Uh... What's the matter?" the teenager wondered.

"I'll... talk about it with ya when we got more time, sugarcube..." Applejack replied.

"Well... okay... Was nice to see ya again. But I have to get back to work now," the teenager replied.

"Actually, you have done a lot today. Why don't you go and spend some time with your friends?" one of the officers spoke.

"Really? Well thanks a lot, sir! I'll see ya tomorrow then!" Babs replied.

"Seeya!" the officers spoke and went on their way back to the police station with the cultists.

"Gosh... I can't believe it. Just look at you! Ah still remember how small and shy ya were as a filly. Ya sure have grown, Babs!" Applejack commented while she tried to push the painful thoughts out of her mind again.

"Oh you are so right about that! I sure feel a lot better now since I know how to fight for myself and for others!" the teenager spoke happily, then turned around to look at the reaper mares. "Hey! I remember you! Um... Fluttershy, right?"

"Yes... Hello..." the yellow mare replied.

"You look different from what I remember. Hang on... You two are... reapers, right?" Babs assumed.

"Correct. I am elder Crystal Blossom and Fluttershy is my apprentice. It is always pleasant to meet somepony fighting for law and order in the land like we do," the light blue mare replied.

"I haven't met a reaper before. Kinda strange to come across two at once now. Hm... you weren't a reaper the last time I met you, or were ya, Fluttershy?" Babs wondered.

Instantly, the yellow mare lowered her head.

"No... I became one just a few years ago," she replied.

"Huh? You can become a reaper? I always assumed ya have to be born as one," Babs stated.

"It's a bit complex to explain. We will have enough time for that later. But for now, we are looking for a place to settle down," Twilight stated.

"Ya're plannin' to stay in Manehattan? Has somethin' happened?" the teenager wondered.

"Well, yes. These ponies who tried to attack us were members of a cult we are investigating, Twilight explained.

"The BloodClaw Cult I take," Babs commented.

"You know about them?" the purple mare asked.

"I can hardly not know about them. Three days ago, they just popped out everywhere and started causin' ruckus here in Manehattan. Sermons about Nightmare Moon on open streets upsettin' the locals, vandalism in public parks where we found them destroyin' statues of the princesses, repeated cases of murder. It's pretty bad," the teenager explained.

"So the cult really is openly presenting itself now," Crystal analyzed.

"This is no good. We badly need to find some protected place for our investigation," Rarity stated.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't ya all come to my place? I moved out of my parents' house and got plenty of space!" Babs offered.

"An apartment surely would be better than a hotel room. Thanks, Babs Seed," Twilight replied.

"Ain't no problem! We are all on the same side of law, so we should stick together!" the teenager replied happily.

The group spent the rest of the day together with her, telling them all about the criminal activities in Manehattan. As it started getting dark, they slowly went on their way to Babs Seed's apartment.


	9. Purpose

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 9: Purpose

In the beginning, she was nothing. Just a fragment of the demon queen, stuck in the soul of a young mare struggling with desperation. But as time passed, the fragment evolved. It feasted on the slowly growing madness of the mare, shaped up more and more, until she could finally claim the ultimate trophy. By devouring the soul of her host, she gained the right to exist. And so, Nightmare Moon gave birth to another of her children.

At first, it was all just black. But as she broke through the eggshell which kept her imprisoned, she could see lights and immediately began to loathe them. The first thing she saw was a purple unicorn mare in front of her. The newborn demoness instinctively knew that this was her nemesis.

The purple mare was paralyzed. She sat in front of the demoness with tiny pupils and an expression of utter shock. The demoness, though, enjoyed the horror on her face and approached.

She stared into the eyes of her nemesis. She could see right through this mare as if she was made of glass. She could see her soul, her memories, the very essence of her personality. What the demoness found inside the purple mare was knowledge. She hungered for it.

While the demon copied and devoured her memories and knowledge, the mare could bring herself to speak again.

"Wha... who are you? What are you?" the purple mare screamed.

Even though she was just newborn, Nightmare Moon had been talking to her before. Already while still in her host, the demon queen said but one word to her. She gave her her name.

"Despair," the demoness replied and continued feasting on knowledge.

But Despair was interrupted. She found herself under attack by a reaper and had to run away. Already, she came to realize how talented in magic she was due to devouring her host's soul. Moondancer.

Despair escaped without much trouble. A deep instinct told her to search for her kind and join with them. But even stronger than her instincts was her hunger for knowledge. Like every newborn, she craved to learn as much as she could, preferably about the pony she needed to destroy. So, the demoness ran to Ponyville as fast as she could and rushed into the library.

She scanned through everything she knew it belonged to Twilight. Every book she had ever touched. Every cupboard she had ever opened. Every scroll she had ever written. Despair needed to learn.

"Twilight? You're back already? What are you doing in the dark?" a young male voice wondered.

As the demoness turned around, she saw a baby dragon. Despair already knew that, in the dark, she looked exactly like Twilight Sparkle. Despair also knew that this creature was very dear to Twilight. It would be of use to her.

"Spike," Despair spoke and started approaching him.

Demons can have all sorts of appearances. Depending on their purpose, they can be giant or tiny, black or white, loud or quiet. Barely anywhere else can there be a larger variety of demons found than in the demon stronghold Tartarus. But one of them just stuck out much more than all the other ones.

On one of the lower platforms, close to the giant pillar made of undead ponies, which the demons use as a breeding ground, there was a tiny demoness. She was about the size of a pony foal and colored in an unhealthy radiant green. Instead of a mane or tail, she had thick green clouds around her. She was sitting on the ground, grinning widely with her sharp demonic fangs and thoroughly red glowing eyes while playing with a pony skull and spine. Her little wings fluttered every once in a while as she spent hours just sitting and playing there. Sometimes, she gathered a new piece from one of the zombie ponies. The rest of the demons seemed to ignore her entirely. But then, the little green demoness suddenly stopped playing and turned her head sideways.

"Despy!" she shouted while getting up and bouncing towards the dark purple demoness, levitating a bit due to flapping her wings so much in excitement.

"Hello, Toxica," Despair greeted back.

"How did your attack on top of Death Rock Mountain go?" the green demoness wanted to know.

"It was a success. I learned many new spells. But most importantly, I learned a lot more about Twilight Sparkle," Despair answered.

"I still don't understand why you focus so much on her. There are plenty of ponies to play with out there! Why don't you play with them as well?" Toxica wondered.

"I have to destroy Twilight. I have to tear her life to shreds. She needs to suffer. That is most important to me," Despair explained.

"But why? I don't get it. Is mommy telling you to do that?" Toxica asked.

"No... I don't know why I'm hunting her down. It is definitely not because of my host. I could not care less about her. She was nothing but food to me. Still, I just feel the need to make Twilight suffer," the dark purple demoness replied.

"So mommy is not talking to you? That's weird. I talk with mommy pretty often. I just wished she would let me go outside. It is sooooooo boring here! All I ever get to play with are stupid zombies. I want some fresh ponies as playmates!" Toxica complained.

"You know your role and purpose. You will just have to wait, like all of us," Despair explained.

"Yeah, I know. But what is your purpose, Despy? Why did mommy make you?" the little green demoness wondered.

"If only I knew... Ever since I was born, Queen Nightmare Moon did not speak to me anymore. I get no orders from her, no corrections. No matter what I do, she stays silent..." Despair replied.

"Well none of us exist for no reason. We are all part of her big plan. I guess you will just have to wait as well," Toxica analyzed.

"I can't wait. I have to keep going. Twilight Sparkle must suffer and I will put all I got into making her do just that," Despair replied with a determined expression.

After saying that, she went on her way again. She needed to go another platform lower to meet up with the oldest of all demons.

Time passed by and Despair returned to Tartarus again. This time, she was accompanied by Slendermane, holding a young stallion called Snails in the black arms coming out of his back.

"What is this place?! What are you doing with me?! Let me go!" Snails shouted.

Slendermane and Despair exchanged a few glances. It seemed like they were communicating without words.

"I think Toxica will enjoy this gift. Let's see if she can make him give birth to another demon," Despair stated.

Slendermane nodded in response, then started walking down the bone ramps. Not much later, screams began to fill the stronghold, combined with the childlike laughter of Toxica. Despair grinned maliciously, relishing the sound of agony. But her grin quickly became replaced with an expression of disappointment.

"It still wasn't enough? You still won't talk to me, my queen? I don't even know if what I do is right or wrong," she spoke to herself.

Hanging her head, Despair slowly trotted through the masses of demons. Most of them were just waiting for their time to come. They all had their purpose and knew exactly what they were needed for. This is why waiting did not matter to them. They knew that they definitely would be needed by Nightmare Moon, since not a single demon existed for no reason.

But Despair was different. She was born not knowing why she was needed. She existed without knowing her purpose. Did she even have one? Why would the demon queen even bother to give her a name then? There were hundreds of thousands of regular demons. None of them had names. Only the fewest ones, the unique ones, had their own names. Why had Nightmare Moon made her unique? Why did she have a name? What was she needed for?

Slowly, the grin returned on Despair's face. If her queen would not tell her what her purpose was, she would just prove she could find it out on her own. Unless her queen would tell her to stop, she would continue to stalk Twilight and Spike. The demoness needed to make the purple mare lose everything that was dear to her. Despair was already working on a plan to achieve just that. Soon, she would take a big step and finally get to taste a soul again.

Once again, the dark purple demoness returned home from yet another mission involving Twilight and Spike. This time, she had really outdone herself. Due to the situation she just set up, Twilight would think she had just beaten Spike and the baby dragon would lose any appreciation for ponies. A huge fight was sure to erupt between them, ultimately causing Spike to abandon pony-kind. Once that moment came, she would come to get him to make absolutely sure he would never be able to return to Twilight and fix the situation.

Despair was walking through Tartarus, sunken in her plans and trying to figure out how she could give the purple mare the final blow. But then, Slendermane appeared next to her.

The two demons looked at each other for a brief moment. Then, Despair began to grin.

"Is that so? Changelings sure are persistent creatures. Once they find a good food source, they do whatever they can to claim it. When do you think will they start gathering up in Equestria?" she spoke.

Again, Slendermane focused Despair with his missing face, seemingly talking to her.

"I see. And their queen will come as well," Despair commented.

Slendermane nodded shortly, then turned his head to look towards the center of the stronghold.

"Oh I think they can be of much better use than that," the dark purple demoness seemed to reply.

The tall, faceless demon turned his head back to Despair.

"No demon has ever tasted the soul of a changeling. We are getting very close to completing our queen's plan. Perhaps devouring them would make us much stronger and give us more advantages than letting them attack Equestria," she stated.

Slendermane seemed to be unsure, but kept staring at the dark purple demoness.

"Do you not trust the sharp wits of the second corrupted star?" Despair wondered with a sinister grin.

After staring at her for a moment, Slendermane nodded in understanding and disappeared in the shadows. It was decided. She would plan and lead the onslaught on the changelings and get the honor to feast on the changeling queen's soul. But it would still take months before they could attack and Despair was looking forward to taste a different soul first.

Weeks later, Toxica became tired of hanging around the breeding grounds. As much as she enjoyed torturing the undead ponies and their pain filled moans in response, it just started to get really boring. So, the little green demoness bounced all the way up and down the stronghold, looking for interesting things to play with. Finally, she discovered a small stream of blood flowing through the bones and slime of the highest platform. Over a time span of several hours, she formed a little channel for the blood to flow down to the platform below, where she made a hole to let it gather up.

Toxica kept on walking between these two platforms, adjusting the tiny river she made and watched as the pool of blood filled up. As it grew big enough, she decided to jump into it. Acting like a little foal out on a rainy day, she jumped and splashed around in the blood as if it was a puddle.

Since there is no such thing as a day and night cycle in a demon stronghold, Toxica couldn't tell for how long she had been playing. To her, it just felt like a few minutes. But as she spotted Despair covered in blood and walking down the bone ramps, feasting on a purple scaled corpse, she realized a lot of time must have passed.

"Hey, Despy! So that is Spike? Can I try some?" Toxica wondered.

Without saying a word, Despair ripped off the leg from the almost completely eaten torso and handed it over. Toxica pounced the leg, grabbing it with her fangs, pinning it down on the ground and mangled it like a wild beast. The fresh dragon blood mixed with the slowly drying blood on her face. As nothing but the bone was left anymore, she lifted her head again.

"Yummy! Dragons are delicious!" she commented.

"His soul was even better. So bitter-sweet, full of sorrow and agony," Despair commented.

After another bite, she was down to only one claw. But she figured she should not eat it as well right now. She might be able to use it for shocking purpose. So instead, she stored it in the heart-shaped hole in her chest.

As Despair continued her walk, Toxica followed. Not much later, they stopped again and stared at the floor. The stronghold warden did not let them wait for very long and began to crawl out of the ground, glancing back at Despair.

Both demons looked at each other for a moment, again seemingly communicating with no need for words. Then, the warden started climbing up and Despair turned back around.

"So its gonna happen now? You are attacking the changelings?" Toxica wondered.

"Not yet. The changelings in Great Valley are just scouts. We need to wait for their queen to come. Then, they will start building hives. For now, I need to go to stronghold Irkalla," Despair replied.

"Can I come with you?" the little green demoness asked.

"No," Despair answered.

"Aw, come on! I have never been outside of Tartarus in all my life! I'm so bored! Please let me kill some changelings! Please, please, please!" Toxica begged.

"You can't leave Tartarus yet. Your existence must remain a secret until the time you are needed comes. I can't let you devour a changeling soul either. You must stay exactly the way you are," Despair explained.

"But I... Oh, okay. Nevermind it! Mommy thinks you are right and told me to stay!" the green demoness suddenly stated.

"So...Queen Nightmare Moon thinks I am right..." Despair spoke, looking at the slimy bone floor.

"She's still not talking to you?" Toxica wondered.

"No. But it does not matter. Regardless of her speaking to me or not, I am her child. I will keep destroying and killing, no matter what happens. She does not need to tell me what to do. I can be efficient on my own without any commands," Despair answered, raising her head again.

"Whatever mommy is planning with you, I'm sure you are doing great! Hey! When you come back, can you bring me a changeling corpse?" Toxica requested.

"I can arrange that. Well, it is time for me to go now. Irkalla is waiting on my orders," Despair announced and started walking.

"Bye, Despy! Have fun!" Toxica spoke, waving goodbye with her right front leg.

Months passed by and with Despair's absence, Toxica started to get really bored. All the other, common demons were not very talkaktive or interested in playing. The little green demoness ultimately found a new distraction by pulling on the stronghold warden's tentacles and climbing around on him whenever he moved out of his hiding spot. He, however, did not react to this at all. He just tolerated Toxica and her unique personality like all demons tolerate each other and simply ignored everything she did.

One day, the warden climbed up to the ceiling of the stronghold. Toxica took this as an amusing rodeo ride. As he finished hiding himself again, Toxica spent days jumping from tentacle to tentacle. Since she had wings and could fly, the green demoness kept walking upside down on the ceiling between the flying demons waiting up there. It seemed like an eternity when Despair finally returned to Tartarus, causing Toxica to instantly fly over to her.

"Welcome home, Despy! How did it go?" she greeted.

"It was way too easy. I am actually disappointed. We caught them completely unprepared. Not even Queen Chrysalis turned out to be a challenge of any sort. I hoped that, since she had so much power, she would provide a good fight. But no. Oh well. All that matters is that I got her soul," Despair replied.

"Alright then! Did you think about my changeling corpse?" Toxica wondered.

"Of course," the dark purple demoness replied.

Using a spell, she lifted a dead changeling into the air and made it land next to Toxica.

"Yay!" she cheered and pounced the body, starting to tear it apart.

While the green demoness was busy, Despair started analyzing and testing her body. Without the need of magic, she could turn her left front leg into a claw and form it back.

"Interesting. I am starting to change," she commented with a sinister grin.

After letting her glance wander through Tartarus for a moment, Despair turned around again and started walking.

"You are going again? Already?" Toxica wondered with her mouth full of slimy green changeling flesh.

"Now that this is done, I need to get back to terrorizing Twilight Sparkle. My influence over her keeps growing stronger with every day that passes. I have been sending her subliminal messages during my absence. By now, her mind should be very weak. It won't take long anymore before I can let her go through hell and hopefully make her give birth to another demon. But I am still missing pieces in this puzzle. I don't know every aspect of her soul yet," Despair replied.

"I heard rumors that the reapers declared crisis state in Equestria. They will be guarding the keepers of harmony like a national treasure," Toxica mumbled while feasting.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Despair answered. "Twilight's bodyguard will be no issue for me. The changeling queen may have been a pathetic fighter, but the power I got from devouring her soul will serve me well."

With these words, she left the stronghold again.

"It is about time now," the dark purple demoness stated to a small group of low ranked shadow demons a few days later. "We are almost ready for my plan. I only need a few more memories. Then, I know everything about her and our bond will become unbreakable. I can finally show her the truth and awaken her from this dream. Oh, how I will enjoy this. All this waiting, hiding and avoiding has been such a tease."

"So you plan to use an illusion spell and force a bond on her? I can't say I have ever heard of a demon going this far to torture just a single worthless pony. Well, what do you want us to do?" one of the shadows wondered.

"You all know what to do. Don't forget, you mustn't be sensed or seen. And you mustn't harm her. We need her alive," Despair explained.

"I wonder what Queen Nightmare Moon is thinking about you wasting so much energy on a keeper of harmony. We don't even need to do anything with them. Very soon, Celestia herself will get two of them killed, which we arranged to happen. I don't get why you are still so obsessed to break their leader," another shadow stated.

"You dare to doubt my plans, underling? Don't forget whom you are talking to! I am the second corrupted star! It was me who planned and executed the attack on the changelings! And it was me who defeated and devoured Queen Chrysalis! You will follow my order, in the name of our queen! Did I make myself clear?" Despair spoke harshly.

"Yes. Of course," the whole group replied.

"Good," the dark purple demoness stated.

"Out of curiosity: What would you do if Twilight Sparkle gets rescued? Right now, the elements of harmony are still working. Celestia and the reapers will do everything they can to save her. I know we are just low-ranked demons and don't know every detail about the great plan, but it really makes me wonder if this is really so necessary," a third shadow spoke.

"Our queen depends on me and the other corrupted stars. Her plan is perfect. We calculated everything to the smallest detail. As long as all of us follow this plan, nothing can go wrong," Despair explained.

"True," the first shadow commented.

"Now, you all will wait here. I need to gather the last pieces of this puzzle," the dark purple demoness spoke and turned around.

Nearly two weeks passed. Toxica once again found herself bored and looking for something to play with. The changeling shell acted as a great costume for her, but her reckless playing ultimately destroyed it.

Toxica flew down to the very bottom of the seemingly endless pit of the stronghold, searching around in total darkness. But even though demons can see perfectly in the dark, she found nothing of interest. So she flew back up, until she landed on the lowest platform of the stronghold again.

It was now that she spotted Despair, looking at a pony. This sight confused her so much, she just had to investigate. After a short run, she stopped right next to them. The pony was a purple mare, holding a piece of pony skin with her front legs and pretending to read it like a book. She was completely calm, as if she didn't care about the fact that she was in the middle of the most dangerous demon stronghold in Equestria.

"Despy? Is that Twilight Sparkle? What is she doing here?" Toxica wondered.

"Ah. There you are. I brought her here for a special ceremony I prepared. I guess you do remember that I wanted to make her suffer and take everything away from her. I now found a way to pull this off smoothly while making sure no pony will interfere," Despair replied.

"Really? What do you plan to do?" the green demoness wondered.

"Since the moment I was born, Twilight Sparkle and I had a very strong connection. The more memories and knowledge I stole from her, the more I realized that this connection kept getting stronger. I put her under the most powerful illusion spell I know. Right now, she thinks she is in Ponyville, reading a book in her library while Spike is assisting her. I made her believe that Maledictum Insania, demons, reapers and all bad things were just a nightmare she had. I even went so far as to use the identity of my host to gain her trust. I built up a little paradise in her mind, which I will force Twilight to destroy again. I will infiltrate her mind from the inside by possessing her and keep traumatizing her until she falls so deep into insanity's grip, she gives birth to a demon," Despair explained.

"That sounds like a lot of fun! I will so watch all that!" Toxica announced.

"No. You need to leave," the dark purple demoness disagreed.

"Leave? Why? What do you mean?" Toxica wondered.

"There is a good chance that we will soon get some unwelcome guests. We can't take the risk of you getting seen. You need to move to stronghold Duat," Despair explained.

"Having to wait for your purpose can be so boring..." the little green demoness spoke in disappointment.

"You will get to play, kill and destroy soon enough. For now, it is all about my purpose," Despair replied.

"You think you know it now? What is it?" Toxica wondered.

"All the time, Queen Nightmare Moon never disagreed with my actions about Twilight. No matter if I can make her give birth to a demon or if I have to devour her, her soul must belong to the demons. I do believe this is the reason why I exist. Anyway, you have to go now. Slendermane will bring you to Duat," Despair stated.

"Okay then. Bye, Despy!" Toxica spoke and bounced away.

Now, Despair began to grin again. With a simple spell, she made a potion bottle appear and let it levitate down to her chest. Slowly, the blood flowing out of the heart-shaped hole filled the bottle. Then, Despair closed it by magic and started approaching Twilight.

"Ah! Good afternoon, my darling!" Despair spoke, using Moondancer's voice.

"Oh. Hi," Twilight said in response, an expression of insecurity written on her face.

Despair stepped next to Twilight letting the potion bottle levitate in front of Twilight's face.

"Zecora said this should help you," the dark purple demoness spoke.

"Thanks..." Twilight replied, then opened the bottle and drank the content.

Despair observed with a victorious grin on her face. Her essence just became a part of Twilight Sparkle. With this act, their bond was perfected and no force in this world would ever be able to break it entirely. Only a few more talks and acts were needed. Then, she would possess Twilight Sparkle and drive her to insanity.

"No! No! Noooo!" Despair shouted.

It was no use. The arcane bolt hit her with full force, sending her flying. That was it. The battle was over. This last strike had robbed her of all her strength.

While Despair flew through the air and towards the force field she set up, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Her face did not show pain or frustration, but disappointment. She was disappointed about herself, about being unable to prove her queen that she could fulfill her purpose.

Despair knew that this was the end. As soon as she would hit the force field, it would shatter and free Twilight Sparkle and her friends. She had failed. She couldn't destroy her nemesis. All she managed to do was to disappoint her queen. Nightmare Moon must have been disappointed with her the whole time, since she did not even bother to speak to her. But now, it didn't matter anymore. In a few moments, she would be consumed and thus forced back to her pre-birth state of existence.

"Hint on the legend of the corrupted stars."

Suddenly, while Despair was still flying through the air in slow motion, her sinister grin returned. Just now, just when she thought she had failed, she got an order from Queen Nightmare Moon. It all became clear now. All the time, it never was about Twilight Sparkle. Nightmare Moon never spoke to her because she wanted to test her. Despair had to prove she could make the right decisions without any orders. After all the doubts, she ultimately understood her purpose.

Time seemed to move normally again and Despair crashed through the force field, hitting a rock. She was completely unable to move, but kept grinning weakly the whole time. After a while, she was lifted up by Obsidian Shards.

"What are you waiting for, Obsidian? Consume me," she demanded.

"What are you demons planning? Why did you erase the changelings?" Obsidian asked.

Despair started laughing weakly. They thought they had her defeated, but the truth was that she did everything right. It did not matter what would happen to her anymore. She had fulfilled her purpose.

"It's not like you could stop us anymore anyway. Queen Nightmare Moon's plan has proceeded way too far now. We will win," Despair explained.

"Nightmare Moon has a plan?!" Derpy Hooves shouted in shock.

"Tehe... you reapers really are such fools. Almost one thousand years of planning had passed and you never saw the signs up until now? Do you still not understand who I actually am? I am the second corrupted star," Despair continued, the victorious grin returning to her face.

"The second... you mean... the legend of the corrupted stars..." Obsidian concluded, with a shock filled expression on his face.

Despair started giggling again, amused by Obsidian's expression. Then her eyes jumped over to Twilight and her friends.

"Hey, keepers of harmony. Don't think it ends here. No. The war has just begun. You think you defeated our queen? You freed her! Everything you did up until now only delayed the day of your downfall. Every last of your actions only supported us! The fact that I ended up defeated now only means my role in our queen's plan is done. Now, go ahead, Obsidian. Consume me. I got nothing more to say to you traitors. May the demon queen let you suffer for all eternity," she finished.

"Any final words, Twilight?" Obsidian questioned.

"Yes... there is something I want to say... but it's not meant for you, Despair," the purple mare spoke, with a sad expression. "Moondancer... Spike... I know you are in there somewhere. I'm sorry I couldn't save you... I'm so sorry this happened to you. But now, I avenged both of you. I can only hope you will be able to forgive me. I will never forget you two. Never."

"They can't hear you, you stupid pony. They don't even really exist anymore," Despair spoke as her final words.

Now, the black stallion dissolved into a black cloud and clustered around the demoness. She could feel how her physical appearance slowly became destroyed and sealed inside Obsidian Shards.

"Well done."

The voice of Queen Nightmare Moon was the last thing Despair heard. After that, everything became black again.


	10. Arrangements

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 10: Arrangements

The police officers of Manehattan had every reason to celebrate. All their detention cells were full of cultists. So far, they were pretty successful in fighting back these reckless and brutal Nightmare Moon worshipers. Today alone, they caught a whole group of them, who were just about to attack some innocent mares. If it hadn't been for Babs Seed's commitment, one of them might have gotten hurt.

The young police trainee was the talk of the night as the work shift for the daytime officers ended and they met up with the night shift officers. Everypony could only agree that Babs had a lot of talent and did everything with all her heart. She was very eager to learn and worked very hard. In fact, they actually had to slow her down sometimes, which is why they let her go home early today. Little did they know that this decision just saved her life.

Right in the middle of the meeting room, one officer suddenly started bleeding from his chest, falling over dead moments later. While the other officers watched in shock, three more suddenly got their throats slit.

Everything happened very fast. Batons and knives swung through the air. Blood splattered on the walls. As it got quiet again, only five blood-soaked ponies were still standing.

"This is what you get, heretics," one of them spoke.

"Good. Now get the keys," another ordered.

Calmly but keeping a good pace, the five officers went to the detention section. On their way there, they were met by a reaper, blocking the path. This, though, was something they knew would happen. He had been watching the cultists ever since the BloodClaw Cult started showing itself.

The reaper lifted his scythe to strike, but the officers just kept standing there calmly. Suddenly, a long arm with bladed claws grew out of the back of the frontmost officer, pinning the scythe against the wall. Out of this moment of distraction, the other officers charged him, forcing the cursed stallion into an unarmed battle. It didn't take long for them to pin him down and shackle him.

As the reaper struggled to break free and looked up, he saw a huge fanged mouth opening at the stomach of the disguised skin-walker who disarmed him. Directly after, it bit his head off.

While the demon was busy devouring the reaper, the undercover cultists opened the detention cells. None of the cultists were surprised about this rescue mission. They knew Nightmare Moon would send one of her children for their protection. As soon as the last cell opened, the cultists gathered up in front of the skin-walker, bowing down before it.

"Thank you for saving us, my lord," one of them spoke.

Not replying to them, the demon took the form of the reaper it had just devoured. The four cultists who had been participating in the rescue mission changed their outfits and gathered shackles, which they then put on their fellow cultists front legs.

"The transportation cart is waiting on the back door. Just act as if you would be going to your execution and we will get out of here no problem," an officer spoke.

"We should kill Babs Seed, too. The less police ponies there are around, the easier it is for us," another suggested.

"We have use for this pony. Ignore her," the skin-walker commanded.

"As you wish, my lord," the officer responded.

The weather patrol of Manehattan had been clustering up clouds above the city all day long and waited for the sun to set before they would unleash the rain. Twilight and her friends arrived at Babs' apartment just in time before the storm began. The teenager did not lie when she claimed to have plenty of space. The apartment consisted of six rooms and she still had very little furniture, leaving most of them nearly empty. The only room which was relatively stuffed was the living room, as there were pictures, notes, newsletters and red strings connecting everything hanging everywhere.

"C'mon in! Make yaself at home!" Babs Seed invited.

"Thanks, sugarcube. Wow... Land sakes, Babs! How can you afford this place? Is the pay really that good?" Applejack wondered.

"Well, no... Let's just say some ponies thought they owed me a favor," the teenager explained.

"A favor? What kind of favor?" Rarity wondered.

"A while ago, I saved a little colt from some robbers in a backstreet. Turns out he was the son of some rich guy from Las Pegasus. I told him I didn't need any reward and that I was just doin' my job. But when he heard that I wanted to move out, he insisted on givin' me a check. So, yeah. He gave me enough to pay the bills until I'm done with training and get the full paycheck," Babs summarized.

"Is that legal? Taking such a large amount as a police officer?" Twilight questioned.

"My employer said, as long as I made sure it was a one-time-only thing and there's no deal involved, it doesn't fall under bribing. Guess the laws in Equestria support generosity," the teenager answered with a shrug.

"That sounds suspicious," Fluttershy whispered to her mentor.

"Indeed. I will pay her police station a visit and see what is up with this. You stay with your friends and guard them," Crystal whispered back, then turned to the group. "Apologies for leaving you so suddenly now, but I have some tasks I need to take care of. Expect me back in two hours."

"Alright then," Twilight replied, then started walking to the living room.

While the elder reaper left again, Rarity finally got to finish her newspapers. With a bit of disappointment, she used her magic to neatly fold it back together.

"They don't even have anything interesting in the gossip column. How boring," she commented.

Just as she was about to place it down, the papers caught Babs' attention.

"Hold on... Are ya done with that?" she wondered, walking over to Rarity.

"Oh, yes. You can have it," the white mare replied, handing the newspapers over by magic.

Babs quickly read through the headline. Then she suddenly ran to the living room, picked up a pair of scissors and began to cut it out.

"What's all this anyway?" Twilight wondered as she looked around.

"Something I'm doing in my freetime. As part of my training, I sometimes get to help in ascertainments. I started my own little investigation for practise," Babs mumbled with the scissors handle in her mouth.

"And what are ya tryin' to find out, sugarcube?" Applejack wondered.

"There's been a series of celebrity disappearances goin' on for a while now. From what I could track so far, it seems to have started with the top model Fleur De Lis and her friend Fancy Pants," the teenager answered.

"Wait, what?! Fancy Pants?!" Rarity shouted in shock.

"Yeah... That poor guy was found stabbed to death in the dark streets of Canterlot. They still couldn't find any trace of Fleur De Lis, though," Babs explained.

"Fancy is... dead. Oh my stars. I... I had no idea..." the white mare stated speechlessly with tears in her eyes, covering her mouth with her right front leg.

"Ya were friends with him, weren't ya...?" Babs wondered.

"Yes... It had been a long time, but we planned to meet up again... So that is why he never replied to my letters... I just thought he wasn't interested in talking to me anymore... I got so upset with him..." Rarity answered, using her magic to let a napkin fly over to her.

"Sorry..." the teenage filly spoke meekly.

A moment of silence passed while Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack embraced the fashion diva, trying to soothe her again. Babs at first didn't really know what to do, but then decided to pin up the cutout along with her other notes.

"Well, as I said, that was just the beginnin'. Several more famous ponies disappeared all over Equestria and aside of Fancy Pants, only one turned up again so far: Soarin from the Wonderbolts. He got stabbed as well," she continued.

"Not even the Wonderbolts are safe... Shoot..." Twilight commented.

"Yeah... So far, this whole case confuses me. At first, I thought whoever is behind this was only after famous male ponies. But then I found out about Fleur. It doesn't add up," Babs stated.

"Perhaps she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," the purple mare figured.

"Maybe..." the teenager replied.

While Babs sunk into her notes and Rarity tried to get a hold of herself again, Twilight went to her luggage and opened it. Using her magic, she made her pill bottle fly out of it, opened the lid and let two pills levitate out, which she then swallowed with a small bottle of apple juice. Twilight was about to pack up again when she saw something outside.

As the purple mare stepped to the window, she went wide-eyed at the sight presented to her. Playing in the rain, there were two little fillies and a colt wearing Cutie Mark Crusader capes.

"Girls! Look at this!" she announced.

Everypony became curious now and clustered up at the window. Babs Seed was the only one not deeply surprised by these children.

"How can there be Cutie Mark Crusaders here?!" Applejack wondered.

"Hehe. Some things can become pretty successful here in Manehattan. When I was a filly, I looked around for more members. The idea of a club of blank flanks helping each other discovering their destinies became a great hit! Now, there are crusaders all over Manehattan and I heard it's spreadin' on other cities, too! Man... that sight makes me nostalgic," Babs explained.

The expression of positive surprise suddenly vanished from Applejack's face. She knew exactly what the teenager would be saying next.

"How's Applebloom doin' by the way? I'm surprised you didn't tell me anythin' about her, yet," Babs wondered.

Immediately, Applejack hung her head and let out a sigh.

"Ah suppose I can't avoid that topic forever..." she started, turning around to the teenage filly. "Well... Babs..."

"Don't tell me she..." Babs started.

"I'm sorry... but yeah... She passed away..." Applejack finished.

"H...How? When?" the teenager wanted to know.

"About three years ago... Sorry nopony told you sooner... But believe me, sugarcube. Ya don't wanna know the details..." the orange mare explained.

She was about to give Babs a hug when the teenager pushed her front legs away. She had tears in her eyes and a very angered expression. Then suddenly, she turned around started and walking aimlessly across the room.

"Oh for the love of Pete! How I hate the darn poor communication in Equestria! It's so easy to miss out on big events! I can't believe I never got a letter about Applebloom after I got all those other letters!" she started shouting.

"Other... letters?" Applejack wondered, not sure if she truly wanted to know more.

"See? That's just what I'm talkin' about!" Babs screamed while the tears rolled down her face. "Three days ago, I got one tellin' me Uncle Apple Strudel was killed by somepony, right in the middle of the street! The next day, I find out the same thing happened to Apple Dumpling and Braeburn! Those got to me in just a few hours! But to find out about Applebloom, I had to wait three years! What the hay is goin' on with Equestria?!"

Everypony except of Fluttershy had shock written on their faces. Applejack needed a moment for this information to sink in. But once it did, she suddenly began to breathe very heavily in a mix of panic and desperation.

"Wha... What? B-Braeburn? Apple Strudel? Apple Dumpling?!" she spoke in disbelief.

"Oh no... Those are too many to be just a coincidence..." Fluttershy commented.

"What do you mean, Fluttershy?" Rarity wondered.

"The cult is openly attacking Equestria now... But for so many members of Applejack's family to get killed so soon... I'm so sorry, but this can't be just bad luck... The cult is trying to root out the apple family..." the yellow mare explained.

"No... No... This can't be happenin'... Not mah family... " the orange mare spoke, shaking all over.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions like tha-" Twilight started before getting interrupted again.

"Big Macintosh!" Applejack shouted and jumped back up on her legs. "Ah need to get back to Ponyville right this instant!"

She was already running to the front door when she became stopped by Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Darling! Don't rush it like that! Us splitting up and becoming easy prey is just what they want!" the fashion diva tried to reason.

"Ah don't give a damn right now! I just need to get back to Sweet Apple Acres and check on my brother, stat!" Applejack shouted, struggling to get past.

"Please, Applejack. This is a very bad idea. Knowing the cult, they probably set up an ambush," Fluttershy spoke.

Applejack did not respond and just kept fighting against her friends grips. Twilight's eyes jumped between her and Babs Seed, who still was walking up and down with tear trails and a furious, desperate expression on her face. She seemed to be more stable than Applejack right now, so Twilight teleported in front of her friend.

"Applejack. Please, snap out of it. We can't afford to be this irrational right now! How about this? You stay here and calm down for a moment while I send an express request to Princess Celestia and ask her to let Derpy check on your brother," she suggested.

Now, Applejack stopped struggling and slowly sat down to the ground, though she was still crying and shaking all over.

"Okay... But please be quick, sugarcube. Ah won't be able to sleep tonight if ah don't know if my brother is alright," she agreed.

Not even half an hour after the letter was sent, Twilight already got a reply from Princess Celestia. Applejack was so worried, she nearly tore the letter out of Twilight's grip. But soon, the purple mare could sigh in relief.

"Okay. Don't worry, Applejack. Your brother is fine. Everything is quiet and peaceful in Ponyville. No signs of cultists anywhere. Princess Celestia also promised to increase the security in all cities with still living members of your family in. She even sent another reaper to Ponyville to make absolutely sure your brother stays safe," Twilight announced.

Applejack instantly collapsed to the ground and sighed loudly.

"Thank Celestia... Ah can't believe it... Mah family is dyin' out there and Ah am sittin' here, twiddlin' mah hooves..." she commented.

"As much as you would like to, you can't just run off and try to solve this on your own. You will only get killed. The best way to help your family is by stopping the BloodClaw Cult with us," Fluttershy explained.

For a while everypony just became silent. By now, Babs Seed calmed down a bit and just sat down on the floor, staring at it sunken in thoughts with an angry expression. Then, Crystal Blossom finally returned. She was about to speak out her findings in front of the entire group, but after seeing the scene in front of her, she decided to instead wave Twilight over to her.

"What is it?" the purple mare wondered.

"The situation is getting out of control. I just paid Babs' police station a visit, only to find a massacre. All of her colleagues were murdered and the captured cultists freed. I even found the remains of a reaper," Crystal whispered.

Twilight sighed in response. This all started to weigh on her heavily, too.

"More great news... We just found out that the BloodClaw Cult is erasing Applejack's family. They really try to tear apart Equestria's organization and lure us out of our reserves," she spoke.

"I hate to say it, Twilight. But this has officially become too big for us to handle. Just the few of us will not be enough to stop the cult. We need help," the elder reaper mare stated.

"I completely agree with you. Thanks for handling this information so discretely. They badly need some good news now," Twilight spoke, then turned to her friends. "Alright, girls. Enough is enough! The cult really crossed the line now! If they want to play this out Equestria-wide, then we will do just the same! I will request Princess Celestia to host Tripudium Messōrum again. We are going to get every support available!"

"Now that sounds like a plan. Right, Applejack?" Rarity spoke in a motivating tone.

Applejack nodded in response, not yet able to speak freely again after that shock.

"Tripudium Messōrum...?" Babs wondered in the background.

"The dance of the reapers. Basically, a giant meeting of all reapers in existence on top of Death Rock Mountain," Twilight explained.

"That sounds interesting... Wished I could come with ya. I badly would need some distraction, but I have to work," the teenage filly commented.

"I can arrange things for you. We would be honored to welcome you on our dance," Crystal suggested.

"Really? Ya could do that?" Babs wondered, getting a bit excited again.

"Certainly. In your current emotional state, you would not be able to give your all at work anyway. I will arrange you a few days off. For what I understand, you exceed their expectations anyway. It will not be a problem," the reaper mare explained.

"Wow... I gotta get some reaper friends, I think," Babs spoke, smirking a bit. "Thanks for the invitation. Do I need to prepare for anything?"

"Leave the preparations to me. For now, I would suggest all of you to rest. You seem exhausted," Crystal spoke.

"Sounds like a good idea. Come on, darling. Let us set up our beds," Rarity spoke.

The fashion diva lifted Applejack back on her legs and walked off with her, followed by Babs Seed. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Twilight turned to Crystal Blossom.

"How do you plan to work this out with Babs?" Twilight whispered.

"She is very adult for her age and nothing hurts more than being lied to by those you trust. I will tell her the truth, but not now. Let her regain some strength first," the light blue mare explained.

"You know, the more time we spend together, the more I have to say I am very glad you joined us," the purple mare commented.

"Your words are honoring me, Twilight," Crystal replied, bowing down.

Twilight smiled lightly in response. She, too, was about to turn around and walk away, but she found herself sinking in thoughts again. Twilight just couldn't help herself. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't figure out why Crystal felt so familiar to her. Even though they just knew each other for roughly a month by now, it felt like she had seen this mare before.

It just wouldn't let her go. At some point very soon, she would have to ask Crystal about it. But not today anymore. The purple mare had heard enough shocking things for one day. She needed some recovery herself.

"Well, I will go and write that letter then. I should also make sure Big Macintosh is guarded during the absence of the reapers. While I'm at it, I also should write to my parents. I don't think the cult would dare to get this close to Canterlot Castle as they are living, but you can't be too careful as long as they are around. Good night, Crystal," Twilight spoke.

"Good night," the reaper mare replied.


	11. Gathering

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 11: Gathering

Four days later at sunset, the keepers of harmony, Crystal Blossom and Babs Seed found themselves climbing up the infamous Death Rock Mountain again. The wind kept blowing strongly and the ponies had to watch their steps, since erosion had loosened many sharp rocks. Nearly all of them had been through this experience before, so they were rather confident this time. Only Babs seemed to be unsure and scared.

"I heard the rumors about this place. That cloud up there is deadly poison and we seriously are gonna go in there?!" she wondered.

"Do not be worried. I brought four potions which will make you immune to the poison plus an extra one as safety precaution," Crystal replied.

"Wait a moment... Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, you, me... I don't know about ya, but I come up with six ponies here! We don't have enough potions!" Babs worried.

"Reapers are not ponies. We don't work like you do. What would usually kill has next to no effect on us and we have a naturally given resistance to all forms of poison or disease," Fluttershy explained.

"Wow. Now that's cool! Maybe I should become a reaper myself!" the teenager figured.

"The powers of a reaper come with a big price. You lose control over your life and become a servant of Mistress Celestia. You will have to fight and see things no pony is meant to face. The existence as a reaper is defined by obedience, loyalty, harshness and suffering," Crystal stated.

"Oh... On second thought, maybe I should rethink that idea. What do ya think, AJ?" Babs wondered.

Applejack did not respond. Since she found out her family was being hunted down by the BloodClaw Cult, she suddenly had stopped speaking. Her eyes were constantly glued to the ground with a saddened expression.

All her friends were deeply worried about the orange mare. She had already gone through a lot and the last four years were the toughest she had lived through so far. Yet, there was hardly anything they could do. As long as the cult kept on killing members of the apple family, her situation would only get worse. The only hope they had was to eliminate the cult before it would be too late.

"Applejack... We can do this... okay? Think positive," Twilight spoke softly while placing a hoof on the orange mare's back.

"Hm..." was all she got as a response.

The group continued climbing until they were half way up the mountain. Then, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Babs Seed drank their antidotes.

Another half hour passed until the group finally arrived at the top of Death Rock Mountain. They had nearly forgotten how bitter and rough to the lungs the poison was. Especially Babs Seed needed a lot of time to catch her breath again, feeling how the antidote struggled with the poison. But ultimately, they all gained immunity and slowly began to see through the dark green and gray cloud.

"I wonder if Lady Truesight was the first to arrive again," Fluttershy spoke.

"She always is, apprentice," Crystal stated. "This is how she introduced herself to us after she became cursed and by now, she made it reaper tradition to be the first each and every Tripudium Messōrum."

"Oh, right! I nearly forgot about her! Let's go and say hello to her!" Twilight suggested.

"Who's this Lady Truesight ya're talkin' about?" Babs wondered.

"She is an incredibly talented clairvoyant, darling. If it wasn't for her ability to predict the future, we would not have been able to save Equestria three years ago," Rarity explained.

"Oh gosh! I totally keep forgettin' ya are the keepers of harmony! I'm so silly," the teenage filly stated.

"It's fine, Babs," Twilight spoke. "But now that I think of it, what is up with ponies constantly forgetting what we have done? I mean, come on. We defeated Nightmare Moon, saved Equestria from eternal night, defeated Discord, helped to stop the changeling invasion, defeated King Sombra... I honestly don't mean to brag here. I'm just very confused that, even though thousands have seen us during special celebrations and we had been in the newspapers all over Equestria several times, nopony seems to remember who we are."

"Allow me to explain," Crystal offered. "It is out of question that you are the greatest heroines this land had ever seen. But despite your heroic actions and all your great deeds, Mistress Celestia acknowledges that you just want to live as regular subjects. She makes sure that you are celebrated, but not constantly forced into the spotlight. If it wasn't for her influence, you would not even be able to walk down the streets without getting crowded by fans all the time."

"How does she do that?" Babs wondered.

"The same way she had always done it: By constantly providing the newspapers new social events and distracting the public with festivals," the elder reaper mare replied.

"Now that makes a lot of sense! Although, I must say, I would enjoy the idea to be admired by everypony around me," Rarity stated, throwing herself into a pose.

"Do we need a repeat of the lesson learned from Rainbow Dash's bragging, Rarity?" Twilight wondered.

"Don't!," Applejack suddenly shouted with a furious expression, causing all of her friends to stop instantly and look at her with wide open eyes. "Don't... ya... dare... to bring her up..."

"Wow, AJ! Calm down! I'm sorry, okay?" Twilight apologized.

Applejack's expression remained furious for a few seconds, but then slipped back into sadness and her focus dropped to the ground again.

"Oh my goodness... Are you okay, Applejack?" Fluttershy worried.

She attempted to approach her friend and place a front leg on her shoulder, but the orange mare just pushed it away and started walking faster. The group wasn't entirely sure what they could do to help her digest the latest developments. It was clear that Applejack was going through a lot of emotions and that every word of loss she heard just hurt her right now. Using only a few exchanged glances and nods, the group came to an agreement to not mention these things around her for a while anymore.

An hour had passed since the group arrived and nighttime had begun. So far, they had been welcomed by many reapers they had seen before and gained some informations about the latest turn of events in Equestria. But after a while, they came across a sight which deeply shocked Babs.

"What the... I thought you said ya don't get born as a reaper!" she spoke.

"That is correct," Crystal confirmed.

"Then why are there foals?" the teenager wondered.

As the group turned, they could see about ten very young children wearing reaper cloaks. All of them still had normal clear eyes and no scars.

"We were not born like this. We turned into reapers just a few weeks ago," one of the little colts stated.

"What?! No way! This... this is just wrong! Ya're still so young!" Babs shouted, scandalized.

"They did not have a choice, Babs," Crystal started. "I suppose there is no way around explaining how the reaper curse works. You see, there are 87 reaper cloaks in existence, which contain the curse. Although the hosts of the curse may die under special circumstances, the cloaks themselves can only be destroyed by Mistress Celestia. When a reaper finds their final rest and is not directly replaced by somepony, the cloak will look for a new host on its own. If that happens, they always choose young foals with potential to make sure they grow up with their training and the lifestyle of reapers. Very often, reapers chosen by fate are therefore the most talented among us."

"Oh my gosh... That's just so bad! How can Princess Celestia be okay with this? Why doesn't she just uncurse them?" the teenager asked.

"While Mistress Celestia does have the ability to uncurse reapers, such an action can only be performed by destroying the cloak the foal is wearing. Nopony, not even our mistress, can create new cloaks. So uncursing foals is completely out of question. If she would start doing this, all cloaks would soon be destroyed, extincting reaper-kind and destroying Mistress Celestia's most potent servants," the elder reaper mare continued.

"To put it simple: Everything is a lot more complex than you can currently imagine, Babs," Twilight added. "I know that this is shocking to find out. I was shocked the first time myself. But we have to trust the princesses in making the right decisions. If it wasn't for them, the BloodClaw Cult would be our least concern."

"But I do think that seeing so many young reapers is an alarming sight. That means quite a few of us must have died just recently," Fluttershy commented.

"Indeed, these are dangerous times we are living in. But very soon, it will no longer be just the few of us fighting the cult," Crystal answered.

Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy nodded in agreement, while Applejack kept on staring at the ground, sunken in thoughts. Babs, though, rather watched the foals with a sad expression. She just couldn't get over the fact that these children had lost their futures and were forced to fight for the rest of their lives. The teenage filly slowly approached the group of reaper foals, faking a smile and gently caressing a few.

"Hey... Hang in there, kiddos, okay? You got this... Good luck," she spoke to them.

"Thank you," one of the reaper fillies spoke and bowed down, the rest of them doing the same.

As it got later and later, more and more reapers arrived. For them to meet up all at the same place while they were stationed all over Equestria just days ago needed its time, which the group used to talk with the reapers and learn new things. Among them, they found Derpy Hooves, who re-confirmed that Ponyville is just as peaceful as it had always been. It seemed like the BloodClaw Cult had no interest in a village this small. Finally, the group found the famous reaper clairvoyant they had been searching for all night.

As all grown up reapers, Lady Truesight did not age the least bit since the last time they met. Only a few new scars showed that time had passed by. Just like on their first encounter, she was sitting on the ground in front of a scroll, using her magic to let a quill dance across its surface while a couple of dozen reapers surrounded her.

"Hello, Lady Truesight! It's nice to see you-" Twilight started.

"I wish I could say the same. I do not mean to be disrespectful, but I will not provide my services to you anymore. The words of thanks you were about to speak are appreciated, though," the red mare replied instantly, not even looking up to Twilight Sparkle.

For a moment, the group was speechless. That was not the kind of welcome they expected of a mare who helped them out at a critical moment three years ago. But before any of them could come up with a way to respond to this, Crystal stepped forth.

"We have been over this before, Truesight. They are not to blame for what happened to Obsidian Shards," she spoke.

"Perhaps not. But seeing what getting close to them can cause to even the strongest of us-" the clairvoyant started, now turning towards the elder reaper.

"I honestly must defend their honor here. While I do understand that you are a loner and that you have a strong general distrust towards ponies due to your past, this is no reason to disrespect the keepers of harmony. Especially now, in a critical time like this, we need your help more than ever," Crystal continued.

"Apologies elder, but they currently do not depend on my talent. Since we passed the great gray wall, I am now able to see their future. I will not play a significant role for them anytime soon. Though I have to warn you, Elder Crystal Blossom. The paths you will choose to walk with them will lead to the unknown. Not now, not tomorrow, but in future," Truesight replied.

"Even so, I am ready and willing to go these paths," the elder reaper commented.

"The choice is yours to make, if you wish to believe it or not. But you will see what I mean when the time comes. Now, I beg your pardon, but I will need to predict 27 more futures in just a few minutes. I need to concentrate," the clairvoyant finished, returning her focus to the scroll.

Now, even Crystal gave up arguing and returned to the group. Just as they were about to leave, Lady Truesight spoke up again.

"One advise to you, though, Babs Seed: The day you hear a big explosion, hide yourself in a well-sealed room and wait there for at least three hours. When you do come out, make sure to wear a surgical mask and boots," she spoke.

"Um... how do you know my name?" Babs wondered.

"My talents are not lies. I saw you coming," the clairvoyant replied.

"Well... Okay... But where am I supposed to get a surgical mask from? the teenager wondered.

"It will make sense when the time comes. Just remember my words," Truesight finished.

"Um... Well... Thanks... I guess..." Babs spoke, walking back to the group as well.

It seemed like speaking to the reaper clairvoyant had little point anymore. Feeling slightly upset, Twilight and her friends started walking away. So far, this meeting did not turn out as well as the first one they had been participating in. Babs Seed in particular had no idea what she should make out of all the impressions she gained tonight. After walking for a while, Crystal Blossom stopped and bowed down to the keepers of harmony.

"My sincerest apologies. I honestly believed her attitude would have changed by now," she spoke.

"What was up with that?" Twilight wondered.

"Lady Truesight believes that you are the reason Obsidian Shards turned into a red reaper. She thinks that you gave him no other choice but to let down his guard and made him regain his emotions, which ultimately caused his depression and mental breakdown. She is concerned that any reaper who spends too much time with you will ultimately walk the same path as Obsidian did. She even goes so far as to describe you as a potential risk to recreate Malice," Crystal explained.

"We... I... This... This is just flat out rude! How could she..." Rarity complained in lack of words.

"I know this is harsh, but knowing how her life looked like before she became a reaper makes this more understandable," the light blue reaper mare commented.

"Well, I don't see how any backstory can justify something like that," Twilight commented, still enraged.

"Please. There is no need to get furious at her. Truesight was abandoned by her family at very young age," Crystal started.

"She... oh..." the purple mare commented.

"You can imagine what kind of shock it is for a young filly to be left behind in the north-eastern woods of Equestria and how much this can traumatize. Nopony can really tell why, but it is assumed that she was left behind due to her rainbow mane and tail. It is also not clear if they knew that spectralists could predict the future and therefore found themselves incapable of dealing with her, or if they were just acting out of selfishness and ignorance, assuming her unusual mane color is the result of an affair. However, it is fact that Truesight grew up in complete solitude and far away from any civilization. The only reason she survived was due to her ability to predict the future, allowing her to avoid threats and find food and shelter," Crystal continued.

"Oh my stars... this is awful... How cruel can a pony be? I am at a loss of words," Rarity spoke.

"Um... Hello! I don't understand a thing here! Who's this Obsidian Shards? What's a red reaper? And who the hay is Malice?" Babs wondered.

"Phew... that is a lot to explain... Well, there are a few things we can't tell you because of national secrets. But let's see what we can sort out," Twilight answered.

While the group tried to explain as much as they could to Babs Seed without revealing Maledictum Insania, Fluttershy kept herself in the background all the time. As soon as Obsidian came up, her glance dropped down to the heart pin on her cloak and she began to dive into memories again.

Through the thick poison smoke, the moon could be seen slowly rising to the highest point on the night sky. It would not take long anymore before all reapers would arrive and the dance could begin.

In the meantime, four reapers were observing the group from a distance. The keepers of harmony had been talking to them already, just like several other reapers did. But now, the four came together and started whispering.

"They are unaware of us," one spoke, her eyes suddenly starting to glow red.

"Not even the elder reapers can sense us," another added, his eyes as well turning red.

"We can execute the Guillotine's plan," the third disguised skin-walker spoke.

"The nameless book is here, just as planned," the fourth spoke.

"It must come into the possession of the keeper of magic," the first one stated.

"We must manipulate her guardians," the third spoke again.

"As it is the will of the Guillotine of Hope," the fourth concluded.


	12. Traces

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 12: Traces

For nearly an hour, the keepers of harmony were just sitting around, waiting for the last missing reapers to arrive. While most of them were bored, Babs was thankful for having a break to think. Like every normal subject, uncovering all these secrets Princess Celestia hid away from the public was a big shock for her.

A secret war was raging between demons and ponies for more than one thousand years... Babs couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of humongous effort it must have been to cover all this up. But knowing this, things started making sense to her. She now realized how easy it was to distract ponies and how much they value the small things. The princess of the sun must have spent hundreds of years manipulating society and the way ponies think to make them blind to what is hidden in the dark. Yet, while this was morally questionable, Babs herself couldn't think of a better, more ethic way to protect the public.

Seeing all the things she learned tonight, she started to understand that this 'dance of the reapers' truly was a way to share information and improve communication. Only the most trusted and most elite would normally learn what she had learned to night. Babs had to promise to keep these secrets to herself, even though it was hardly necessary. As a police mare, she knew that ponies would either call her crazy or fall into blind panic as soon as she would spread this knowledge around in public.

Though the biggest shocker for the teenage filly was that she now started to understand the perspectives of the BloodClaw Cult. These demons revealed so many secrets to the cultists which Celestia hid away from them. Babs herself was a bit angered and hurt to find out that the princess lied to her and all of her subjects so much. She could only imagine how hard this must be for other ponies to realize: The one pony ruling over Equestria; The one pony everypony trusts... lying... faking... betraying her own subjects. Even though Babs Seed was a pony of high morals and would never even start to think about murdering because of this, she could now understand why others would.

Tonight, a lot changed for Babs. The more she thought, the more determined her expression became. Ultimately, the teenage filly got up again and walked over to Twilight Sparkle.

"So, you're leadin' the investigation around the cult? Did I get that right?" she asked.

"Yes, why are you asking?" the purple mare wondered.

"Crystal told me about what happened to my colleagues," Babs replied, still keeping her determined expression.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Babs. I just thought-" Twilight started.

"Don't ya apologize, Twilight. It's fine," the teenage filly interrupted. "I really needed the break, so thanks for that. But let's get to the point: I don't have anywhere to go anymore. I mean, Crystal explained the whole thing to the rest of the Manehattan police and I'll need to wait for new colleagues to come to my station. But what would that say about me and my career if I would just pretend to ignore what's going on? I can't let the damn cult get away with something like that ever again. My training will have to wait. I'll do whatever I can to support your investigation. I'll try to get as many officers working on that case as possible."

"Wow... Babs Seed, you are full of surprises! Even I wasn't as mature as you are in your age! But I really need to warn you. Actively fighting against the cult or the demons will make you a target to them. I don't think Applejack would appreciate that you risk your life like that," Twilight worried.

"C'mon now. I'm a police trainee! My job's already very dangerous!" Babs replied.

"You got a point there... Well, as long as you promise to be careful and not just jump into action, I would say: Welcome aboard!" the purple mare spoke.

"Thanks! This means a lot to me! And don't worry, cousin. I'll be careful!" the teenager promised.

Again, Applejack barely reacted. It seemed like nothing really mattered to her anymore. She was just too deeply lost in her own mind. By now, Fluttershy's focus had returned to the present and she sat down next to the orange mare, trying to soothe and accompany her.

"I admire your dedication, Babs Seed," Crystal commented. "I was going to request the police forces in Equestria to join us in the investigation, but we do not necessarily have the best relation to them, since we have the authority to bypass a few laws. With your help, it will be much easier to get them interested in our cause."

Just as she finished speaking, another reaper tapped on her shoulder.

"Elder, may I request a word with you in confidence?" he asked.

"What is it, apprentice?" Crystal wondered.

"I have a suggestion, but I would first like to discuss it with you before any decisions are made," the reaper stallion replied.

"Very well. Excuse me for a moment," the light blue mare replied, bowing down to the group and walking off with the apprentice.

While Crystal was away, another reaper arrived at the mountain top. This one was limping and had fresh, bleeding cuts all over her body.

"Oh gosh! Hey! Somepony got hurt!" Babs shouted as soon as she spotted the reaper.

Instantly, a few dozen reapers turned around and ran over to the injured one.

"What happened?" one of them wondered.

"A small army of highly skilled insane ponies attacked Yonder Hill. They didn't even need half an hour to kill all royal guards and the ponies I was ordered to protect..." she replied.

"Oh my gosh... Did they wear red robes with black claw marks?" Twilight wondered.

"Yes. They were aiming straight for the guards," the injured reaper mare answered.

"Were you protecting the apple family?" Rarity worried.

"Yes... I failed to protect them... None living in Yonder Hill survived," the mare replied.

Now, Applejack began to shake and cry again. This was yet another heavy blow for her. She couldn't take it anymore. The orange mare got up on her three shaking legs and walked off.

"Applejack? Where are you going?" Fluttershy wondered, not getting any response.

"Darling? Hey! Wait!" Rarity called, chasing after the orange mare along with Fluttershy.

"Oh for Pete's sake! This keeps getting worse every minute!" Babs shouted with a furious expression while crying as well. "I'll make them pay. I'll so make them pay for this."

"We will get them, Babs. But don't rush it now. We need to be strategic," Twilight tried to reason.

Babs could hardly keep herself together. Just like a few days ago, the teenager began to walk up and down in attempt to release her fury. This whole tragedy with the apple family started to get very close to Twilight as well. The cult was absolutely reckless and would stop from nothing.

After ten minutes, Crystal returned to Twilight and Babs, accompanied by Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity.

"AJ... are you okay?" the purple mare wondered.

"Does it look like Ah'm okay?" Applejack replied with a desperate tone.

"Oh darling... I'm so sorry..." Rarity spoke and embraced her friend, which only caused the orange mare to cry even more.

"We can't let this go on anymore. Every single life lost is a life too much. We got to do something..." Fluttershy spoke.

"We will very soon," Crystal replied. "The last reapers are just about to arrive. But before Fluttershy and I meet up with them, I have something I would like to give to you in the name of all of us, Twilight Sparkle."

"Huh? What is it?" the purple mare wondered.

From beneath her cloak, the elder reaper made a large black book fly out, levitating it over to Twilight. It had no decorative elements and no title, but seemed to be made of a very durable material.

"This is what we refer to as the nameless book. It is a collection of highly forbidden reaper knowledge, listing various spells, techniques and observation on demons and curses. Its existence is supposed to be a secret only reapers know about to protect the knowledge hidden inside. But my fellow reapers convinced me that it might contain very useful information for you and this investigation," Crystal explained.

"Wow... that is big. I really appreciate your trust," Twilight replied.

She immediately opened the book and started scanning through. It didn't take long for her to go wide-eyed by the sheer amount of detail presented to her. This book contained some of the most dangerous dark magic spells in existence, very detailed descriptions of several hundred demon types and even had a note on unique demons.

But what truly shocked Twilight was the section in the book about curse magic. Some of them were extremely dangerous and could lead to death and worse. After Twilight flipped the page again, she suddenly gasped.

"W-what? The Alicorn Amulet is in here?" she spoke.

"The Alicorn what?" Babs wondered, allowing herself to let this distract her from her fury and coming over.

"The Alicorn Amulet. An ancient necklace that provides the wielder immense magical powers at the cost of corruption. While this cursed artifact is known to pony-kind, most of them do not know that it was created by the demon queen herself through a bargain with King Sombra. The precise details of this bargain are unknown. Whoever uses the Alicorn Amulet will cause permanent damage to their own soul, growing worse with every spell cast. All ponies who had been using the amulet were found to have gained a very weak mind afterwards, often leading them into extreme insanity... Oh my gosh... So that's why Trixie..." The purple mare spoke.

"Her end was indeed a tragedy," Crystal commented.

"You knew Trixie?" Fluttershy wondered.

Suddenly, something clicked inside Twilight's mind. Her focus fell back on the elder reaper mare. Light blue coat... white mane... unicorn-born... magical talent...

"Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh! How could I not have realized that sooner! Now I get why you always felt so familiar to me, Crystal! Could it be that you were related to Trixie?" the purple mare wondered.

"That is correct. Trixie Lulamoon was a distant descendant of me," the light blue mare confirmed.

"What? Honestly? Oh my stars! How is that possible? You don't even share the same surname!" Rarity wondered.

"It is a bit of a longer story to explain, so let me give you the shortened version. Back in the time before I became a reaper, insanity was a big problem in my home city: Stalliongrad. I lost many family members out of various reasons, which is why I had so few family connections. Those who survived decided to leave Stalliongrad and partially married into different families. Trixie's ancestors of the Blossom family married into the Lulamoon family," Crystal explained.

"Then why did Trixie have to live all alone?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I tried to track the lives of some of my descendants over the last few hundred years, but I could not find out much. I do not know what happened to the Lulamoon family to break apart like this, leaving Trixie on the streets with no parents. I truthfully hoped for her to have a better life, but she decided to walk the path of revenge and self-destruction," Crystal spoke.

"So sorry this happened," Babs commented.

"I lost all connections to my family long ago anyway, so it does not matter. Now if you excuse me, I have to go. The dance is about to begin," Crystal stated, bowing down and leaving again.

"Sorry, but I need to go, too. See you later," Fluttershy stated, following her mentor.

After the group waved the two reapers goodbye, Twilight returned to the nameless book. Several minutes passed before she came across another topic which caught her attention.

"Huh? Nightmare's Eye?" Twilight spoke.

"What's that thing? Looks like a red eyeball with something liquid inside," Babs wondered.

"Let's see. Nightmare's Eye. One of the most mysterious of all demonic artefacts. So far, reaper-kind has only seen this object twice. The oldest records made by the first few reaper generations describe this object to seemingly be alive. The red eye-shaped gem sometimes seems to move and whoever it is looking at feels a strong sensation of being watched by the demon queen herself. Its purpose is unknown, but the fact that it is the only demon artefact constantly protected by being hidden in their strongholds leads to the assumption that it must be of extreme value to the demons. Every attempt to steal it was so far prevented with humongous aggression," the purple mare read out.

"A curse the demons protect from getting into the hooves of reapers or ponies? That is beyond odd," Rarity commented.

"This book is exciting! So many things I didn't know are in there! I wonder what else I can learn," the purple mare spoke.

While Twilight dived deeper and deeper into the book, the rest of the group found it more interesting to watch the reapers.

It took hours, but finally, all 87 reapers arrived in the poisonous cloud and came together. As always, the elders shared the most important knowledge with the younger reapers before the dance would begin. Then, it was Crystal's turn to speak.

"Messōrēs. As you may have heard from the rumors, a new force is rivaling our mistress for the rulership over this land. A cult of demon-worshipping insane ponies has emerged. It is still unknown how several thousand ponies could find out about the secret war and decide to side with the enemy. But the biggest problem is that the demons tolerate these cultists and cooperate with them," she started.

The reapers began mumbling. A few of the younger apprentices sighed in disappointment.

"At least one of you can personally confirm that this BloodClaw Cult, as it names itself, is openly attacking the management structures of Equestria. Within just a few weeks, the number of casualties has risen into the hundreds. The cult and their alliance with the demons is a force that must not be underestimated. Along with the cult, a new type of demon has evolved, which we refer to as skin-walkers. Demons capable of disguising themselves so perfectly, not even we can sense them. Never before in our history have we been this close to lose control over the land. The situation is as serious as it can get," the light blue mare continued.

The apprentices started to get uneasy. Especially the little foals felt greatly in danger, since they were tossed into this war just now.

"Messōrēs. Once more, we have to declare crisis state in Equestria. We must mobilize every force available. Sky Guards, Night Guards, Royal Guards, Police and of course ourselves all need to work together to bring down this threat before it is too late. Do not lose your faith. The BloodClaw Cult might be the most powerful and most strategic enemy we have ever encountered. But we have already proven that we can guard Equestria for over one thousand years straight. As you can see, the keepers of harmony are already investigating the case. I ask you to fight the cult with your full strength. Bring every tiny piece of information you can gather to the keeper of magic. Together, we will avert this crisis as well," Crystal finished.

Throughout the speech, four of the reapers in the crowd retreated step by step, until they suddenly vanished. Just moments later, four new reapers who looked exactly like those who had just disappeared reached the mountain top, confused to see that the meeting has already begun.

Three weeks had passed since Tripudium Messōrum. In these three weeks, a lot had changed. With the military forces of Equestria now searching and attacking the BloodClaw Cult, a civil war began on the streets of most major cities. The more Equestria resisted to be taken over by the cult, the more aggressive the cult became. By now, several hundred had been killed on both sides.

The tension had become so intense, it was impossible to hide the conflict from the public anymore. Walking on the streets at night was now an extremely dangerous thing to do. The keepers of harmony in particular were sought out by cultists patrolling through Manehattan constantly.

It had been a long time since they could last leave Babs' apartment. Twilight and her friends just couldn't take the risk of the cultists finding their hideout. But despite all obstacles, the investigation reached a whole new level of efficiency. Now that every guard, police officer and reaper was supporting Twilight, new informations were flying in every day.

"Okay. Let's sum up what we found out so far," Twilight started.

"We have confirmation of cultist activities in 37 cities all over Equestria. In 12 of them, the reapers were also able to discover a church of the BloodClaw Cult, which instantly moved away once discovered," Rarity started.

"The cult is communicating through skin-walker demons. The churches mostly have religious purposes and to provide tactical bases for the skin-walkers. We also have found out that Tripudium Messōrum had been infiltrated by these demons, which means they know about our plans. It is also unsure how much they know we found out and which of the given information truly comes from a reliable source and which is false, given to us from skin-walkers," Fluttershy continued.

"Riots and panic make the investigation of the cult even more difficult. It becomes increasingly harder to identify who belongs to the BloodClaw Cult and who is still loyal to Mistress Celestia. But what we can confirm without a doubt is that the cultists identify each other with a BloodClaw Mark beneath the fur behind the left ear," Crystal added.

"Good. That gives us options. But what did we find out regarding the leadership of the cult?" Twilight wondered.

"While spyin' on the cultists, two names keep comin' up. One of them is High Priestess Black Widow, the other is the Guillotine of Hope. Judgin' from the reports, Ah reckon that this Black Widow is the leader of the BloodClaw Cult, while the Guillotine of Hope seems to manage the orders given out," Applejack stated.

"That fits with the information I gathered. Good job, AJ!" Twilight spoke.

"Glad to hear Ah'm good for anythin' at all... Couldn't even protect aunt and uncle Orange, even though they are just a few streets away..." the orange mare replied in a low tone.

"We already told ya, you are not responsible for their deaths," Babs spoke. "There's nothing we could have done for them. But I swear to ya, I'll find that darn church here in Manehattan."

"Thanks... Thank ya all... Ah wouldn't even know what to do anymore without y'all. Well, at least Ah know Big Mac is still okay. Ah just got a letter from him yesterday," Applejack replied.

"See? Some good news! But what do we do next?" Rarity wondered.

"Hm... the cult is strictly following orders. All orders have the same kind of pattern and thought process. It seems like the only one making these orders is their high priestess. This seems to be our best bet to take down the cult. If we eliminate Black Widow, the cult might collapse due to the lack of orders given out. Of course, we can't guarantee that another cultist, maybe even this Guillotine of Hope, would not step up to lead then. But taking out their leader will at least cause an interruption in their communication, which might destabilize them enough to let us pick them off, one by one. In the best possible scenario, the cultists don't agree with the decisions of their new leader, causing the cult to tear itself apart," Twilight analyzed.

"So High Priestess Black Widow is our main target," Crystal repeated. "I have to agree with Twilight. This seems to be the most sensible thing to do. But seeing how high the level of security inside the cult is, it will be extremely difficult to catch her."

"All reapers need to gather information specifically about Black Widow. We need to find out where she is," Twilight suggested.

"Very well. I will send the order right away. But before we forget it: You have not taken your medication today, Twilight," Crystal spoke.

"Oh, right. I tend to lose myself in all these scrolls. Thanks for reminding me," the purple mare replied.

The following week was the most boring they all had so far. There was next to nothing the whole group could do and no new information came in. This was especially hard to take for Applejack, since she had now officially fallen into depression. Still, at least for Fluttershy, strange things kept happening around her.

The gray figure kept reappearing every once in a while, but only when Fluttershy was away from Twilight Sparkle. It seemed like it did not want to be noticed by anypony but the yellow mare. Just like before, she couldn't make any sense out of its presence. The gray figure just kept standing in the distance, staring at Fluttershy. Each time she tried to approach it, the figure vanished into thin air. It confused her a lot. But seeing how many important things were going on lately, Fluttershy just decided to ignore it for a while and focused on guarding her friends, training with Crystal Blossom and gathering information.

Finally, one afternoon, the yellow mare returned with news.

"Twilight. We found her," she announced.

"The high priestess?" the purple mare wondered.

"Yes. She is on her way to Fillydelphia," Fluttershy confirmed.

"Excellent! Good job! Girls. Pack your things. We are going to catch her," Twilight announced.

"You plan to infiltrate another church?" Crystal wondered.

"Reapers or Royal Guards would have no chance to get in there. We did it before, so we will be able to do it again," the purple mare explained.

"I see. But I need to remind you: If you decide to enter a BloodClaw church, Fluttershy and I will not be able to follow. You, Rarity and Applejack are on your own once inside," Crystal stated.

"I know, but there is no other way. We need to catch Black Widow, come what may," Twilight stated.

"I wish ya good luck, Twi. I'll stay here in Manehattan and keep gathering information for ya. With a bit of luck, I'll be able to find the Manehattan church before you return," Babs Seed explained.

"I wouldn't expect any less of you, Babs. Good luck to you, too," Twilight replied.


	13. Old Acquaintances

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 13: Old Acquaintances

With the cultists observing the public transportation and constantly patrolling around everywhere, the keepers of harmony had a very hard time traveling unseen. A lot of police ponies and reapers had to assist and create distractions for them to narrowly slip through each train station.

Compared to how fast and easy they could travel in the beginning of their investigation, this hiding and sneaking, using baggage waggons and illusion magic was a very nerve-racking and time consuming process. It took them days to get even close to Fillydelphia, since they constantly had to skip trains because they were filled with too many potential cultists. In these times, several reapers stationed along their way guarded them, showing them places to hide and wait. But luckily, rumor had it that the high priestess Black Widow had just as much trouble traveling as they did.

Finally, Twilight and her friends got information that a small group of ponies arrived in Fillydelphia, which went through a great amount of effort to ensure the pony they were escorting remained unseen. Apparently, not even the reapers could get close enough to the convoy without suddenly getting attacked by skin-walkers, which again instantly alarmed the group, causing them to change route and disappear into the shadows. This must have been Black Widow and her guardians, Twilight figured.

One day later, the keepers of harmony finally arrived in Fillydelphia. So far, things went smoothly. According to the reapers, the cult was still searching for them in Manehattan. It seemed like they were completely unaware of their journey, which meant a huge advantage when it came to infiltrating the BloodClaw church of Fillydelphia.

It was already very late when Crystal Blossom and Fluttershy guided the group through the darkest streets of the supposedly second most beautiful city of Equestria. Rarity, Applejack and Twilight were all very tired and drained from the journey. All they could think of now was finding a place to rest.

"I can hardly keep my eyes open... Now that we are here, where do we go?" Rarity whispered, very sleepy.

"Don't worry. I thought this through. We have a few friends here who are willing to take us in," Twilight whispered back.

"Friends... I don't remember knowing anyone living in... Oh... wait... you mean-" Fluttershy started.

"Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Twilight finished.

"So were're hangin' around with cannibals now. That's how low we've stooped already," Applejack commented in a very grim tone.

"Hush, AJ! The Cakes are trustworthy ponies!" Twilight protested quietly.

"Takin' the fact aside that they knew about Pinkie's hobby all along and let her turn mah lil' sis into one of them," the orange mare continued.

"They had no choice, Applejack. They were powerless to change anything. Try seeing it from their perspective: They had two little foals to protect," Crystal tried to reason.

"Ah don't care about their darn perspective," Applejack mumbled angrily.

Twilight sighed in frustration. There was no point in arguing with her friend. Her grief just consumed her too much. Right now, she was just depressed and angry at everypony for not being able to stop the elimination of her family.

After spending nearly the entire night sneaking between buildings and having to stop every now and then for prolonged periods because of ponies roaming through the dark, Twilight and her friends finally arrived at a large sweets shop titled 'The Honey Comb'. The lights were still burning inside, indicating to the group that the Cakes were waiting for them. The reapers quickly scanned the surroundings to make sure they would not be observed. Then, Twilight knocked at the backdoor. It opened nearly instantaneously.

"There you are... By Celestia, I hope you know what you are getting us into again," Carrot Cake spoke while waving them in.

"I'm so sorry for putting you into that kind of trouble, but I promise I will do whatever I can to make it worth it," Twilight replied while quickly entering, the rest of the group doing the same.

"You are not putting us into anything, deary..." Cup Cake whispered in the dark. "As a matter of fact, all that changes when you are here is that we get in even bigger risk to get busted."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Not here. Not now. I am not sure Pound and Pumpkin are truly asleep, yet. Let us go to the storage room first," Carrot Cake whispered.

"Hope ya don't have some kind of trap set up there to butcher us up," Applejack growled.

"Applejack! Seriously! Where are your manners?" Rarity spoke quietly.

The orange mare just puffed shortly in anger and turned her head away. The Cakes, though, just hung their heads, apparently in shame. Very unwillingly, Applejack followed them through the kitchen and into a chamber just big enough for all of them to fit inside. As soon as the door closed, Carrot Cake turned on a lamp attached to the ceiling. The room was filled with various ingredients, but all seemingly moved aside beforehand to make room for the group.

"I'm sorry we can't offer you anything better, but we don't have a guest room and you would be seen if you would settle down anywhere else," he apologized.

"We are used to this by now, so we will be fine," Twilight replied.

"Well, we really need to go to bed now. We have a long workday ahead of us. I know we are not quite in the position to make any requests, but... Please, please don't come out while the shop is open or our children are around," Cup Cake requested.

"That is pretty self-explanatory. Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Cake," the purple mare assured.

With these words, the Cakes retreated and the group tried its best to get comfortable in this very small room. Luckily, they were all far too tired to think about this situation much. As soon as they put down their saddle bags, Twilight, Applejack and Rarity laid down and fell asleep. Only Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom stood up to guard their hideout.

The next morning, the keepers of harmony had to wait inside the storage room for the Cake family to finish breakfast. By now, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were both old enough to go to school. As soon as they went on their way, Twilight could hear the Cakes closing all windows and locking all doors. Then, they opened the storage room and made breakfast for the group.

"So, have you heard of an organization calling itself the BloodClaw Cult?" Twilight asked while eating.

"Much more than we would like to... They have been terrorizing this city for a while now," Cup Cake replied.

"Do not be worried. If we succeed, things will return to the way they were when you first arrived here," Crystal stated.

"Oh gosh. Please don't," Carrot Cake commented.

"Huh? Whatever do you mean? That almost sounds like you want the cult to stay!" Rarity wondered.

"Of course we don't! But I think you have no idea how things are around here! When we moved away from Ponyville three years ago, the cult was already here!" Cup Cake explained.

This line nearly made Twilight choke on the piece of pancake she was chewing. After coughing a few times heavily and drinking some juice, she turned her focus to the couple.

"What?! That can't be! The BloodClaw Cult doesn't even exist for that long, yet!" Twilight spoke, trying hard to suppress a shout of disbelief.

"They do, deary! Please, you have to believe us!" Cup Cake begged.

"Twilight. If the cult is truly that old, then it means it must have started growing almost directly after you stopped Nightmare Moon's prophecy. That would explain why it is so big already and has so much power," Crystal analyzed.

"Nightmare Moon's prophecy?" Cup Cake wondered.

"Sorry to keep you in the dark, but we will explain that some other time," Twilight started. "For now... What we really need is to know what you know about Fillydelphia. Please tell us everything you can."

Mr. and Mrs. Cake both sighed briefly. Then Carrot Cake began explaining.

"When we first arrived here, we thought it would be a brand new start. A place where nopony knows us and our... backstory... But soon after we opened our new sweets shop, we got swarmed by cannibals, wanting to make friends with us and giving us their condolence over the loss of our 'adoptive daughter'," he started in a very depressed tone.

"It turned out that Fillydelphia is full of cannibals who joined the BloodClaw Cult. The entire city is in their hooves. All we wanted to do is escape from this bloodshed and just live normal lives. But now, we walked right back into all the old problems. They instantly wanted to drag us back into the circles of pony-eaters. Right now, our family name is both our biggest disadvantage and the only thing that keeps us and our children alive," Cup Cake continued.

"It is so hard to hide all this from Pound and Pumpkin... We constantly have cannibal cultists come up here, wanting to make them gifts. Mostly food containing pony flesh... For Honeybun and I, it is a dance on a knife's edge. We just can't afford to displease the cult, its invitations and gifts. But if we eat just one tiny bit of meat, we will relapse," Carrot Cake finished.

"How do you manage to go by?" Fluttershy wanted to know.

"Well, the only positive thing we learned from living with Pinkamena Diane Pie is how to express ourselves. It is all about playing submissive supportive. I guess it is a role we will never get out of playing..." Cup Cake answered.

"But you do have good connections with the BloodClaw Cult, yes?" Twilight wondered.

"Sadly, yes... Among cannibals, the Cake and the Pie family are both legendary. They put a lot of trust in us and constantly advertise the cult. We keep saying that we are still being observed by Princess Celestia and that right now is a bad time to join them, but I don't know how much longer they will keep buying that... And now that the cult is everywhere, moving out of Fillydelphia is pointless, too. Something must happen very, very soon. Otherwise, they will force us to join them or we will get killed," Carrot Cake replied.

"So I take they told you were their church is?" Crystal wondered.

"Yes, but... Why in the name of Celestia would you want to go there, deary?" Cup Cake asked.

"As I said, we are here to take down the cult. We do have a plan, but we need access to the church here in Fillydelphia. I know, I am asking for a lot, but do you think you might be able to get us in there?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh my..." Carrot Cake spoke, starting to shake. "W-well... there might be a way... But it is very risky."

"A gap in their security, maybe?" Fluttershy asked.

"No. The BloodClaw church has guards all over it. There is absolutely no chance you can sneak in. The only way to get inside is by already being a trusted member of the cult," Cup Cake explained.

"Well, so much for our plans. Just great! Yeah! Why don't we all just walk up there and kindly ask them to let us in?" Applejack started mocking.

"They said there is a chance, AJ. Let's hear it first before we jump to any conclusions," Twilight responded.

"The cult knows that there are other living Cakes out there in Equestria, but they don't know how many. It is a huge risk, but if we introduce you as members of our family, you would instantly get a high level of reputation, respect and acceptance among the cult. All you would need to do is disguise yourselves," Carrot Cake explained.

"That sounds like it might work," Fluttershy commented.

"Not exactly," Crystal disagreed. "There is a big issue. Cannibals are known to be very distrusting and seeing everypony not confirmed as fellow-cannibal as potential prey. In order to get their trust and thus access to the Fillydelphia church, you would have to confirm your cannibalism by eating pony flesh right in front of their eyes. If you expect them to do that, you are asking for way too much."

"Yeah... I'm sorry, but... Just thinking about Pinkie's cupcakes makes me..." Twilight spoke, struggling with nausea.

"Actually, we have a solution for that, deary!" Cup Cake stated.

The earth pony mare went back to the storage room, pushing a few flour bags around to reveal a hidden barrel. Then, she moved it in the kitchen, right in front of the group and opened the lid. The sight of its content brought shock to the entire group and was reason enough for Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom to instantly summon their scythes and go into battle stance.

"Ah knew ya couldn't trust them! Ah told y'all!" Applejack shouted.

"So you have returned to your cannibal ways," Crystal commented.

"No! No! Stop! This is not what it looks like!" Carrot Cake spoke.

"What in Equestria are you trying to prove here?" Rarity wondered, still in shock. "This barrel is full of meat!"

"Its not meat! Please, you have to believe us! Reapers, please come and look at it yourself!" Cup Cake pleaded.

While most members of the group did not believe them and remained in battle stance, Crystal slowly lowered her scythe and ultimately allowed it to vanish.

"I will have a look at it. Apprentice: Please stay ready to strike in case they try something," she stated.

Fluttershy nodded shortly in confirmation. Then, the elder reaper mare stepped in front of the barrel and lifted a piece of meat out of it. But something really seemed to be strange about it, since she spent nearly a minute analyzing the piece before taking a bite out of it. After chewing and swallowing, she gave Fluttershy the signal to lower her scythe.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I have to congratulate you. This is bordering on ingenuity," she commented, causing the married couple to sigh in relief.

"What do you mean, Crystal?" Twilight wondered.

"This is definitely fake meat. The flavor and texture is next to identical, but I am absolutely sure it most likely is made of tofu," the light blue mare replied, then turned back to the couple. "How you managed to turn it into a next to perfect replication is beyond my understanding."

"As former cannibals, when you try to survive among cannibals, you have to use every trick available," Carrot Cake started. "I don't mean to brag, but we do have quite some skill when it comes to baking. It is thanks to these fake meats that the cult thinks we are still eating ponies and are therefore considers us trustworthy."

"This is brilliant! Okay then. I have a plan," Twilight started. "Rarity: I need you to make two exact imitations of the BloodClaw's robes. One for me, one for yourself. Applejack, Fluttershy and Crystal: You need to bring us supplies. We will need sewing material for the robes, a variety of dyes and makeup. Rarity and I will enter the church undercover as members of the Cake family who want to join the cult."

"Only two robes? You don't want Applejack to come with us?" Rarity wondered.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Applejack, but with your amputated front leg, you would stick out too much. Rarity's nose and scars can be covered, but that... I hope you understand," Twilight replied.

"Yeah... Sure I understand... Leave the useless crippled mare out of the danger 'cuz she might bust ya..." the orange mare mumbled.

"It's not like that, AJ. Its just-" Twilight tried to explain.

"Yeah, Ah get it. Just keep goin'..." Applejack spoke before Twilight could finish.

"Well... We will use the fake meat to confirm our cannibalism and gain access to the BloodClaw church. Then, we will just play along with the cultists and wait for Black Widow to show up. The moment we see an opportunity, we will try to lure her out of her cover. I will give the signal for Crystal and Fluttershy to strike and assassinate her," the purple mare finished.

"You make it sound so easy, darling. Do you really think this will work?" Rarity questioned.

"It has to work! There is not enough time to think of something more foolproof. Who knows how long she will stay in Fillydelphia! If she gets away, she will know that we are after her. I know the risks are high and there is a lot that can go horribly wrong, but this must succeed on first attempt! We won't get a second chance anytime soon!" Twilight stated.

"Very well, then. I will give it all I got! Even though I absolutely detest the idea of recreating something as tacky as their robes," Rarity agreed.

"Thank you very much. Also, thanks to you Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Don't worry. This will all be over soon," Twilight spoke.

"We sure hope so... Anyway, we better get going now. We still need to make a few purchases and our shop needs to open soon, right sugar plum?" Carrot Cake asked.

"Yes, we better... Good luck to you, dearies," Cup Cake spoke.

"Fluttershy and I will make sure we get the supplies anonymously and through a non-reaper. The last thing we can need right now is drawing unwanted attention," Crystal commented.

"Alright. Let us get through this very carefully. Everything has to be just right. See you later, Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" Twilight spoke.


	14. New Form

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 14: New Form

After a day of preparation, the keepers of harmony were finally ready for their second attempt to infiltrate a church of the BloodClaw Cult. Thanks to the fashion diva's makeup tricks, both Twilight and Rarity now looked like two entirely different ponies.

Twilight's mane and tail were dyed to a brilliant white and her coat turned cream. Even her cutie mark got repainted, letting it look like a slice of lemon cake.

Rarity on the other hoof had her mane recolored into a dark brown and her coat became pale orange. Instead of diamonds, she now had a wedge of sponge cake on her flank.

"Ok. Let's get through this one last time," Twilight started. "My name is Lemon Cake, you are Sponge Cake. We are sisters and nieces of Mr. Cake. There is no cultist activity in Mustangia yet, so we will claim to be from there. We came to Fillydelphia to search for other members of our family and try to get more in contact with other cannibals. We have heard of the cult and want to join them."

"Got it, darling. I have to admit, I am kind of excited! I can finally put my acting skills to a test!" Rarity responded.

"Do not go over the top. A good act is one in which you do not realize the pony is acting," Crystal suggested.

"I will keep that in mind," Rarity confirmed.

"Good," Twilight commented. "Fluttershy, Applejack, Crystal: I need you to wait nearby. In case something goes wrong or if we get her, I will give you a signal."

"We will stand ready for you," Fluttershy agreed.

"Okay then. Disguise: check. Saddlebags: check. Robes: check. Fake meat: check. Mr. and Mrs. Cake: check. Background story: check. Ambush plan: check. The only thing missing is an emergency escape plan, but we can't plan that before we know what the church looks like on the inside," Twilight stated.

"So... about us. Let me get this straight. When Pound and Pumpkin come back from school, you want us to go for a walk through the park close to our shop with them, where we will get ambushed by a group of police officers? And they will arrest us and bring us to a secret reaper hideout?" Carrot Cake wondered while rubbing his head in confusion.

"Yes. This is only for your own protection. No matter if we succeed or fail, the cult will get suspicious about you, since you brought us inside their church. But if they see you getting arrested, it will make them think you truly had nothing to do with our assault," Twilight confirmed.

"How long are we supposed to stay there?" Cup Cake spoke in worry.

"A few days at least," Crystal started. "We need to make sure there is as little connection between you and our operation as possible. Then, we will play some information about you getting transported to jail into the hooves of the cultists. If they decide to attack the convoy and free you, we can be sure that the cult still sees you as their friends. If they do not, we will bring you straight to Canterlot Castle. Mistress Celestia already agreed to make you her guests for the duration of this crisis."

"Thank you a lot, deary... Finally having a break from all these cannibals will be like a vacation," Cup Cake commented.

"Alright. Is everything clear now?" Twilight wondered.

"Yes. Are you ready to go?" Carrot Cake asked.

"Everything is planned and ready. Please bring us to their church," Twilight requested.

With a small nod, the Cakes turned around and opened the front door of the sweets shop, closely followed by Twilight and Rarity. The rest of the group went through the backdoor and used an alternate route to stay hidden.

After just a couple of minutes, Twilight noticed that they were being watched, partially with surprised expressions. So Twilight decided to fake a happy smile and started trotting more cheerful, as if she was looking forward to meeting the cult. Rarity instantly adapted the behavior.  
Now, the ponies started smiling at them, giving them suggestive nods as they passed by.

Twenty minutes of walking passed until the group reached a large hotel. At first, Twilight expected the Cakes to lead them behind it or in a dark street nearby. But as she realized that they were being guided right inside and towards the reception, she became deeply astonished. This whole building is a BloodClaw church in disguise? Since she figured it would only support her act, Twilight decided to openly show her stun.

"Welcome! May I... Oh! It's you! Okay, please follow me!" the mare on the reception spoke.

Without saying a word, Mr. and Mrs. Cake went behind the counter of the reception and into a large back room. Then, the mare took off her uniform and hung it up. Using a special key, she locked the door behind the group and opened a locker. Inside was a red robe with three black claw marks, which she immediately wrapped around herself.

"So you have finally decided to join us? And who are these two?" she wondered as soon as she was done.

"Well, not quite. We are still being observed, as we told you. But these two here are not. Come on now, don't be shy. Introduce yourselves! You can trust them!" Cup Cake spoke.

"Um... Okay. My name is Lemon Cake and this is my sister Sponge Cake! We're from Mustangia," Twilight spoke.

"Mustangia? I didn't know Cakes were living there," the robed mare commented.

"We don't have a church over at home, yet. But we heard quite a lot about you! Uncle Carrot Cake told us you are looking for more... ahem... ponies like us, right?" Rarity wondered.

"You are in a circle of very trusted ponies, so just speak it out openly. Well, of course the cult is searching for more cannibals and we would be honored to have members of the Cake family among us!" the mare confirmed.

"Awesome!" Twilight cheered. "Finally some ponies who think just like us! We have been searching for fellow cannibals for such a long time! Look! We even got some robes from other members of your cult already!"

As soon as she finished speaking, both Twilight and Rarity opened their saddlebags by magic, making their BloodClaw robes fly out and wrap around them.

"Oh! Excellent! Normally, we would ask you to take part in a survey and prove your intentions by performing a few basic tasks for us. But since you are members of the Cake family and come here from the recommendation of other cultists, I think its safe to skip that! All I need you to do now is to prove that you eat ponies, purely out of safety precautions," the mare requested.

"That's pretty understandable. Hang on. I think we still got some left!" Rarity commented and made two pieces of fake meat fly out of her bag.

An expression of insane joy started showing in the other mare's face. While she watched Twilight and Rarity eat the fake meats in front of her, the mare began to grin widely and her pupils began to shrink, followed by both eyes becoming bloodshot. This even seemed to lightly unsettle Mr. and Mrs. Cake, even though they were used to these things.

To make this as authentic as possible, both Twilight and Rarity got themselves used to the texture and flavor of the fake meat by eating a few pieces beforehand. Even though it was nothing a normal, vegetarian pony appreciates, they could act as if they relished it.

"Great! That sealed it! Welcome to the BloodClaw Cult, Lemon Cake and Sponge Cake! Would you like a tour through our church?" the mare wondered.

"Absolutely!" Rarity cheered.

"That's the spirit!" the mare spoke, grabbing her key to unlock the door back to the reception again. "Sorry, Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake, but the entry to the church is only permitted to members. I hope you will reconsider joining us soon."

"Oh, alright then. Take care of my nieces, okay?" Carrot Cake spoke.

"The cult takes good care of its members! Don't worry. As long as they are with us, they are safe from the alicorns' influence," the mare promised.

While she was busy guiding Carrot Cake and Cup Cake back outside, Twilight and Rarity congratulated each other without a word. Their act was spot on. Then, the robed mare returned, locked the door again and went to the other side of the room.

"I think its time to introduce myself! I am Bookmark, accountant of the BloodClaw Cult in Fillydelphia. I help the Guillotine of Hope and her agents to distribute orders all around this city!" the mare explained while moving a curtain aside to reveal another door, which she then unlocked.

"Who's that?" Twilight wondered.

"She's a high-ranked demoness and the tactician of the BloodClaw Cult. It is her task to guard our leader, high priestess Black Widow, and organize the orders given out by her. You two are lucky! They both just arrived in Fillydelphia a few days ago! Not many newcomers get to meet them this soon. They are awfully busy, you know. Oh... the joy... such bliss to be with our lords, hehehe," Bookmark explained, lightly slipping into insanity again, but catching herself immediately.

While she lead Rarity and Twilight through the door and down a few stairs, they exchanged a quick glance. Their suspicions were correct. Black Widow really was the key to the organization of the cult and this Guillotine of Hope was the one handling her orders. But discovering that the guillotine was a high-ranked demoness was something they knew would make their assault a lot more difficult. Somehow, Twilight and Rarity needed to lure her away from Black Widow for their assassination to succeed. Knowing this, Twilight decided to play excited and started skipping.

"That's so great! What a great way to enter the fray!" she commented happily.

"The high priestess will hold a big ceremony tonight. Until then, there is much you need to learn about us and our believes. Have you ever heard of a blessing called Maledictum Insania?" Bookmark wondered.

"The cultists we spoke to before mentioned it, but they didn't explain what it was," Rarity replied.

"That's okay. We will teach you all about it... Hehehe. Our lords. Our beloved queen of terror! Praised be her red darkness!" the robed mare stated manically before collecting herself again and resumed. "Ahem... Anyway, let me show you around for now."

As they reached the bottom, they found another door, guarded by two robed stallions holding daggers. As they saw Bookmark, they immediately began to unlock the door and opened it.

The group entered a very large, dark hall with several cultists guarding it. Many sinister religious symbols and candle stands were placed along the walls. On the other side of the room, they could see a large blood-stained altar. Above it was a balcony, richly decorated with large red curtains, dark symbols and art resembling demons and Nightmare Moon. Rotting pony corpses were nailed to the large pillars across the hall with big metal nails, staining everything around them in dried blood. The words 'Traitor' or 'Heretic' were burnt into the skin on their foreheads. From a heavy metal door on the left side of the altar, screaming noises could be heard. On the other side, there was a richly decorated black door.

"This is our ceremonial hall," Bookmark started explaining. "Here we hold all our gatherings, festivities and praise the demon queen. The offering table over there is where we make offerings to Nightmare Moon and her children... Where we rend flesh and bone, spill the blood of non-believers... Oh, I'm getting off topic again. Anyway, on the left side, we keep the pony sacrifices. The door on the right side leads to our sanctuary. Entering it is strictly forbidden. Our lords use this place as a retreat and do not want to be disturbed while inside."

Both Twilight and Rarity had to get their acts together. Despite the smell and the corpses hanging around them, they needed to force themselves to look happy and excited.

"What's with the balcony up there?" Rarity wondered.

"This is where our priests hold their speeches. For tonight, it will be high priestess Black Widow speaking to us, so you have every reason to be excited! I also recommend you to not eat too much. Since she is visiting us, we decided to serve a... very special pony tonight... hehehe," Bookmark replied, once more showing how much bliss insanity brought to her.

"What about the ponies you captured? Can we have a look at them?" Twilight requested, causing Bookmark to giggle.

"You are really living up to your family name. Eager to torture some prey and taste some nice fresh blood, huh? So sweet, their screams. So tender, their flesh. So irresistable, their agony... That's just too understandable. But sorry, I can't let you go in there right now. As you can hear, our dungeon is already occupied. Even though we constantly get supplied with new victims, we still have to schedule the times when which cultist can go in there. If you want a round, there is a two hours gap the day after tomorrow," she explained.

"What do they do with the victims?" Rarity spoke in a frustrated tone, faking a pout.

"I don't know how you handle that over in Mustangia, but some of us prefer to not be disturbed while the are playing with their prey. It is kind of a private thing for them. Makes sense when you think about it... I wouldn't want to be disturbed while I gouge out eyeballs... Cut strips out of my victims... Lick the blood out of their wounds... Oh, sorry if I make you hungry. Basically, we allow pretty much everything so long as they don't die. Though that can happen sometimes, so it's not a big deal. In that case, all we ask for are twenty bits for the replacement and everything is fine," Bookmark stated.

"Ah, I see. Hm...Such a big hotel and you only use this hall?" Twilight wondered.

"Haha! Don't be silly! Most hotel rooms are permanently reserved to members of the BloodClaw Cult for free! Do you want one?" the robed mare wondered.

"Of course!" Twilight spoke, faking cheer.

"Alright then! If that's all for now, I would like to teach you some basics and show you your room!" Bookmark stated and turned around.

Three hours had passed since Twilight and Rarity infiltrated the church. By now, they were in their hotel room, waiting for a signal to come down to the ceremonial hall again.

The impressions were hard to take for both of them. Especially Twilight could hardly take how casual the cult took the torturing of ponies as a free-time activity, causing her to constantly walk up and down the room with an angry expression.

"Monsters, all of them," she mumbled.

"I know, darling. I know... But we can not let this distract us. Our number one priority is still the same. If we get Black Widow, we might have a chance to free the ponies they captured," Rarity commented.

"It will be difficult, though. I didn't see any way to reach the balcony, so she must be entering from somewhere else. If we need to flee, we would either have to fight our way back upstairs or teleport up to the balcony and see if we can find an alternate exit," Twilight spoke.

"I would say we should go for the balcony. At least the earth pony members of the cult would have a hard time following us if we go that way. But actually, I am more concerned about the special pony they want to sacrifice and eat. What would it say about us if we just watched while they kill him or her? But if we try to save them, we will blow our cover. And to make it all the more complex, even if we say our cover is more important than the life of a pony, they will expect of us to eat with them," Rarity stated.

"The right timing is the key here. First, we need to see who this special pony is they want to kill. As horrible as it sounds, we will have to decide if that pony is worth losing our cover or not. With my arcane magic and your gemstone magic, we might be able to cause enough distraction to get both the victim and Black Widow. But we won't know how many demons are around there and the Guillotine of Hope will certainly be the biggest problem," Twilight analyzed.

"Darling... While I am really not usually that kind of pony, I think we won't get through this without having to seriously hurt at least a few cultists. Unlike the first time, this place is a lot bigger," Rarity spoke in concern.

"No, Rarity. We are better than them. We won't step down to their level. It is already bad enough that we have to kill Black Widow. Who are we to decide over who is worthy to live and who is not? They might be cultists and they might be insane, but they are still ponies," Twilight stated.

"I guess you are right... As long as it is not a life or death situation, I will try to avoid hurting them. Oh! Twilight, come over here for a moment! Your makeup is smudgy," Rarity spoke.

"Ah, thanks. You still look perfectly fine, though," Twilight replied.

"I do this everyday, darling! If I don't know how to handle makeup and dye, who else is supposed to?" the fashion diva asked proudly while fixing Twilight's makeup.

"So you are disguising yourself as another mare and fool around with ponies everyday? That's a side of you I haven't heard of yet!" Twilight stated while giggling.

"Pah! As soon as Applejack stops mocking me, you come to take that over, darling?" Rarity replied in played indignation, followed by giggling along.

Suddenly, they heard hoof-steps approaching their door, causing them to instantly become silent. A knock on the door followed.

"Come in!" Twilight called.

As the door opened, they saw Bookmark standing there, smiling at them.

"Good evening! I just wanted to let you know that the mess is about to begin in ten minutes... Hehehe. Trust me, you do not want to miss this feast!" she explained, grinning wickedly again.

"Thanks for reminding us! We will get ready right away!" Rarity stated happily.

The door closed again and the two waited for Bookmark to walk off. Then, Twilight gained a distraught expression.

"Gosh, she is disgusting," she whispered.

"Well... We better get ready," Rarity commented.

One by one, the cultists met up in the same back room where Twilight and Rarity were welcomed in the cult. There, they put on their robes and went downstairs to the ceremonial hall. Both of the mares blended into the masses perfectly and they could quickly occupy the tactically important spots in the masses.

Since they were new to the cult, they were handed out sheets of paper, containing ceremonial chants. The first half hour of the meeting was a mixture of praising to Nightmare Moon and chanting into trances. As two mares not under the influence of the curse of madness, Twilight and Rarity just felt extremely uncomfortable, but did the best they could to act along. Then finally, the moment came they had been waiting for.

The chanting suddenly stopped and from behind the curtains on the balcony, a mare wearing a red and black ceremonial dress stepped forth. Around her neck, she wore something similar to a black scarf with a red spider symbol on each end. She even wore a red and black mask made of cloth, covering her identity entirely. Nothing on her body even slightly revealed what she looked like underneath. Still, Twilight and Rarity instantly knew that this was their target. This was the high priestess Black Widow.

"Darkness is black. A fact only few would disagree with. Saying it is like saying that birds can fly and water is liquid. It seems to be the most obvious thing in the world. But some do know that not all birds can fly and water is not always liquid. So, darkness is not always black either. We are those who are different, because we know of these facts," she started speaking.

Already, Twilight could watch how Rarity's mouth fell open and she became wide-eyed. Without moving her head, the fashion diva quickly jumped her eyes between Twilight and Black Widow. It took her a moment, but then Twilight understood what she wanted to say: Rarity knew this voice.

"Disciples of Nightmare Moon. Welcome. Welcome to this festivity in the name of the true gods of Equestria. Let us humbly pray to the queen of demons, for she is everything we wish to become. Let her cruelty become our cruelty. Let her fury become our fury. Only if our hearts burn with the same hatred for all living things as the hearts of our lords do, we can become one of them," Black Widow continued speaking.

Twilight remained silent. But inside, she was not sure how she was supposed to react to these words. The cult honestly thought that a pony can turn into a demon. Twilight knew for a fact that this wasn't true. She had seen how a demon destroyed its host and bursted free with her own eyes. But of course, the cult had a huge error in its perception. For them, the birth of a demon meant an act of transformation and nothing else.

All around them, Twilight and Rarity could watch the cultists closing their eyes and starting to silently pray, so they played along. After a while, they returned their focus to the high priestess.

"But Nightmare Moon is not only cruelty. For serving her children, she rewards us. For giving ourselves to her red darkness, she makes our greatest wishes come true. Tonight, the queen of demons decided to reward one of you. Lightning Dust. For your great deeds, Nightmare Moon wishes you to step forth and claim your reward," the high priestess announced.

The name shocked both Twilight and Rarity. Lightning Dust? The mare who caused Rainbow Dash to nearly abandon her dream of becoming a Wonderbolt? She was here as one of the cultists?

Out of the crowd, one red robe rose and started moving towards the altar. As the cultist turned around, they saw a bright turquoise mare with orange mane and eyes, grinning in anticipation. It really was her.

"The demon queen knows of your ordeal, Lightning Dust. So she grants you the thing you wish for more than anything. The thing which embodies the sinister queen more than anything else: Revenge. So, you shall have the honor to carve tonight's feast," Black Widow announced and made a gesture.

Two cultists opened the door to the dungeon and stepped inside. Moments later, they returned with a mare wrapped in heavy chains, dragged her out and re-tied her to the altar. Another pony the two present keepers of harmony were shocked to see here. It was Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts.

"Oh gosh, yes! Thank you, Nightmare Moon! This is so perfect!" Lightning Dust cheered, then started walking around the altar. "Hey there, Spitfire! Remember me?"

"Wha... Lightning Dust?!" the yellow mare replied.

"Yep! Its me! I suppose you want to beg for your life now," Lightning stated.

"Keep dreaming! I regret nothing about throwing you out of the Wonderbolts Academy!" Spitfire spoke.

"Do you have any idea what you have done to me?!" Lightning Dust started shouting. "I had one dream in my life: Becoming a Wonderbolt! And you crushed it! Why? Because of one tiny mistake! You could have given me a second chance! You could have given me the opportunity to prove that I can be better! But no! You just took away my leader emblem and kicked me out of the academy, destroying any chance for me to ever be a Wonderbolt!"

"Your attitude was a hazard to all other cadets! You selfishly put your goals above the health of everypony else! Only the best of the best can become Wonderbolts and while you had the spirit and the physical capabilities, you certainly had no bit of the personality of a Wonderbolt! In fact, I should have kicked you out much sooner!" Spitfire kept defending herself.

"Oh you... You!" Lightning spoke, barely able to keep herself together.

Suddenly, the turquoise mare turned around and became silent. Then, she started to laugh lightly.

"You know what? Why am I even getting so angry?" she spoke, very calm all the sudden. "Sure, you destroyed my dreams and my future. And sure, I became completely desperate and lost, thanks to you. But the BloodClaw Cult found me and helped me back up! They became my new family and I owe everything I still have to them. Including... this."

As Lightning Dust turned back around, she had an unnaturally wide grin on her face, tiny pupils and bloodshot eyes. The sight was so terrifying that even the tough Spitfire gasped.

"Yes, I don't care for the well-being of others. Yes, I would sell my own grandmother and walk over corpses to get where I want to get. And I love it! I love to destroy everypony in my way! I love to tear them to shreds and making them scream for mercy! I love to see their blood run down my hooves and certainly, I love to devour every tiny bit that is left of them! And now, you are in my way, Spitfire!" the insane mare announced, reaching out her right front leg, asking for a knife.

Now, Spitfire slowly started to panic. She struggled against the chains which kept her tied and all the present cultists grinned widely in anticipation for the massacre. Only Twilight and Rarity sat there, not sure what they should do.

Lightning Dust quickly approached with the knife in her mouth, complete insanity written on her face. The time had come for the two keepers of harmony to make a decision. It was either them busting their disguise and risking Black Widow to get away, or the life of the Wonderbolt super star Spitfire.

Twilight and Rarity looked at each other with serious expressions. Then, they both nodded. Instantly, Twilight's eyes turned white and she sent a powerful arcane bolt in between Spitfire and Lightning Dust, sending the insane mare flying and destroying Spitfire's chains. Not even a second later, all Cultists suddenly jumped up, drawing knives out of their robes.

"Arcane magic! It is Twilight Sparkle! Kill her! Kill her!" Black Widow shouted.

All at once, the cultists started assaulting Twilight with a huge variety of attacks and spells. But before even a single could hit, she used an arcane shockwave to push them away. Rarity immediately lifted a few aquamarines out of the pockets of her robe and covered all the cultists around them in ice. This, though, only helped them for seconds, as a few cultists quickly busted out of the ice and revealed themselves as skin-walkers.

Against several demons at once, just the two of them would still hardly stand a chance. So Twilight raised an arcane force field around her, which the skin-walkers instantly assaulted by turning into a huge variety of sharp weapons to pierce through the shield.

Now, Lightning Dust got back on her four legs. With insane rage written on her face, she started charging towards Spitfire. But Twilight was faster. She used her arcane magic to build a second force field around the yellow mare.

"No! She is mine! She is mine! Miiiiiine!" Lightning Dust shouted with the blade in her mouth, repeatedly stabbing the force field with extreme aggression.

Suddenly, the door leading to the ceremony hall bursted open. Twilight expected that her friends had heard the explosion and came to her aid. But to her huge surprise, the first one who charged in was Lady Truesight.

As soon as Twilight realized she was there, Truesight tossed her scythe to Lightning Dust, impaling her. Now weaponless, a cultist who just broke out of the ice charged her from behind. But without even looking, Truesight grabbed his front leg, tore the blade out of his grip, tossed him over and stabbed him in the chest. Immediately after, she threw the knife to her right, hitting another cultist who was just about to break free in the eye without even looking at him.

The reaper clairvoyant summoned her scythe again. But instead of defending herself against the skin-walkers aiming for her now, she bowed down. As if she knew it was coming, she made space for Crystal Blossom, Fluttershy and Applejack who now charged inside, letting loose a huge battle.

Twilight's eyes jumped back up to the balcony. She could see the ceremonial dress of Black Widow disappearing behind the curtains and teleported Rarity and herself up to the balcony.

"She's getting away!" Twilight shouted and started running.

Rarity followed her through the curtains immediately. The path in front of them was dark and had several turns, but using teleportation, they came close enough to see the leader of the BloodClaw Cult again.

"Guardian! Protect me!" Black Widow shouted.

Suddenly, an earth pony stallion appeared out of the dark, so close to Twilight and Rarity that they both could not react fast enough before they crushed into him. Both instantly tried to get up again and teleport past him, but for some reason, there suddenly was a magical force field between them and the guardian.

"I have been wondering how long it would take you to show up. Nice disguise," the stallion spoke.

"I got no time for you! Get out of the way!" Twilight shouted, casting a spell to break the force field. But as soon as it disappeared, the earth pony stallion somehow conjured up another.

"Oh, I will take the time from you, Twilight. There are a few things we need to talk about," the stallion continued.

Twilight was baffled. How could an earth pony use magic? And why was it so strong that it actually had some effect against her arcane magic?

Suddenly, Applejack, Crystal Blossom and Fluttershy came running towards them from behind.

"Twilight! Did she get away?" Crystal asked.

"Where is Lady Truesight?" Rarity wondered.

"She is handling the cultists and demons for us. Why are we stopping here? Who is this?" Fluttershy spoke.

"I don't know. But for some reason, he knows my name and can use magic! I can't get past him!" Twilight stated.

Now, Crystal Blossom and Rarity tried to help breaking the force field. But, again, as soon as they broke it, the stallion created another.

"Ugh! Shoot! Black Widow is getting away! Who are you?" Twilight asked in frustration.

"Say my name and I will let you through," the stallion stated with a sinister grin.

"We don't have time for this game!" Rarity shouted.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" Applejack wondered in great confusion.

It became silent. The group stood there, staring at the stallion behind the force field while he stared back with a sinister grin. Now having to calm down and think, Twilight came up with something.

"Wait a minute. She called you her guardian. You are not a pony. You are a demon. One of those skin-walkers. The Guillotine of Hope I assume," she stated.

Now, the stallion's eyes started glowing red and his grin grew even bigger.

"Not bad, but that is only my title. What is my name, Twilight?" he kept asking.

"Ugh! I don't know any damn demons! And why do you know my name?" Twilight spoke in frustration.

"You do. At least me, you know very well," he responded, still grinning.

"No I don't! Get out of the way, for Pete's sake!" Twilight shouted.

"Getting through here is really simple. All you need to do is say my name and I will let you pass. I won't move any moment sooner," the skin-walker kept mocking.

It was clear to the whole group that this demon was playing on time. With every second that passed, their chances to catch Black Widow became smaller and smaller. Twilight lowered her head, running through all the demons she had ever encountered and still exist. Who could it be?

"Say, Twilight. Do you still think about Spike and Moondancer from time to time? Or were those final words you spoke to me just empty babbling?" the demon wondered.

An electric bolt of shock rushed through Twilight's body, causing her to lose her arcane aura and her pupils to shrink to tiny dots in fear. Even Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack had utter shock written in their faces and became speechless.

"T-Twilight? D-Do you think what Ah'm thinkin' this thing is?" Applejack stuttered in fear.

"No... No way... You... You can't be..." Twilight spoke in disbelief.

"Oh, but what if I am? What do you think, Twilight Sparkle? What is my name?" the demon wondered.

"That... That is absolutely impossible! I saw you getting consumed! This can't be! There is no way this can be happening right now!" Twilight shouted.

"Then how do I know all this? How do I know about Spike and Moondancer? Is there any other demon that could know about their horrible ends?" the demon asked in a very arrogant tone.

"You... You are..." Twilight stuttered.

"Just say it already," the demon spoke with a displeased expression.

"Despair..." Twilight finished.

The demon began to grin again. Right in front of them, it let down its disguise. The body color turned into a dark purple and the mane and tail became long, chaotic and black with a red stripe. On its forehead, an abstract horn very similar to that Queen Chrysalis had started to form while a single black strain of hair placed itself between her nose and her left eye. Then, the front legs suddenly tore open, revealing huge sharp teeth. The hind legs became wrapped in dirty bandages and out of the joint connecting the leg to the thigh, blades started to grow. Ultimately, a heart-shaped hole appeared in the demon's chest, which immediately began to bleed.

"Good girl," she commented with an echoing voice that sounded like a mix of Twilight, Queen Chrysalis and something new and foreign.

The group stood there like paralyzed, not believing what they were seeing and hearing. This demon looked and acted like the one Twilight defeated three years ago. Yet, it was different. She was covered in weaponry, her mane and tail were different, as well as her horn and voice. But the way she acted, the way she spoke. It was just all too familiar.

Despair clearly relished the moment of shock she created. She just stood there and grinned in satisfaction, even letting the force field disappear again. Still, not even Crystal Blossom dared to move, since she could judge from the group's reaction that they were facing an extremely mighty opponent.

"Mentor... can demons survive even when being consumed and the reaper is killed?" Fluttershy wondered.

"No. That never happened before. When consumed, a demon is forced back into the pre-birth state of their existence, meaning once the reaper who consumed them finds their final rest, the demon will get destroyed," Crystal explained.

"Oh, I did get destroyed! But you don't honestly think Queen Nightmare Moon would let so much power as I gained from consuming Queen Chrysalis' soul just go to waste, do you? That was all planned all along! Back then, I was just a test," Despair commented.

"A... a test?" Twilight asked.

"Queen Nightmare Moon wanted to create a demon so independent and with such a deep understanding of the ways of demons, she would not even need to give out orders to the demon for it to act. My queen wanted to see if I could read her mind and act her will without her ever speaking a word to me. I was created without a purpose because she wanted to see if I still could make the right decisions; And I more than satisfied her. But as a mere imitation of the keeper of magic, my abilities were limited. I had to be destroyed in order to be recreated! Now, I know my purpose. Now, I am what I was always meant to be: The mightiest of those you call skin-walkers! I am Despair, the Guillotine of Hope," the demoness explained calmly.

"How in Equestria could anything about you survive your own destruction?!" Twilight shouted.

Despair slowly shook her head while grinning, apparently amused.

"You really forget things fast, don't you Twilight?" she started in a very cocky tone. "Have you forgotten about our bond?"

"Our bond... But I... I broke it..." Twilight spoke.

"You just broke my influence over you. Once a bond to a demon is perfected, no force in this world can ever destroy it! All the time, a part of me kept on existing inside you! As long as you live, I can always come back," Despair explained.

"No..." Twilight commented speechlessly.

"Yes," Despair replied. "And now that I am back, I will make you see what my name really means. Anyway, I think I occupied enough of your precious time. You can go chase after my protégée now if you believe you can still catch her."

For a moment, Crystal Blossom toyed with the idea to attack Despair. But the demoness could read her intentions in the reaper mare's eyes and teleported herself right behind Crystal. With her right front leg split open to reveal a huge mouth full of sharp fangs, she held it on Crystal's neck.

"Don't even think about it," Despair spoke sharply. "I have a long, long list of things I want to do to all of you and I wouldn't like the idea of throwing it away because I had to kill any of you early."

Now, Twilight just started running, completely ignoring Despair because she was yet not able to understand that her greatest nemesis had returned. The others followed. Only Crystal and Fluttershy hesitated a moment.

"Oh and by the way: The prophecy of the corrupted stars? It was a feint. A trick to make you think you stopped us so we could continue our true plans without having you interfere," Despair stated just in time for the whole group to still hear it.

These words made Fluttershy's eyes grow wide and her mouth fall open. Crystal slowly stepped away from the demoness.

"You put so much effort into a feint? You spent years on creating a chain reaction that would have been so potent, it would have resurrected Nightmare Moon, only to let us prevent it from happening?" Crystal wondered.

"Of course we planned it out so it would work! Otherwise, you would not fall for it! But we never expected to actually get through with the prophecy! The only reason why I am even telling you this is because we now have crossed the moment where nothing can be stopped anymore! You can keep struggling and resisting if you want. But it won't change anything anymore! It is over. Very soon, it will all be over," Despair explained.

Even the elder reaper mare found herself at a loss of words. She just decided to follow the group, Fluttershy doing the same.

So they left again, leaving Despair behind with a victorious grin on her face. This little mind-game she set up was a pure joy to her. She already couldn't wait for the next step of her plan to come.


	15. Suspicious Opportunity

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 15: Suspicious Opportunity

When the group finally reached the end of the tunnel, they had to realize it was already sealed off. Breaking through would only have been a waste of time and energy at this point. It was over. Black Widow had gotten away.

While walking back through the dark tunnel, the group had very mixed feelings. Especially Twilight seemed to be completely terrified about the thought of facing Despair again. But to her big relief, the demoness was already gone. At least for now, Twilight wouldn't have to worry about her and she could take her time to digest this turn of events.

As the group returned to the ceremonial hall, they could see Lady Truesight finishing off the last cultist. The whole room was covered in bleeding corpses and even the black door to the sanctuary was torn open. It seemed like she wanted to make absolutely sure not a single insane pony or demon was still around.

Spitfire was still sitting close to the offertory table, observing the bloodshed speechlessly. Since the battle was pretty much over, Twilight aimed for her first.

"Are you ok?" she wondered.

"Who... who are you? Wait. I know some of you. Aren't you guys Rainbow Dash's friends?" Spitfire wondered.

"Well... yes... Anyway, I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Rarity. We disguised ourselves as cultists to infiltrate the church. Over here are Applejack, Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom. The reaper mare who fought for us is Lady Truesight," Twilight explained.

"Well, thanks for saving my fur. For a moment, I thought I was done for. I owe you one for that," Spitfire responded.

"No problem. You are the captain of the Wonderbolts. We couldn't just let you die right there. But how did you end up captured by the cult?" Twilight spoke.

"I was finishing my daily routine at the academy when somepony snuck up on me from behind. I tried to fight back but, wow, who or whatever that was, it was fast! Well, next thing I know is that I woke up in this dungeon. Where's Rainbow Dash by the way?" Spitfire wondered.

All keepers of harmony suddenly lowered their heads and gained sad expressions.

"She... passed away a few years ago..." Twilight explained.

"Oh... Sorry..." Spitfire replied before lowering her head as well and sighed. "So that's why she never responded. A real shame. I rarely ever had such a great cadet before. She passed all the tests in record time and she really proved she had the moral understanding of a true Wonderbolt..."

"Yes... She really was special and we miss her a lot..." Rarity commented.

"Well... I can't change the past, but I think I really owe you a big one in Rainbow Dash's honor and for saving my life. If you ever need assistance by the Wonderbolts, we'll be there," Spitfire offered.

"Thanks. That certainly will be a big help," Twilight responded.

Spitfire saluted to the group to express her gratitude, then lifted into the air and flew out of the church. While the group turned around, they noticed that the reaper clairvoyant had been observing the scene the whole time.

"I am glad to see you came around, Truesight," Crystal Blossom started.

"Yes. Thank you for your-" Twilight wanted to add.

The rainbow-maned mare went right past the group without even looking at them and aimed for the dungeon of the church. In the heat of the battle, the cultists hadn't found the time to lock the metal door again, so she could just open it and walk inside.

Once again, the behavior of Truesight baffled the whole group. Had she not come to support Twilight and Rarity? Did she still not trust them? Then why was she here?

Twilight still sought for opportunities to avoid thinking about Despair, so she thought the best they could do would be to follow Truesight and free all the victims of the cult. As usual, Twilight lead the way inside the dungeon while the rest of the group followed.

The dungeon itself seemed more like a twisted mix of a torture room and a pantry than an underground prison. About fifty ponies of all sizes, genders, races and ages were stuffed into cages while various torture instruments were scattered everywhere. There even was an open section in the room where severed pony limbs were hung on hooks from the ceiling to let them drain out. Many of the victims were in bad shape and hardly even conscious. Naturally, their first reaction when the group entered was panic, which only got even worse as they started to break open the cages. But as they were explained that the group were no cultists and here to save them, the mood changed. Several victims suddenly broke out in tears. Some fell down before the hooves of Twilight and her friends and started kissing them with repeated words of gratitude while others started running for the exit straight away without even thanking.

But Truesight was not interested in any of them. She aimed straight for a tiny cage and slowly started opening the lock with a spell. As the keepers of harmony came over, the image presented to them nearly broke their hearts and made them cover their mouths.

Inside this cage was the by far youngest victim. An orange-brown filly, no older than two years. She was in terrible condition. Her mane and tail had been shaved off, her right eye had been removed and the eyelids sewn up. Her still working yellow eye had been blackened. She had scars and bruises all over her body. Dried blood covered large parts of her coat, but mostly covered the areas around her mouth and nose as if she had been beaten repeatedly. Yet, what made Twilight despise the BloodClaw Cult the most for what they had done to this innocent child was the fact that she also had streams of dried blood between her hind legs.

The little filly laid in the farthest corner of her cage, pressing herself against the metal, shaking all over and hyperventilating while she stared at Truesight. Finally, the cage opened.

Neither Truesight nor the little filly moved. They just kept looking at each other for nearly a minute, not saying or doing anything before the clairvoyant finally broke the silence.

"You can come out. I am not a pony. I won't cause you any harm," she spoke gently.

The filly kept on shaking and refused to move. After all she must have been through, it seemed like she did not believe Truesight's words.

Now, the reaper clairvoyant removed the hood from her head to reveal her rainbow mane. Instantly, the expression on the little filly changed. She stopped shaking and gazed at Truesight in fascination.

"Your name is Amber, right?" the red mare wondered.

"Y... Yes..." the filly replied, barely audible.

"I am Truesight. Come with me. I will take you far away from all these ponies," Truesight offered, reaching out a hoof to help.

Amber hesitated. Her focus turned over to Twilight and her friends. For some reason, the sight of the group caused her to start shaking again.

"Don't worry about them. Just stay close to me," Truesight kept speaking gently.

Still shaking, Amber stood up and slowly started walking towards Truesight. Her steps were very insecure, as if she hadn't been walking at all for a long time. Then, the filly placed her left front hoof on Truesight's. Moments later, Amber hid herself beneath the reaper cloak.

"You are acting very strange lately, Truesight," Crystal started. "You are usually such a lone wolf. You never showed any care for ponies and reapers alike. Yet, you put so much effort into rescuing this one child?"

"I have my reasons, elder," Truesight replied, then turned around and slowly left with Amber still hiding directly below her.

Even Twilight and her friends could tell that this scene was very weird and unusual, even though they hardly knew Lady Truesight. But the actions of this reaper mare should not be their main focus right now. There were still a dozen ponies sitting in their cages, too weak to move on their own. One by one, the keepers of harmony and Crystal Blossom helped the victims on their legs and assisted them on the way out.

Crystal made sure she remained next to Twilight while supporting a pony back outside. There was something she really needed to know and believed Twilight would have the answers needed.

"Pardon me, but I need to know what is behind this demon we encountered. I have never seen you this terrified before," she requested.

Twilight knew she had to talk about it sooner or later. Even though she wished it would be later, she also knew that she needed to get a hold of herself again quickly. After taking a deep breath, she started explaining.

"Her name is Despair. She is a unique demon that haunted me three years ago with the intention of driving me to insanity and making me give birth to a demon. I... am sort of responsible she exists," Twilight explained.

"You do not need to tell me these details if they still pain you," Crystal interrupted.

"Thank you... Well, she is very intelligent and powerful. She is the one who planned the extinction of the changelings and she even devoured the soul of the changeling queen. I managed to defeat her in a duel and she got consumed by Obsidian Shards, but it seems like this wasn't enough to finish her," Twilight continued.

"She mentioned a bond between you and her. Do you know what she meant?" the elder reaper mare wondered.

"Despair originally was a demonic imitation of me. She could steal my memories and knowledge just by looking into my eyes. The more she did that, the more this connection between us became stronger and stronger. I thought I had broken it by defeating her, but it looks like I was wrong. Anyway, it now seems like she is the Guillotine of Hope we kept hearing about. For some reason, she decided to become Black Widow's personal bodyguard and tactician," Twilight replied.

"Things are starting to become clearer. If she is really this good at planning, it would explain the excellent organization of the cult," Crystal commented.

"She waited for us... She knew we would be coming sooner or later..." Twilight spoke, starting to shake a little. "Knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if she could predict our assault all along and used it to her advantage..."

"Do not let this get to you," Crystal started. "She might be back, but this whole scene was nothing but an act. She did not even have the intention to harm us. Despair was just bragging and showing off. You have defeated her once. You will defeat her again."

"You are right," Twilight responded with a sigh and started smiling again. "Thank you. I needed some motivation."

Several minutes later, all victims of the BloodClaw Cult were set free. The group was about to leave when they noticed one of them was missing.

"Hold on a minute. Where's Fluttershy?" Applejack wondered.

"Is she still down there?" Rarity asked.

The group turned around and went back inside the church. It was now that they noticed the yellow mare sitting on the ground, facing a corner while she had her head lowered to her heart pin.

"What's wrong, Fluttershy?" Twilight wondered.

"The prophecy... It was all a fake. The demons tricked us. Obsidian died for no reason..." the yellow mare replied.

"That's not fully true. The plan would have worked out if we didn't stop it. He still would have..." Twilight spoke.

Before she could finish, Fluttershy turned her head around to the group. It was now that they realized she was crying. Even though her face showed no expression, she had black tear trails running down her face.

"Oh, Fluttershy..." Twilight spoke and embraced her friend.

When they finally left the hotel again, they were welcomed by a large troop of royal guards.

"Twily! Is that you? Gosh, what a disguise!" a male voice spoke.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight replied and hugged her brother. "Gosh am I happy to see you again! How are mom and dad? Why are you here?"

"Our parents are fine. I convinced them to move to the Crystal Empire for as long as this civil war is going on. I'm here to take over the cleanup for you. I'm so relieved to see you healthy. Can't believe you tricked the Cakes into believing you are related to them to gain access to a BloodClaw church," Shining Armor replied.

As part of the arrangement, the last statement was a spoken out loud lie on purpose. It was very likely they would be observed by cultists or skin-walkers right now. With acting like they used the Cakes as a tool to gain access to the church against their knowing, they made sure none of them would get harmed by the cult. Yet, one thing confused Twilight.

"The Crystal Empire? Why there? That's a pretty long journey and its far away from Canterlot," she wondered in a whispering tone.

"In the past years, we found out something very interesting. You see how demons never leave Equestria? For some reason, they want to conquer this land first before even considering to touch foreign ground. Even if an insane pony leaves Equestria and gives birth do a demon out there, it always returns back to Equestria. It seems like they really, really want Princess Celestia more than anything. Since the empire was not present during Nightmare Moon's rise, the demons don't consider it as a part of Equestria and none of the crystal ponies are affected by the curse. You know which," her brother whispered back.

"Wait a minute. You know about..." Twilight started, but couldn't finish her sentence, since there were ponies present who didn't know about Maledictum Insania. "Well, that. And you can talk about it?"

"Members of the royal family don't get cursed with the curse of secrets. We are all on the same side and we all need to be able to talk about it. Anyway, I'm just here to tell you that you need to get back to Manehattan as fast as possible. Babs Seed thinks she found something. My guards will provide you additional protection," Shining Armor finished, then started speaking normally again. "We will take care of things from here on."

"Thanks, B.B.B.F.F. Let's hope this will all be over soon," Twilight finished and started walking.

The rest of the group followed her with mixed expressions, but only Fluttershy still had her head hanging low.

The journey back to Manehattan took another day to complete. Enough time for Twilight and Rarity to get rid of the makeup and dye. With everything that had happened, the group remained silent most of the time. Each one of them had something to think about.

As they arrived back in the big city, they realized it had become a lot more quiet. Since the civil war began, there constantly were battles in the streets. Now, it seemed almost peaceful again. But judging from the expressions of the citizens, it became obvious that fear and tension still filled the air. It was like the calm before a big storm.

When they finally arrived back at Babs Seed's apartment, the teenager could hardly suppress her excitement.

"Judging by the grin on your face, I take you found the church here, right?" Twilight figured.

"Yep! But not just that! I managed to catch some hints that the cultists are tryin' to bring something there!" Babs responded.

"Something? What exactly are we supposed to imagine, darling?" Rarity wondered.

"I'm not too sure. Even the cultists are secretive about it. Could be something of value to them or a pony," the teenager stated.

"Do ya think it might be that high priestess, Twi?" Applejack wondered.

"Doesn't seem very likely. The cult knows we have our base here. It's not usually Despair's way of thinking to make things this easy and obvious for us. But then again, she enjoys playing mind games. Hiding Black Widow here knowing we would think its too easy to be true... I'm really not sure what to think of this," Twilight explained.

"So Black Widow got away. Shoot... Wait. Despair? Who's that now?" Babs wondered.

"I'll tell you about her some other time. First of all... what do you think, girls? Should we check it out or not?" the purple mare asked.

"Babs went through a lot of effort to find this out. But if Despair is truly as smart as you describe her to be, we can not exclude the possibility of this turning out to be a trap. It is a gamble," Crystal stated.

"But even if it is a trap, we would still be able to attack another church and push the cultists out of Manehattan!" Rarity commented.

"Say, Babs: How's the cult behavin' around here lately?" Applejack wanted to know.

"Actually, I'm surprised about how quiet things have become. There's next to nothing happening anymore," the teenage filly replied.

"That makes it sound even more like they are setting up a trap. I don't get it. Why are they making it that obvious? What is Despair trying to do?" Twilight wondered.

"Considering how risky an attack would be, I would suggest that Fluttershy and I observe the church before we take any actions," Crystal suggested.

"That sounds pretty reasonable. Are you in for it, Fluttershy?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh... um... sure," the yellow mare replied, shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"Apprentice. I know this is hard for you to take in. But do not forget: You are a reaper now. You must learn to keep your feelings under control," Crystal commented.

"I will try... Anyway, I will help out spying on the church," Fluttershy agreed.

"Okay then. Come with me to the living room so I can show ya where the church is on the map," Babs stated.


	16. Little Miss Poison

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 16: Little Miss Poison

"Twenty on the first floor. Eighteen on the second. Twenty-three on the third..." Crystal counted quietly.

For about four days, the two reaper mares had been observing a tall penthouse from various, well hidden positions. Due to the high attentiveness of the cultists, they both had to stay far away, otherwise they would risk getting seen and the church getting moved.

As always, the observations did not bring up much so far. Since the BloodClaw Cult openly declared war against the government of Equestria, they started making it a lot harder for Twilight's investigation team to gather information. All Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom could find out so far was that the cultists were constantly guarding every square inch of the Manehattan church and frequently exchanged watch shifts.

"They certainly are preparing for something," Fluttershy commented.

"Compared to yesterday, they more than doubled the number of watchmen on each window. Triple the needed amount of guards on the entrance. Every single one of them is taking their task very serious. It must be happening very soon. Maybe even today," Crystal stated.

"With all this caution, maybe it really is Black Widow they are bringing here," the yellow mare spoke.

"That would be a surprisingly illogical decision from the cultists. Especially with demons helping to organize the cult. But whatever it is they are bringing here, it certainly seems to be extremely important," Crystal replied.

Another hour of silence passed while the elder reaper mare kept observing the penthouse. Every once in a while, her focus jumped over to Fluttershy. Very often, she saw how her head was hanging low and she caressed the heart pin on her cloak.

"You are very absent-minded, apprentice," Crystal finally commented.

"Apologies, elder..." the yellow mare responded and started observing the BloodClaw church.

Again, nothing happened for ten minutes. Then, Fluttershy sighed and hung her head again.

"I'm sorry... I just can't focus..." she spoke.

"It is because of Obsidian, I guess?" Crystal wondered.

"Yes... I... I just can't get over it. He gave up everything that was important to him. He forced himself to say farewell to me. All because he thought he needed to die to prevent Nightmare Moon's resurrection. It all was for nothing... He turned into a red reaper and died for nothing..." Fluttershy spoke with a sad tone.

"He reached the end of his book of death. He would have only had a few days left to live anyway," Crystal tried to reason.

"Elder... you don't understand..." Fluttershy replied, black tears filling her eyes. "I was the one who killed him. I became a reaper just because of that. This cloak, this scythe and this curse... It all belonged to him. He died and I caused it because we both thought this would be the only way to prevent the prophecy... I... My very own hooves... killed the love of my life... for nothing."

"You only let the sorrow speak out of you, Fluttershy. Back then, you did not even know he was the third corrupted star. That was not the main reason why you killed him. Remember: He was attacking your friends. He was the one who caused their permanent injuries. You killed him not with the intention to prevent the prophecy, but to save your friends and to prevent Obsidian's soul from being claimed by Malice. You saved all of them, even him. Never forget that," the light blue mare responded.

"Right... That's right. But still... This is all so hard..." Fluttershy commented.

"Your grief is making you very emotional lately. Maybe you should go back and take a break. Collect yourself and meditate. Like this, I do not think you will be able to perform your duties," Crystal suggested.

"No... I can't. I am needed. I have to do this. No matter what, I just have to make all this mean something. I need to prove that I turned into a reaper for a good reason," Fluttershy decided while wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Obsidian would be proud of you. By the way, did apprentice Derpy Hooves ever tell you how she became a reaper?" Crystal wondered.

"Not really," the yellow mare replied.

"I think you should ask her at some point. Perhaps her story would help you through your suffering," the elder reaper mare suggested.

"I will keep this in mind. Thank you," Fluttershy responded.

Two more hours passed by. Suddenly, a small convoy of cultists came around the corner close to the penthouse. In the center was a mare wearing a ceremonial dress and black cloth mask.

"Is that her?" Fluttershy wondered.

"It seems like it. So they really brought Black Widow here after all," Crystal responded.

"I take Despair is challenging us by doing this. And since she is a skin-walker now, she must be disguising herself as one of the cultists," Fluttershy analyzed.

"Now it is clear that this is a trap. They bait us with exactly what we want and prepared for a large-scale battle," Crystal added.

"We should tell Twilight about this. She should decide if we go for it or not," Fluttershy suggested.

"Of course. Let us go," the light blue mare responded.

After Fluttershy and Crystal brought the news back to the group, Twilight gained a thoughtful expression and started walking up and down the living room in Bab's apartment.

"This just seems to be too good to be true," Twilight started. "It would suit Despair's character to mock us like this and try to lure us out to fight, but she also knows how powerful I am. Risking the life of Black Widow, her protégé, in a battle that just might turn into a victory for her? Even if she really doesn't care if the high priestess gets killed, she should know that this would be a fatal blow to the whole cult."

"Despair seemed to be annoyed and very arrogant. Perhaps she just had enough and wants to settle this, once and for all," Crystal figured.

"The whole church is full of cultists and they closely watch every step around the penthouse. She either is waiting for us to fight her, or she is preparing to attack us. What do you think, Twilight? What should we do?" Fluttershy asked.

The purple mare stopped. Slowly, her head lifted again and she watched the expressions of all her friends. They all looked worried, but determined.

"What would you say if I decided to give it a shot and attack the church?" she asked.

"Darling. No matter what happens, you have my support. I won't leave," Rarity stated.

"Ah just want this all to be over. I'll come with ya if you allow me to this time," Applejack spoke.

"Just for the faint chance to get Black Widow by doin' this, I would go for it," Babs Seed explained.

"It is your decision, Twilight. But if you decide to attack the church this time instead of trying to infiltrate it, Fluttershy and I will join you," Crystal spoke.

"Yes. No matter what you decide, I will do it," Fluttershy assured.

Again, Twilight's focus lowered to the ground and she started rubbing her chin. After a minute, she came to a decision.

"Let's go for it. Even if it is a trap, we might at least be able to drive the cult out of Manehattan if we round up enough support. And yes, AJ. We will need every help we can get, so you are very welcome to join in," the purple mare spoke.

"Alright. I'm in for it then," Applejack agreed.

"Can you contact the Manehattan police for us, Babs?" Twilight wondered.

"Sure! I think they're all pretty fed up with the cultists around here, so they'll give it their all to get rid of them," Babs responded.

"Good. I will write to Princess Celestia and ask her for some royal guards in addition. Do you have any idea how many cultists we have to expect?" Twilight wondered, turning over to Fluttershy and Crystal.

"Over the last few days, I counted about one hundred individuals on watch shifts at the windows. It would be a good idea to assume that at least the same number is patrolling inside the building," Crystal replied.

"Ok... a big troop of royal guards then. I think we should also get the reapers stationed in Manehattan to assist us. Can you inform them, Crystal?" Twilight added.

"Certainly. I will be back with them in an hour," the light blue mare agreed.

"Okay then. You get on your way too, Babs. Everypony else, prepare for the fight," Twilight announced.

A bit more than an hour later, several hundred ponies met up in front of Babs' apartment. Among them many police ponies, royal guards and five reapers, including Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom. But one pony was missing.

"Where is Babs? Why didn't she return?" Twilight asked in worry.

"Ah, right. I was supposed to tell you that she can't come," one of the police officers started. "When she informed us, we just got a notification that several colleagues got injured in a riot. She was ordered to assist and can't partake in this assault. Gosh was she angry about that. Anyway, she promised to make this up at some point."

"Great..." Twilight responded with a frustrated sigh.

"I think we will be able to do this without her, darling. Let us not waste any time!" Rarity stated.

"You're right. Everypony, listen up! Today, we will attack a full church of the BloodClaw Cult! Expect a very hard battle against a lot of cultists! If we pull this off properly, we will free Manehattan from these mad ponies! Let's go!" the purple mare announced and lead the way.

It did not take long for the troop to arrive at the penthouse where the cult was hiding. As soon as it came in sight, the reapers summoned their scythes and all others got ready to fight. But nopony came outside to stop them. Twilight couldn't see any cultists at the windows. Were they too late already? Did the cult once again sense an upcoming attack and move the church before they could reach it?

The troop stopped in front of the main entrance, the police ponies going ahead. Then, they kicked the door open and stormed inside. A lot of screaming from the police officers followed, ordering everypony who might be inside to freeze and surrender. But they soon had to realize that the entire main floor was clear.

Next, the royal guards entered, followed by the keepers of harmony and the reapers. Everything was empty. There was not a single cultist in the main floor. Still, the police ponies advanced upstairs. But Twilight just hung her head and sat to the ground.

"Gosh... I am so stupid. What was I thinking? If even Princess Celestia can't assault a church, then how am I supposed to?" she mumbled in regret.

"This is not entirely a failure, Twilight," Crystal commented. "At least, we now know that the cult is playing defens-"

"You! Freeze!" a police pony suddenly shouted upstairs.

Twilight instantly shot back up and started running the stairs. As she arrived in an empty living room, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Right there, completely unprotected and all alone, stood high priestess Black Widow in her ceremonial dress, wearing her black mask. She seemed to be injured in a way, since she hardly could keep herself upright.

The keepers of harmony felt like celebrating. Apparently, they caught Black Widow just before she could leave with the cultists. But to Twilight, this was extremely suspicious. Not even Despair remained here to protect her? Like the police officers, the royal guards and the reapers, the purple mare kept her guard up.

Two police ponies jumped Black Widow and pinned her to the ground. Then, they removed her mask. Beneath was the face of a green mare with orange mane. She immediately started grinning widely.

"The demon queen once again has judged you right. Heretics. You can not even begin to imagine what you have gotten yourselves into," she started speaking.

Now, the cheer vanished from Rarity's face and Twilight as well found confirmation that something was wrong. This voice was not the same they heard back in Fillydelphia. This was not the real Black Widow.

"What are you talking about?" Applejack wanted to know.

The mare started laughing lowly, followed by coughing. Then, her expression slipped into that of an insane pony.

"The Guillotine of Hope has a gift for you, keepers of harmony," the mare commented while coughing.

While at first not sure what this meant, the group moments later realized that black tears started flowing out of the mare's bloodshot eyes. They all instantly understood what this meant. The same thing happened to Twilight, three years ago. This mare was possessed by a fully developed, independent demon.

The mare's coughing quickly got worse and worse, to the point where she started coughing blood. But the police officers held her tight. Neither them nor the royal guards had any idea what was about to happen in a few moments.

"Everypony! Step back from her!" Crystal Blossom ordered.

Now, the two officers let go and all understood that something was very wrong with this mare and started getting nervous. The cultist tried to get back up, but found herself unable to do so. Instead, she gathered her last breath for one final speech.

"You defiled our holy grounds. You dared to attack our high priestess. With this, you evoked the fury of Nightmare Moon. Now, you shall all tremble, for she sent you one of her children to destroy you all," she spoke in a mixture of coughing and manic laughter, then collapsed dead.

The black tears kept flowing out of her eyes, mixing with the blood coming out of her mouth. Suddenly, both changed color into a radiant green, which seemed to evaporate into a fine mist.

Just a moment later, the cloud compressed into a small demon. She looked like a radiantly green filly with small wings and green clouds as mane and tail. Her eyes were colored entirely red and she grinned at the ponies with a set of sharp demonic fangs.

"Oooooh! So many ponies! This is great! I'm finally outside!" she spoke in a hyper tone and started bouncing around in excitement.

Nopony was too sure how to react. Only the reapers kept holding their scythes ready for use. After a while, the small green demoness stopped bouncing. She turned around to Twilight, tilted her head to the right and let her right ear hanging while the other stood upright.

"Hi! I'm Toxica! Want to play with me?" the demoness requested with a big grin.

The whole troop of ponies was deeply confused. None of them had been dealing with a demon before and it did not seem like she intended to harm them. They all just stood there, not knowing what to say or do.

"Did Despair send you?" Twilight wondered.

"Yep! Despy said that I could finally come out and play! I've been waiting sooooooooooo long for this day! What do you want to play?" Toxica replied, throwing a playful pose.

Now, some of the police ponies and royal guards started getting out of battle stance. It seemed like the playful and innocent nature of this demon made them judge her as no threat, but Twilight and the reapers kept on holding their guards up. Since Toxica did not get any answer, she started bouncing around again.

"I have an idea! How about we play tag? I'll be first to catch! One. Two..." she suggested.

Before she even finished counting, Toxica started to inhale. This was the sign for Twilight to create an arcane shield around her friends and herself.

As Toxica finished inhaling, she pressed her eyes shut. A split of a second later, the little demoness suddenly caused a humongous green explosion, powerful enough to blow the whole penthouse into pieces.

The ponies and reapers got launched all across the city. Even the keepers of harmony flew through the air inside the sphere of arcane magic. But as they looked around in panic, they had to realize with a shock that every pony aside of them already died.

The reapers were the only ones still alive. Crystal and Fluttershy spread their wings and tried to recover from the blast midair while they observed the dead ponies raining everywhere around them. Both came to realize that they were all physically unharmed. It was not the explosion that killed them.

After the penthouse blew up, massive green clouds filled the air. As the green smoke rushed down the streets, everypony that came in contact with it instantly fell over dead. Whatever this stuff was, it must be a poison even a lot more deadly than Basilisk Tongue.

Fluttershy, Crystal and another flying reaper instantly flew over to the keepers of harmony, catching the sphere in the air. Then, they slowly lowered it on a tall building where the green clouds couldn't reach.

Twilight was about to lower the shield when she saw another poison cloud rushing towards her. Like a green storm, it blew the reapers away, forcing them back into the air.

In the distance, Toxica levitated in the center of the green cloud, rapidly flapping her small wings and giggling while she held a hoof in front of her mouth. A moment later, she started flying towards Twilight.

Crystal lifted out of the poison cloud and flew towards the demoness. Yet, this only caused Toxica to spontaneously change her plan. She suddenly ignored the keepers of harmony and let the reapers chase after her.

"Catch me if you can!" Toxica shouted cheerfully.

It seemed like she rather took this as a game than an assault. The demoness aimed straight for large crowds of ponies, exhaling huge quantities of her lethal poison at them as she flew by. Within just the first minute of the battle, thousands of ponies were killed and more than half of Manehatten became shrouded in poison.

Another reaper jumped into the air, swinging his scythe at the demoness. She, though, aimed for the reaper and crushed him to the ground. As the bones snapped loudly, Toxica nearly instantaneously began to tear him apart. Even as Fluttershy came flying in and swung her scythe, Toxica just grinned and bounced aside.

"Oooh! Despy said I should be careful about you!" she spoke.

The little demoness quickly ran around the building next to her and started inhaling again. With the force of her poison breath, she somehow was able to push it over.

Fluttershy tried to help the fellow reaper back up. But as the ponies screamed in panic, she realized too late that the whole building came falling down on her. She could not react in time before she became buried beneath multiple tons of bricks while all ponies inside the building got squashed or fell right into the green smoke.

The sheer scale of destruction this one demon could cause was mind-blowing to Twilight. She had seen quite a few demons before, but none this powerful. Even her arcane magic would not help her right now. She and her friends were trapped inside the arcane shield, forced to just sit idly by and watch.

"Hihihi! This is so much fun! So many playmates! Where is the next? Where is the next?" Toxica commented in an ecstatic tone.

Even as two more reapers suddenly charged out of the green mist and towards the demoness, she kept on grinning and giggling the whole time. She just continued dodging the scythes and magic spells with playful jumps.

Crystal Blossom levitated high above the city. Somehow, she had to stop the poison from spreading. So she closed her eyes and started casting an ice spell. With a continuous light blue beam aimed to the ground, she tried to freeze the green clouds solid. It did not take much for her to cover at least a quarter of Manehattan into thick ice.

But then, she noticed that Toxica lifted into the air again and began to inhale. If she caused a second explosion, there would be next to no survivors in the entire city. In attempt to stop her, Crystal launched another ice spell on the demoness, aiming to freeze her as well. But Toxica dodged this attack swiftly.

"Hey! Was that a snowball? Come back!" the green demoness shouted and started flying away.

Crystal would have expected to be attacked now. Instead, Toxica chased after the ice spell. This demon was not just acting like a child. She really was absolutely unfocused and only wanted to play destructively.

Minutes passed by as Fluttershy slowly came back to her senses. Of course, the weight of the building was lethal and crushed her body. She could feel how the warm blood was running over her belly, face and front legs. But the reaper curse would not allow her to die. Her wounds slowly began to heal and her bones grew back together.

As she lay there, hardly able to move at all under the sheer weight of the rubble, she began to think. Crystal was right, she figured. She should have stayed in Babs' apartment.

Fluttershy had been through so much training. She used to be so effective. How come she just allowed this building to crush her? Had she given up without even realizing it herself? Had her grief really consumed her that much? Would it even make sense to try and go on from this point?

Just as she thought that, Fluttershy saw something. It looked like a gray hoof, offering her to get up. It had the same appearance as that of the gray figure which kept following her. But this time, it was closer than ever. The hoof was right next to her, reaching down from just above.

Fluttershy tried to reach for it. But just as she was about to touch it, the hoof retreated a bit. The yellow mare tried to move and struggled against the rubble. She could reach further now, but yet again, the hoof retreated.

Without realizing it, the yellow mare slowly fought her way back up. Then, she started seeing light. The hoof kept guiding her towards it, until she finally could reach out of the rubble.

Just moments later, she became grabbed, pulled out and lifted into the air. Though it was not the gray figure who did this. It was one of the reapers.

"Can you fly?" he wondered.

"No... My wings are broken," Fluttershy replied.

"I will bring you to that rooftop. We need your help. Crystal is doing everything she can to keep this demon busy, but we can't stop her," the reaper explained.

Yes. That's right. She still was needed. She couldn't let herself go like this. Not in the middle of a battle. She had to keep fighting. For her friends, for Equestria and for her mistress. After Fluttershy landed on the rooftop of another tall building, she started snapping her bones back in place and collected herself.

Crystal Blossom used all sorts of ice spells to keep Toxica occupied. This was about as much as even she could do. This demon clearly needed more than five reapers to be slain. But they still had a chance to win. They only needed to find Fluttershy again.

Finally, the other reapers gave the signal. Confirming with a nod, Crystal decided to fly by just in front of Toxica's eyes.

As hoped, the demoness took this as an invitation to chase her. The elder reaper mare guided Toxica back into her own poison clouds and flew several sharp turns around the buildings. Toxica, though, had no issues to follow. Then, Crystal flew over a rooftop.

The little demoness followed, but as she lifted up, she was greeted by a pair of black eyes, staring down at her. An inexplicable sensation of shock blasted the smile out of Toxica's face and paralyzed her. Next, she found herself getting pinned down by the same yellow mare staring at her.

Toxica tried to struggle, but before she could get anywhere, she saw a light blue beam hitting her. Ice started to rapidly grow around the green demoness' body. She couldn't move anymore. She was trapped.

Now, the reapers all came to the rooftop and gathered around the frozen demoness. She still had dread written on her face.

"This seems to be it," one of them commented.

"Let us not waste any time. She must be consu-" Fluttershy started.

Before she could even finish, the yellow mare suddenly experienced a sensation of danger, along with all the other reapers. They tried to turn around, but suddenly were crushed down and held tight by countless black arms. As they lifted their heads, they saw Slendermane.

The faceless demon casually walked over to the group and lifted up the chunk of ice which held Toxica imprisoned. Then, he crushed it to let her free. The little demoness shook herself, then gained an upset expression.

"See, Slendy? That's what happens when you don't let me out to play!" she complained.

Slendermane turned his head over to her. Then, Toxica jumped on his back.

"I guess you are right. I really should have chosen better playmates. Oh well. Bye bye, ponies!" she spoke and waved all of Manehattan goodbye.

Directly after, Slendermane and Toxica fell through the shadow below them and vanished.


	17. Disappearance

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 17: Disappearance

Even with the help of magic, it took hours to clear out the thick poison clouds filling the city. Hours which ended up costing the lives of two-thirds of Manehattan's population. Even after the clearing was finished, ponies kept on dying. Many who stepped out too soon after the clouds were gone started getting high fever, followed by coughing, vomiting blood and death not much later. It seemed like Toxica did not only spread poison, but also left behind an unknown disease. As this assumption came up, Manehattan became declared a quarantine zone.

The demons did it once again. Even though most of Manehattan was still intact, living in this city had become impossible. Every normal pony spending too much time on the ground without proper protection would end up getting infected and finding death not much later.

As it is to expect, the sheer quantity of victims was not manageable for the sparsely support of reapers available. The streets were filled with undead ponies, moaning in agony. Even though most of them were just confused, desperate and looking for help, they terrified the few survivors of Toxica's attack, causing them to flee. Only the five reapers kept on roaming through the streets to put an end to the undead ponies' miseries. Each time they reaped one, they checked for a mark behind the ears of the corpses.

"None... Not a single cultist," Fluttershy stated.

"It seemed like they pulled off a mind-trick on us. First, they make it look like they are gathering up. Then, they disappear from Manehattan entirely. They knew this demon, Toxica, was a weapon of mass destruction and fled after placing her in position," Crystal analyzed.

"They aimed to cause as many casualties as possible. I would not be surprised if they actually aimed for Twilight to launch a large attack on the Manehattan church," a reaper stallion added.

"Hundreds of police officers and royal guards. Killed in one single blow. This was a heavy strike towards Equestria's defences and a very impressive display of power from the cult," a fourth reaper continued while slicing his scythe through a panicking undead mare.

"At least we can claim the undead ponies are because of Toxica's poison," Crystal started. "But you are right. This was a terrifying blow to Equestria. Manehattan was the most densely populated city in the whole land and only Canterlot would have even more citizens. Something like this must not happen ever again."

"We need to split up, or we will need days to put all the undead to rest," a reaper mare suggested.

"I will stay with my mentor," Fluttershy stated.

The other reapers nodded and went on their ways. As always, Fluttershy was very gentle and somehow could get the undead ponies into agreeing to be put down by her. Especially the foals seem to trust her blindly. Each time, Fluttershy embraced them and quickly ended their suffering in one swift strike.

Crystal Blossom was similar, though she knew they had to hurry to catch every last undead as soon as possible. After a while, though, she stopped and turned to Fluttershy.

"I can tell you want to talk to me," she started.

"Well... yes. Do you remember this gray thing I told you about?" the yellow mare wondered.

"I do," Crystal replied.

"It has returned again. I saw it while I was buried beneath the rubble," Fluttershy explained.

"What did it do this time?" the elder reaper mare wanted to know.

"I'm not sure. I think it reached for me. But then again, it wouldn't let me touch it," Fluttershy answered.

"It must have been very close this time," Crystal figured.

"Yes. Right next to me. It never came this close before. I really don't think I am imagining all this," the yellow mare stated.

"Yet it confuses me how only you are capable of seeing this creature," Crystal spoke.

"Well, maybe I'm the only one who can see it. But I'm not the only one who can sense it. Twilight, too, noticed it before," Fluttershy explained.

"You mean back then when you last told me about the gray figure? When the cultist was spying on us in the meadows of Trottingham?" Crystal wondered.

"Yes," Fluttershy confirmed with a nod.

"Do not get me wrong. I do not believe that you are imagining it. What do you suppose are it's motives?" the light blue mare asked.

"I don't have the slightest clue. It comes and goes as it wishes," Fluttershy replied.

"As long as it does not pose a threat to us or interrupts our cause, I do not see a reason why we should be concerned. This creature may be interesting, but we have other priorities right now. With the annihilation of Manehattan, the war against the demons and the BloodClaw Cult has once again reached a whole new level. Everything must be put aside for the sake of bringing down the cult as quickly as possible," Crystal stated.

"I guess you are right. Well, let's finish this up and get our friends off from that roof finally," Fluttershy spoke.

The sun was already setting. Yet Twilight, Rarity and Applejack were still stuck on the building. Rarity had a frightened expression frozen on her face and observed in shock as the undead ponies were walking through the streets, moaning, crying and begging for help. Twilight sat in place idly and kept her head hanging the whole time. But Applejack seemed to be the most uneasy. She continuously kept walking back and forth, constantly observing the streets. Then suddenly, the orange mare stopped and sighed in relief.

"Babs! Are ya okay, Sugarcube? We're up here!" she shouted.

The teenage filly was wearing a surgical mask and some hoof-covers. While at first confused, she instantly seemed relieved as well as she looked up and saw her older cousin.

"Applejack! Oh gosh! Applejack!" Babs shouted back with tears in her eyes.

She quickly ran inside the building and up the stairs to the roof. Applejack was about to hug her, but the teenage filly rose her front leg to stop her.

"Don't! I may still have something on my coat! Can't have ya die from this disease now, too!" she shouted.

"Ya're right. Oh, thank Celestia. I'm just so relieved to see... die, too?" Applejack wondered in a worried tone.

"Mom and Dad... they are dead... I just checked on them," Babs responded, now crying.

"Oh no... not again... Ah'm so sorry, Sugarcube..." Applejack spoke and started to cry as well.

Silence filled the rooftop for minutes while all of them tried to collect themselves again. Ultimately, it was Rarity who broke the silence again because the sight in front of her just confused her too much.

"Excuse me, Babs... But how did you get your hooves on that mask and these boots? What happened down there? How did you know what to do?" she wondered.

"The riot was pretty bad... A few colleagues got hurt and I had to help them get to the hospital. Then, I heard this really big explosion. At first, I was just as confused as all the other ponies around me. But then, I remembered what this reaper lady told me and sealed myself in an airtight surgery room. Just moments later, this green stuff broke the windows of the hospital and came stormin' in... Everypony else dropped dead before my eyes... I stood in there for a few hours, then put on this mask and these boots. Looks like you can really trust the words of a reaper clairvoyant. She pretty much saved my life with that warning... I just wished she would've saved my parents, too," Babs explained, slowly starting to cry again.

"Still, Ah think we definitely have to thank Truesight for that..." Applejack spoke, then turned her head to look across Manehattan. "Heavens to betsy... Will ya look at all this. The whole city is dead..." .

"More like zombified..." Babs spoke, still sniffling. "It's like a horror movie comin' true..."

"This is dreadful... To think of that this all was done by just one demon..." Rarity commented.

"One demon? Are ya serious?!" Babs asked in shock.

"Yes... Shoot... I can't believe it. I fell for it. I really fell for it... All those guards and police officers we brought to the church are dead because of me..." Twilight spoke in regret, bordering to break out in tears.

"Darling... it's not your fault! You couldn't have possibly known this would happen," Rarity spoke in attempt to calm her down.

"Actually, I should have seen this coming. It's Despair who set up this trap. I should have known she would pull off something like that," the purple mare kept speaking, her voice getting hoarse while the tears started flowing down her face.

"Enough is enough, Twilight! Snap out of it!" Rarity started in a more serious tone. "Honestly, you don't have to act as if you would be the expert about Despair. She is unpredictable! What she does is not your responsibility! Neither are you to blame if you can not stop her! Ever since she revealed herself, you are taking this all way too personal!"

"Sorry... You're right, Rarity. I have to keep it together..." Twilight replied and wiped her face dry.

For a while, the group stopped speaking. All that could be heard was the moaning and crying of the undead ponies in the streets. The sound and the sight of the city, as well as the desperation of her friends and the horrible news that, once again, Apple family members had died made Applejack forget her relief over Babs' return and made her depression resurface.

"What are we goin' to do now, y'all?" she wondered.

"I guess we just have to wait. Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom will certainly come to pick us up once they are done," Twilight stated.

Applejack just nodded and hung her head again. She tried not to listen, but to her, the crying of the undead below them was deafening. She just couldn't take all these horrible impressions anymore. Sometimes, she wished she would have never agreed to come with Twilight.

Over time, the sounds of the undead reduced more and more. As it finally became silent in the city, Fluttershy and Crystal returned.

"I apologize for letting you wait so long. Our task is done here. We can leave now," Crystal stated.

Mutely, the ponies just nodded in agreement. Then, one by one, they were carried through the air, far away from the now dead city.

After a long late-night walk, the group came across some rails. They kept hiding nearby for nearly an hour before they saw a train approaching them. Then, they swiftly jumped aboard. Since they had to do this several times before on their journey to Fillydelphia and back, they were all pretty good at this by now. Still, they had to be quiet to not arouse the attention of any potential cultists. But luckily, the train was on its last ride back to the depot. Aside of the conductor, they were the only ponies aboard.

After the group claimed a carriage, Twilight and Crystal cast a few illusion spells on it, making it appear empty from the outside. Then, they unrolled a map of Equestria and pinned it against a wall by magic.

"Alright... Let us think this through logically," Twilight started. "We have cultists pretty much all over Equestria by now. In these cities, we found churches of the BloodClaw Cult. How does it all come together? Where should we go?"

"Sheesh. I don't know, Twilight. I don't even know where to go anymore. My home is gone... My parents are gone..." Babs spoke in a depressed tone.

"You really do not have to force yourself through all this," Crystal started. "You are still so young and you have already been through so much that we need to start being concerned about your mental well-being."

"Yes. I have to agree with Crystal here. You have done a lot for us, Babs. But now, I think it would be best you just go away from all this for a while. I have good connections to the Crystal Empire. I'm sure Applejack would also be relieved to know you are in safety over there," Twilight suggested.

"Ah sure would love the idea that at least one Apple is out of danger... Ah know ya wanna help, Sugarcube... But please, do this for me and for yaself... Okay?" Applejack begged.

"Well... Okay... I'll go... I'm sorry I couldn't help out that much..." Babs apologized.

"You were a great help, darling! We would still be wandering around aimlessly if it weren't for you!" Rarity objected.

"Thanks... Alright... I'll just lie down for a while then... Good night," the teenage filly replied, then walked into a dark corner and curled up on the seat.

Twilight, Rarity and Applejack glanced over to her for a while, their expressions filled with regret and condolence. Babs just lost everything she had. She didn't deserve this and neither should she have to go through all this at her age.

"Maybe we shouldn't have set up our base in Manehattan... Perhaps all this would never have happened then," Twilight whispered in a sad tone.

"The cult would have attacked Manehattan sooner or later anyway. They stop for nothing. This isn't our fault, Twilight," Fluttershy replied quietly.

The purple mare took a deep breath and sighed. Then, her focus returned to the map.

"Anyway, let's go back to our plans. Where do we go next? Where could Black Widow possibly be at?" she wondered.

"I have no idea, darling... Oooh if only I could remember where I heard that voice before..." Rarity responded in frustration.

"Right. I never asked you about it. You heard Black Widow's voice before?" Twilight wondered.

"Yes. I am absolutely sure I know her voice. I just can't seem to remember from where," the fashion diva replied.

"Please, try your best to remember, Rarity. If we can find out Black Widow's identity, we will have it a lot easier to catch her," Fluttershy requested.

"I'm seriously trying, darling! I'm on it ever since I heard her at the Fillydelphia church! But I simply can not remember! This is so frustrating!" Rarity spoke while holding her head with both front legs.

"Let us not stress this out too much," Crystal started. "There is little point in frustrating yourself like this if you just can not remember. Let us go for other clues."

"I wished we had any, but all our informations are in Manehattan. We have to start all over again and time is running," Twilight explained.

Minutes passed by while everypony tried to put things together for themselves. Occasionally, they exchanged a few words and suggestions, but none made any real sense.

The more time passed, the more they all found themselves sitting on different windows, staring into the night while sinking deeper and deeper into thoughts. Fluttershy was no different. But then, she saw something in the reflection of the window, causing her to jump up in surprise.

"Huh? What's wrong, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked.

Before she even replied, Twilight as well suddenly seemed to be torn out of her thoughts and looked around in search.

"There is this feeling again! What is this?" she wondered.

Now, Crystal Blossom started to closely observe both Fluttershy and Twilight. While the purple mare kept on looking around in confusion, Fluttershy's focus was pinned to the map on the wall.

"Canterlot?" she spoke.

"Huh? What do you mean, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Something is... Oh... It's gone again," the yellow mare replied.

"What is gone again? Huh? Now that you mention it, that strange feeling has disappeared. Could you feel it, too? And what's with Canterlot?" the purple mare wondered while getting up and walking over to the map.

"I'm being stalked by some strange gray figure that only I seem to be able to see. I talked about it with my mentor before, but we just can't make sense out of what it wants. Right now, it just stood over there by the map, pointing at Canterlot," Fluttershy explained.

"So it happened again. You were right, apprentice. Twilight truly seems to be able to sense it, too," Crystal commented.

The group observed Twilight while she closely studied the map. Slowly, her eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"This... this can't be possible... I'm sure I'm just mistaking something here. This is absolutely not thinkably possible..." she spoke in stun.

"What is it, darling?" Rarity wondered.

"Look at the patterns. The influence of the BloodClaw Cult is growing out from the center of Equestria. If you look at where we could find churches... The newer ones are all the farthest away while the older ones are closer to the center... Like everything is spreading out from Canterlot..." Twilight explained.

"Are ya sayin' the cult has its roots in the capital of Equestria?! They had been spreading out from right under Princess Celestia's nose the whole time?!" Applejack asked in disbelief.

"I can hardly believe it myself, but that's where everything points to! The command center of the BloodClaw Cult must be in Canterlot!" Twilight replied.

"'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer,'" Crystal quoted. "Now that I think of it, this would make a lot of sense. If they are this close to the princesses, it would explain why they are so successful at intercepting our mistress' plans."

"But that means that the princesses are in danger," Fluttershy commented.

"Oh my gosh... Maybe they are just waiting for the right opportunity to assault Canterlot Castle! I need to write to the princesses right now!" Twilight spoke.

"Not just that, but we also have our next goal now. If this assumption is correct, there might be a good chance to find Black Widow in Canterlot. We need to go there, but do not mention it in the letter. We can not take the risk of the cult finding out that we are on the way," Crystal suggested.

"Yes, good idea. Okay girls. We are heading to Canterlot tomorrow. Maybe, just maybe, we are finally lucky for once and able to end it all before it is too late," Twilight agreed.

"We should all get some sleep then," Fluttershy suggested.

"Yes... It has been a pretty bad day. But Fluttershy: We will need to talk about this thing following you soon. Anyway, good night," Twilight finished.

With these words, the group disbanded and they all climbed on a seat to sleep.

Just an hour later, Applejack suddenly shot up from a nightmare. Her eyes were wide open and she was breathing fast. But slowly, as the realization kicked in that she had just been dreaming, she began to calm down.

Yesterday was an especially hard day for her to take. Every new death in her family weighted on her ten times more than the last. In addition to that, she just witnessed the deaths of several ten thousand ponies. It wouldn't have been half as bad if they would at least have stayed dead. But no. They were forced back on their legs. They were walking down the streets. Crying in agony and desperation. Another thing that traumatized Applejack so much, it kept haunting her in her dreams.

She just didn't want to fall asleep again. Ever again. Applejack just wished she could clear her brain of all these memories. Of the knowledge that nearly her whole family had been murdered by now. This knowledge made her restless, made her desperate. She just couldn't take it anymore.

Applejack stood up and quietly opened the carriage door. She just needed a moment to be by herself. Just a moment. So she stepped into another empty carriage and started walking up and down, trying her best to digest her nightmare and the memories.

But at this point, everything just seemed nightmarish to her. The darkness in the carriage, with just few beams of moonlight falling into it, getting cut every now and then as the shadow of a tree rushed by. The noise of the train as it rolled through the land. The vibration of the floor, crawling up into Applejack's legs. Everything was too hard for her to handle. She just wanted to cry. Cry and wish this all would have never happened.

The orange mare sat down in front of a window and gazed into the distance. Even the rapid motion of the landscape passing by was too intense for her, since her mind was already overloaded with impressions and suffering. So, she finally just closed her eyes, leaned her head against the glass and began to sob heavily.

"This is what you get for fighting us," an echoing voice spoke from directly behind.

The shock and surprise made Applejack drop to the floor. As she looked up, she glanced right at Despair. Applejack was about to scream, but the demoness placed her left front leg on her mouth.

"Shouting won't help you. I used a spell to seal this whole carriage and made it soundproof. But don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you or any of your friends. I just want to have a little talk, that's all," Despair replied.

Slowly, the demoness let go of the orange mare, who just kept lying on the floor, shaking all over in fear.

"W... W-what do ya want from me?" Applejack wondered.

"I spent so much time with Twilight in the past that I never really got to know any of her friends. So here I am, just gifting you some of my precious time for a little chit-chat," Despair replied while walking over to a seat and grinning widely. "By the way: Don't you think I'm just brilliant for how I made your cousin be the one sending you all into my trap?"

"So that's why ya got the cult to kill aunt and uncle Orange, but not her. Ya're such a beast to use mah family like that," Applejack spoke angrily, slowly getting up again.

"Don't be mad. At least, she is still alive," Despair responded, tilting her head and gaining an arrogant smile. "For now."

"Don't ya dare! She already lost her parents! How much more do ya want to let her suffer? How many Apples more do ya want to kill before ya are finally satisfied? Ah won't have it anymore! I'd rather kick ya down right here and now then let ya do anything to mah family anymore!" Applejack stated furiously, throwing a battle pose.

Though Despair just kept sitting on her seat, smirking at the orange mare and chuckling lowly.

"And here I am, thinking I could do you a favor by making Babs similar to you. I thought you would appreciate my gift of finally having somepony who has been through similar things as you did: Parents lost in your youth. Not knowing what the future will hold for you. Clinging to every bit of family you have left, yet it is withering away and there is nothing you can do against it," she commented casually.

"Shut up, you monster!" Applejack shouted and started charging Despair.

Suddenly, a new arm began to grow out of Despair's back. Before Applejack could react, the large claw grabbed her and held her into the air.

"What do you think you could do against me? Even Twilight Sparkle is hardly an enemy for me. How much do you think a crippled, useless, broken mare like you could do?" the demoness questioned.

Applejack kept struggling for a moment. But as soon as Despair finished speaking, she hung her head.

"So that's what ya're here for, right? To make me see how useless I am. Ya're wasting yer time then. Ah already know that. All the time, Ah couldn't help mah friends the least bit. I'm always just in their way. They're acting as if that's not true, but they're just bein' nice to me... A crippled, useless pony who can't stop her family from diein'..." she replied.

"So you are finally admitting it! You are just a burden to your friends and a waste of space! Then why do you even try to keep going? What point does your whole existence have?" Despair wondered.

"Honestly...? At this point... Ah don't even know anymore..." the orange mare answered in a depressed tone.

Despair grinned widely, then dropped Applejack back to the ground. The orange mare looked up to the demoness in anger. She watched as the arm disappeared in Despair's body again, she got up from her seat and walked over to a window. Nearly twenty seconds of silence passed before the demoness gained her typical sinister smile again.

"Cultists in Baltimare. Cultists in Trottingham. Cultists in Manehattan. Cultists in Fillydelphia. Those were all big cities and they still conquered them with no problem. What makes you think they won't go for smaller places, too?" Despair asked.

"What... what do you mean?" Applejack asked back, very unsure and started to shake again.

"Oh, nothing," the demoness replied while eyeing up her front hoof. "I just don't think that Ponyville is so safe right now."

"You... You wouldn't dare!" Applejack shouted in disbelief.

"Maybe I wouldn't. But what about the cultists? Can the same thing be said about them? You know they are disguising themselves. As dock workers, janitors, police officers, receptionists..." Despair spoke, now slowly turning her head over to Applejack and gazing at her with glowing red eyes. "Maybe even as fruit pickers on an apple orchard."

Applejack was like paralyzed. She just sat there, shaking heavily. Not a single word would leave her mouth anymore. Despair grinned once again, then canceled the spell which prevented Applejack from running away or alarming the group.

"Well, it has been a nice talk. Have a good night," Despair spoke.

After that, the demoness teleported away. Applejack kept sitting on the ground for nearly a minute, still shaking all over and hyperventilating. Then, her eyes swiftly jumped between the two doors of the carriage. The right lead back to the group, the left to the next carriage.

Applejack jumped back on her legs and started running towards the right door. But just as she was about to reach it, she stopped. She turned around and ran back to the middle of the carriage. Applejack just wasn't sure what to do anymore, which caused her to quickly walk back and forth. Then, she stared at the left door. After glancing a few times back to the one leading to the group, she ultimately ran to the left, opened the door and went through.


	18. The Apple and The Knife

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 18: The Apple and The Knife

Another barely restful night had passed for the keepers of harmony. They all woke up with aching necks and backs. Still sleepy, Twilight took her medication, then looked through the windows to scan the area around them. As expected, the train had stopped in the depot. The only creature that could be seen outside was a single reaper, hiding in the shadows and waiting for the group to reveal itself. Twilight had asked in her letter for one to be sent to them in order to escort Babs Seed to the Crystal Empire savely. So, judging that it was safe around them, Twilight removed the spell she put on the carriage.

The reaper immediately spotted them and approached the train. After stepping inside, he bowed down to the group.

"It is an honor to serve you, keepers of harmony," he spoke.

"It's always impressing to see how good at finding things your kind is. Thanks for making it here so quickly. We really are in a hurry," Twilight replied with a tired smile.

"Is your friend ready to travel?" the reaper wondered.

The purple mare turned around to see that Babs was still sleeping in the corner. She hated to wake her up, especially after what Babs had just been through. But they had no time to waste.

"Give me a moment, please," Twilight requested, then went over to the teenage filly and gently placed her right front hoof on her back. "Babs. Hey. Sorry to wake you up, but your transport is ready."

Babs did not respond. Instead, she just slowly pushed herself up and mutely went over to the reaper. She was still pretty much sleepwalking and not thinking, just like most of the group. The reaper and Babs already left the carriage when Twilight suddenly noticed something.

"Hey, AJ. Don't you want to say goodbye to your cousin?" Twilight asked into the room.

It took a second for the purple mare to realize that she got no answer. Slowly, her eyes wandered across the carriage.

"Applejack? Where are you?" she wondered, looking around.

The rest of her friends now as well began to look for the orange mare all over the train. The longer it took them, the more they came to their senses as they slowly began to realize that their friend had vanished.

After a while, the group realized that this search was useless. Applejack was not on the train or anywhere nearby.

"What happened to her? Did anypony see something?" Rarity asked in worry.

"I saw her walking into another carriage last night, but I wouldn't have thought she would actually run away," Fluttershy responded.

"She ran away?! Now, of all times?!" Twilight shouted in disbelief.

"Her condition kept on getting worse and worse. Yesterday's mass murder seemed to hit her in particular. I suppose she reached the point where she just stopped thinking logically and acted out of emotion," Crystal analyzed.

"I think I already have an idea where she might have gone to," the purple mare spoke with a sigh. "Girls, forget about Canterlot for the moment. We need to find Applejack and make sure she's okay. Knowing her, I am pretty sure she went back to Ponyville."

"That would make sense, seeing how much she worries about her big brother. But still! I just can not believe she did this now that we are this close to find the roots of the cult!" Rarity spoke in frustration.

"Rarity… if she goes that far, we have every reason to be worried. I can understand why she did this. I think I would have acted just the same way," Twilight figured.

"What do you plan to do with her once we find her again, Twilight?" Fluttershy wondered.

"It would be pretty arrogant from any of us to force her to keep going with us. If she reached her limit, we should just make sure that she stays out of danger," the purple mare explained.

"Very reasonable. I think she badly needs some time to recover as well," Crystal agreed.

"Well then. Let's go," Twilight announced, lifting her saddlebag on her back by magic and opened the door out of the train.

The journey back to Ponyville took more than five days. It was late afternoon already when they finally spotted their village over the next hill.

"Feels good to see home again," Twilight commented with a happy sigh.

"While we are here, we should get some supplies. With the way of how things are going lately, I'm sure we will need at least a few more days to reach Canterlot," Rarity suggested.

"Alright. You go and get the supplies then while the rest of us go to Sweet Apple Acres," the purple mare agreed.

"See you in half an hour!" Rarity spoke and went on her way.

When Twilight, Fluttershy and Crystal arrived in the village, they instantly were surprised to see how silent and deserted the village seemed. Next to nopony was outside and it was so quiet, they could have heard a pin drop.

As they went on, they only came across two ponies walking by. Twilight lifted a hoof to greet them, but as soon as they spotted her, they began to run away and hide.

"Something is going on here," Twilight figured with a suspicion filled expression. "I do remember that Ponyville always had a low population and was pretty still, but not that much."

"Yes. This is really odd. Nopony even seems to have missed us," Fluttershy commented.

"Not only that, but we are being observed. Do not turn your head, but look over to the window to your right," Crystal stated.

"I see it. Well, let's hurry to the farm. After that, we will see if we can find out what's going on here," Twilight suggested.

Just minutes later, Rarity arrived at the local grocery. She opened the door by magic and trotted in light-hooved, humming a song.

"Hello, Matilda! It is so nice to see-" she spoke.

Rarity stopped as she realized it was not the jenny who stood behind the counter. It was a pony stallion who she had never seen before. The stallion as well seemed to be very surprised to see Rarity.

"Um… Isn't this Matilda's grocery store?" the fashion diva wondered.

"Well, not anymore. She sold it and moved away," the stallion replied, now smiling. "Excuse me for asking, but aren't you Miss Rarity?"

"Oh, why yes! You have heard of me?" Rarity replied, throwing a pose and stroking through her mane.

"How can I not! You are famous! I really like your designs! I only started up a store here in Ponyville in hope I could meet you!" he explained.

"Oh, that's so charming. Sorry for changing the topic here, but do you have any idea why Matilda left Ponyville?" the fashion diva wanted to know.

"Actually, now that you mention it, she left something behind for you. I put it somewhere back in the storage. Would you like to help me looking for it?" the stallion offered.

"Thanks, but I would rather like to stay here," Rarity replied.

"Are you sure? It can take a while. You must be terribly busy," the stallion spoke, now opening the counter door and making a gesture to invite Rarity to come.

"Eh, yes. I am pretty sure. And don't worry. I'll just wait," she responded, now starting to feel a little inconvenient.

Suddenly, the stallion let out a sigh and hung his head. Then, he stooped down to pick something up from behind the counter.

"I think you don't quite understand, Miss Rarity. I insist," he spoke.

As his head came into Rarity's sight again, she realized with a shock that he held a dagger in his mouth. She instantly turned around and wanted to run away, but a pony mare was already behind her, closing the door and locking it.

Ten minutes later, Twilight arrived at the entrance gate to Sweet Apple Acres. The more she walked, the more an expression of worry and suspicion grew on her face.

"Did you two see Derpy anywhere?" Twilight asked to Fluttershy and Crystal.

"No," the elder reaper mare responded.

"This is not a good sign. She should be patrolling around here. We should have seen her somewhere by now," Fluttershy commented.

Now, Twilight decided to strike up a faster pace across the orchard, aiming straight for the home of the Apple family. The feeling of worry only grew stronger and stronger as the purple mare came to realize that the farm was entirely deserted. Not a single fruit picker was around, even though several apples were ready to be harvested and some had already started to rot.

Finally, as the three mares were getting close to the house, Twilight began to hear a faint sniffling and sobbing. This caused Twilight, Crystal and Fluttershy to start running. They came rushing to the front door, swiftly opened it and ran inside. All they could see so far was the family dog Winona, shaking heavily and hiding under a table in the living room.

"Applejack! Are you here? Applejack!" Twilight started calling.

She did not get any response, but could still hear the sobbing from above. The purple mare ran ahead and up the stairs. Down a small corridor, they could track the sound to Big Macintosh's bedroom. As soon as she opened the door, the sight shocked Twilight deeply.

Applejack was sitting on the floor, turned away from them and staring at the bed. The sheets were colored in the dark red of dried blood. It also partially stained the floor, though some still seemed to be fresh and liquid. On the bed lay the dead body of Applejack's brother. His eyes were wide open and dull with an expression of shock. The deep cut in his throat seems to have been the reason for his death.

"Oh my gosh…" was all Twilight could say at this moment.

Applejack didn't even seem to realize her friends were there. She just kept on crying endlessly. Even Twilight was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of desperation Applejack was going through right now and couldn't hold back her own tears.

"He is already reaped," Fluttershy whispered to her mentor.

"I do not think that this is a reaper's work. The cut is too sloppy, as if the wielder did not know how to use a scythe properly. Also, no reaper would aim for the throat first when using a reaper scythe for assassination instead of open combat. This would also explain why apprentice Derpy Hooves has gone missing," Crystal whispered back.

Neither Applejack nor Twilight noticed any of the conversation. They did not care about it anyway. Applejack was just too lost in the sight before her to discern anything else around her and Twilight was still trying to figure out what to say now.

Suddenly, they could hear the front door slam open and a set of hooves rushing inside and upstairs. Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom instantly jumped into battle stance. Though they left it again immediately as they realized it was Rarity running towards them. She had a black eye, bleeding nose and several bleeding cuts on her body.

"Cultists! There are cultists in-" Rarity shouted, but then stopped, covered her mouth with her right front leg and gained a shocked expression as she saw what the others were seeing. "Oh my stars…"

Again, a moment of silence passed. But finally, Twilight began to approach Applejack.

"AJ... I'm... I'm so sorry..." she started.

"Ya should be, Twilight. Ya're the reason for this after all," Applejack responded, still crying.

Twilight stopped her approach, shocked from this statement.

"W… what?" she spoke.

"If ya wouldn't have started yer stupid crusade against the cult, all this wouldn't have happened. My family... Big Mac... they all could still be alive if you wouldn't have provoked them," Applejack kept blaming in a mix of complete desperation and underlying fury.

"That's... That's not true, Applejack! I know you are heartbroken right now, but this is just cold of you to say!" Rarity responded in protest.

Now, the orange mare did something she had never done before. Slowly, she removed the hat from her head. Then, she just dropped it to the floor, as if it had no value to her anymore.

"Whatever... It doesn't matter anymore... It happened... Everything... Everypony in mah family... is gone... They are all gone... Ah'm the last Apple alive..." Applejack spoke.

"That's also not true. What about Babs Seed? Have you forgotten about her?" Fluttershy wondered.

"By now, Ah'm pretty sure she's dead, too. This is just how things are... Everypony keeps dying..." the orange mare kept going.

"Now... come on, Applejack," Twilight spoke, starting to approach her friend again. "I know this is hard, but torturing yourself by looking at all this won't help you. Maybe you should just-"

Suddenly, Applejack turned around and swung a knife at Twilight. Even though she narrowly missed, Twilight jumped backwards in surprise and shock.

"Don't ya... tell me... what to do..." the orange mare responded, still aiming the blood covered blade at her friends with her front leg.

Rarity gasped in shock, but not just because of what just happened. Twilight as well gained an expression of horror as they now could see Applejack's face. Her eyes were bloodshot and sore from the crying. Her pupils had shrunk to tiny black beads. Just looking at her made them realize that she was stressed beyond comprehension, which was only confirmed by the fact that she was shaking heavily.

"Applejack... Please... You have to keep it together. You are letting Maledictum Insania get to you," Twilight tried to reason.

"Just shut up, Twi... It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore. Ah don't matter anymore…" the orange mare replied, now crying even heavier.

It was now that the group realized where the fresh blood was coming from and why Applejack had that bloody knife. She had several deep cuts on her left front leg, bleeding heavily. She must have tried to cut her own arteries by holding the blade in her mouth.

"Applejack. Please. Drop that knife," Twilight requested, trying her best to speak calmly and keeping herself together, even though she was just about to fall into desperation and panic.

"No!" the orange mare shouted, now aiming the blade at her own neck while still crying.

"Shall I try to stop her, Twilight?" Crystal asked, slowly getting ready to jump.

"No, better not. We may just set her off right now," Twilight responded, her voice getting hoarse because she couldn't keep playing calm.

Another moment of silence passed. It was perfectly clear that Applejack was serious right now. She was just inches away from committing suicide. None of her friends could handle this situation or knew what to do. The only thing which was clear to them was that they somehow needed to prevent the worst from happening.

"Darling... Please... Don't do it," Rarity spoke with tears in her eyes as well.

"Why not...? What's the point? Ah am good for nothin'. Ah can't do anythin'," Applejack wondered with increasing desperation in her voice.

"We need you, Applejack... Don't do this to us..." Fluttershy tried to reason, as well slowly getting black tears in her eyes.

"See? It's always only about ya! What would ya need a useless cripple like me for? Ya'll are just lyin' to me! Ya don't even care what Ah'm goin' through! Just leave me alone. Let me die already..." Applejack shouted, bringing the blade closer to her throat.

"We are your friends, AJ! Of course we want you to live!" Twilight stated loudly and started crying heavily herself.

"And what about me? Ah don't want to anymore! But! Of course! Ya don't care the least bit about that! Ah had enough! Can't take this anymore! Ah just want to go where Mom, Dad, Applebloom, Granny, Big Mac and all the others are!" Applejack shouted back.

"Just drop the knife, darling! Please!" Rarity begged.

"Get lost already! Leave me alone! Why can't ya see that Ah had enough of this darn world and sufferin' so much? Ya just hate me anyway, so get lost!" Applejack shouted, the blade now touching the skin.

"Listen to yourself, Applejack! You are not making sense anymore! We care a lot about you and I promise, I will somehow find a way through all of this! But first, you need to let go of that knife! I beg you, Applejack! Just let go! Please!" Twilight shouted, not knowing what to do anymore.

Once again, silence filled the room. Then, Applejack began to hyperventilate and her whole body trembled heavily.

"No… NO... NO!... NO!" the orange mare shouted with all her strength.

Applejack's hoof pushed the knife against her throat and sliced it through with the full length of the blade. Within seconds, a vast amount of blood spilled over her orange belly and to the floor.

Twilight's eyes instantly turned white and she aimed an arcane beam at her friend in attempt to seal the wound again. But while Applejack floated in the air through the magic's influence, she kept on stabbing herself in the chest repeatedly. Crystal Blossom saw the signs and tried to prevent this with her own magic, but she couldn't remove the knife out of Applejack's grip fast enough.

Twilight quickly had to realize that she did not know enough about healing spells to treat the injuries. Applejack's blood rapidly washed over her body and splashed to the floor, to the point where she finally lost consciousness.

"Oh gosh no! By Celestia, no! Not Applejack! Please no!" Twilight shouted in panic while the tears kept running down her face.

"Hurry! We need to bring her to the local hospital!" Crystal shouted.

She tried to use a spell to make Applejack float on her back so she could carry her, but Twilight would not let go of her. Instead, she levitated Applejack on her own back, insisting to be the one carrying her.

Without having any time to argue, the group started running, Twilight constantly using her arcane magic in desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.


	19. Capital Punishment

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 19: Capital Punishment

Wide open eyes. Mouths pressed shut. Lightly shaking. Tear trails washing down the cheeks. Both Twilight and Rarity sat like this in the waiting room of the Ponyville hospital for a felt eternity. The only ponies breaking the silence were the nurses, treating Rarity's cuts. But as soon as they were done, they joined the doctors in the emergency room to assist.

Nearly ten hours had passed and still, the group got no response from the doctors about Applejack's condition. Fluttershy as well couldn't stop staring at the door to the emergency room, even though her expression remained blank. Eventually, Crystal Blossom could convince the two unicorn mares to at least try getting over their trauma and use the wait to get some sleep. But just two hours later, Nurse Redheart entered the waiting room, causing the keepers of harmony to instantly jump up and stare at her in anticipation for news.

The long surgery had clearly drained her. Even though she was wearing a surgical mask, the group could see the exhaustion in her eyes. With a sigh, she removed the mask and started speaking.

"We managed to treat the wounds and stabilize her. But due to the extreme amount of blood she lost, she fell into a coma. Right now, machines and spells are all that keep her breathing and her heart beating. We still can't say if she will survive or not. It all depends on whether she will wake up in the next few days," Nurse Redheart explained.

Slowly, Rarity and Twilight sat down again, their gazes lowering to the floor and starting to cry.

"I'm sorry I can't bring you better news… You can see her if you want. We brought her to room 44," the nurse stated.

"You did everything you could. Thank you, nurse," Crystal responded, then turned her head over to Twilight.

The purple mare responded the glance and gave a short nod. Then, they all started walking.

With only few words, the keepers of harmony decided to stay in Applejack's hospital room for a while. They were all too tired and mentally exhausted to go anywhere, so they just sat down around her bed and began to wait again. They did not mind the beeping of the medical devices connecting to their friend, but it was still a very depressing sight to look at. Those stitches on her throat, chest and front leg. The bracelet she was wearing, connecting her to a monitor. The tube she had stuck in her mouth, which made her breathe. Even Twilight thought that this made Applejack seem more like a dead body in desperate attempt to be kept alive.

As the time passed, the keepers of harmony slowly fell asleep again. Like always, Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom stood awake, guarding the room and meditating in switching shifts.

It already was afternoon of the second day back in Ponyville when the group woke up. Again, they just kept sitting around Applejack's bed for hours. But the more time passed, the more they had to make a few realizations.

"Perhaps the BloodClaw Cult wanted exactly this to happen. They made us stop chasing after them with this," Fluttershy commented.

"They are everywhere…Even here in Ponyville. Two cultists tried to trap and kill me, which is why I have these cuts," Rarity added.

"I'm…" Twilight started, having trouble to get a hold of herself. "I'm just so sorry… I never meant for any of this to happen… I should have never asked any of you to follow me…"

"Darling. We wanted to come with you. And you just have to admit you would have never made it anywhere if we wouldn't have supported you," Rarity tried to explain.

"We all made the decision to go with you," Crystal stated. "Even though we experienced tragedy after tragedy throughout the journey, it was the right decision. Without us, the BloodClaw Cult would have never been uncovered. Without your investigation, Twilight, it would be too late for Equestria to save itself by now. It may not be over, yet. But it already can clearly be said that you saved the entire land from much, much worse."

"But was that all worth it? So many ponies died… Applejack's entire family is gone… And just look at her. There is a big chance she may not make it and will need to get reaped… Was this all really worth it?" Twilight asked.

"Think logically, Twilight. Would there have been any way to turn things out for the better? Would there have been any way to prevent everything from happening?" Crystal asked back.

"I… have no idea. It's just… Applejack thinks I'm to blame for all this…" the purple mare spoke.

"She said those words while under the influence of Maledictum Insania. You know precisely that she was not thinking at that moment. At the very beginning of this journey, I said that I believe in the abilities of all of you, keepers. Not only did you live up to my expectations, but you even surpassed them. Not once did I ever doubt you, Twilight. Not even now that all these horrible things happened. You and your friends. You truly are the ones keeping harmony alive in Equestria. It does not matter what will come next. I, and all the other reapers, we will keep believing in all of you and we will support you until the very end," Crystal explained, bowing down to the group.

For a moment, Twilight smiled back at Crystal. But then, she let her ears hanging again and her sadness resurfaced. Slowly, the purple mare stood up and walked over to the elder reaper mare, placing her right front hoof on her shoulder.

"You bow down to nopony other than your mistress," Twilight spoke, then suddenly hugged the light blue mare.

Crystal seemed surprised for a brief moment, but then embraced Twilight back. After that, the purple mare let go and turned around. From Crystal, to Fluttershy, to Rarity, she embraced all of them individually. Finally, she returned to the bed and held Applejack's front leg.

"I know, I'm not saying this often enough. But… honestly… Thank you. All of you. Thank you for always supporting me. Thank you for always being there. And yes, I mean you too, Crystal. Thank you so much for believing in me. I would be so lost without all of you," Twilight spoke with tears in her eyes.

Rarity smiled in response. Fluttershy and Crystal nodded shortly. After that, it became silent again in the hospital room. All eyes returned to the unconscious mare on the bed.

"Well… What do we do now? Can we really just sit here, waiting and hoping for Applejack to wake up again? The cult is right outside! They have Ponyville under their control," Rarity wondered.

Nearly ten seconds passed before Twilight turned around and gazed out of the window towards her home village.

"Give me a moment. I will think of something. I just… just need a moment more…" the purple mare requested.

Silence filled the room anew. Twilight sunk deeper and deeper into thoughts while Rarity kept on sitting next to Fluttershy and Crystal on the left side of the bed. Suddenly, the door opened and a doctor entered, carrying a syringe.

"Hello, everypony. I'm sorry, but you need to leave for a while. Your friend needs an injection and some check up," he requested.

The group nodded and started walking. But while the two unicorn mares headed out, something occurred to the reapers: Why was this doctor walking around with the syringe ready? Wasn't that pretty dangerous in case somepony stumbled into him? And why did they even need to leave the room for a check up in the first place? The nurses never said Applejack needed additional medication either. It was Fluttershy who stopped first and grabbed the doctor by his front leg.

"What is in the syringe?" she wanted to know.

"Just something that will help her heal up faster," the doctor responded.

"And why did you wait until now to give her this medication?" Crystal added.

Now, Twilight and Rarity turned back around, as well starting to find this suspicious.

"It needs a lot of complex medical knowledge to understand that. Just let me do my job, okay?" the doctor requested in a mildly frustrated tone.

This only caused the distrust to grow inside the mares. Twilight and Rarity slowly began to walk back over to Applejack. While doing so, they noticed that the doctor's eyes started jumping around nervously.

"Let me see the syringe," Crystal requested.

"What? No! I can't let you do that!" the doctor protested.

"As reapers, we have the authority to make these requests. Please hand over the syringe," Fluttershy requested anew.

The doctor stood still for a moment, then suddenly turned around and started running over to Applejack. But before he could reach her, Twilight used a spell to launch the doctor against a wall. Crystal instantly reacted and used an ice spell to form shackles around his front and hind legs. Finally, Fluttershy placed the dull side of her scythe's blade against his neck. As he looked into her eyes, he found himself so shocked, he let go of the syringe and allowed it to drop on the floor.

Now in control, Crystal stepped forth and picked the syringe back up, analyzing its content.

"It is a heartbeat slowing medication. Not very dangerous usually, but in Applejack's condition, it would have been lethal and impossible to track back. The nurses would have only assumed that she did not make it," she commented.

Twilight had disbelief written on her face for a moment. But very quickly, it became replaced by an expression of fury. She stepped in front of the stallion, violently turned his head aside and moved the fur behind his left ear.

"As I thought. The claw mark symbol. He is a cultist," she commented in anger. "You monsters never know when its enough, huh?"

Finally, the doctor snapped out of his shock. After he processed the words Twilight told to him, he started to grin and chuckle.

"You heretics don't deserve any better," the stallion replied.

"Oh just you wait until you get to prison," Rarity commented with a hate filled expression.

Suddenly, Twilight's glance lowered. Crystal was about to cast another spell to get the cultist off from the wall and wrap him into chains, ready for transportation. But she was interrupted by the purple mare, lifting a front hoof.

"No. He won't go to prison," she commanded.

"Huh? Why not, darling? Do you want to interrogate him?" Rarity wondered.

"Hah! You can try if you want, but I won't tell you anything!" the doctor stated in a mocking tone.

For a couple of seconds, Twilight just stood there, still pinning the stallion's head against the wall with her eyes focusing the ground. But then, she calmly let go of him, went back down to all four and started walking over to her saddlebag.

"No," was all she said in response.

Rarity was confused about what Twilight's intentions were. But Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom could see something. They saw her expression. The last time her eyes burned with such anger was when she found out that Despair had murdered Spike and devoured his soul.

Twilight used a spell to open her saddlebag. A black book without title came flying out of it. Since the reapers entrusted her the nameless book, she kept on scanning through it every once in a while. This time, she picked a specific chapter in the book and read through it swiftly.

"Twilight… what are you going to do?" Fluttershy wondered.

Seconds passed with no response. The cultist just hung there, laughing lowly at the insecurity of the group. Finally, Twilight closed and stored the book again.

"Crystal… you asked me how I could have turned things out to the better? Well. I tried to solve this battle against the cult with sense and moral. But this just won't get us anywhere. Due to my inability to seriously harm or even kill ponies, a lot of bad things happened. This even goes all the way back to Obsidian," the purple mare explained, her eyes burning with hatred. "I'm sorry. I learned my lesson. There is no reasoning with the cult. I won't make this mistake ever again."

"Haha! What now? Do you want to kill me? You? A stupid, heretical follower of the alicorns? Face it. You don't have the stomach for that," the cultist started mocking.

Now, Twilight began approaching the stallion with a dead serious expression.

"Twilight! Darling! You are not seriously going to kill him…Are you?" Rarity spoke with a worried expression.

The closer she came, the more her horn started to glow. But before she could do anything, Crystal stepped in front of her.

"You do not have to overthrow your moral perspectives, Twilight. We have gotten this far trying to keep casualties at a minimum. Do not let your emotions turn you into a killer now," she spoke.

"This has nothing to do with moral or emotions, Crystal. The opposite actually. If this is what needs to be done to protect my friends, then so be it. I won't hesitate anymore. I won't let anything like this happen to any of you ever again," the purple mare spoke with determination.

"Twilight… Even though I think Mistress Celestia would understand... If you go this path once, there is no turning back. For us reapers, it is natural to kill. This is what we are made for. But its not natural for ponies. If you kill him, it will haunt you for the rest of your life," Fluttershy warned.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. One thing Obsidian tried to teach me was that all who fight the demons and insanity have to make sacrifices at some point. I don't care if I will have nightmares for the rest of my life. Maybe what you say is right and I won't regret it now, but in future. Still, this is a sacrifice I am willing to take. For everypony out there. It just has to stop, as fast as possible," Twilight replied.

"Twilight…" Rarity commented in a speechless tone, covering her mouth with her front legs.

Fluttershy and Crystal exchanged a quick glance, then looked back at the stallion. He still kept on grinning with a cocky expression, not believing the group would actually go this far. After all, they were the keepers of harmony. The most naive ponies in the entire land. Why would they, of all, be willing to kill?

"Are you sure you want to go this far?" Crystal questioned as she turned back to Twilight.

The purple mare nodded in response, the determination and fury in her eyes not getting any less intense. Ultimately, Crystal and Fluttershy stepped aside.

"It is as I said. No matter what comes next, I will keep believing in you and supporting you until the very end," the light blue mare commented.

Twilight just continued walking and stopped right in front of the stallion. Now, he slowly began to doubt his preconceptions and looked around nervously again.

A purple aura began to form around Twilight's horn. Her eyes did not move away from the stallion for a single moment while she created a magical sword, letting it float next to her.

As the tension built up more and more, Rarity's eyes kept on jumping between Twilight, the stallion, the sword and the reapers. She still could not believe what was about to happen and that Fluttershy and Crystal actually agreed with it. But she also thought it would be wrong of her to stop Twilight. After all, she was the leader of the group. If she decided this was the right thing to do, there had to be something true about it. Finally, Rarity just turned around, pressed her eyes shut and covered her ears.

Twilight trembled in tension. The heavy internal struggle could be seen all over her body. She stood there for a while, showing her teeth and pressing them together while she tried to convince herself that this in front of her was not a pony, but a monster. A monster that needed to be slain for the safety of all her friends and of Equestria. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"This is for Applejack!" the purple mare shouted.

The blade launched at the stallion. Just the split of a second later, it was stuck to the hilt in his chest. An expression of shock was written in his face, which also shocked Twilight for a moment. Just now, she realized what she had done.

Not even a second after she injured the cultist, Twilight gained the first thoughts of regret. She watched the stallion with wide open eyes and mouth.

The seconds passed and the blood started running down his chest. Then, his expression slowly shifted again. His eyes became bloodshot and a grin grew on his face.

"I die… for the demon queen…" he spoke.

Suddenly, he closed his eyes and his entire body became limp. The shock on Twilight's face slowly slipped away as well and became neutral. Still avoiding to look at the cultist, Rarity stood up and walked over to Twilight.

"Darling…" she spoke meekly, hugging the purple mare.

Twilight did not respond in any way. She just kept on staring at the hanging body. This was her doing. She killed him. After a while, the expression of determination returned to her face.

"He showed his true colors as he died. His last thoughts were about Nightmare Moon. I didn't kill a pony. I killed a monster. There is nothing I need to regret. All of these beasts are nothing but a threat to us. They are who try to destroy Equestria and drown it in suffering. All of them are just as bad as the demons," Twilight spoke in justification of her doing.

This caused Rarity to lift her head again and stare at Twilight, not sure what she should be thinking anymore.

"Are you really sure? Do you really think this is what needs to be done?" she asked in worry.

"A peaceful solution is not possible. We already aim to kill Black Widow, so what difference does it make? If we can't fight them above their level, they leave us no alternative. These cultists need to be erased and if it's necessary, I will do it all by myself, just so nopony else has to become a murderer. I'm not asking you to do the same, Rarity. Heck, I would even prefer it if you wouldn't. But there is no other solution anymore. We have to fight our way straight to the heart of the cult, even if it means to cover my hooves in blood," the purple mare assured.

Rarity just stared at Twilight with a slightly open mouth. She couldn't respond to this. Instead, Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom walked over to the body and rammed their scythes in it to prevent the cultist from coming back.

"Even though we may all be of split opinions right now, I can tell you regained your focus and determination, Twilight," Crystal started. "So what is your plan? What shall we do next?"

"There is nothing we can do for Applejack right now. Let us use this time and drive the cult out of Ponyville by any means necessary. I might have an idea where their church is, but if I'm wrong, we can't hesitate to find it. Also, we need to make sure that not another cultist sneaks up on Applejack. I want one of you to stay here and guard her. Preferably, I would like this one to be you, Rarity," the purple mare spoke.

"You want to spare me from having to kill, too?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. This is why I want you to stay and protect Applejack," Twilight replied.

"Well… I trust you make the right decisions, Twilight. Just like Crystal and Fluttershy, I will trust and support you until the end. Alright. I will stay… Good luck, Twilight," the fashion diva responded.

"Thank you… Crystal, Fluttershy. Let's go. We need to tell somepony about what happened in here first," the purple mare commanded.

The reaper mares nodded in response and followed Twilight out of the hospital room. Rarity just walked back over to Applejack's bed, sat down and held her hoof.

"I wonder what you would think about all this…" she commented in worry.


	20. Payback

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 20: Payback

Just a few minutes later, Twilight ran out of the Ponyville hospital, closely followed by Crystal Blossom and Fluttershy. On the outside, she only showed determination and indeed, she was in a killing mode. But on the inside, she was still struggling. After all, Twilight was not a reaper. She was not cold hearted and emotionless. She knew what she had just done was against pony nature and she had just put herself on the same level as the cultists. The only difference now was her motivation.

Still, there was no way to undo this anymore. She had killed a pony and had to live with that knowledge. All she could do now was to repress her self-hate for stepping down to the cultists' methods and focus on the emotions that fuelled her: Anger, sadness, protective instincts for her friends and a sense of justice. Even though she still didn't want to kill, she knew she would have to do it more than once again. This was just what a civil war was like.

"So where are we heading, Twilight?" Crystal wondered.

"I have a pretty good idea where the BloodClaw church might be at. Let's go back to Ponyville first," the purple mare responded and ran ahead.

A few years ago, Sugarcube Corner had been closed down due to a horrible crime. Although the public never learned the truth, the sweets shop remained closed for a long time. But just one and a half years ago, two couples found themselves fascinated by the design of the building and could not resist the urge to reopen it, even going so far as to make a compromise and share it. Although the new owners never were as successful as the Cakes had been, the ponies of Ponyville finally had their favorite bakery and meeting point back.

That day again, things seemed to be going the usual way. The four ponies were going through their daily routine of checking ingredient stocks, sales and recipes. They were already cleaning up and about to close when a purple mare came walking through the front door, followed by two reapers. Her expression was so serious and her eyes burning so much, it bordered on being scary.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Sugarcube Corner! How may I-" the mare behind the counter started.

"Royal investigation. We need to examine your kitchen," the purple mare spoke.

Without waiting for a response, she stepped behind the counter and aimed for the kitchen, directly followed by the the two reapers. Instantly, all four owners rushed over to stop them.

"W-wait a minute! You can't just walk in here like that! This is staff only area!" one of the stallions protested.

"Maledictum Insania," the purple mare suddenly spoke, completely out of context. "Just as I thought."

While the serious expression on her face remained, the four owners were completely baffled. Just now, they realized whom they were dealing with. All of them tried to turn around and grab some sort of weapon, but were pushed to the ground hard by a powerful gravity spell. Unable to move, they felt how a front hoof moved the fur behind their ears.

"They are all cultists," the light blue reaper mare stated.

"Let's get rid of these monsters," the purple mare ordered coldly.

After that, all the four ponies could feel was a short sharp pain in their backs. But seconds later, everything turned black for them and their souls left their bodies.

"I wonder if they already were cultists when they purchased Sugarcube Corner," Fluttershy spoke.

"Let's find out. If I remember correctly, the door should be about… here," Twilight responded, eyeing up a wall next to the fridge.

Since the door was hidden behind panels which could only be removed if exactly known how to, Twilight decided to go for the blunt way. Using an arcane bolt, she blasted off the panels, revealing a metal door. She tried to open it, but had to realize that it was locked. It seemed like the new owners had known about this secret, since they had repaired the lock. So, the purple mare used another powerful arcane bolt to destroy the door.

After a short walk downstairs into the dark, Twilight faced the second metal door. This one, too, had been repaired and needed a powerful spell to be broken open. After Twilight finished her work and opened it, she instantly had to cover her nose.

"Ugh… Smells just as bad as the first time I was here," she commented.

The group entered and looked around. Several things had changed to how Twilight remembered this torture chamber. The skulls on the walls were gone. Prayers and poems about Nightmare Moon and the demons were smeared on the walls with blood instead. The macabre party decor had been removed as well and replaced with hoof-drawn pictures of demons, depicted in a sacred manner. Even the torture rack was moved to the side to make space for a small altar. But despite all these changes, it was not enough to satisfy.

"They clearly used this room in its intended way and to worship demons, but this is far too small to be used as a church," Crystal commented.

"Yes. You are right. Shoot. I was so sure this would be it. But now that I think about it… Even though this place is not known to the public, the authorities knew of its existence. It may be hidden very well, but it still is too obvious for the cult's standard," Twilight replied in mild frustration.

"So this is where it happened… This is where Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie died…" Fluttershy spoke.

"This place holds more bad memories than necessary. Well, we busted a cultist hideout, but this won't be enough. Let's get out of here. I don't want to stay around for any longer than really needed," Twilight replied.

On their way back up, Twilight sealed the metal doors by magic. This was anticlimactic. She really was sure the cult would be hiding where nopony would expect it. But perhaps if she could figure that out, it was not unexpected enough. Where else could they be meeting up? The purple mare had been living in Ponyville for years and knew pretty much every place inside out. What could be even more hidden than this torture room? Would they have their church in Everfree Forest? No, that would be too dangerous to reach and too far away. Which place was even less known than Pinkamena's playroom?

Suddenly, an idea shot through Twilight's head and she picked up pace again. After just a few seconds, it became clear where they were heading to.

"Sweet Apple Acres? Why do you think the church is there?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Remember when we found out Applebloom turned into Pinkamena's trainee? She had her own torture room and it was so well hidden, only the fewest knew about it. Not even the authorities ever found it. I mean, if anypony knew Big Macintosh had died, it would have been reported and his body would have been carried away. Yet, the orchard was entirely deserted when we came there, as if all the workers had suddenly left. Now that I put everything together, I think the cultists originally immigrated to Ponyville as workers for the apple orchard. They must have been waiting for just the right situation to take over Ponyville and as the first cultist failed on her attempt to assassinate me, causing us to leave Ponyville, they got exactly that," the purple mare explained.

"Very well analyzed, Twilight," Crystal commented. "Let us just hope this assumption turns out to be correct. If we do not find this church soon, it will move away."

This caused Twilight to run even faster. To save as much time as possible, she even teleported her friends and herself several times. Finally, they landed right in front of the former Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse. Just moments after they landed, the group saw two stallions coming out of the hidden basement, carrying a blood stained altar. It seemed like they already were about to start moving the church. The second they needed to realize what was going on was already too much hesitation. Twilight used another gravity spell to pin them to the ground.

"Heretics! They are here!" one of the stallions shouted.

Instantly, ten ponies wearing the robes of the BloodClaw Cult came rushing from a door beneath the tree, drawing their daggers. While Crystal and Fluttershy took care of those, Twilight towered over the two cultists she had immobilized. Their faces were filled with expressions of fury because she dared to attack their holy grounds. But Twilight had just the same expression on her face. She once again used her magic to form a magical sword and let it hover over the first cultist.

Twilight hesitated for a moment. She knew she had to do this, but for a pony trying to be a pacifist, it just wasn't easy to take a life. Ultimately, she pressed her eyes shut and rammed the blade through the cultist's chest, withdrawing it moments later.

By the time she found herself ready to kill the other one, she felt the flow of magic change nearby. A unicorn behind her was casting a fire spell and aiming it at her. Twilight quickly turned around, caught the fireball in flight and changed it into a sharp dart made of lava. Then, she launched the spell back at the aggressor with such speed, it flew right through the cultist and even killed the one behind her.

Being distracted for just a moment was enough for the cultist to escape Twilight's gravity spell and jumped in the air with the dagger in his mouth, trying to pounce the purple mare. But, again, Twilight was faster and smarter. She still had the magical blade flying next to her, so she just quickly turned over again and swung the sword, decapitating the cultist.

As an act of self-defence, it was easier for Twilight to kill. It just felt more justified, more righteous than murdering an immobile and defenceless pony. Her focus turned back towards her two friends and she realized that she really was a lot slower than them. In the time she needed to kill four cultists, Fluttershy and Crystal had killed twenty. At least, this sight confirmed that Twilight was right. This truly was the church.

The purple mare just didn't know what to feel anymore. She was just so torn between her emotions, the knowledge what the cult had done to her friends and the heat of the battle that she went into frenzy. Twilight built up an arcane shield around her and charged right through the door down into the hidden basement.

Applebloom's playroom had been heavily redesigned. The cultists had expanded it a lot and had replaced the wooden floor and walls with cobblestone. There even was a separate room, which seemed to be the sanctuary, as demons were coming out of it. Macabre decor and demonic symbols were filling the hall. There were more cultists around here than she could count in the swift moment she had to analyze. But to her huge disappointment and shock, some of the faces she saw were familiar to her. Several of the present cultists were villagers she knew personally.

Twilight stopped in the middle of the hall, getting surrounded by cultists. Time seemed to flow in slow motion again. As she briefly looked around, she spotted a cultist running over to her, wielding a reaper scythe. This thing might actually be able to break through her shield. She would need to act soon.

While her eyes rapidly wandered around, spotting one familiar pony after the other, her fury intensified enormously. Just how could they dare to do all this? First, they set up their church right at Sweet Apple Acres. Then, they eliminated Applejack's family members one by one, just to make her suffer. Finally, they waited to kill her brother until just the right moment so Applejack would stumble across his dead body to make her break down entirely. All this was done by them with zero feeling of guilt or regret.

Tears of rage filled Twilight's white eyes. She had had enough. 'Forget about if this is wrong or not,' she thought by herself. 'They just need to pay. They have to pay the price for the sick things they did. It doesn't matter how you will feel afterwards. Just do it!'

"For the Apple family!" Twilight shouted with all her strength.

Along with her rage, she unleashed an immense arcane explosion, nearly causing the whole church to collapse. After that, it suddenly became silent around her.

Twilight felt dizzy. She just used up most of her strength without even exactly knowing what she did. Several seconds passed while the purple mare tried to come back to her senses. The first thing she realized was that a demon was charging over to her.

The purple mare took a leap to the side to dodge the attack, but ended up stepping on something slippery and fell. She quickly looked up again, getting ready to defend herself. But just as the demon was about to attack, it suddenly seemed to have stopped moving entirely, as if it had been solidified. Just a split second later, Fluttershy pounced the demon, dissolved into a black cloud and formed back together. She must have used the Stare to paralyze the demon.

"Are you okay, Twilight? That was a devastating explosion," the yellow mare asked, helping her friend back on her legs.

Twilight nodded shortly and looked around. Her mouth slowly fell open and she went wide eyed as she realized what her rage had caused. The thing she had tripped on was a mushy piece of flesh. All the cultists were blown to pieces. She shredded them all to the point that it was hardly even possible to make out that they used to be ponies anymore.

The purple mare sat on the floor for a moment, just staring around absent-mindedly. While Fluttershy guarded her, Crystal took care of the remaining demons with a skillful combination of ice spells, dark magic and disabling moves. Then, it was finally over. The last cultist got reaped. The BloodClaw church in Ponyville had been eliminated.

"Apprentice. Take care of Twilight. I will scan the sanctuary for skin-walkers," the elder reaper mare ordered.

Fluttershy nodded shortly. Then, Crystal opened the door and disappeared behind it.

Twilight still just sat there, her mind blown because of her own brutality. She knew she was capable of a lot, but she would have never figured to be able to do something like that. Her mind jumped back to Obsidian's last day. If only she would have fulfilled his request back then. If only she would have been able to kill him. All the suffering of her friends could have been avoided. Now that Twilight saw that she indeed was very much capable of killing, she felt like a hypocrite.

"Um. Twilight. You are bleeding," Fluttershy stated.

Now that she mentioned it, the purple mare realized a warm sensation running down on her face. After touching her nose and eyeing up her front hoof, she came to understand that she had just come very close to her limits. Using so much arcane energy at once caused her some small internal bleeding. She would need to take her medication very soon, or it would get worse very quickly.

"Stupid organ damage…" she commented. "Can you help me out a bit, Fluttershy?"

"Of course," the yellow mare responded, stepping next to Twilight, helping her get back on her legs and supported her while walking.

"I… I really overdid it here, didn't I?" the purple mare wanted to know.

"Well, you killed almost every cultist inside with one single attack. While this was pretty efficient, you clearly exhausted yourself too much," Fluttershy responded.

"I don't mean that… I let my emotions get the better of me. I was just… so angry... I lost control," Twilight corrected.

"You are not a reaper, Twilight. I can't judge you like one of us and I really don't want to. We planned to kill them all anyway, so that's that. But if you are worried you might lose yourself in your emotions, perhaps you should try meditating as well. It helped me out a lot, as you remember," Fluttershy suggested.

"I'll definitely try to find a way to balance myself better. Now that I went this far, I suppose I'm getting closer to Maledictum Insania again, so I should be careful. Anyway, I saw a cultist using a reaper scythe. Perhaps Derpy is still here. Let's go find her," the purple mare spoke.

With a nod, Fluttershy adjusted her grip on Twilight and helped her walk around slowly. Although the room was a lot bigger now, it still did not take long to get to the other side. They both soon spotted a large curtain in a corner. Several now broken floodlights were aimed at it, as if it was a small stage. After Twilight moved the curtain by magic, she revealed Applebloom's torture rack. Derpy was still tied on it with a ball gag in her mouth, several bad cuts and heavily bloodstained. Her glass eye was missing as well.

After the curtain moved, Derpy twitched a bit, expecting to see a cultist about to torture her some more. But she quickly seemed relieved after she realized Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle were in front of her. Mumbling with the gag in her mouth, she shifted around on the rack, seemingly asking to be freed. Twilight quickly opened the shackles by magic, letting Derpy drop to the floor and remove the strap around her head.

"Gosh. Finally I can move and speak again. That was almost more annoying than being cut open every few hours. Now, where did they put my glass eye?" Derpy spoke, looking around in search.

"Are you okay? You are still bleeding," Twilight wondered.

"Well, I haven't been able to eat for weeks and then these cultists got me. But I'll be able to fix that right away as it looks like. Good job on the cultists! They are all conveniently reduced to bite-size pieces!" the gray mare replied, then picked up a piece of flesh and tossed it in her mouth.

"Yeah… I'm not exactly proud of this," Twilight commented.

"Oh well," Derpy mumbled with a full mouth, then swallowed and glanced over to Fluttershy. "Gosh, I just need to look at you and can already tell that you haven't been eating anything for quite a while. You should watch your physical condition more closely. Come on! Join in on the free feast! We don't get such an opportunity every day!"

After a short hesitation, Fluttershy as well lifted up a piece of flesh, put it in her mouth and started chewing. At times like these, Twilight felt a bit inconvenient knowing that some of her close friends are actually meat-eaters. But after all she had witnessed and done herself, she slowly started getting used to these things.

"So, Twilight. What caused you to go home and save my sorry rump?" Derpy asked casually, picking up another piece of meat and eating it.

"That's a bit of a longer story to explain. I'll tell you all about it when we got more-" the purple mare started.

Suddenly, Crystal Blossom was launched out of the sanctuary and hit a wall hard. The group instantly turned around, getting ready to fight. Derpy even resummoned her scythe and jumped next to Fluttershy, who had hers ready as well.

Despair came jumping out of the sanctuary, turned her mane and tail into razor-sharp saws and sliced right past their defences. She grabbed both reapers with the large mouths in her front legs and crushed them to the ground.

Twilight had disbelief written on her face. Why was she here?! Just as she thought that, the demoness looked over to her and gave Twilight a vicious grin. This already caused the purple mare to try and regain her arcane aura. But the demoness just continued running out of the church. By now, Crystal got back on her legs and started chasing after her.

"I will do whatever I can to stop or slow her! You have to get to Canterlot before she does!" the elder reaper mare shouted as she ran past Twilight.

Why Despair was here of all places when she had the leader of the BloodClaw Cult to protect was a complete mystery. But Crystal Blossom was right. If the Guillotine of Hope was here, it meant that Black Widow was unguarded right now. If they were fast enough, they would be able to catch the BloodClaw Cult vulnerable.

Twilight turned around and ran outside, soon followed by the other two reapers. They had to get back to Rarity as quickly as possible.


	21. A Single Chime

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 21: A Single Chime

Again, they were running. Away from one place, heading to the next. Twilight's eyes were wide open, constantly thinking about how little time there was to act. She didn't even look around and just aimed straight for the Ponyville hospital. Fluttershy was just the same. It seemed like only Derpy was actually questioning what just happened.

"Hey. Twilight. That demon… It looked awfully familiar, didn't it?" the gray mare wondered.

"Yes. We know, Derpy. And you are right. It's really her. Despair is back," Twilight replied, her focus still fixated on the road ahead.

"But… How can she be back?! I saw her getting consumed by Obsidian! There is no way she could have survived that!" Derpy asked in disbelief.

"It has something to do with the bond I have with her. I don't really know myself. But apparently, as long as I live, consuming her won't be enough to stop her," the purple mare explained.

"Then what was all this about? Why was she even here? She clearly was strong and skilled enough to catch all of us off-guard. Why didn't she use that moment?" Derpy questioned.

At first, Twilight tried to come up with a swift explanation so she wouldn't have to think about that anymore. But the more she thought, the more her pace reduced, until she finally stopped fully. Then, she lowered her head and placed a front hoof on her face.

"To make us chase after her. I'm so stupid. She is trying to keep us in stress and tension so we stop thinking and just act blindly. Maybe there is an ambush just outside of Ponyville, waiting for us to rush right into. Thanks for snapping me out of it, Derpy. I'm starting to lose myself in this mind game," Twilight answered.

"My pleasure," the gray mare responded with a grin.

"But what about Crystal Blossom?" Fluttershy started. "What about Canterlot? It still is true that Black Widow is unguarded right now. Should we just let Despair get back to her?"

"I don't know. But the worst thing we can do is to act just like Despair wants us to act. I think Crystal can handle herself for a while, but we really need to be careful about our next actions. Applejack is still unconscious and just leaving her behind unguarded is a really bad idea. We can't be certain that we got all cultists around here. Let's just get back to Rarity and tell her what we found out," Twilight suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I still need to recover anyway," Derpy agreed.

When the group returned, they found Winona lying at the bottom end of Applejack's bed. It seemed like the doctors and nurses made an exception to let her in, since she had no other place to go to. After a small conversation, they all agreed to disregard chasing after Despair or Black Widow for a while and guard Applejack instead. They just couldn't leave her behind like this, not knowing if she would make it or not. What if she woke up while they were gone? She would feel left behind, abandoned by her closest friends. This would be the final blow and in contrast to before, nopony would be there to stop her from committing suicide this time.

It didn't take long for the mood of depression and paralyzation to return in the hospital room. Hours of silence passed, since none of them had any idea what to talk about. The unconscious orange mare and the beeping of the devices connected to her were a constant reminder of her critical situation, only causing further depression and silence in the room.

The day passed by and all that happened was that Derpy was given a new glass eye. Another day followed, just as eventless as the former. Nothing changed about Applejack's condition. With every hour that came and went, it became more and more unlikely she would survive. Barely ever had Twilight and Rarity felt so helpless before. There was nothing they could do but sit idly, yet they precisely knew they had to hurry. Not only did Applejack's chances dwindle with each day passing by, but also Equestria's.

"What are we going to do, darling? How much longer should we wait? There is a war raging outside and we might be the only ones capable of ending it before it is too late," Rarity wondered.

Twilight sighed and hung her head. She had to make a decision even much harder than overthrowing her peaceful nature.

"The time is almost over… Let's give it two more days. If she hasn't woken up by then, it is too late to save her anyway…" she spoke in a depressed tone.

"Man… this is tough stuff… I'm so sorry for all of you. Having to let go of a dear friend... I know how this feels," Derpy commented.

Fluttershy was sitting on the floor, caressing Winona. But as the gray mare finished speaking, she rose her head and glanced over to her.

"You have been through this before yourself?" she wondered.

"Yeah… It's kinda how it all started for me. The whole reaper thing," Derpy responded, lowering her glance with a neutral expression.

"Um… you know… My mentor suggested that I should ask you how you became a reaper and right now, we have nothing to talk about anyway. So… Would you maybe tell me your story… If you don't mind?" Fluttershy requested carefully.

This caused Derpy to lift her glance again and smile widely.

"Hehe. Getting all insecure suddenly, Fluttershy? Don't you worry. I'm long over this. Well, sure! I can tell you my story!" she responded happily, then looked over to Twilight and Rarity. "What about you two? Do you want to hear it, too?"

"Sure. I badly need something to get my mind off right now," Twilight agreed.

"Go ahead! We are listening!" Rarity stated with a small gesture.

"Alright!" Derpy spoke, then sat down to the ground, placing her right front hoof on her chin and gaining a thoughtful expression. "Hmm… Where to start… Ah, I guess I'll just go from the beginning. You see, I was actually born in Hoofington, working at the local magical library. Back then, I had a different name. My actual name is Ditzy Doo. Derpy Hooves is a nickname I was given for my clumsy acting, but it turned into the only one ponies remembered of me over the years. Anyway, out of boredom, I sometimes read through some books that caught my eye. That's also how I discovered rune magic and got my cutie mark later.

"Well. One day, a young stallion walked up in the library and asked for some strange books… Don't really remember what they were about. So, he kept showing up from time to time and since we often ended up talking a lot more than we should in a library, we soon became friends. He said he was a traveler and could tell me a lot about the many different places in Equestria. But he always was a bit secretive when it came to his job.

"That was until one night when I was delivering a few books to another library. Two guys were threatening me with knives on the train. Then suddenly, my friend showed up and just sliced them in half with a scythe. You can imagine how shocked I was. Well, that's when I found out that he was a reaper apprentice.

"For a couple of weeks, we just stopped talking completely afterwards. I just didn't want to deal with a pony who kills other ponies for a living. It nearly broke our friendship. But in the end, I came around and we became even much closer friends than before.

"Well, to skip the boring stuff, a few years passed and one day, he came too late for a picnic. When he finally showed up, he looked really scared. He told me Celestia ordered him to a very dangerous mission and that there would be a chance he would not survive it.

"Of course, I instantly offered my help and promised I would do everything I could. Well… next thing, he made me promise something that changed my life forever. In case we would get trapped and only one of us could get out alive, I would have to perform the Tradition with him so the demons wouldn't get their claws on him. That was his worst nightmare: Getting captured by the demons and tortured into complete insanity.

"So… yeah… You can guess what happened next. Like he predicted, we ended up being cornered. He took a few pretty bad hits for me and couldn't make it out on his own. He reminded me of the promise I made and… yeah… As you can see, I kept it. After all we had been through, I just couldn't let it end for him like this. I owed him this favor."

"Wow…" Twilight started. "That all sounds so familiar… Obsidian asked me for something very similar back then… Just… I couldn't do it…"

"Hey, don't blame yourself, Twilight. Nopony is blaming you for that. I know, I'm not exactly the oldest and wisest reaper… but I also learned a few lessons in the last seventy years: This world isn't just clearly right or wrong, good or evil, black or white. Some things are just like my coat color. Gray. And things like the Tradition are just the same. Some ponies do it, some ponies don't. Its a gray decision, so don't be too hard on yourself," Derpy explained.

"Alright… Thank you," Twilight replied with a small sigh.

"Anyways, I think you are one great friend, Derpy," Rarity started. "By far not everypony would go this far for friendship."

"Hehe. Well, I do what I can, right?" the gray mare stated.

The only one who didn't give a comment was Fluttershy. Derpy's story had quite an impact on her. It was so similar to hers. She, too, decided to perform the Tradition for nearly the same exact reasons.

"Um… how long did it take you?" the yellow mare suddenly asked.

"What, Fluttershy?" Derpy asked back.

"Getting over your loss… How long did it take you?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Oh… Well, a while. Turning into a reaper doesn't make you cold-hearted, you know. It helped me handling my emotions, but I still had some and keep them even now. I know, there is a huge difference between losing a good friend and a lover, as in your case-" Derpy started.

"Obsidian wasn't just 'a lover'. I wanted to start a family with him... I wanted to grow old with him…" Fluttershy tossed in swiftly.

"Eh… bad wording, sorry. What I want to say is: Grief is part of the process and normal. It is a step on the way, but not something you should let yourself get stuck on. You will need to let go, eventually," the gray mare continued.

"I don't want to. No… I can't. I'm doing all this reaper stuff only for him. How am I supposed to go on if I let go of the memories I made with him?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I'm not talking about the memories! Heck no, you don't let go of them! It's important to remember your past. But it's also important to remember to look forward. When you get to the point where you have lived through a few decades, you will come to realize that this world is constantly changing. Friends grow old and die, new foals are born, cities grow and ponies move. Everything keeps going, no matter what. And so should we, the reapers. We need to keep going along with the world. Because life is motion. Because life and death always go hoof in hoof. And because even messengers of death need to walk along with life," Derpy finished.

"Now listen to that! So much for you and being silly! Those are some impressive words of wisdom!" Twilight commented.

"Eh, really?" Derpy wondered, scratching the back of her head and grinning awkwardly.

"That was gorgeous, darling! I really could see your many years of experience now!" Rarity agreed.

"Well, I guess seventy years is quite some time," the gray mare responded, then turned back to Fluttershy. "But you do get what I want to say, right?"

"I… guess…" the yellow mare replied, her glance returning to Winona and continuing to pet her.

The smiles suddenly vanished from her friends' faces again. She had become so strong. She had grown so much. Yet, this was still so very difficult for her.

Rarity and Twilight stepped over to Fluttershy and embraced her. She barely reacted to this, still staring at the family dog, sunken in thoughts. After a few minutes, she stopped petting her and ended the silence.

"Would you… mind if I go outside? Just a little bit…" the yellow mare requested.

"Sure, if you need a moment by yourself. Just be careful out there," Twilight agreed.

"Okay… Thank you…" Fluttershy replied, slowly getting on her legs and leaving the room.

At first, she just walked up and down the corridor outside of Applejack's room. But then, her path took a different route. She left the hospital and walked back to Ponyville. Already, the atmosphere in this village seemed lighter than it had been before. Ponies actually were walking on the roads again, now that the word of the church's fall had spread. Wherever she went, Fluttershy was greeted by familiar faces, thanking her for freeing them of the cultists. If only everything would be so easy to overcome.

Not much later, she arrived at the graveyard and aimed straight for Obsidian's grave. Fluttershy just stood there for minutes, staring at the grave. They made it sound so simple, so easy. Just let go is what everypony recommends her. Just get over it. But how can you get over such a loss? This was what nopony had explained to her, or at least in a way that she could use it.

Fluttershy had lost the most important pony in her life. As he died, so did her future. Now, all that was left for Fluttershy was walking the path Derpy had just described. A path through the dark, watching as the world around her changed and she was left behind. Even if they defeated the BloodClaw Cult… what would that change to her? Derpy was right. The years would come and go. Her friends would grow old and die one day and then, she would be all alone, stuck on this path of death she had put herself on. It would not end before she murdered the last pony in her book of death or a demon would eventually be too strong for her and devour her soul.

Fluttershy had never been a strong pony. She would have stood weak and helpless, limited in her options for the rest of her life if it hadn't been for Obsidian. Although his soul was pitch black, he became her beacon of hope and strength. He enabled her of doing so much she thought impossible to her. He opened up a whole new world to her. In the end, it all was only to be reduced back on one track she had to go for the rest of her life.

Her glance lowered again. Her head as well began to hang low. Carefully, she placed her right front leg atop the grave. Like this, she stood there for minutes.

"I miss you so much…" she whispered eventually.

It was afternoon, but nopony was around. The few ones who dared to leave their homes all wandered around in the town center. Fluttershy was as her destiny demanded it from her: Alone, surrounded by nothing but death.

Suddenly, a sound filled the air, catching Fluttershy's attention and causing her to look up again. The miniature copy of the Seven Sounds Bell on Obsidian's tombstone had just rung. It was enchanted in just the same way as the original was. The melodies it played were supposed to be symbolic. But this was no melody. It was just one tone. A soft and bright one.

Fluttershy stared at the bell, wondering if it would continue to play. Even after minutes passed by, it didn't. Perhaps it was just the wind which caused it to ring. But there was no breeze.

Finally, she heard hoof clattering behind her. It was Rarity. She was smiling widely, yet crying at the same time as she ran towards the yellow mare.

"Fluttershy! She woke up! Applejack finally woke up!" the fashion diva shouted.

Fluttershy instantly turned around. She was about to start running back to the hospital, but hesitated. Once more, her glance jumped back to the grave and the bell, wondering if this was the meaning of that chime or if it was hinting on something else. Then, she started running back with Rarity.

As the door opened, the first thing Fluttershy saw was Twilight leaning her head on Applejack's shoulder with tears in her eyes. Winona jumped around and chased her wildly wagging tail in circles. Derpy just stood there, smiling warmly. Applejack hardly could keep her eyes open. She was very weak, but awake.

Rarity instantly ran ahead, sitting down next to the bed and holding Applejack's front leg while crying loudly.

"Oh, Applejack. I was so afraid we might lose you. I'm so sorry for arguing with you so much. I… I just wanted to let you know," she spoke.

"Wow… Hey there, Sugarcube. That's alright… Ah really had it comin' sometimes," Applejack replied weakly.

Now, Fluttershy started to approach her as well, causing the orange mare to look up.

"Howdy, partner," Applejack spoke.

"How are you?" the yellow mare wondered.

"Could be doin' better, Ah reckon," the orange mare answered.

"At least you are alive. I'm so glad you are awake again," Twilight commented.

"Yeah… That… I'm… I'm mighty sorry, Twilight. Ah guess Ah just snapped right there," Applejack apologized.

"It's all okay, Applejack. I'm just so happy you are still alive," the purple mare replied, gently holding her friend.

A few minutes passed while Applejack struggled with her sleepiness and weakness. She still didn't have much of an expression on her face and just looked very tired. Then, her head turned over to Twilight again.

"So what's the plan? Are we gonna do somethin' about the cultists here?" she wondered.

"There is no need to worry about them anymore. We took care of them. The BloodClaw church here in Ponyville is history now," Twilight responded.

"Really? How did ya do that?" the orange mare wanted to know.

"Well… You see… I… I kind of…" Twilight stuttered, not sure how much she should tell.

"She helped Crystal and me find the church," Fluttershy started swiftly. "They held Derpy captive in there. After we freed her, we were able to reap the whole church. We could even identify and take out the cultist who is responsible for killing your brother."

"So ya avenged Big Mac for me…" Applejack spoke, then sighed. "Thanks, Sugarcube. Where is she by the way? Crystal, I mean."

"She went ahead to Canterlot, making sure we can set foot there without being noticed by the cult instantly," the yellow mare explained.

"I see…" the orange mare commented.

"Anyways, Nurse Redheart said that they will still have to keep you here for a while. But don't worry. We won't let you down," Twilight started, lifting her head and looking at her friends. "Rarity, would you like to quit the investigation and stay with Applejack?"

"Actually… Ah'd prefer it if y'all keep goin'. Ya still need to stop those damn cultists, don't ya?" the orange mare wondered.

"Well, yes. But we simply can't leave you hanging right now! Not after what you have just been through!" Rarity explained.

Suddenly, Applejack became silent and her eyes lowered down to her body. After a while, her expression slipped into sadness and she started crying quietly, causing Twilight and Rarity to look at her in shock.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah'm such a big burden for y'all. Ya don't deserve havin' to deal with me right now," Applejack spoke.

"What are you talking about, AJ?! You are not a burden! You are our friend! We gladly stay by your side, even if you are not doing well at the moment. That's what friends are for!" Twilight tried to reason.

"Yeah, but…" Applejack started, trying to gather herself again. "I'll be honest with ya. Thing is… Nothing really changed. Mah family is still dead. Everythin' Ah had got crushed by the cult."

"We are here for you, darling. We will help you, no matter what," Rarity stated.

"That may be so, but… Ah haven't changed mah mind. Sure, ya saved me back then and I'm glad ya did that for me. Ah wouldn't want to go that far when I'm not actually in control… But that doesn't mean Ah suddenly have a reason to keep goin' still…" the orange mare explained.

The more Applejack spoke, the more her inner tension started to resurface. She slowly began to shake again while her eyes turned bloodshot and her pupils shrank to dots. The shock was clearly written in Twilight's and Rarity's faces. They thought Applejack was back to her usual self. But she still was under the influence of Maledictum Insania.

"Ah won't lie to ya… Next best given opportunity, Ah'd do it again. Just this time, I'd make sure nopony stops me," Applejack finished.

"But… But Applejack… Y-you… You can't do this. This is not what your family would want. Big Macintosh as well would do whatever he could to stop this from happening to you," Twilight spoke while the tears rolled down her face.

"Yeah… But thing is: Big Mac is not around anymore. None of mah family members are still around. What am Ah supposed to do now, Sugarcube? Just go on as if nothin' ever happened? Ah can't do it anymore… Ah don't have the strength left," the orange mare explained.

"Well, that's exactly the point, Applejack," Derpy suddenly started. "You are the last Apple alive. If you die, your bloodline becomes extinct. I can understand that you don't want to deal with all this anymore, but think about everypony else. Suicide is one of the most painful things to take in for everypony caring about you. Do you want to hurt your friends like that? Do you want to confirm the cultists in what they are doing? Is this really how you want it to end?"

It seemed like this had impact on Applejack. The idea of confirming those monsters who did this to her was an atrocity to her. For a bit, she became silent, only to slip back into tears moments later.

"Nah… I never wanted it to be like that… Ah had mah dreams and hopes, ya know? But they're all crushed now. Ah… just don't know how to go on at this point 'n' time anymore," she explained.

It became silent in the hospital room. Nopony knew what to say or do anymore. They all just sat there with tears in their eyes. They stopped Applejack from committing suicide, they protected her from a cultist attack and she even woke up again, even though the odds were bad. But despite all this, it seemed like they would still lose their friend.

Ten minutes of silence passed. Ten minutes in which everypony had no idea what to do next anymore. But ultimately, it was Applejack who broke the silence with a sigh.

"Ah still think y'all need to get goin'. Stop the cult. Please. Even if Ah can't join, ya need to stop the cult at any cost necessary," she requested.

"But what about you? If we leave you…" Rarity wondered.

"Ah… need some time to think about it all. Ah can promise ya that Ah won't take the next best opportunity to kill myself and ya can leave Derpy here to make sure of that. But Ah also want y'all to promise me somethin' in return," Applejack requested.

"Of course. Anything. Just say what it is," Twilight responded swiftly.

"I need y'all to promise me that, whatever I decide to do in the end, y'all accept it and not try to stop me. That mostly means that if Ah wanna die, ya let me. This is mah life and mah body. Ah'm the only pony allowed to judge over both. Ah just need to know that I have yar support, no matter what. That'd mean a lot to me," the orange mare spoke.

"You… honestly want us to agree in letting you die the next time it happens?" Twilight questioned.

"If that's what it'll all come down to, then I'll do it. Ya can try to stop me, but I'll try it over and over again until Ah succeed. That'd be my final decision and nothin's gonna change mah mind. It would just make everythin' a lot easier for me if Ah knew y'all would be okay with it and able to move on. Ah know, this might just be about impossible to accept. But the last thing Ah wanna do is cause even more pain to mah friends. Just… Just please… Do this for me. Promise me y'all accept my decision, no matter what it'll be," Applejack begged.

This was hard to take for all of her friends. Even considering to make this promise felt so incredibly wrong. But this was, as Derpy would describe it, a gray decision. Agreeing would be wrong, just like disagreeing would be wrong. After all, they didn't want to rob Applejack of her freedom to die or do with her body whatever she wanted to.

"Okay, Applejack. I'm doing this for you. Everything that will help you, even if it breaks my heart. I promise to you that I will accept your decision, no matter what it will be," Twilight finally decided.

"I… I can not believe I am actually saying this… But… Yes. I promise it, too," Rarity spoke while crying.

"Me, too," Fluttershy spoke quietly.

Now, Applejack smiled weakly, though she still had tear trails and bloodshot eyes.

"Thank y'all so much for that. Ya can't imagine what a huge relief that is for me," she spoke.

"Derpy… Would it be okay if I ask you to stay here and watch over Applejack?" Twilight asked while sniffling.

"I was just about to say that I'll do it, no problem. I will talk to Applejack and see if we can find out together what would be best for her, from the perspectives from a pony, as well as from a reaper," the gray mare replied.

"Thank you a lot for this… So… I guess we will be heading to Canterlot then… If you ever want to talk to us, you can send a letter anytime. I will respond as quickly as possible," Twilight offered.

"Thanks, Sugarcube. Good luck. Give those bastards a good beatin' for me," Applejack replied.

"Will do… Goodbye, Applejack," Fluttershy finished.

One by one, her friends embraced Applejack. Then, they picked up their saddlebags, opened the door and left with tear-soaked faces.

The clattering of their hooves had already vanished in the distance when Applejack looked around the room. Winona was right next to her, staring at her with her loyal little eyes. Derpy sat on the other side of the bed, showing a neutral expression.

"Where's mah hat?" she wondered.

"Right here," Derpy responded, then stood up to pick up the hat and handed it to Applejack.

"Thanks. Ah don't quite feel like mahself without it," the orange mare explained.

"So, what were your dreams and wishes about?" Derpy wanted to know.

"Well… Ah never really told anypony about mah biggest dream before. But, actually, Ah always wanted to…"


	22. Catching The Spider

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 22: Catching The Spider

Once again, Twilight and her friends had to take big detours to avoid getting seen by potential cultists. But compared to the normally very exhausting ways the group had to travel, being hidden in the storage of an airship was a pleasant change. This way, they could prevent being spotted climbing up the mountain to Equestria's capital and avoid the by now very well observed train system. The only reason for anypony to even go to the airship's storage was to either store luggage bags or take them out again upon landing. But this security and comfort came with a price. The airship first had to wander all across Equestria before it would dock in Canterlot. This would once again delay the downfall of the BloodClaw Cult for several more critical days.

The storage room was dark. The only light sources were either the unicorns' horns or the door leading upstairs whenever a staff member entered and the group had to hide. The keepers of harmony had been doing this for what felt like an eternity with no indication how much time had passed or where they currently were. All they could rely on was the airship's time schedule, a map of Equestria and Twilight's wits to put that shallow information to use.

"Okay. If I got this right, we just departed from Cloudsdale. Which means we are finally heading to Canterlot," the purple mare analyzed.

"Finally," Rarity commented in an annoyed tone. "All this hiding and constantly being quiet is starting to stress me out. I tell you, Twilight. Once this all is over, I will lay down in a queen-size bed and not get up for days anymore. My back is killing me for sleeping on the ground for months."

"I hope this will all be over soon," Fluttershy started. "But our biggest challenge is still ahead of us. If Canterlot is truly the home of the BloodClaw Cult and if Black Widow is really there, we can expect the place to be crawling with cultists. We won't be able to take even a single step without constantly fearing to be attacked."

"True, and we can't just fight our way to their church, since we yet have to find it. If only we had a way to contact Crystal Blossom. We really could use her help to get started in Canterlot," Twilight commented.

"Has she still not responded to your letters?" Rarity wondered.

"No, but that doesn't surprise me. If she is still chasing after Despair, it might be that this demon is preventing the letters from reaching her. We can't contact the princesses to ask for more reaper support either, or we risk that the cultists find out we are there. Right now, we are on our own," the purple mare explained.

After she finished, the group did not have anything to talk about anymore. For a while, they tried to come up with a plan on how to tackle this situation ahead. But even for Twilight, it seemed next to impossible. They could not allow themselves to make a single mistake. In order to succeed, they would have to hide in Canterlot, find the BloodClaw church there, infiltrate it, assassinate Black Widow and escape, all without getting seen once. This was a task even an elder reaper would find very difficult. How were they supposed to manage all this on their own with such limited time left on top?

In the dim light of Rarity's horn, Twilight used her magic to take a few notes on things they had to keep in mind. They tried to gather as many ideas as possible, but only the fewest actually were useful. Suddenly, the door opened again. Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight instantly hid themselves again. This time, it felt a lot shorter than before. Had the airship already docked in Canterlot?

Two sets of hooves were heard coming down the stairs. Then, as the sounds came to the middle of the storage room, the clattering stopped. It seemed like they were searching for something.

"Are you sure they are here?" a young female voice wondered.

"Yes. I have seen them coming. They are just hiding from us," a surprisingly familiar voice responded.

Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy peeked out of their covers. In this next to total darkness, it was hard to make out anything. But it seemed like Fluttershy could see much better than her other two friends, causing her to be the first to leave her cover and calmly walk over to the two figures.

"You were the last one I would have expected to see here, Lady Truesight," the yellow mare started.

As soon as Twilight heard that name, she cast a light spell to illuminate the storage. It really was the reaper clairvoyant.

"Definitely have to agree with that," Twilight commented while leaving her cover along with Rarity. "What are you doing here?"

"Do not misunderstand, keepers of harmony. My opinion about you still stays the same. It was not my idea to search for you. This was Amber's wish," Truesight explained coldly, then gave the group an indicating glance down between her front legs.

Right below the red mare was another set of small orange-brown hooves, hiding beneath the cloak. Through the gap, a yellow eye could be seen, focusing Twilight in unease.

"Hey there," the purple mare started in a soft tone, lowering herself to the filly's level of height. "I remember you. How are-"

"Don't get too close, Twilight Sparkle," Truesight interrupted in a sharp tone. "I made a promise to guard this filly with my life. This also includes that I have to attack every pony who tries to approach her."

"Wow! Calm down, darling! It is not like we would hurt her!" Rarity tried to reason.

"Your intentions don't matter. She is afraid of all ponies," Truesight insisted.

"Wait a moment," Fluttershy requested. "You are raising her now? You promised to keep her safe? Is this the reason why you rescued her?"

"No, apprentice. I made this promise to her, not another pony," Truesight replied.

Now, the reaper mare carefully opened the cloak, just enough to present more of the filly. Instantly, Twilight's and Rarity's mouths fell open. Amber's mane and tail had regrown by now. They were short and rainbow-colored.

"She is a spectralist!" Twilight spoke in fascination. "That explains so much now! I guess this is also the reason why you saved her."

The moment Twilight's and Rarity's expressions changed, Amber retreated further beneath the cloak. Then, as Twilight had raised her voice, fear began to overwhelm the little filly. It was clearly written in her face, filling her eyes with tears and causing her to shake heavily. As soon as the group came to realize that, they started feeling guilty over their own reactions.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten-" the purple mare tried to apologize.

"It doesn't matter, Twilight Sparkle. What my intentions are for saving her and taking care of her are also none of your concerns. The sole reason I am here at all is only because she wanted to tell you something," Truesight interrupted.

"Well, that still doesn't mean you have to be so-" Rarity started.

"Just let it be as it is, Rarity," Fluttershy interrupted, trying to calm her friend and settle the conflict. "There is no point in arguing over something like that. In fact, I think if they went through the trouble to come here and tell us something, we should listen to them."

"Well, yes," Twilight agreed. "Let's just put all this to the side and get to the core: What is it you want to tell us, Amber?"

It took the filly a moment to gather her courage again. But eventually, she took a step forth anew and glanced through the gap of the cloak with her good eye again.

"I… have seen pictures," she whispered insecurely.

"Well, I guess that's something Truesight can help you more with than I. She is a spectralist herself after all," Twilight explained.

"N-no… I mean… literally, pictures. Many of them in a big hall. But one isn't real. A big mansion with no windows," Amber corrected meekly.

Suddenly, Rarity twitched. Her eyes went wide open, as if she exactly knew what the filly was talking about.

"You… you don't mean… that picture?!" she asked insecurely.

"Does this ring a bell?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Well... before you came to visit us, Fluttershy, I went to see my Canterlot friends. One of them is running an art gallery and had gained a few new pieces for her collection. The picture Amber just described was one of them… Oh my stars… Does that mean…" the fashion diva wondered.

"That is up to you to find out now," Truesight started. "While I do not support you actively, keepers of harmony, you also mustn't think that I stand in your way. I explained to Amber that you are trying to stop the very same ponies who murdered her family and tortured her. She may just have about as much trust in you as I do, but she still wished to support your cause."

"Well. In that case, I have to thank you, Lady Truesight. I know, the situation between us is pretty uneasy. But I really appreciate this," Twilight replied, then went down to the filly's height again. "Also: Thanks to you too, Amber! This is a really big help! I hope we can be friends one day."

It seemed like Amber did not know how to react to that statement. She just lowered her glance and retreated further beneath Truesight again.

"I would say that this is enough. We still have a lot to do, so we will be leaving now," Truesight stated, then turned over to Fluttershy. "Purity and sacrifice for Equestria."

"Purity and sacrifice," Fluttershy replied.

After that, the reaper clairvoyant and the little filly turned back around and went upstairs again.

Several hours later, it was finally time. The airship docked at its final destination. Using a wooden crate, barrel and large luggage bag, the three mares managed to get out of the airship unseen and were brought straight to a warehouse. There, they waited until they could not hear any noises around them anymore.

Rarity was the first to leave her cover. It was night by now and the warehouse had been closed. Only two guards were still patrolling around. After she found the hideout of her other two friends and they all reunited, they swiftly escaped through the roof by unlocking a window with a spell while none of the guards were watching.

As they landed on the roof, all three gazed into the city ahead of them. There it was. Canterlot. The capital city of Equestria and base of the BloodClaw Cult. Never would they have guessed that their investigation would end here. From now on, it was all or nothing. One slip-up and they would either die or be unable to ever catch the high priestess of the cult. Both Twilight and Rarity were well aware of that fact and felt the tension accordingly.

"A fake picture of a windowless mansion… Truesight seemed to be sure that this vision was correct. But even so, what does it mean?" Rarity wondered.

"I guess the only way to find out is by going there. I doubt either one of them would give us such an information, knowing how dangerous it could turn out for us, if they weren't convinced it is exactly what we are looking for. What can you tell me about the art gallery?" Twilight requested.

"It is quite popular, darling. If we wait for it to open, we won't have a chance to get through without being seen. The security is also pretty high," the fashion diva explained.

"Phew... Breaking into an art gallery. That sounds difficult. We will have to expect a lot of guards there," Twilight worried.

"Maybe we can use the employee entrance and disguise ourselves as guards, too. It will most likely be locked, but if you can open a locked window or metal door, I don't think that this will be a problem for you, Twilight," Fluttershy suggested.

"I doubt they would fall for it, but if we can find uniforms there, it will at least increase our chances. Let's go for it," the purple mare agreed.

Both Rarity and Fluttershy nodded in response. Then, the yellow mare picked up her friends again and jumped off the building.

After nearly two hours of carefully maneuvering through the streets of Canterlot, avoiding well lit streets and contact with any pony possible, they finally were able to locate the art gallery Rarity had described. Just as expected, there were several guards on the main entrance and one on the back. Using a small illusion, Twilight created a shadow that closely rushed past the guard, causing just enough distraction for the group to slip through the employee entrance and lock the door behind them again by magic. After getting dressed and Fluttershy finished hiding her cloak, they walked through the corridor into the main hall.

Hundreds of art pieces were on display. Some taking up a huge part of the wall, some just as big as their heads. Every once in a while, the three mares heard a guard approach. In these moments, they tried to find a balance between being difficult to find and not obviously hiding from the guards in case they would be spotted. This game worked out twice in a row, but Twilight knew that their luck was bound to run out sooner or later.

"Twilight! Fluttershy! I think I found it!" Rarity called in a whispering tone.

Immediately, her friends came over. The white mare was standing in front of a large picture of an abstractly drawn mansion, standing on a hill in the sunlight. Like described in the vision, it lacked any windows and only had one door.

"So… what do we do now?" Rarity wondered.

"Give me a moment," Twilight spoke and started to analyze the picture.

It took a while, but the purple mare ultimately realized that this picture was better secured than the other ones. The standard security measures aside, Twilight also noticed a few chalk lines behind the frame. It seemed like somepony drew a magic rune on the wall to trigger some sort of trap if the picture would be touched.

"Hm… Rune magic… I'm still not too familiar with that topic, but if I interpret this correctly, it has something to do with time manipulation. Perhaps to immobilize the pony touching it or making the picture decay much faster. I can't be certain," Twilight analyzed.

"Oh, if only we had Derpy with us right now," Rarity commented.

"Well, all we can do is try to break it on our own…" the purple mare stated, then opened her saddlebag and made a quill fly out of it.

Using the soft, feathery end, she carefully brushed away the chalk on one of the lines. Tension filled her being, as if she was trying to defuse a bomb. Finally, she could no longer see the line. Nothing happened.

"Let's just hope this does the trick," Twilight commented and started analyzing the picture again.

After judging that there would be no alarm by simply touching the picture itself, the purple mare carefully lifted her right front leg. But surprisingly, as she tried to put it on the picture, the hoof went right through it.

"Oh my gosh… Okay, I have to admit this is absolutely ingenious," Twilight commented.

"Why? What is it?" Fluttershy wondered.

"This is not a picture. It is a portal. Setting it up like that and making the scenery look so bright and abstract even during night is some highly advanced magic. I also have no idea where in Equestria this place on the other side is, if it is even a real place," the purple mare explained.

"Oh my stars… I simply can not believe it! Even the Canterlot Elite, my own friends, are working for the cult! Hiding a portal in plain sight like that... I'm pretty sure we would have never figured that one out," Rarity commented.

"Don't worry, Rarity. They will get what they deserve," Twilight assured.

Suddenly, Fluttershy heard a door opening. One of the guards must have entered the building and be on his way here. She quickly tapped both of her friends on their shoulders and pointed in the direction of the sound. This was already enough for them to understand, causing them to become nervous.

"Let's get going, girls!" Twilight whispered and went ahead.

As soon as she went through, Fluttershy followed up. But when Rarity attempted to enter the picture, she encountered a problem and started to panic a bit.

"My saddlebags are too big! They won't fit through!" she announced quietly.

"Do you see some place where you could hide them until we return?" Twilight wondered.

"No. I can not leave them behind anyway! All my gems are in them!" Rarity explained.

"Then try taking them off and step through first, then use your magic to lift them through afterwards! Please, hurry!" the purple mare suggested.

Rarity quickly undid the strap which held the bags on her back and stepped through the painting. Then she lifted up the bags by magic and tried to get them through. But in the rush of the situation, she let the strap hit the frame. The rune reacted, though due to being malfunctional now, it just gave off a short screech. Still, this noise was enough to alarm the approaching guard, making him run towards the main hall, as heard from the hoof clattering.

"Shoot! Quick, hide!" Twilight commanded quietly.

All three mares rapidly ran into the next best hideout. Then, the guard reached the picture. Twilight decided to position herself just next to the portal and could see the guard eyeing it up. It took mere moments for him to realize that somepony had manipulated the rune behind the frame, causing him to get even more suspicious. Then he stared into it, as if he knew it was not real and searched inside the picture. Finally, the guard decided to step through the portal. As he entered, his guard outfit changed into a BloodClaw robe. That confirmed it. They found they cult's church in Canterlot.

After letting the cultist take a few steps forward, Twilight conjured a magical sword and sliced it through the stallion's neck. He instantly collapsed dead.

"My goodness, darling…" Rarity commented quietly.

"He was a cultist, so no regrets and no mercy. This won't be the last one we will have to kill tonight in order to get to Black Widow," Twilight explained. "Fluttershy, could you take care of him, please?"

With a nod, the yellow mare stepped out of her cover, summoned her scythe and rammed it into the dead body. Then, after the soul escaped from it, she pulled it behind a bush to hide it for the moment while Twilight used a spell to remove the blood trail it left behind.

"Alright… So far, so good," the purple mare commented, then turned around.

The mansion was huge. Just by looking at it, she could figure that they would encounter several hundred cultists in there.

Twilight went ahead, sneaking around the building once. There really was no door or window other than the front door. While this made the mansion pretty much a fortress, there also were a few advantages for the group. The mere design of this church meant that there was just one way to escape: The way they came from. In case their assault would get noticed, all they needed to do then would be to block off the front door and kill as many cultists as possible. But then again, it would be foolish to expect that there would be no form of emergency exit inside the church.

"Alright. I guess we really have no other choice. We need to stay undetected until we find Black Widow. Everything else is sure to fail and get us killed. I need both of you to pay absolute attention now. There is no turning back anymore," Twilight explained as soon as she returned.

Rarity gulped hard. Just the three of them. No backup plan, no support from outside. Only an assault on a demon stronghold would be even more dangerous than this.

Twilight once again went ahead and very carefully turned the door knob by magic. Using another spell, she made sure the door would open without any noise and peeked inside. Two cultists at once were guarding the door, but luckily not looking at it right now.

There was no other way. Twilight carefully closed the door again. Then, she closed her eyes and started building up an arcane aura around her body. Slowly, she made it seep through the gap beneath the door and gathered it up behind the cultists. At once, she immobilized both cultists and used her arcane magic to forcefully squeeze their throats. Like this, she held them for nearly a minute, making absolutely sure she successfully strangled them to death. After that, she opened the door again and carefully snuck inside.

The inside of the building looked normal again. Dark wooden walls and a black carpet themed the whole mansion's internal design. The entrance hall was clear. For now at least. Twilight could hear cultists patrolling all over the place. So, like before, she used one of the robes as a disguise, stored the other robe to hand to one of her friends later and carefully placed the bodies to make them look like the guards where just sitting on the ground and leaning against the walls. After she was done, she waved Fluttershy and Rarity inside.

Before they could even consider to advance, the group could hear a cultist approaching from the hall to the left. Twilight and Rarity instantly sought cover. Fluttershy, though, hid herself next to the doorway and held her scythe ready to use. A few moments later, the cultist stepped through and instantly spotted the two dead guards.

"Hey! No sleeping on du-" was all she could say before Fluttershy rammed her scythe through her chest.

Now, an advantage of the design of the cultist's robes became clear. Due to them mostly being blood red, actual blood could hardly be seen on them. As the cultist collapsed dead, Fluttershy swiftly reaped the other two. Then, they all put on the robes, tried to hide the bodies as well as possible and started sneaking through the church.

Twilight sought for shallowly guarded paths. The less cultists they had to kill on their way to Black Widow, the better were their chances to get through unseen. Still, one after another had to be eliminated, forcing even Rarity to start killing a few in order to protect her friends. She clearly had huge difficulties and felt immense regret after each kill, but she understood perfectly well that there was no alternative.

Finally, organ music filled the air. It seemed like they infiltrated the church while it was in the middle of a ceremony. That would explain why there were relatively few guards on patrol. But it also meant that they would face some serious problems once the celebration was over. Unless…

By following the music and chanting of the cultists, the group finally managed to find the ceremonial hall. Acting as if they were guards, they positioned themselves next to the doors and waited for the meeting to end. Finally, the door opened and countless cultists just walked past them. Twilight intended to use the crowd as her disguise. She gave a swift signal to her friends, then just walked past the cultists inside the hall.

Unlike other BloodClaw churches Twilight had seen, this one was rather minimalistic. A huge hall with lots of space. No pictures on the walls. Just praising lines, written on the light brown wallpaper in blood. Crystal chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, giving the hall a weird, nearly holy contrast. The black floor was surprisingly clean and had a long red carpet in the middle, leading to a huge statue of Nightmare Moon. It was clearly made out of expensive black marble and crafted with a lot of skill and detail. But what was most interesting in this room was right in front of said effigy. A mare in a red and black ceremonial dress and a black scarf with red spider symbols on each end, wearing a red and black cloth mask. High priestess Black Widow was here. Just on the other end of this hall. Just in line of sight.

The cultists were walking in every direction. Some even remained in the hall to talk to each other. But a few of them remained in guarding position closely to Black Widow. Perhaps one of them would be a skin-walker, or even Despair.

Twilight couldn't risk an attack over distance. It might end up being blocked before impact. So far, everything was going surprisingly well. She could not allow herself to start getting impatient... If they pulled this off right, it would end now. Just a few skilled sneak maneuvers. Just a few unsuspicious looking steps towards her, and they would finally be able to cut off the head of the snake.

Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight began to mingle with the cultists, trying their best to get closer and closer to the high priestess. She was distracted right now, talking to one of the cultists herself.

The situation could hardly be any better, Twilight thought. Just a bit closer… Just a little bit.

Suddenly, one of the cultists grabbed Fluttershy's robe. The blood had started to dry, making the stain more visible now. The yellow mare tried to avoid eye contact, but ultimately, the cultist came to realize that her eyes were black and instantly drew a knife.

"Reaper among us!" he shouted.

Fluttershy had no choice anymore. She summoned her scythe and killed the cultist before he could stab her. Instantly, the whole church turned against her.

Twilight just stood there, waiting for a moment. Her eyes jumped between Black Widow, Fluttershy and Rarity. Then, she saw that the high priestess was intending to run again.

"Rarity! Chase after Black Widow!" Twilight shouted.

The fashion diva instantly started running. A few cultists were chasing after her, but most still focused on Fluttershy. Within moments, the ceremonial hall was filled with cultists again. This was exactly what Twilight was waiting for.

All this only took a few seconds, in which just a couple of cultists came to realize what was going on and also aimed for Twilight. But it was already too late. She knew what she was capable of. For these few seconds, the cultists were all still alive. But then, Twilight's eyes turned white again.

Another loud arcane explosion filled the mansion. Blood and shredded ponies flew through the air. Twilight and Fluttershy were the only ones present in the ceremonial hall spared. At least, that is what she had hoped. A good dozen of cultists still stood there, unaffected by the explosion. It was more than obvious to both that these were no actual ponies, so the skin-walkers gave up their disguises and assaulted both mares as abstract masses of limbs, blades, claws and teeth.

Through Twilight's actions, the demons had more than enough flesh and souls to feed on for a prolonged battle. The fight against them was hectic. Twilight couldn't even analyze what she was doing and just reacted. Minutes passed. Precious minutes which might end up to Black Widow's advantage.

Twilight had already exhausted herself with the arcane explosion. Her nose started bleeding again, but she could not allow herself to slow down now. These demons needed to be slain as quickly as possible.

The purple mare went all out, casting arcane spells in all directions around her. Every once in a while, Fluttershy successfully pinned down a skin-walker and consumed it. When the last one was finally defeated, Twilight could hardly stand anymore. She felt dizzy, sick, incredibly tired. Shakily, she dropped her saddlebags next to her and tried to open them. But her front legs were trembling so much, she could hardly keep them under control. A few moments later, she started throwing up blood. Twilight was close to fainting when she suddenly came to realize that Fluttershy was holding her pill bottle, lid already opened and offered it to her.

Twilight instantly grabbed the bottle and tossed a few pills in her mouth. With no water available, she just chewed them up and tried to swallow the dry, sandy medicine. It was a bit of a struggle, but she finally succeeded. The medication Twilight needed was very strong, so in a matter of minutes, she started feeling better, was able to breathe again and her sickness slowly vanished.

Still, she was extremely strained and could hardly stand anymore, let alone walk. So Fluttershy just picked up the purple mare's saddlebags and helped her get moving. After all, they still had to chase after Black Widow.

It took a while to track down where she went. But as they finally spotted Rarity, a feeling of enormous relief overwhelmed Twilight. The fashion diva had managed to drive Black Widow in a corner. She was stuck in a small room, not much bigger than a broom closet, stuffed with shelves full of potions and bottled substances. The only way in or out was covered in a thick layer of ice. They had her. They finally, finally had Black Widow.

"Good job, Rarity," Twilight congratulated weakly.

"Thank you, dar- Oh my stars! Are you okay?" Rarity wondered in shock as she saw how pale, weak and blood-coated her friend was.

"I just took my medication. I will be okay. Let's not get distracted now. We can't let anything get between us and Black Widow," the purple mare stated.

All eyes returned to the high priestess of the BloodClaw Cult. She was clearly panicking, punching and kicking the walls and ice in desperate attempt to escape.

"Guardian! Guardian! Where are you! Save me, Despair!" Black Widow shouted.

"She is not here. Its over, Black Widow. You won't escape your punishment this time. Justice will finally be served," Twilight spoke.

Slowly, the trapped mare started to calm down. After a while she just sat down and stared at the group.

"Justice… What do you know about justice? Is it just to be lied to your whole life long? Is it just to get your life crushed for the sakes of others? Look at yourselves, keepers of harmony. Blood-sodden, murderous and destiny-driven. Are you any different from us at all?" Black Widow wondered.

"You can just be quiet. No matter what you say, your words will fall on deaf ears. The only reason why you are not dead yet is because I'm too exhausted to cast a spell past that thick ice," Twilight stated.

"I guess I still have a bit of time then. Don't you want to know who that pony is you intent to murder? Are you not interested in her story at all?" the high priestess offered.

"Whatever, darling. You won't get out of this alive. We just need to wait for the ice to melt, then you are finished. What you do in the meantime is up to you," Rarity replied, then placed a front hoof on her chin. "Though, I have to say I would be very much interested in finding out why your voice sounds so familiar to me."

"Well, I can't blame you for not remembering me all that well," Black Widow stated, then grabbed the bottom end of her mask and removed it. "We have only met once after all."

As soon as the mask came off, Rarity's expression changed to shock. Now, she finally realized whom they were dealing with all this time. She was a white coated, pink maned unicorn mare with purple eyes. Everypony who had witnessed her beauty even once would never forget her, which must have been the main reason she wore this mask and dress. She was famous. Very famous, in fact, among the top models of Equestria.

"You are… Fleur De Lis?!" Rarity shouted in disbelief.

Fleur just grinned sinisterly in response. Her eyes fell upon Rarity's open saddlebag, revealing the dozens of gems inside.

"Hmm, a pony with expensive tastes, I see!" she stated mockingly.


	23. Dissatisfaction

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 23: Dissatisfaction

Once again, it was silent. Rarity stared at Fleur De Lis with an expression of disbelief. Twilight was similarly surprised. After all, she was believed to be dead by the government. But this didn't seem to be the reason why Rarity was so shocked.

"You know her?" the purple mare wondered.

"She used to be Fancy Pants' closest friend! He spoke so highly of you whenever you were the topic of our conversations… I just can not believe you joined the BloodClaw Cult after he died!" Rarity explained.

"Oh, I already was a member of the cult when I killed him," Fleur replied, grinning devilish.

"Wha… You?! You killed Fancy Pants?!" Rarity shouted.

"Just the same way I killed Soarin, Hoity Toity, your friend from the charity auction and pretty much every other pony I had a relationship with," the top model stated casually.

"So you are the pony behind the celebrity disappearances and murders," Fluttershy analyzed.

Rarity just stood there, gasping in lack of words. This was too much for her. It was explaining everything so well. Fleur De Lis had very strong connections with high society all over Equestria and direct connections to Canterlot Castle. In her position, it was a piece of cake to convince others to do her bidding and to gather any information she required.

"How? Just how could you do all this, Fleur?" Rarity wanted to know.

Fleur's expression slipped from a sinister smile into an angry glance. She took a deep breath before she bothered to respond.

"You are just the same as everypony else. You have no idea what it is like. I have been a member of high society all my life and if I could have traded my life with anypony else, I would have instantly accepted that deal. You can't believe that I killed all the ponies dear to me? Well, I can't believe you want to be part of this whole hypocritical act," she replied.

"Huh?" was all Rarity could say.

For as long as I can remember, I had always been in the spotlight. Born into a rich and famous family, everypony was expecting a lot of success from me from the very beginning. I grew up surrounded by a mountain of the highest quality toys, fed with a silver spoon by my personal butler and enjoyed the best schooling in the entire land by hoof-picked private teachers. It took me many years to realize that, throughout my youth, I was always missing something. Something that is a lot more important than anything material in this world and seemed to be standard to the entire rest of the land: friends.

I was raised to be a little picky snob and I acted just like that in my teenage years. I always thought of myself as way, way above everypony outside of my family. Why shouldn't I? My whole family was like that. But when the time came for me to look for work, I was quickly pushed down from my high throne. Nopony wanted to deal with me, since I saw others just as servants for me. I came and went as I pleased and nopony had any right to tell me anything.

For the longest time, I was unable to find a job. This greatly displeased my parents. A failure in their family? Unacceptable. So the pressure was on. If I couldn't find a way to bring fame and fortune to my house, I would be disinherited and thrown on the street.

I had so many fights with my family and ran away so often. I was lost. I didn't know what to do anymore. On my own, I would have never figured out what I did wrong. But then, he came into my life.

Fancy Pants was just a teenager back then. He found me, and he saved me. I don't know what he saw in me. I was an unbearable little beast back then. But he had so much patience for me. Compared to him, I felt so crude. Everything Fancy did, he did with perfected elegance. He was so calm, so gentle, so… friendly. He never demanded anything. He was grateful for even the smallest things and instantly saw everypony he met as a friend. Slowly, I came to realize that not acting like him was my great mistake.

It was a tough piece of work, but I ultimately adapted. While I still did not fully understand why this was what everypony wanted me to behave like, I at least could act now in the expected role.

Suddenly, things started to change. Ponies suddenly started enjoying to spend time with me. They even called me 'friend'... Friend? What are friends? I never had any. Was Fancy Pants my friend, too?

Eventually, I came across Photo Finish. She was just an aspiring photographer back then with no name. I was one of her first models and she just loved the way I looked. Even though the way I was raised mostly just caused me a lot of problems, it at least made me end up with a body every mare in Equestria could only dream of having.

From then on, everything happened very fast. Before I even realized, years went by and I rocketed into the ranks of the top five most demanded models in the entire land. In all this time, Fancy Pants never let go of me. He kept sticking around, kept meeting me. Slowly, I started to understand. I was so grateful. I would have ended up on the streets without him.

Fancy Pants saved my life. And for that, I loved him.

Again, it took me a long time to even become aware of my feelings for him. I never experienced anything like that before. I spent most of my life surrounded by butlers and private teachers. My family barely ever had time for me. They just expected me to work, so how could I have known such feelings even existed?

I am not a mare very capable of dealing with feelings. I never learned how to cope with what was happening inside me. So, I also never understood how to deal with Fancy Pants, now that I was in love with him. I thought, maybe if I just kept spending time with him, he would eventually… I don't know… find out? I honestly never understood how these things work.

I don't know how much time has passed then. I knew the seasons changed and all, but it felt timeless to me. I just wanted to be close to him. I always sought for opportunities to just… just… I honestly don't know.

Then… this mare appeared. Rarity. She just bumped into Fancy Pants one morning. From that moment on, everything changed. I was just standing nearby, waiting for Fancy to finish talking to this mare and throwing a few poses. But neither of them even looked at me. Suddenly, I realized Fancy had gone ahead without me. That never happened before. What was going on?

The more time passed, the worse things got. He wanted to see Rarity much more often than every other mare he knew. Slowly, it felt like even I became less important to him.

I still don't understand why this made me so sad. I look at Fancy Pants and suddenly, I feel like crying. I think of Rarity and suddenly, I feel angry. Why is this happening to me? It hurts. I want it to stop. What can I do? I got lost once again.

The more time I spent at work, the more I came to realize how superficial my job is. Sure, I was admired by many for my beauty. But nopony ever cared to look deeper than my coat. I don't know if they would even be able to understand what was going on inside me if not even I was capable of doing just that. But they did not even try. I was just a beautiful statue to them. Even my own family only praised me for being successful. They didn't care for what happened inside me. They didn't want to know. It was my problem, they said. That I was old enough to deal with this myself now.

I am just a shell. If I lost my good looks, nopony would even care about me anymore. Maybe not even Fancy Pants.

Four years ago… I will never forget that evening. I was with him again and once more, all he could talk about was Rarity. I spent every single day with him and never once did it seem like he appreciated me for that. Rarity, he didn't see in years, yet he kept talking about her so often and praised her so much. Was all we had been through together worth nothing to him? Could he have forgotten it all? Or was he just so used to it by now, he didn't see it anymore? But what he said then… this was the first time I ever realized my heart was broken.

A candlelight dinner with Rarity… He never even asked me for one. At that moment… I can't even put in words what was happening to me. All I remember asking myself is: Is he in love with Rarity?

No matter what I would do, I would always just remain a good friend to Fancy Pants. He even made that clear to me with a toast over a glass of grape juice.

As I went back home to my own apartment… I didn't even have any thoughts in my mind. I was blown empty of anything. After a while, it seemed to me that what others thought of me was true. If I can't even feel or think, I guess I truly am but a pretty shell.

Before I could reach my home, I was blocked in my path. I could not believe who was standing in front of me… wearing this robe… red with three black claw marks. I would have never guessed that it would redefine my entire existence not much later.

I was stunned. In awe. Even I had to admit that this pony in front of me was a lot higher than I am or will ever be. As it was expected of me, I bowed down, only to be asked back up immediately. I was offered a way out of my misery. 'They will show you everything you don't know. Everything will be much clearer to you once you met them'. 'Them?' I wondered. Oh yes. Them.

They were just a small group back then. The worshippers of Nightmare Moon. The ponies who knew the truth. I was brought to the BloodClaw Cult.

They were so different from anypony I have ever met. They welcomed me with open front legs and accepted me just the way I was. Unlike anypony before, they did not care for how I looked like. They wanted to see inside me, see what was going on in these depths which not even I understood. Then, they started sharing me their secrets.

I don't know how long I sat there and listened with wide open eyes. This was too much for me to handle all at once. Demons? Blessings? The tyrant alicorns? I did not even understand half of what they were talking about. But as time passed and I went through my daily routines with that knowledge in the back of my mind, things slowly became clear to me.

All the sudden, my naivete ended. As I saw more and more signs of what was truly going on in this land, in this society, things finally became clear and understandable for me. Looking back now, I can hardly believe how dull I was to not ever once question why things were like they were. It is all just an act. Everything is fake. Princess Celestia enraged Nightmare Moon and brought her fury over this land. She manipulated the way ponies thought for such a long time, which made them all just as superficial as I observed all around me the whole time. It finally became clear to me: It was not my fault. The way things happened around me, the way I was treated by others. I did not provoke it. I never did anything wrong. It was the princess and her manipulation which created this society as it is. For the first time in my life, I felt at peace with myself. A huge guilt was taken from my shoulders, and I had the BloodClaw Cult to thank for it.

But still, I was unsatisfied. My heart still belonged to a stallion who didn't want me. I was unable to express this myself, but I didn't need to. The cultists could see right through me. They could put in words what I couldn't. And they had solutions.

I spent time with the cult frequently now. I took part in their demon worshipping and they advised to me that I should pray to Nightmare Moon about my desires. One day, my prayers were answered.

A demon entered the ceremonial hall. The first time I ever saw one in person. I was quite frankly intimidated by its divinity. I knew they could be cruel, but that was not why it was here. It spoke to me and offered a deal.

The demon held a potion bottle in its claws. A special love potion, created by the demons. If I accepted this gift and drank it, I would gain the ability to make everypony I desire fall in love with me. All it demanded in return was my undying loyalty to Nightmare Moon. I already was so grateful she took me under her wings, made her children protect me and her disciples take care of me. How could I deny her such a simple and modest request?

From the moment on I drank that potion, I was in paradise. I just went up to Fancy Pants the next day, looked into his eyes and he suddenly started to blush. He confessed his love to me and I… I was so happy. So very grateful for this gift Nightmare Moon made me. This was all I ever asked for.

Weeks passed by, full of tender moments with my stallion. Mine! Not Rarity's! Oh, if only she would be around to see us now. How happy we are. I wanted to see her green with envy.

But after a while, I noticed something. I had everything I ever wanted… but… it wasn't enough. I was rich, successful, had the stallion of my dreams as mine… but it still wasn't enough to satisfy me.

I tried everything I could think of. I made Fancy Pants do the most ridiculous things for my amusement. I made him do things with me no pony would be able to speak about without feeling deeply humiliated. Still, no matter what I tried, I still had this deep, underlying feeling of dissatisfaction inside me.

I got more and more frustrated. Mostly with Fancy Pants. He did everything I wanted. He tried every trick to please me. How could he, of all ponies, fail to make me happy? It certainly was not my fault! I follow the teachings of Nightmare Moon! I see and act like everypony should!

No. It was him. Fancy Pants was too much of one of Celestia's loyalists. I could never be happy with one who was still so blind to the truth as he was. At this point, he reduced himself to an object in my possession. So I did with him what I did with so many things that did not please me: I got rid of him.

After I finished stabbing him and let him bleed to death in that dark backstreet where nopony would be looking, I could feel the demon queen smiling at me. I just knew that this pleased her.

Nightmare Moon, her children and her disciples… It felt like they were the only ones who truly were capable of understanding me. Why should I even bother to keep looking for a mate now? They have done me better than any of the alicorns' followers had ever been for me.

For more than a year, I devoted most of my attention to the BloodClaw Cult and its needs. I donated a majority of my money to them and finally, we could start spreading to other cities. We were a wealthy little secret society by then and our exclusive knowledge granted us a lot of power.

The more I did for Nightmare Moon's children and the cult, the more I rose in rank. My reputation shot up like I only last experienced in my modeling career. Eventually, I was asked for a very special task.

The demons personally invited me to Tartarus, their biggest and most populated stronghold. A sanctuary of such massive proportions, one as small as us ponies can barely withstand the urge to fall on our knees in awe. I was surrounded by thousands of my lords. I felt like I had entered the heaven of demons.

Still, despite all this, I had to stay focused. I had a task to complete. It was up to me to bring back one of the most important children Nightmare Moon ever created. I already had everything I needed. Due to my connections, I could easily get ponies to gather the ingredients from Ponyville. A bone exhumed out of Obsidian Shards' grave. A sample of Twilight Sparkle's blood, directly given to us from her doctor. A spell tome from the cult's private library. A metal container of phoenix ash.

Here, among all these gods, with countless eyes watching me, I had to draw a rune in this divine red darkness. I added the bone and poured the blood over it. Then I cast the spell as described in the book. It worked. Right in front of me, Nightmare Moon's child came back to life.

She greeted me with a sinister grin. Of course, I immediately bowed down and welcomed her back. Though she did not act as I would have expected. Of course, our lords know that they are divine and have every reason to look down on us puny mortal creatures. But she wasn't like that. She wanted to, I could hardly believe my ears, be my friend. Friendship with a demon? Do our lords really care so much about us? I asked her for her name. From that moment on, I was constantly accompanied by Despair, the Guillotine of Hope.

With Despair by my side, the cult suddenly gained a never before seen efficiency. Our influence spread across Equestria like wildfire. Every city would soon have a church and the number of disciples rose into the ten thousands.

But with all I did for the cult, I disregarded my own needs. Sometimes, I missed this innocent, beautiful sensation of being in love with somepony. Every now and then, I looked through the streets with a longing sigh. Would I ever get a second chance? Did I have to feel guilty for making our lords create a gift exclusively for me and never putting it to use again?

I looked into the sky. Then I saw them. The Wonderbolts flew to Canterlot during their training routine. I watched them. Such muscular bodies. Such great athletes. Wouldn't it be nice to have one for your own? Somepony you could really brag about for having as your coltfriend?

I scanned through them carefully. All the male members had some features worth wanting them for. But I did not just want features. I wanted fame. Call me superficial, but this is what this world and society is about. So, I chose the best of all male flyers. I chose Soarin.

He had no chance to resist my charms. What a stallion. So strong, so skilled, so fast. The complete opposite of Fancy Pants. For a while, I was happy again. I could even bring him to the BloodClaw Cult. Even though he wasn't a member, as long as I desired it, he would never reveal any of my secrets.

But once again, as the weeks passed by, the same sensation as before returned. I was unsatisfied with Soarin. He was interesting when he was still a Wonderbolt and completely out of reach for any mare. But now, he turned into my servant, just like Fancy Pants. This just wouldn't do. So, in Nightmare Moon's honor, I spilled his blood.

The demons and the disciples were pleased. 'Deadly as a Black Widow' they praised me. Even Despair could only agree with everything I did. Soon after, she suggested me to become a priestess of the cult. I knew I already learned enough about the demon queen's blessing and her children to be able to hold ceremonies, but it still was such an honor. Slowly, my official job as a top model became less and less important. I relished my task as priestess of the BloodClaw Cult. I was admired by so many who did not just look at me, but also inside me. They understood me. They supported me. In return, I gave everything to make them strong. With Despair's help, it was an easy thing to accomplish.

Still, it wouldn't let me go anymore. Why couldn't I be happy in relationships? What was I doing wrong? Perhaps I should look for a stallion who was closer to my line of work. Somepony who had more in common with me. So I tore Hoity Toity out of his marriage and made him mine.

The stakes were higher than ever this time. His wife was in the way. I had to make sure Hoity hid from her and fully committed to me. If she found me, the press would soon find out and I would end up in the newspapers in a romance scandal.

She annoyed me. I had to get rid of her, so the demons offered their help once again. Silently, they abducted this little pest. I don't know what happened to her, but neither did I ever care. All I cared about is that, whatever my lords had done with her, not even the news ever reported her disappearance.

Hoity was a fine stallion. Such a good taste in fashion. We could talk about a lot. But once again, he failed to please me. How very frustrating. Once more, I am left unsatisfied by a stallion. As I discovered that, he meant nothing to me anymore. He was nothing but another sacrifice in honor of the demon queen then.

I had become a serial killer of blinded ponies following the alicorns. This brought me more fame and appreciation than my whole career as a model ever brought to me. 'Black Widow' slowly turned into a nickname for me. And I have to say, I started to enjoy it.

The more time passed, the deeper my insight into the truth the demons had to share became. By now, I was no longer a student. I had become the teacher for thousands of disciples. My duties as a priestess made me travel around more than my job. I met so many cultists with so many various interpretations of Nightmare Moon's teachings. Yes. I found a true family. The ponies who raised me could hardly be called like that. They never were around. They always just demanded from me. But still, they are the reason I was born. For that, I will at least give them the opportunity to join the BloodClaw Cult and find out the truth of how much more than they I had become. If they refuse, they will die in honor of Nightmare Moon.

So many ponies admired me. In the cult, as well as in the public. Outside of the bloodstained walls, I was playing my usual act. But my inner perception had changed. I no longer look at these ponies as my kind. They are like sheep, blindly following the alicorns. They are worthless. Everytime I see them, I hear their admiring words, I can't help but laugh mentally.

But they are not entirely useless. The 'Black Widow' is still on a hunt for the stallion capable of satisfying her. So, instead of looking for a stallion myself, I let them come to me. I had so many fans who admired me so much. Maybe a few of them even were honest with their flattery. So I gave them all a chance. I seduced them, invited them to my home, spent intimate hours with them. But every time, they failed. Not a single one of them could even succeed in making a night memorable. I don't even want to count how often I had to change the water in my whirlpool because it turned red from all the blood I spilled into it.

With all my sacrifices for the demons and their queen, I gained a lot of respect from my lords. At last, they officially declared me as the high priestess of the BloodClaw Cult. With my deep understanding of Maledictum Insania, the demon queen's desires and everything the cult stands for, I became its very embodiment. By now, Despair was not only my counselor, but also my private bodyguard.

I finally decided to abandon my old life and fully give myself to the demon queen and the cult. While just few even knew I was still around before, my lords now rearranged records to officially declare me as dead.

They linked Fancy Pants' death with my disappearance. I will never be able to find a stallion capable of satisfying me, but that doesn't matter. Like a spider, I will keep feasting on them. Like a siren, I will keep luring them to their deaths.

Fleur De Lis is gone. I am Black Widow.


	24. The Truth

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 24: The Truth

"Huh?" was all Rarity could say.

Fleur De Lis just sat there, staring at Rarity in disgust. They just don't get it, she thought by herself. They keep making the same mistakes over and over again. Just like Celestia, they never got the message right. They never understood how this is supposed to end.

"Now you are just confirming me. You have no idea what I am talking about. How can something so noble and so positive as the Canterlot Elite be something worth despising, even when you are already a member of it? How can you hate the princesses, even though they do so much good for us? You keepers of harmony claim to know the truth. But as a matter of fact, you are all still blind to what is truly going on. Equestria has been in slavery ever since the alicorns came to Equestria without even realizing it. We traded one tyrant for, by now, three," the top model explained.

"That's so typical for you cultists. The few things the princesses did wrong are no excuse for all the horrible things you do and nothing you come up with can justify the actions of the cult. Princess Celestia's actions may sometimes be questionable, but they are all for a good reason and cause. You are just being irrational and ridiculous. What do you think will happen to all of you if you succeed and the demons come to power? Have you ever even wasted a thought on that?" Twilight asked.

Instantly, Fleur's expression switched to a sinister smile. Her eyes briefly wandered across the room before she refocused Twilight.

"Once again, you are completely underestimating us. We are well aware of what will happen. The alicorns will get killed and all ponies in Equestria will be slain. Nightmare Moon will rise and finally, revenge will be achieved. This is as it has to be and why I won't fight back if you want to kill me now. We all have to die. This is the destiny of this land, maybe even this entire world. Celestia the tyrant has to finally pay for what she had done," she replied.

"What has she ever done so wrong that you want to see her dead so badly?" Fluttershy wondered.

The eyes of the high priestess went wide open for a moment, only to let them roll and tilt her head in disappointment moments later.

"Really? You know so much. You have come this far, and you don't even know how it all started? I expected you would not be able to see much, but this is serious blindness you display here," she stated.

"Would you quit this act for one second and speak clearly?" Twilight insisted with an angered tone in her voice. "We give you the opportunity to explain yourself now, so put it to use or just be quiet and accept your end."

Again, Fleur could only smile sinisterly in amusement. She slowly got up and took a bold step towards the ice, knowing Fluttershy would instantly raise her scythe and get ready to strike. But she also knew that this ice wall was just starting to melt, so the yellow mare would not be able to hit her, yet.

"Alright. I will try to explain this to you, but I doubt you will believe it anyway. I suppose you know that Princess Luna was the one who created Nightmare Moon and therefore created demon-kind? Well, have you ever asked yourself how it could have come so far that she fell so deep into desperation and insanity that her feelings took a physical form?" Fleur wondered.

"What are you driving at?" Rarity asked back.

"A demi-goddess does not just randomly become insane and violent for no reason. Somepony drove her into isolation and madness. Somepony with so much power and authority, she actually had control over the Princess of the Night. The very same pony who fought my lords for over one thousand years is also their very origin. This is the reason why she has such a strong motivation to defeat Nightmare Moon and her children. Because it is her fault it ever even came this far. Your very own beloved Princess Celestia was the one who started the war and doomed this land to total destruction," the high priestess explained.

After she finished speaking, Fleur observed the reactions of the group. Just as she expected, their expressions did not change. They still looked determined and serious.

"You are right, Fleur. I do not believe it. You cultists are just making up any story you like to justify your actions. If all you got to share now are lies, I think I have had enough of your talking," Twilight started, then turned over to Rarity. "Can you do something to make the ice melt faster? The sooner we can kill their leader, the better."

"I think I still have a few rubies left. Let me check," Rarity requested and turned around to her saddlebag.

Suddenly, Fleur started laughing mildly. She even had to cover her mouth with her right front leg to suppress it.

"What's so funny?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh, nothing. You are so very right, as always. Nevermind this insane mare trapped in here, making up stories just to confuse you. Of course I am the leader. Because you understand so very much of how the cult works," Fleur responded in an ironic tone.

"Wait, you are not the one leading the cult? Hasn't it all started with you?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Oh no, no. Of course you are right! I obviously uncovered all this by myself and built up the cult on my own! Obviously, it is the task of the high priestess to lead the cult instead of holding sermons, training disciples, maintaining the cult's perspectives and being the only direct connection between the true leader and the cult! What are you thinking to ever doubt your omniscience? Shame on you!" the top model responded mockingly.

"Rarity, stop," Twilight ordered instantly, then focused Fleur in fury. "Alright. Then who is it? Who is the one behind all this?"

With yet another sinister smile, Fleur threw a short arrogant pose and turned around, scanning through the shelves.

"There is nothing you could do with your moral perspectives to get that kind of information out of me. But you are not the only one here who is fed up with this pointless conversation," she responded, then grabbed a potion bottle and opened it. "I perfectly well understand that I won't get out of here. This is what Nightmare Moon has decided. So, I take this means my time has finally come to ascend. You know, reaper blood is like good wine. The older, the better. This sample here is taken from an elder reaper. Should be quite pleasing to the palate."

Twilight's eyes instantly went wide. She tried to concentrate and cast a spell to break through the ice, but she still was in bad shape. She could not focus without quickly starting to cough up some blood again.

There was nothing she could do. Instead, she watched as Fluttershy and Rarity tried everything they could to break through and stop Fleur. But before the could get anywhere, it was already too late. Twilight watched as Fleur De Lis drank the last sip out of the bottle.

Still, Fluttershy kept on beating against the ice, cracking it more and more. If they could not get the informations they required, they at least could still prevent her from giving birth to yet another demon.

Fleur De Lis stood on the other end of the ice wall, grinning widely at the panic she unleashed between these three mares. Then, she lifted her focus to the ceiling.

"Nightmare Moon. Queen of demons. I am ready to leave this mortal shell and become your daughter. By your side, I will…" she started, but suddenly stopped and gained an expression of stun as she slowly started to breathe faster and faster and placed her right front leg on her chest. "What… what is this? This is not how it is supposed to feel. I… I am suffocating! Why… why is this ha-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a set of two small red horns suddenly bursted out through her eyes while she focused the ceiling.

"Oh, just be quiet, honey. You have been babbling for far too long," a new, female voice suddenly spoke.

Twilight could only stand there with a wide open mouth. She couldn't believe how fast this demon formed and bursted free.

Just seconds later, a set of two large red demon wings tore out of Fleur's back and she was ripped apart from the inside more and more. Fluttershy knew they had the best chances to defeat this demon while it was still just a newborn. But suddenly, she realized that Rarity stopped trying to help her and just stared inside the chamber. Twilight as well was just sitting there, doing nothing but stare.

The demon's head had completely busted free by now. Even Fluttershy had to admit that she had never seen something so beautiful, yet sinister at the same time in her life before. Words completely failed to even begin describing the sensation this demoness gave off. Red and black coat. Long red mane. Small devil horns on top of her head. Glowing red eyes, burning with lust. A long snake tongue. Everything still covered in the blood of her violent birth.

Fluttershy was capable of quickly snapping herself out of it, but both Rarity and Twilight kept staring. So she just continued hitting the ice with her scythe. By the time she finally broke through, the demoness had finished freeing herself and watched her patiently with a soft smile.

Suddenly, Fluttershy felt something grab her and pin her against the wall. She was unable to move and felt teeth digging into her torso. As she looked up, she was staring right at Despair.

The demoness had her usual vicious grin on her face while she held Fluttershy immobilized. But just a moment later, her expression switched to an annoyed one. She tilted her head and focused on the newborn demon in the storage room.

"Finally. There you are, Succubus," she stated.

The red and black demoness casually walked outside of the storage, next to Despair. She still had that soft, alluring smile on her face.

"So very sorry, sugar. Fleur was a bit more resilient than I anticipated," Succubus explained in a slow and incredibly seductive voice.

"Have to agree with that. What a fool. She never even considered that the love potion we gave her might be cursed. At least we can go on now," Despair spoke, then focused Twilight with an angry glance. "You sure took your time to get here. Don't you know an invitation when you see one? You have no idea how annoying it was to mislead that snow fairy friend of yours to make her keep chasing me for days."

"If we are expecting company, I guess we should get going," the red demoness suggested.

"No need to rush. By the time she gets here, we are long gone and these three will have recovered from your abilities. Quite impressive, I have to admit," Despair stated.

Succubus smiled again. Then she focused Rarity and began to lick her lips.

"In that case, perhaps we could have some fun with them before we go," she stated, then walked over, stroked through Rarity's mane and rubbed her nose against it. "Mmh, you smell nice, cutie."

"Sorry, but that will have to wait. I need you for a few tasks," Despair explained.

Instantly, Succubus allowed Rarity's mane to fall back in place and turned around.

"Alright," she spoke and started walking.

Fluttershy observed this all mutely. She had no idea what to do. Then, Despair's focus returned to her. One last angry glance was all she could remember before she was tossed into the wall on the other side of the room with such force it knocked her unconscious.

Three days later, the group found itself sitting in a hotel room close to Canterlot Castle. By now, they were reunited with Crystal Blossom. But the latest developments were more than disappointing. Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy stared out of the window, observing the streets of the capital city. As usual, while the two unicorn mares had sad expressions, Fluttershy's remained blank.

"Nothing changed at all. Black Widow is dead and the cult just keeps spreading as if nothing happened," Rarity spoke.

"I was so sure we had it this time. It makes no sense. All our sources confirm that Black Widow was the leader of the cult. How could they trick us like that? From the very beginning, we were just doing exactly what Despair wanted us to do," Twilight stated in a depressed tone.

"It was all set up from the start," Crystal explained. "The fake assault on you, Twilight. The carefully placed clues to bring us to Manehattan and join up with Babs Seed. The intel of Black Widow being in Fillydelphia. Applejack's flight back to Ponyville and finally, the attack on the Canterlot BloodClaw church. Despair does not hesitate to sacrifice any number of cultists necessary to achieve her goals. You were right, Twilight. This is the most devious demon I have ever encountered. Even I did not realize she was just stalling me."

"We can't just give up like that. We have to do something. I'm surprised they haven't attacked Canterlot Castle or tried to assassinate the princesses by now. Who knows how much time we have left before they come up with that idea," Fluttershy stated.

"Well, without knowing who the true leader of the cult is, we can forget about that. Our only chance to find out more is gone now. We are stuck in a dead end... That's it, girls. The investigation is over… Whatever it was Despair wanted to achieve, she won," Twilight spoke in depression.

"My goodness, darling! Listen to yourself! It is so not like you to say such a thing!" Rarity commented, lightly shocked.

"Sorry… I'm just at my wits' end. No matter what I do, Despair always has an answer ready. Unless she decides to, for some reason, just give us the information we need, we won't be able to go on anymore," the purple mare responded.

For nearly half an hour, the group did not know what to say anymore. Everything seemed so pointless and useless. With Black Widow's death, they only cut a cord that could easily be mended by demons again. By now, it was likely that the BloodClaw Cult already appointed a new high priestess. What was the point of their whole infiltration? All it caused was the creation of a new demon.

Suddenly, they heard knocking at the door. Crystal and Fluttershy instantly shot up, summoned their scythes and went into battle stance. Then, they slowly approached the door and opened it, only to be welcomed by a male shriek.

"Ah! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I just wanted to deliver a letter, that's all!" a stallion pleaded.

Fluttershy was the first to let her scythe vanish and bowed down shortly.

"Sorry about that. We can't be too careful these days. You said you had mail for us?" the yellow mare asked.

"Eh… yes. Here. From a certain Applejack," the mailpony spoke and handed over a letter.

"Applejack?!" Twilight and Rarity shouted both at the same time and came rushing over.

After the mailpony said goodbye and they closed the door again, Fluttershy handed the letter to Twilight, who instantly tore it open and started to read out loudly.

"Dear friends,

I hope this letter doesn't reach you at a bad timing. First of all, I'd like to thank you all for everything you have done for me. I couldn't imagine any better friends in the entire world. I know we sometimes had our troubles and conflicts, but I value every moment we spent together. Be it in good times or bad times. So, sincerely from the bottom of my heart: Thank you.

Now, I reckon you are very anxious to hear an answer to my condition. Well, I have to say, talking to Derpy was a huge help. With her, I finally came to a conclusion about what to do with my life. I know, this might just about be killing you right now. But give me a moment to express myself, please. This is very serious to me and I am giving my darndest to express this now.

You all know that I am a family pony. Without family, I can't be. I need my roots, my stemma, my leaves and all those shiny apples hanging from each branch. But Derpy helped me to realize that this apple tree is not entirely burnt to the ground. Babs is still alive and so am I. Some seeds still exist, so a new tree can grow again. I decided to do what I do best. I want to plant and grow apples. Just this time, I will go quite a leap in a whole different direction when I say that.

I won't let the cult win with its attempt to erase my family. I will keep on living and chase after my little secret dream I never dared to tell anypony before. All my life long, I was so sunken in labor that I forgot to look for other things in life. Like love. I'm a little embarrassed to talk about it like that. But once this all is over, I will start looking for a stallion myself and start a family. Having children on my own was always a dream of me and with all that happened, I kind of forgot about it and saw it as impossible. But now, I made up my mind. Don't worry, friends. This Apple here will stick around.

Sincerely yours, Applejack."

Moments after Twilight finished reading, she and Rarity started smiling widely and tears of relief began to roll down their faces.

"Oh thank goodness," was all Rarity could say at that moment, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"A very admirable goal and quite bold if you consider all the things she had been through and are still to come," Crystal commented. "You have a very strong friend, Twilight."

"'The most dependable pony in Equestria', as she claims it herself. Now she has proven it," the purple mare replied happily.

"Sometimes… Well I can't really say that I am jealous of you, Twilight and Rarity, since I can't feel jealousy anymore. But sometimes, I really envy you for still being able to feel and express yourselves. Hearing that must have felt so good…" Fluttershy commented.

"It did… But still, what do we do now?" Rarity wanted to know.

"Well… Canterlot is a dead end for us. There is nothing we can do here anymore and the longer we stay, the only thing that will change is that it gets more and more likely cultists will find us. We wiped Ponyville clear of cultists. The reapers, royal guards and police officers are still investigating. Maybe, until we get new information, we should just go home and be with Applejack for a while," Twilight suggested.

"Ponyville sure would be a lot safer for all of us," Fluttershy commented.

"I agree," Crystal spoke. "Even though we can't bring your friend any good news about the cult, you all at least get to take a breather after this chaos."

"Well, I guess we should start packing then," Twilight stated.

Ten minutes passed and the group was still busy packing. All of them were running short on supplies, so they would have to restock soon. Suddenly, Crystal Blossom turned towards the door of their hotel room and stared at it.

"Mentor…" Fluttershy spoke.

"You feel it, too?" Crystal asked.

"Yes…" the yellow mare responded.

"Oh no… not again…" Rarity commented.

The two reaper mares charged ahead, Crystal using her magic to open the door. But just as she finished, a long black arm shot inside the hotel room, grabbing Fluttershy and pinning her down.

She expected of the others to act now, but they all just stood perfectly still. Even Crystal Blossom stood idly, focusing the door with dreamy eyes and letting the scythe fall out of her mouth. As Fluttershy turned her head, she could see two demons: Slendermane and the one they had just seen before a few days ago.

Both entered casually, seemingly knowing that there would be no fight. While Slendermane just closed the door and stood in front of it to guard, the red and black demoness approached Fluttershy.

"Sorry for being so rough, sweetie. We just wanted to make sure you don't instantly jump to your usual behaviour. We are not here to hurt you or your friends. If you promise me to not attack, I will promise you that we won't do the same. And believe me, sugar. It will be very profitable for all of you," she offered.

Fluttershy just nodded mutely. Instantly, Slendermane let go of her and she got back up, still maintaining tension in her stance. What choice did she have but to agree? The pale demon alone was so powerful no reaper ever succeeded to defeat him in battle, and he was not alone.

"What have you done with my friends?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nothing, my pretty. I'm not the type of demon to hurt or kill. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Succubus, The Insatiable Lust. I am a demon of temptation, desires and animalic instincts. It is not my style to be crude, but I hope you won't mind if I have a little… taste of your friends," the demoness spoke, smiling seductively.

Instantly, Fluttershy summoned her scythe again and went in battle stance.

"Don't go near them," she threatened.

But as soon as she finished speaking, she felt the countless arms of Slendermane immobilizing her again.

"That won't be necessary, sweetheart," Succubus spoke, looking at Slendermane. "She will get it soon enough."

Slowly, the pale demon loosened his grip on Fluttershy, who just stood there, unable to even think of what to do now. She just watched as Succubus slowly circled around Twilight and eyed her up, making small pleased noises.

"What is… going on…?" the purple mare wondered in a sleepy tone.

Twilight had a strong blush on her face and constantly had her half-closed eyes glued on Succubus. Somehow, this demon seemed to be able to seduce ponies. Not just that, but reapers too, as Crystal was acting just the same way. But why am I unaffected, Fluttershy wondered. What should she do?

The only thing which came to her mind was using her Stare. She quickly tossed it at the two demons, then started charging over to her friends in order to grab them and escape. But while Slendermane was frozen solid, Succubus could grab the yellow mare, tossed her over and towered over her.

"You can resist my Stare?" Fluttershy wondered.

"As a matter of fact, you are the very reason why I was created in the first place. Your Stare is too potent. We needed a counter plan for it. So, with Despair's help, Queen Nightmare Moon created me, a demon with immense seductive abilities. You have to admit yourself that I look and smell otherworldly good," Succubus spoke slowly, then approached her left ear and started to whisper. "Just consider my seduction the demon-version of your Stare."

Immediately, Fluttershy punched her hard and got back on her legs. But, as usual, demons can not be harmed physically. Succubus just took it with a twisted sense of pleasure and smiled at her.

"I am unique and high ranked from birth. If you think you stand even the smallest chance against both of us at once, I can make the stakes even higher for you," Succubus spoke, then focused Twilight, Rarity and Crystal. "Ladies. Would you be so kind as to teach her what I mean by that?"

Surprisingly, they obeyed to the demoness' request. All three charged Fluttershy at once, pinning her against a wall by magic and Crystal even went so far as to hold her own scythe against Fluttershy's neck.

"Apprentice…? What am I doing? I can't tell…" Crystal commented.

"Is that finally enough demonstration for you? Or do I need to tell them to hurt themselves?" Succubus threatened in a tempting tone.

This was mindblowing. How could she do that? Her very presence alone was enough for others to fall under her seduction and do her bidding. The yellow mare finally came to realize that there was nothing she could do and hung her head.

"I surrender. What do you want?" she asked.

"There we go. You can let go of her now, my sweeties," Succubus ordered.

Moments later, Fluttershy fell to the ground and all three mares returned to the demoness. Then, Succubus sat to the ground, turned to Twilight and started caressing her chin while she stared deep into her eyes.

"Now that we got that settled, it is about time we get to business," Succubus explained.

"What business?" Fluttershy wondered.

"We all have desires. Things we crave. Your gorgeous little friend here desires nothing more than to find the leader of the BloodClaw Cult. But the only pony who knew where this leader could have been found is dead now. Well, as chance would have it, I was born out that very same mare who had said knowledge, which means I know everything she knew," the demoness responded.

"Yes… the leader… I need… to find…" Twilight commented dreamily.

By now, Succubus made Twilight embrace her and the demoness had her front legs running down her back while she kept sniffing her mane. Fluttershy had to fight a lot against her instincts to protect her friends, but there really was nothing she could do.

"What do you demand in return?" the yellow mare wondered. This caused Succubus to chuckle lightly.

"Nothing, honey. That is the beauty of lust and desires. Giving without expecting to receive. Receiving without expecting to give. I'm already taking everything I want right now," the demoness replied with an erotic undertone.

"But you are a demon. Why would you help us? What is your advantage in all this?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Now let that be our concerns, precious. I just happen to have solid evidence about the cult leader's location with me," Succubus spoke, then slowly licked down Twilight's neck with her long snake tongue before turning her focus to Slendermane. "Darling. Would you be so good as to give her the letter, please?"

The suited demon nodded and pulled a scroll out of his pocket. As he placed it in Fluttershy's front legs, she came to realize something that shocked her so much, even she became wide-eyed.

"The… royal seal? Only the royal family has access to it and it can not be copied," she commented.

"Exactly, sugar," Succubus responded.

Fluttershy swiftly broke the seal, unrolled the scroll and started reading. The letter seemed to be addressed to Black Widow.

"I am more than pleased to see you successfully spread the influence of the cult across the entirety of Equestria. I just received some intel confirming your work. Recruiting you has got to be the best decision I ever made. At this rate, it won't be long before our work will be complete. Your next goal will be to start turning minds around on a massive scale. I want the BloodClaw Cult advertised from its best side. By the end of the month, I hope to see at least one third of Equestria's population as disciples. You never failed me so far, so I expect you will be able to accomplish this as well."

"The royal family… that means…" Rarity spoke, still unable to think clearly.

"Yes, I think you are right, my dear," Succubus started while caressing Rarity's cheek. "One of your beloved princesses is the leader. Cadence, Luna, maybe even Celestia in one of her brilliant plans of mass manipulation. One of those three is the one behind all the massacre."

"That can't be…" Fluttershy commented.

"You hold the evidence in your very hooves, sweet heart. There is no doubt this seal is real. Even the paper and ink is from Canterlot Castle. Go analyze it if you wish. You will only find me confirmed," the demoness added.

While this realisation slowly sank in, Succubus got on her legs again and walked back to Slendermane.

"Our task is done here. I told you she would understand," she spoke to the pale demon.

With a nod, they both left the hotel room again, leaving behind four stunned mares, slowly coming back to their senses.


	25. A New Era

Maledictum Insania 2: The BloodClaw Cult By Nero Darkard (aka. NeroTheDarklord)

Chapter 25: A New Era

Two days passed and more than twenty reapers responded to Twilight's secret request to meet her in a hideout below the overhang of Canterlot Castle. The small cave had become rather crowded by now, but due to the silent nature of the reapers retained its quietness.

Twilight sat on the floor, her front legs shaking and staring to the ground with an expression full of mixed emotions. Her friends were gathered around her, trying to calm her. Still, they as well hardly knew what to say or do. They were all just waiting for results. Finally, Crystal Blossom returned with the scroll.

"I hate to admit it, but this demon spoke the truth. The seal is real and the parchment and ink are from the same supplier that delivers to Canterlot Castle," she explained.

Suddenly, Twilight pressed her eyes shut, ground her teeth, got up on her four legs and kicked the wall behind her as hard as she could. Needless to say, she hurt herself in the process and had to sit down again immediately. But while Twilight at least was able to express herself, Rarity could just stand there with wide open eyes.

"Why…" Twilight started in a desperate tone. "Why does it have to be this way… Why does it have to be one of them… Of all ponies…"

"I have no idea, Twilight," Fluttershy responded. "But what I do know is that we need to do something. Do you really want to go for it now?"

Twilight needed a few seconds to calm down and rethink her plan. But finally, while she still stared at the ground, she slowly shook her head.

"It has to end, Fluttershy. There is no way around it. We have to do this," the purple mare explained.

"We are ready whenever you are. Just give us the order," Crystal stated.

One more time, Twilight hesitated. Her glance wandered over to Rarity, who stared right back at her. She, too, looked very insecure and uneasy, but gave her friend a much saying nod. Then, the purple mare refocused Crystal Blossom.

"We have been waiting for their next meeting… It is now or never… Get in position and wait for my signal…" she ordered.

"As you command," Crystal responded.

All reapers except for Fluttershy started sneaking away. Everyone, pony and reaper alike, knew that Equestria's history would change forever tonight. They only had a few more hours to prepare and gather themselves. While Rarity tried to speak with Twilight and raise her spirits again, Fluttershy decided to meditate.

After about an hour, the yellow mare opened her eyes again and looked over to the entrance to the cave. The grey figure was standing there, staring at her from the distance as usual. Their glances met for only a few seconds before it disappeared again and Fluttershy returned to her meditation without saying a word.

Two horns began to glow. One white, the other blue. Sun and moon slowly exchanged their places and nighttime began in Equestria. After the act was completed, Celestia's and Luna's focus returned to Cadence. All three of them sat around a table with a map of Equestria, large piles of paper and several quills and ink pots on it. No royal guards were allowed to be in the room while they were discussing over Equestria's future. Instead, dozens were positioned all around the meeting room.

"So where were we?" Celestia wondered.

"We were talking about establishing a train connection to the Zebra Tribal Lands," Cadence reminded.

"Ah. Right. So our negotiations with the shamans are running into some difficulties. We have to ask every tribe individually and get them all to agree, since the rails would pass through all their territories. So far, we could only strike a deal with twelve tribes," Celestia continued.

"The biggest problem is that we require to know the individual cultural differences between each and every tribe. We must be careful where we place the rails to not disrupt the flow of energy in the land or disturb any spirits. We also must avoid to accidentally suggest the rails to be placed over sacred ground. While zebras are all in all very peaceful creatures, they would still feel insulted if we disregarded their traditions," Luna added.

"Hm, this is tricky. Do you think we can just ask every tribe for a map of their territory?" Cadence suggested.

"There are a few things they would not note down on the maps. They are rather secretive when it comes to the locations of spirit worshipping sites," Luna explained.

"Not to mention the trust issues with some of the tribes. You see, zebras are very religious. Equestria has no official form of religion, yet we are living demi-goddesses, ruling over this land. It confuses a few tribes and makes them unsure about our intentions," Celestia added.

"Well in that case, we first have to work on gaining their trust," Cadence suggested. "How about we hold a banquet and invite all shamans? Additionally, perhaps we should invite Lady Zecora and her family, too! I think if they hear how it is like in Equestria from another zebra, it might speed up the-"

Despite all the security and clear instructions to not let anypony disturb them, the door to the meeting room suddenly opened.

"Miss Sparkle, no! You can't enter right now!" one of the guards called, running after the purple mare.

It was already too late. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Crystal Blossom just came walking in casually, aiming straight for the princesses.

"Ah! Twilight Sparkle, my star student! It is so good to see you. But I have to ask: What brings you here on a surprise visit?" Celestia greeted.

"Actually, you should know that we are having a meeting right now and that it should not be disturbed," Luna added with a bit of an upset expression.

"Sorry we burst in like that, but I have something really important to tell you that can't wait," the purple mare explained, maintaining a serious look on her face.

"What is it?" Cadence wondered.

The group came to a halt with several steps in front of the table. The royal guards peeked in the meeting room, unsure how to react. Slowly, Twilight's focus lowered to the ground.

"After months of investigation, we were finally able to locate the leader of the BloodClaw Cult," she spoke.

Instantly, Celestia's expression became serious as well. She got up from her seat and focused the group, ready to give an order.

"Where is the leader?" she asked.

By now, Twilight was staring at the floor. Celestia could not see her eyes anymore, which started to confuse her. She would have expected that Twilight would be very proud for solving this mystery. Quickly, the princess of the sun came to realize that something was very wrong.

"In this very room…" Twilight replied, then raised her right front leg and began to shout. "Now!"

Instantly, dozens of reapers bursted in from all directions. They broke through the windows, tackled the royal guards and rushed through the door or just jumped down from the ceiling. Not even a second later, they all surrounded the three alicorns with their scythes drawn.

"Wha… Twilight! What are you doing?!" Cadence shouted in shock.

"I could ask you the same thing," the purple mare responded.

Twilight lifted her head again, showing an extremely furious expression on her face. She could hardly contain her anger and started walking from left to right to find some form of relief.

"I can't believe it! I trusted you! All of you! Equestria trusted you! Why are you doing this?" she started shouting.

"Twilight! Calm yourself! What is going on here? Why are my own reapers threatening me?" Celestia asked, trying hard to maintain calmness.

"Apologies, my mistress," Crystal started. "But the evidence we gained strongly suggests that we can currently not trust any of you."

"Evidence? What evidence? Are you saying one of us is the cult leader?!" Luna wondered, constantly looking around.

Finally, Twilight stopped and used her magic to present the scroll. After the three princesses read through it, they all became wide-eyed and stared at each other.

"Is that saying enough for you?" Twilight asked. "One of you three betrayed Equestria and created the BloodClaw Cult. It all makes sense now. The royal family does not get cursed with the curse of secrets, so you are the only ponies even capable of sharing the secret about Nightmare Moon with the public. That also explains why we were so unsuccessful in rooting out the cult so far. Because once we present new facts or plan to you, one of you is always directly giving out orders to counter our plans! I'm so… I can't even put it in words! This is the biggest betrayal Equestria has ever witnessed!"

The three princesses kept on looking around. At Twilight, Rarity, the reapers and among each other. Finally, they refocused the purple mare.

"Twilight, I don't think any of us would do such a thing. There has to be an explanation for that letter!" Cadence tried to reason.

"There is only one explanation! It has to be one of you three! I can't tell who of you, but I won't rest until I figure it out! I'm still just so blown away in how much one of you betrayed us! After all we have done for you three!" the purple mare responded in fury.

"Please, Twilight! Don't do anything irrational! This is just what the cult and the demons want!" Luna requested.

"Oh, I'm very sure they are all laughing at us right now. It must be hilarious to see what I am forced to do. But no worries. I won't do them the favor of sentencing the wrong princess to her death. I swear, none of you will get out of here until we finally resolved this last mystery," Twilight spoke.

"You can't be serious! You honestly would be willing to kill one of us?!" Celestia shouted, not believing what she just heard.

"If this is what needs to be done to save Equestria, then it has to be. I know you three are very powerful, but I will do whatever I can to end this. I trusted all of you equally, but there is absolutely no way of telling who of you is the cult leader. I can't even be sure about you anymore, Princess Celestia," the purple mare replied.

"This is crazy! Twilight, come back to your senses! Don't you see what is going on here? We were fighting against the demons and the cult from the very beginning! Why would any of us suddenly turn against you? It makes no sense! We are innocent, Twilight! You have to believe me!" Cadence pleaded.

"Twilight… I'm starting to think they might be telling the truth. What if we are wrong?" Rarity wondered.

"Don't let them confuse you," Twilight started. "You saw the letter. You saw the patterns. The headquarter of the cult is here in Canterlot. Everything spread out from here. We are being watched on every step we take."

"Twilight Sparkle… My loyal student… I don't have an explanation for how this all fits together like this. But I can assure you, none of us has any direct connection to the cult!" Celestia tried to reason.

"Oh yeah? And what do you expect me to do now? Let you all go? I can't risk that. The leader of the cult must be extremely good in manipulating others. That's the only way it could have ever come this far. If its not one of you three, who else could it possibly be?" the purple mare asked.

For several seconds, it became silent in the meeting room. Slowly, doubt started to build up even among the three princesses, as they started staring at each other longer and longer.

"Well, how about somepony who is always overlooked? Somepony who clearly deserves more than he gets," a male voice suddenly started speaking from behind Twilight.

"You?!" Rarity shouted, as she was the first to turn around.

All eyes turned towards the open door. They saw Prince Blueblood, wearing royal garments in the style of the BloodClaw robes. Sanguine with three black claw marks. He stood there with an arrogant smile on his face, watching the scenery in delight.

"No way…" was all Twilight could say at that moment.

The reapers instantly aimed to turn around and disable the prince. But as they tried to move, they realized they were being held by the royal guards they had pinned down. They grinned at the reapers sinisterly, then suddenly turned into black, abstract monsters with glowing red eyes and encased them in black blades.

Twilight and Rarity as well were about to jump into battle. But before they could even move, they noticed curved blades being placed on their throats. Despair was standing just behind them, grinning maliciously in victory. Not even the alicorns could do anything, as they suddenly found themselves wrapped in countless long black arms. Slendermane had just appeared and disabled them as well.

Just like before, it took a mere second to turn the situation upside down. The only pony still able to move freely was the prince, who casually walked into the meeting room and aimed for the alicorns.

"I have to say, that worked out way better than I expected. Well done, Despair," he spoke.

"Thank you, master," the demoness replied.

"Master?!" Twilight and Rarity spoke out loudly in disbelief.

"What is going on, Blueblood?" Celestia asked in anger.

"Oh. Auntie. Really now. Did you really not see this coming?" Blueblood spoke in a cocky tone, tilting his head from left to right.

"So it is true? You are the one behind the cult?!" Luna wondered.

"Well, lets see: I wear the colors of the cult, demons follow my command, I got access to the royal seal. Yes, I am pretty sure that it is me," the white stallion spoke, his tone getting even more cocky now.

"You traitor!" Cadence shouted. "You are one of us! A member of the royal family! How could you side with the demons?!"

"Oh, ho, ho! I'm not siding with these disgusting things. Yuck! No. I am just commanding them!" Blueblood spoke, grinning sinisterly.

"Commanding?! How? You can't command demons! Nopony can!" Twilight shouted.

"Yes you can. With this thing here," Blueblood spoke and used his magic to open a button on his garments.

He revealed a golden necklace around his neck, displaying a large red gem in the shape of an eye. As soon as it was revealed, it started looking around. As it focused Twilight, she could feel a chill wandering down her spine, as if she was being watched by something very mighty and sinister. Another shiver followed as she came to realize that she knew what this object was. She had read about it in the nameless book.

"That is… That is Nightmare's Eye! How did you get that?!" the purple mare shouted.

"Take a wild guess," Despair commented with a big grin.

Twilight slowly turned her head around to the demoness, then refocused Blueblood. It was all coming together now. Despair knew that she read the nameless book. Perhaps she was even responsible that Twilight gained it in the first place. All the time, Despair made her go through all these things on purpose so she could become a witness and explain things. All solely for this very moment, to increase the pressure on the princesses.

"You should not have left me out, auntie," Blueblood started. "Did you really think I would not find out about Maledictum Insania, the demons and your secret war against them sooner or later? What did you expect me to react like when I discover you kept me small, powerless and unimportant the whole time on purpose? I struck a deal with the demons. A member of the royal family turning against Equestria. That has never happened before. I could provide them ways they never had before. With my help, they would get what they always wanted. As long as they would serve me, Equestria would become their land. So in return for helping them, I demanded their entourage. Since we both depend on each other for this to work and to make sure there is no room for betrayal from both sides, they gave me this necklace. As long as I wear it, I can't be harmed by any demon and they have to follow my every command."

"But why? Why did you do all this? Do you have any idea how many ponies have died because of you?!" Celestia wondered.

"That is only the start, auntie. Look outside the window. You as well, Twilight Sparkle. Slendermane, Despair: Let go of them," Blueblood commanded.

Both demons instantly obeyed. With a furious expression and a bit of hesitation, Twilight and Celestia went over to the window and looked down to Canterlot.

Twilight's expression instantly turned into one of shock. There was a small radiantly green demon in the middle of the marketplace, just sitting there and playing by itself. Next to it was a red and black demoness, apparently singing to draw dozens of curious ponies around them.

"You know these demons, don't you Twilight? Then explain to my auntie what this means," Blueblood commanded

The purple mare gulped hard. Then she focused her mentor.

"Those are Toxica and Succubus. Toxica is the one responsible for Manehattan," Twilight stated.

Celestia's eyes went wide open. Her focus jumped back to Blueblood, who just kept grinning arrogantly the whole time.

"I just need to say a word and all ponies in Canterlot die within seconds. Another command and all cultists and demons stationed in the cities all across Equestria start the biggest pony holocaust in the entire history of this land. I'm very willing to do this, but it doesn't have to be. I would prefer to rule over a big and well populated kingdom over an empty one," the white stallion explained.

"So this is what all this is about. You want the throne," Celestia analyzed with an angry expression.

"No. I want what I rightfully deserve!" Blueblood replied, now shouting. "I am a prince! A prince! I am at the same level as you, yet I am treated like some commoner! I am nothing more but a diplomat to you! I never had any saying in anything! You three keep me out of all your meetings and decisions! Do you have any idea how degrading that is? To be born with the title and rights of royalty, yet being treated like a subject? But worst of all, and this is nothing short of an insult, is that I am mortal! Look at me, auntie! A direct member of the royal family who is not an alicorn! What do you think I am? Scum like this Shining Armor guy who married into our family?"

"Don't you dare to speak about my husband this way, Blueblood!" Cadence shouted in fury.

"Shut up, Cadence. I will get to you soon enough," the corrupt prince responded.

"You never did anything to deserve such powers or rights, nephew! You also never showed any interest in your royal duties either! I can't even put in words how disappointed I am that you come to me now with an entire army, blackmailing me instead of telling me this sooner! There is nothing I can change about you being mortal anyway!" Celestia spoke angrily.

"Oh yes. Yes you can. All three of you actually. I know alicorns have a lot of power and possibilities. I also know you earned your abilities, so you can lose them again. I will stand through this indignity not another day longer! It will all be mine now! Everything belongs to me, as it is my birthright! Here is my offer: You three give me your powers, your immortality and the sole right to rule over Equestria. If you refuse... Well you already heard what I am capable of! The choice is yours. What is more important? Your oh so precious crowns, or the lives of millions?" Blueblood threatened.

"You can not possibly be serious! Do you even understand what you are asking for right now?!" Rarity wondered in complete shock.

"Yes, yes I am pretty sure I am aware of what I am doing. And I am not going to ask again. So. What will it be, you three? Keeping your powers and having a dead kingdom, or giving up immortality and saving everypony else?" Blueblood repeated.

Celestia, Luna and Cadence became silent. They looked at each other, all of them having the same kind of fearful expression. But with every second that passed, Blueblood's expression became more and more annoyed.

"I am not very patient today. If you can't decide, I guess I will just have to destroy Canterlot first to make you think faster," he stated and started lifting his right front leg.

"No! Stop!" Celestia shouted.

"Then what is it? Do we have a deal or not?" the white stallion asked.

Again, Celestia focused Luna and Cadence. They both just stared back, not knowing what to do. Slowly, Celestia let her head hanging and closed her eyes.

"Alright. I give up the throne. You can have my magic," she agreed.

"Princess Celestia, no!" Twilight shouted, but instantly got her mouth covered by Despair.

"That's a start, but not what I asked for," Blueblood spoke, then focused the other two princesses. "Cadence, Luna. Don't make me repeat myself."

Both looked at each other, then focused Celestia who still had her head hanging in guilt. There was nothing they could do. If they wouldn't agree as well, it would mean the end of everything they had been trying to protect.

"Fine. You shall have my dark powers. I hope they destroy you," Luna agreed unwillingly.

"I don't care if I lose my magical abilities as long as I keep my friends and family. But I swear, Blueblood. This won't end here," Cadence added.

"We will see about that. Now, let's finally get this over with. And don't forget: One suspicious move, and Canterlot dies," the white stallion spoke and got in position.

Slendermane loosened his grip on Cadence and Luna, allowing them to get up and stand next to Celestia. Twilight tried to shout and beg them to not agree to this. But Despair wouldn't allow her to scream. By now, she towered over the purple mare, pinning her to the ground and covering her mouth while grinning widely. Rarity as well found herself unable to react in any form. She just stood there with a blade against her throat, knowing that if she moved just a muscle or spoke a word, the demoness might kill her.

Celestia still had her head hanging. She glanced up to Cadence and Luna with an expression full of guilt.

"I'm sorry…" she spoke lowly.

"It's okay. We don't have a choice in this," Cadence replied.

"We have overcome everything so far, sister. We will find a way this time as well," Luna agreed.

"Enough with the chit-chat!" Blueblood shouted.

One last time, Celestia threw an angry glance at her nephew, still not believing he made her do this. Then she closed her eyes and her horn began to glow, followed by Luna and Cadence doing the same.

Arcane magic filled the room. The auras of these three mares kept growing increasingly stronger. Suddenly, all three turned into white outlines and three strong magic beams hit Prince Blueblood, who then was engulfed in light himself. All the unleashed arcane magic escaped out of the three princesses and gathered around Blueblood.

Their silhouettes started to change. Celestia, Luna and Cadence slowly began to shrink while Blueblood grew bigger and bigger. The sight made Twilight try to scream and beg them to stop, but she couldn't utter a word.

Finally, the three mares stopped glowing. Instead of large ponies, there now were three alicorns no bigger than regular ponies. The magic in their manes was gone had changed in length and color. Celestia's had turned into a soft pink, Lunas into a bright blue and Cadence's lost in shine.

Blueblood kept on growing, overflowing with magic. As the brightness faded, it revealed a stallion even a bit bigger than Celestia used to be just moments ago. He had a long flowing blonde mane and tail, large white wings and a very long white horn. He got his wish. Prince Blueblood had turned into an alicorn.

"Hmm. This feels good. I could get used to that," he stated arrogantly.

Celestia, Luna and Cadence focused him with furious expressions. He, however, just smiled back at them sinisterly.

"Well, now you have run out of usefulness to me. Time to test my new powers," he stated, letting his eyes turn white and aiming his horn at the three mares.

"Master! Hold on a moment!" Despair shouted suddenly, jumping up and running in front of the newly formed alicorn.

"What is it now, Despair?" he wondered while lifting his head again and letting his eyes turn back to light blue.

"I strongly suggest you to not kill them right now," the demoness spoke, then turned around to grin at the fallen alicorns sinisterly. "We still have plans for them, especially Celestia."

"Is that so?" Blueblood questioned and started grinning himself. "Well I don't want to spoil the fun for you."

Now not being held anymore, Twilight got back on her legs and ran over to her mentor. Rarity and Fluttershy immediately joined in as well.

"Princess… what have you done… What have I done… I'm… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for-" the purple mare spoke in guilt.

"Shhh. It's alright Twilight. This is not your fault. He left us no option," Celestia replied.

"Enough of this. Now that I am the only one ruling over Equestria and I have more power than anypony ever had, I suppose the title of a prince is no longer good enough for me. From this day forth until the end of time, you shall call me King Blueblood!" the white alicorn stallion ordered.

"All I will call you is traitor!" Luna shouted.

"Hah. Normally, I would execute you for a statement like that. But I suppose I will be generous and just banish the three of you from Equestria, along with the keepers of harmony and all reapers," Blueblood declared.

"Nephew…" Celestia started, focusing the corrupted king in fury. "This… is… not… over."

Blueblood just grinned back, looking down on those puny creatures below him.

"We will see about that, won't we? Now get out of my kingdom before I change my mind," he stated.

Slowly, the three fallen alicorns went out of the meeting room, closely followed by Twilight, Rarity and the reapers. Suddenly, one of the skin-walkers reached out a claw and blocked the fashion diva in her path.

"Oh. One more thing, Miss Rarity," Blueblood suddenly announced.

Rarity's eyes went wide open in fear as she slowly turned around.

"You don't honestly expect me to let you get away with insulting me and covering me in cake as you did on the Grand Galloping Gala a few years ago, do you?" he stated with an arrogant smile.

After he finished speaking, his eyes jumped behind the fashion diva and he gave an ordering nod. As she turned around to look who was there, she was staring right at Toxica.

The demoness was hovering in front of her, just inches away from her face and grinning widely. Before Rarity could even react, she was given a short kiss on the lips.

Instantly, Rarity started gagging, coughing and spitting in disgust. Toxica, though, just covered her mouth with her right front leg, giggled and flew next to Despair and Slendermane.

"Ugh! What was that?! Disgusting! That tasted horrible!" Rarity complained while wiping her mouth clean.

"Just a little farewell gift. Now get out of my sight," Blueblood spoke.

"Oh, you are so going to get it for that!" Rarity announced, then ran after the rest of her friends.

While they all fled out of Canterlot Castle, loud cheering could be heard from the city. Cultists were everywhere on the streets and celebrating. It seemed like they already knew of their victory.

Simultaneously, red clouds started to rise all over the land. With Blueblood now being in control of Equestria, the demons could open their strongholds and just march out wherever they wanted to. Nothing was left to hold them back anymore.

"Oh no… What should we do now? This is the worst thing that ever happened…" Rarity wondered while running.

"I failed… I couldn't stop it… I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry… I should have never doubted any of you," Twilight spoke, bordering to break out in tears while she focused the three former princesses of Equestria.

"You are not responsible, Twilight Sparkle," Luna assured. "But we need to get out of here while we still have the chance. Where do we go?"

"The crystal empire. It is not part of Equestria, contains a powerful protective magic and all our friends and family members are there. Crystal ponies are immune to Maledictum Insania, so it should be fairly safe," Cadence suggested.

"Sounds good," Celestia agreed.

Twilight nodded in understanding as well, then focused her reaper friends.

"Fluttershy, Crystal: I need you to warn as many reapers as possible. We need to get Applejack and Derpy to the empire as quickly and silently as possible," she requested.

"We are on it," Crystal responded and started flying away.

So they all ran for their lives while countless demons slowly spread across the land. Seeing them around would soon become a normal thing for the terrified subjects and a lot was certain to change to the worse. A new era of horror and corruption just dawned and none of the keepers of harmony, reapers or former princesses had any idea what the future would hold.

In Canterlot Castle, King Blueblood just sat down on his throne and started getting comfortable with the feeling of being in charge for the entirety of Equestria. Already, he began to deeply relish his position. Never would he have imagined that things would go so smoothly. But this is how things turn out when you let demons do the job. They are very good servants, he thought by himself.

"The throne suits you, master!" Toxica commented while bouncing in place.

"I think so, too," Blueblood responded with a smile. "So? What are you doing now?"

"Now..." Despair started, grinning widely.

She opened the mouth in her left front leg, exposing a long tongue holding a necklace. The Alicorn Amulet.

"Now, it is time to keep a promise."


End file.
